


Time Travelling Holidays

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 94,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer vacation turns awry when the Next Generation travels back in time to their parents fifth year at Grimmauld Place. The holidays have turned interesting now! But will the family get back? And Scorpius tagged along? Will the house go crazy with so many people hidden there? Not to mention the madcapped summer plans and pranks in store! And is there a mystery surprise at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before All Hell Breaks Loose

Teddy Remus Lupin stood outside the door of his godfather's house. He was returning home after a lovely date with his long-time girlfriend Victoire. His grandmother Andromeda Tonks had decided to go to the Caribbean for some sort of reunion, and so Teddy had decided to stay with his godparents for the summer, and Merlin knows they would need him. James, Albus and Lily Potter were a handful for two parents, but with the additions of Fred, Rose and Molly Weasley, the summer was going to a long one.

Teddy's thought's drifted to his date with Victoire. He smiled as he remembered her soft, silvery blonde hair tucked under a white sun cap that would droop slightly at the sides. Her bright blue wrap dress that seemed to bring the blue of her eyes out.

"Her smile, when she smiled," thought Teddy, "he felt like there was nothing better in the world."

The door was opened by a red-headed woman. She had warm, almond brown eyes and soft laugh lines around her mouth. Her entire face lit up at the sight of him. She quickly ushered him inside, out of the late summer night. She quickly shut the door behind him, and then turned to look him over as he did the same to her.

Ginevra Weasley was beautiful for her thirty seven and half years of age. She had long red hair that Teddy had often tried to imitate when he was younger, soft, tender brown eyes, and a very kind, motherly demeanor. She was a good head shorter than her godson, but that didn't stop her from being a terror to him when he misbehaved. She broke into a wide smile, eying her godson's happy face.

"Well, five fingers on each hand, and ten toes, no breaks or bruises, sweet Merlin Teddy, did you make it a day without tripping?" Asked Ginny, laughing.

Teddy grinned even wider than he had been before. Teddy's hair a bright shade of turquoise, not unlike Victoire's eyes. He had a heart shaped face, pale skin that never seemed to tan, a sharp nose, and warm golden eyes that lit up when he smiled. He was lean and lanky, similar to his father in that sense, and was famous for his inherited clumsiness.

"Would you believe it Aunt Ginny? I'm all grown up now!" he said beaming, as the two walked from the hallway into the kitchen.

"About time Teddy, if I had to take you to 's one more time because of some break or injury that 'just happened,' I would have gone mad!" teased his Aunt Ginny, lovingly.

"Where are the kiddies?" Teddy asked, as he carefully slid onto a stool by the kitchen table. He carefully stretched his arm out, accidentally knocking over a pitcher of water.

"TEDDY! We almost made it to ten hours without an accident in the Potter household!" laughed his aunt, as she waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"Sorry Aunt Ginny," he said meekly, trying his best not to grin. "Ten hours? How'd you manage that?"

"The kids went to the Burrow for the day; they're ridiculously tired right now. I think they played five games of Quidditch in the blistering heat. Even Fred and James were too tired to do more than set of some infernal banshee screams in the garden, riling up the gnomes, who then tried to force themselves into the broom shed," said Ginny, as she placed a sandwich with some water out for Teddy.

Teddy chuckled, "Did Grandma Molly find Grandpa Arthur's newest toy then?"

"Thank Merlin no, Dad managed to sort it out before she saw his motor boat. Harry's currently attending a trial at the Wizengamot, and probably won't be home until late. How was your date?" Ginny asked, munching on an apple.

"Wonderful, I couldn't have imagined it any better," beamed Teddy, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, any plans for the future yet?" she asked, curious.

"Well, Vic says she wants to wait until our career s are sorted out before we focus on our relationship, but considering she'll be a full-fledged healer by December, and I'll be most likely beginning an apprenticeship with Headmistress McGonagall to train as a teacher in September, I'm thinking out asking Vic about marriage soon, but you know Vic, when she's ready, she'll drop probably a hundred hints that she wants to get married. Heck, I bet she already has a fixed date in mind for when I'm supposed to propose," said Teddy, grinning.

"That's true, that girl is so organized, and she could give Hermoine a run for her money." Ginny shuddered at the thought before continuing, "Could you take the kid's to Shell Cottage tomorrow? Bill and Fleur were planning on going to France for the weekend, and me and Harry thought that you and the kids could stay there for a bit."

"No problem Aunt Ginny, anything for my favorite red-headed godmother," he said, getting up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm your only godmother, not to mention the only red-headed motherly figure in your life, well, besides my mum, but she's going grey now, so, she doesn't really count," replied Ginny.

"Hmm, is that so? How odd, I was certain there were two," he replied cheekily, "Good night Aunt Ginny!"

Ginny watched as he sloped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room. She laughed when she heard the coat stand fall over, and smiled, happy at her ordinary, and exciting life. Little did she know that her excitement was about to increase.


	2. Prank Assistacator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Potter-Weasley Family at Breakfast time. Little Lily Potter introduces us to her brothers, and what's the device James is giving her and Molly?

Teddy Lupin woke up to a small redheaded girl jumping on top of him. Groaning he sat up to see a small redhead smiling widely at him. The girl had sparkly green eyes like her father, and long red hair like her mother's, which had been pulled back into two tiny plaits that went down to her belly button. Her main features though, belonged to her grandmother. She was about seven years old, and very ecstatic at the sight of her god brother.

"Good morning Lily-Pop," said Teddy, smiling widely at her. He sat upright, letting her settle in between his legs. He pushed his turquoise hair out of his face as Lily sat on her knees.

"Good morning Teddy! Look, mommy made me braids!" she said excited.

"I see, they're beautiful, just like my favorite little sister in the whole wide world," he said, still smiling.

"Thank you Teddy! You're pretty too! Are you taking us to see Vicky today?" Lily asked, as Teddy stood up to get dressed. He knocked over a book while trying to get his wand, causing Lily to giggle.

"Yes I am Lily-Pop, where's Molly?" he asked, placing the book back on the table.

"Mommy's making Molly braids too! I'm going to go grab by stuff for the sleepover, see you at breakfast Teddy!" said Lily, jumping off of Teddy's bed, and running out the door.

Lily ran past her big brother's room, where a tired James and Fred were sleeping. She ran past Albus's room, where she heard him shuffling around trying to find his things. She ran directly into her room, where her best friend and cousin, Molly, was sitting on the bed with her mother.

Molly was seven years old, just like Lily. She had the traditional Weasley red hair, though cut to her shoulders, unlike Lily, and full bangs covered her forehead. She had soft brown eyes that matched her mother's and a face filled with freckles. She was stroking one of her short plaits, and had a happy smile. She was a little taller to Lily. She had her mother's small button nose, but otherwise looked identical to her father. Beside Molly, Lily's mum Ginny, was sitting and making Molly her second plait. She was wearing a red dressing robe. She gave Lily a small smile.

"Did you wake Teddy?" asked Ginny.

"Uh huh, he said I look buuuutiful!" said Lily, cheerfully. "He said were going to see Vicky! That's why I'm getting my things mummy!"

"Good girl, I've already packed your clothes, you can take two toys and a book, no more." Ginny said sternly, but with a small smile.

"What can I take Auntie Ginny?" Asked a wide-eyed and excited Molly.

"The same goes for you, two toys and a book." Ginny smiled at her niece, letting go off the finished plait. Molly jumped off of the bed and began going through the toys with mixed feelings, trying to decide what was best.

"I have to take with me," said Lily, as she set aside a black stuffed dog.

"Well, then I'm taking Pounce," said Molly, placing a big pink Lion beside . The two girls eyed the rest of the toys with great care, causing Ginny to smile at their innocence.

She left the girl's to their decision making, and went up the hall into Albus's room. Albus Potter was often said to be his father's carbon copy. He had the same green eyes, and messy black hair, and glasses. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans, old hand-me downs from Teddy. At twelve, the boy had yet to hit his growth spurt, and was a bit short for his age. Her son was busy tearing apart his room, looking for something with great concern.

"What's the matter Al?" asked Ginny.

"I lost it! Rose is going to kill me!" he moaned, as he continued digging through a pile of clothes in the corner of his room.

"Lost what?" asked his mother.

"The set of snitches Rose gave me for my birthday!" he cried as he turned to look through a pile of papers.

"Oh Al, not again. This is why you need to keep your room organized and clean," his mother said, smirking at the fond memory of her room when she was younger.

"Mum, please, help me!" said Al, with a pleading look in his eyes, resembling his father.

"Oh alright! Accio snitches!" she said with a flick of her wand. From underneath Al's desk a box flew out, with twelve different snitches inside. They were all well-crafted, and polished to look very professional. These snitches were collector's items, from famous Quidditch matches around the world, and Al's favorite treasure. His Aunt Hermoine, and Uncle Ron had bought it for him this year to congratulate him for making the House team as Seeker. Rose had given it to him for Christmas from the family.

"Thanks Mum!" he said, beaming up at his mother. He placed the snitches carefully on his desk, just as a young witch entered the room.

The witch in question was Rose Weasley. She looked very much like her mother, except with red bushy, hair and blue eyes. She was a bit tall for her age, but she got that from her father. Her red Bushy hair was pushed back by a blue headband. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with jeans. On her shirt was a cartoon owl reading a book. Ginny had bought it for her, claiming it was a perfect fit.

"Hurry up Al, were going to be late, and make your parents late too!" said Rose, in her bossy voice.

"Yes mum, just a minute," he replied calmly, as he grabbed his broomstick and slipped it into her bag.

Ginny left the two to sort out Al's things and continued down the hall. She walked into James's room. If Al's room was messy, than James's room was a disaster. Various stains covered the room from spells and potions gone wrong. Different Weasley products and their packaging covered the floor. Ginny knew better than to step further than the red line painted along the floor. It was the border, as Albus often claimed, to hell. If you stepped over the line, and weren't Fred, James or Lily, you could be caught by some trial product gone wrong, or worse.

"JAMES! FRED! UP! UP! RIGHT NOW!" yelled Ginny, grinning as the two boys sat up immediately.

James looked exactly like his grandfather and father, except for his eyes and hair; they were the same brown and red as his mother. He shoved a pair of glasses onto his face, blinking up at his mother. Fred looked exactly like his father, George, but with both his ears, and a slightly darker skin tone.

"G'morning mum," said James, yawning.

"G'morning Aunt Ginny," said Fred, yawning at the same time.

"Come downstairs, you're going to Shell Cottage, remember?" asked Ginny.

"We remember mum," replied James, rolling his eyes at his mother.

Just then Lily ran into the room, having heard her brother's voice. Behind her, came Molly, walking at a slow pace. Lily bound across the room, following some kind of maze route to her brother's bed. She jumped into his open arms with a laugh.

"G'morning James!" Cried Lily, hugging her big brother with all she had.

"Morning Lily-Pop, blimey, you're looking very pretty today, did you do something with your hair?" James asked in a very serious matter.

"Mommy made me braids!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Look out James, your pretty little sister might just nab a boyfriend soon," teased Fred lightly.

"Over my dead body," growled James, hugging his little sister, who giggled.

"Boys are gross, except for Hugo, and James, and you Fred, oh and Albus, and Louis isn't too bad, oh and Teddy isn't gross either, neither is Daddy and –

"That's right Lily-Pop, all boys who aren't your family are gross, and don't you forget it. Same applies to you Molly!" James said seriously.

Ginny laughed at her son. James was famous for his love for his little sister. He treated Lily like a princess. Ginny privately thought that when Lily did start dating, James and Fred would hex the boy into oblivion, before Harry even had a chance to draw his wand.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, I'll be checking your bags, so don't even try hiding anything!" Ginny said, as she left to check on Albus and Rose.

When she was gone, Molly bound across the room and onto Fred's bed. He ruffled her bangs slightly, and she smiled.

"Well?" asked Molly, a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Well what Molly dear?" asked Fred. Fred was close to Molly. When Molly and Lily were born, Fred and James took it upon themselves to be good big brothers, and had ended up becoming very protective of the two. Fred however, had become closer to Molly, who often spent nights at his place when Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, and Lucy went to some kind of museum or ministry party. He had taken it upon himself to raise Molly right, meaning he had taught her how to be bad.

"What are we smuggling?" asked Molly with a hint of pride at knowing such a big word.

"What does smuggling mean?" asked Lily, crinkling her nose.

"It means sneaking things for our brothers," replied Molly.

Fred began, "Smuggling? Molly-dolly, do you really think-

"We would ask something so dangerous of you two?" finished James

"Uh huh," said Molly proudly.

James replied, "Well-

"We may have got-

"Something important that we were hoping-

"You could take for us." Said Fred, ending this time.

"What is it?" asked Lily, nervously. She knew what her brothers and Molly were capable of, and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"It's this," said Fred, pulling out a time turner.

"What's that?" asked Molly, curious about.

"It's a, um…Prank Assistacator. Mom can't see it, otherwise we'll get in trouble," said James.

The two girls held the strange device in their hand. It was a necklace with an hourglass in the middle. They looked at their brother's in awe.

"How do we use it?" asked Lily, impressed at the strange necklace.

"We'll show you later. For now pack it, and don't let anyone see it, and don't touch it either, ok?" Fred said.

"Ok," said Molly, thrilled at her new responsibility.

The two girls left, giggling in excitement. Once they were gone, the two boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prank Assistacator? That's the best you could think off?" asked Fred, amused.

"Shut up you git, do you want them to know it's a time turner? They'd have asked more questions, questions that we don't need to answer just yet," said James, grinning.

"That's true, we'll test it out tonight then?" asked Fred, getting up, and carefully maneuvering through the room.

"Of course," replied James, grinning.

The two boys chuckled at the mischief they were planning. This was going to be a good weekend, and if they went unscathed, a good few years ahead.


	3. Phoenix Tears and Time Turnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit Grimmauld Place and watch the Weasley cousins have a little accident with some dangerous devices.

Ginny eyed her children as they finished their breakfast. James and Fred had their familiar smirks, and she was certain they had some kind of prank packed away in their bags. Rose was nattering away about her Potions essay to Albus, who was dazedly munching away at his pancakes. Lily and Molly were discussing an important tea party they were going to be throwing at Shell Cottage. That left Teddy. Teddy was eating his pancakes with a dopey grin on his face, most likely excited at his weekend with Victoire.

"Alright, I'm going to check your bags now, there had better not be anything I'd disapprove of," announced Ginny, giving her son and his cousin a direct glare. They both cowered, and held out their backpacks.

Ginny waved her wand and cast a spell that George had perfected for her to weed out any dangerous pranks. Due to Ginny and Angelina's screams, and the various Howlers that had been sent to Hogwarts, George had developed a rating scale for each prank. If the prank was higher than a five on the scale, it was not allowed. The scale was out of seven, and was based on the Weasley family. A one meant a Percy type prank, a two was a Ron type prank, a three was a Bill kind of prank, a four was a Charlie kind of prank, a five was a Ginny kind of prank, and a six or a seven was a twin kind of prank. Needless to say, two pranks at a rating of six were pulled out, but otherwise, nothing dangerous.

She then waved her wand over Albus's bag, and pulled a prank rated at a seven out. Most likely the prank was there in retaliation of whatever James and Fred had planned for him. He meekly apologized at her glare.

"Aren't you checking the other bags?" asked Fred, innocently.

"No need, I helped the girls pack, and Teddy's responsible enough to handle himself." Ginny replied.

Ginny marched her children and nieces and nephew to the fireplace. She nodded first to James and Fred, who took the Floo powder and disappeared into the fire. Then Teddy went, taking Lily and Molly. Finally Albus and Rose left. Once they were gone, Ginny sighed. Then she returned to the kitchen, smiling at her relaxing weekend ahead. If only she had known.

Meanwhile, at Shell Cottage, the seven children had arrived, and were being greeted boisterously by their cousins. Roxanne and Lucy, Fred and Molly's older sister's, were spending time with their best friends, Louis and Dominique. Hugo had arrived the night before to be a part of his happy family reunion.

"Teddy!" cried Victoire, as she rushed to embrace her boyfriend. The two hugged, and then turned to sorting out their cousins.

Roxanne was often said to look exactly like a pale skinned Angelina, with short brown hair cut into a pixie style, that helped accent her sharp cheekbones, and glittering blue eyes, whereas Fred was a tan George.

Lucy looked very similar to her mother, with a button nose, warm golden brown eyes that resembled her little sister's, but were hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses. She was petite, at 5'4, and had short curly red hair, that reached her shoulders. Unlike Roxanne or Dominique, Lucy was pretty in a soft way, not too flashy. She had the gentlest nature, and was easily spooked. However, it was still a mystery to everyone as to why James and Fred were terrified of her.

Louis was one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. He was tall, almost 5'9, with long silvery blonde hair that he pulled back into a pony tail, vaguely resembling his father. He had brilliant blue eyes, and long white lashes. His features belonged very much to Bill, but with the Veela blood in him, he was able to reel in girls like a fisherman with the largest net in the ocean. Between him and Roxanne, the Gryffindor table was swamped with presents on Valentine's Day. Last Year, almost two hundred owls dropped presents for both Louis and Roxanne, a new record.

Dominique was the only red-head of the three siblings. She had the flaming Weasley hair that she kept cropped to her shoulders with long side bangs, sweeping over one of her eyes. She had pierced only one of her ears, the one on the other side of the bangs, to hang a long silver hoop earring that drove her mother insane. She kept to wearing black and silvers, and occasionally reds. Otherwise, she looked exactly like her mother. She idolized her father in every way, and for that reason, would dump her boyfriends, because they weren't good enough.

Victoire had the long silver blonde hair, and was often said to look exactly like her mother. Her sparkly blue eyes twinkled with excitement at seeing her family. Ever since she was little, Victoire planned everything. She even refused to open her Hogwarts letter for a week because it had arrived to early.

Hugo was the cutest seven year old boy. He had brown hair that resembled Hermione's coloring, but Ron's style at the age of seven. He looked extremely like Ron, including the cornflower blue eyes, and smidge of dirt on his nose. He was often trying to keep Molly and Lily in hand, however, after a while, his curiosity and mischievous nature would get the better of him, and he would find himself in trouble. He was brilliant at chess, and the first of the family babies to get on a broom. Molly and Lily were not allowed because of their worrying fathers. He was currently recovering from a high fever which had kept him from being with his cousins.

As the cousins all settled in, Bill and Fleur apparated to their checkpoint, from which they would go to France to visit Fleur's parents. Teddy and Victoire tried to reel all the children in as best as they could. Albus sent his mother an owl saying they had reached and that everything was fine to assuage her worries.

"Lucy! I've missed you all summer! You should have come with us to Potter Manor!" cried Rose, running to embrace her second favorite cousin.

"Rosie, I've missed you too! I bought some wonderful books about Muggle medicine for you, so you could study them for future reference," said Lucy, laughing in the grip of her younger cousin.

"Roxie o' sister o' mine, gem of my heart, has our great patriarch sent you anything for your younger and handsomer brother?" asked Fred, bowing mockingly to his sister.

"Nothing of sheer importance, o' brother o' mine, besides, I'm certain his shelves are under stocked thanks to you and your inseparable cousin," replied Roxie, grinning at her brother.

Finally all the cousins settled into the living room to relax. Victoire and Teddy sat at the loveseat by the fire, smiling at each other and talking about their respective jobs. Fred and James had rounded the triplets (Hugo, Molly and Lily) and were busily discussing their pranks. Albus was discussing Quidditch statistics with Louis and Roxanne at the other end of the room, while Rose, Lucy and Dominique were reading and doing their homework.

"Teddy, can you take me and Lucy to Grimmauld Place?" asked Rose, looking up from her book for the first time.

"Why Grimmauld Place?" asked Teddy, frowning at the odd suggestion made by his cousin.

"Well, Grimmauld Place has some terrific books on dark magic, and I thought, well, Grimmauld Place is where mum and dad keep most of the dark magic books, and history books, and defense books, so I could use them to finish my essay." Rose explained slowly.

"I need to go too, this history essay requires some components of dark magic, can I come too?" asked Lucy, peering up from her book.

"If Lucy goes, I go," said Dominique, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Well Jamesie, it looks like they're going to Grimmauld Place-

"Freddie, you don't think they'll leave us-

"Behind? Oh perish the thought, because if they go-

"We go too," said James, beaming at Teddy.

Teddy frowned. It was no secret that James and Fred wanted to go to Grimmauld Place to search for joke items. After the war, Grimmauld Place had turned into a library and house for dark magic items, and memorabilia about the war. Portraits of Severus Snape and Dumbledore hung in the walls of Grimmauld Place, and after each memorial service, the remaining Order of the Phoenix members would go to Grimmauld Place for a hearty dinner. It was the only time the children were allowed there.

"Us too!" cried Molly, not wanting to be left out.

Teddy looked at Victoire for some assistance, but she was trying to hide a smile. He sighed, and thought to himself, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine, get to the Floo," said Teddy.

One by one, all the cousins disappeared through the chimney to Grimmauld Place. Teddy felt a nervous wave go over him, but brushed it aside, he was simply panicking.

Once at Grimmauld Place, the Lucy and Rose rushed upstairs to the library to find the books they needed. James and Fred were busy looking around for items to fill in their pockets before they travelled back in time. Albus and Louis were looking for a book on Quidditch statistics over the last few years to prove their points. Roxanne and Dominique had begun a conversation on hair styles. Molly had followed Lucy upstairs to see the library.

Lily had begun a conversation with her favorite portrait in Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape.

"Uncle Sev!" cried Lily, as she rushed to the portrait. She beamed at the portrait, who smiled a soft, gentle smile never seen on the face of Severus Snape while he was alive, back at her.

"Lily, how are you today?" he asked, as he settled into a recliner in his portrait.

"I'm good! I missed you! Daddy says that he's going to have your portrait back up on the wall in his study soon. I'm sorry about spilling tea on it," said Lily, downcast at the memory.

"No worries Lily, I've been visiting my other haunts. Minerva, the current Hogwarts headmaster said it was lovely to know I still exist," said Snape, still smiling.

"In four years I'm going to Hogwarts! Then you can teach me potions!" cried Lily, excited at the prospect of her favorite portrait teaching her potions.

"Anything for my favorite niece," he said still smiling.

Teddy smiled as he watched them talk. Professor Snape only smiled at Lily, and was happiest when talking to Lily. He didn't mind Albus, and couldn't stand James. Often when the boys were at Hogwarts, Lily would stay in her dad's study, playing games with the portrait as best as she could. Once Teddy had walked in on her playing tea party with Professor Snape, and that was when Teddy began to believe Harry that Snape wasn't a bad person.

Teddy turned to see Hugo, swaying in one spot. He had a runny nose, and his cheeks were turning red. His fever was coming back. Immediately Teddy scooped Hugo up into his arms and turned to find Victoire looking at Teddy with surprise.

"I think Hugo's falling sick again," replied Teddy to the question in her eyes.

"Am not, don't wanna go home," said Hugo, struggling in vain to twist out of Teddy's strong grip, which only forced Teddy to hold him tighter.

"Don't worry Teddy, Vicky's going to save you," said Victoire. "I think I saw a bottle of Phoenix tears upstairs, we can mix those in with some medication for strep throat and he should be good as new."

"Why phoenix tears?" asked Teddy curious.

"They act as an enhancer. Though commonly used in healing, when added to other spells or potions or magical devices, they enhance the process. For example, I put them in a Whiz-Bang, and suddenly I get three times as many whiz-bangs. I put them in a simple calming drought, and that women will be dazed for months, get the idea?" asked Victoire, as they headed upstairs.

Teddy smiled at Victoire and gave her a kiss. He then took Hugo and began gathering everyone into the entrance way, deciding that they should cut their trip short and head home so Hugo could rest. Victoire grabbed the tears and called her siblings and cousins into the entrance way.

James and Fred had gotten their first, and were hiding behind a coat rack, and were going to turn back time at this moment, unaware of Victoire and rest of the cousins gathering close by. Once everyone was in check, Victoire opened the phoenix tear phial to pour them into Hugo's medicine. Then she heard someone chuckle.

Victoire flung back the coats, forgetting that she held the phial in her hand, to see James and Fred laughing, until they saw her, and the rest of their family so close by. They had just turned the hour glass in the time turner 25 times, to go back 25 hours. Before anyone had registered what was happening, Victoire slipped slightly, dropping the phoenix tears onto the time turner that was beginning to take them back.

Slowly the entire family watched as the Grimmauld Place they knew underwent a major transformation, going back 25 years, taking everyone with them.


	4. Persuading the Midgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward arrival turns chaotic when the youngest three decide to jump into the arms of the past.

Persuading the midgets

When the turning stopped, the children turned to look around. This was certainly Grimmauld Place, but it was different. The portrait of Mrs. Black still hung on the wall with the curtains. The entire place was dirty. The lighting was dim, and the door was of a different kind. The coat rack was gone, and was replaced by an umbrella stand.

"Where are we?" whispered Victoire to Teddy, who was holding Hugo on his hip. The poor boy's fever was getting worse.

"I think this is Grimmald Place in the past, but I have no idea what year it is," he whispered back, putting Hugo down to ascertain his surroundings.

Suddenly, the curtain to Mrs. Black's portrait swung open, and she began screaming foul curses at them. Bewildered, Dominique slammed the curtain shut, in her attempt to shut the lady up. The cousins turned to face each other, unsure of what was going on.

Mrs Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

'I want you in bed, now. All of you,' she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

'You can't boss us - ' Fred began.

'Watch me,' snarled Mrs Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. 'You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway.'

'Why not?' said Harry quickly. 'I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight.'

Before anyone could respond, they heard voices from the entrance way. Everyone turned to the door, unsure of how to proceed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bulging from her eyes. Finally, Mad-Eye stood up and headed to the door, his wand drawn. Remus and Kingsley followed suit, with Tonks and Sirius in the rear. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picked up their wands and followed carefully. Snape brought up the rear.

"Damn, let's head upstairs and see if we find something," said a voice from the corridor.

Mrs. Weasley's gasped in horror; Ginny was upstairs, all by herself, because of her. Before anyone could stop her, she burst through the door, only to see a large group of teenagers and children. The rest of the Order members came behind her, wands at the ready.

Victoire gazed at the group standing in front of her. She recognized her father, his brothers, Uncle Fred and Uncle George, as well as Uncle Ron and Harry, alongside Aunt Hermione. She swept her gaze over towards Sirius Black and Severus Snape, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her eyes glanced at Mudungus Fletcher and Mad-Eye, before resting upon Remus and Tonks. They were alive. She looked over at Teddy, who had paled considerably.

Then Victoire felt her temper rising, and she turned, glaring at James and Fred. The minute they saw her face, they blanched. This was not going to be good. Besides Lucy, Victoire was the only person who could frighten them this bad.

"You complete, and total, and horrible and OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" she screamed, pulling out her wand to hex them with whatever curses she could. Teddy and Louis grabbed her before she could do something stupid. Louis managed to grab her wand out, while Teddy held her waist, preventing her from hitting them.

"Vic, now is not the time," said Teddy trying to calm her.

"THOSE BLOODY BRATS! WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?" she said screeching like a banshee.

"Not our fault, it was your bloody phoenix tears," they muttered under their breaths. This only caused her to howl louder.

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as the beautiful blond girl was being held by the Remus look alike. They had their wands ready to fight, but this was not what they were expecting. They glanced up the stairs to see Ginny. She had slipped out of her room with her wand to see what the noise was about. She looked down at the large group in fright.

No one however, had been keeping an eye on the children. Before they could stop them, Lily, Molly and Hugo ran to the adults in the room.

Lily squealed in delight, jumping on to a startled Severus Snape. She had grabbed him around the waist in a tight hug. The two toppled over and Snape's wand slid out of his hand, prompting Kingsley to point his wand at the little girl. However, when she began talking, all the curses running through Kingsley's mind vanished.

"UNCLE SEV! It's really you!" cried Lily, smiling up at the shocked Severus Snape.

Snape felt millions of thoughts swarm into his head as he looked at this little girl, with warm green eyes, fiery red hair, and the exact replica of Lily. His heart clenched, and he was unsure of how to proceed. She had called him Uncle Sev, who was that? But the tone of her voice, the way she smiled, he felt like was seven years old, in the park where Lily had been playing with Petunia, and he watched from behind a bush. This Lily looked at him with a brilliant smile, just like his Lily had, before he had messed up. She was talking about a million things, but he couldn't keep up. He held his hand out, and placed it on her shoulder, to check if she was real. This prompted the little girl to hug him again.

"Do you like my braids? Mum made them for me! Look, this is , daddy bought him for me! Can we play tea party? Or the princess game? Oh Uncle Sev, I've always wanted to play like this!" cried Lily, ignoring his bewildered face.

Everyone was shocked at the little girl's reaction to Snape, and was unsure of how to respond. They were even more startled at Snape's reaction, having lost his harsh sneer, and attitude, he sat there looking bewildered, bewitched by a girl who was no more than seven. She had called him her uncle, but that wasn't possible, Snape had no siblings.

Molly ignored her cousin's reaction to Snape, and saw someone who she adored. Immediately she bounced over to him, happy to see him. She stopped at his feet, and gave him her most adorable smile. This smile of hers always made melt. She watched his eyes soften, and knew she had him where she wanted him. Within minutes, he would scoop her into his arms, and he would begin to educate her.

"GRAMPS!" she yelled, as she hugged him the best she could.

Arthur Weasley was taken aback, to say the least. He had no grandchildren, unless Bill or Charlie were hiding something from him. Judging from her size, this was a secret they had been keeping for a while. However, this little girl seemed to believe she was his grandchild. She looked so similar to Percy, that he could almost believe she was Percy's daughter, but Percy wasn't dating anyone, and Percy hated him right now, he wouldn't let his secret love child near him.

"Grandpa, can we play with the muggle radio? You know, the gram-o-fone, that muggles put giant records on, and then can we read the muggle stories?" she asked him expectantly. Arthur was unsure how to proceed.

Hugo was feeling sick, and having seen Lily and Molly bound off, was feeling a little lonely. That's when he saw her. She was looking shocked, which made sense; Hugo hadn't been this sick ever. He walked slowly over to her. She looked down at him with surprise, and then concern seeing the redness in his cheeks and the obvious nausea. This made Hugo happy, she would take care of him. Maybe she would make him some porridge, it was his favorite meal when he was sick.

"Grandma, I feel bad, can I have some of your magic better porridge?" asked Hugo to Mrs. Weasley, with big expectant eyes that so resembled her Ron's at that age.

Molly was taken aback to say the least. This little boy looked so much like her Ron, but with brown hair. It was obvious he was running some kind of illness, and she just wanted to hug him and make him feel better. He was looking at her with such expectant eyes; she felt a tug at her heart. She almost scooped him into her arms, if it wasn't for the look she got from Mad-Eye.

"Oh bloody hell, why wasn't anyone watching the midgets?" hissed Dominique, seeing the three bound off, not a care in the world.

"James, Fred, get your sisters back!" whispered Victoire, her anger fading into concern, seeing the less than happy looks on the faces of the Order.

"How?" whispered Fred back.

"Follow my lead," snapped Lucy, having thought of a brilliant plan.

With that, Lucy stepped forward. The Order pointed their wands at her. She pulled her own wand out, almost getting hexed in the process, and laid it gently on the ground. Then she stood up, her arms above her head, and walked towards Hugo very slowly. She kept her eyes level with everyone in the room, hoping her plan would work.

"Hugo, Gran is feeling tired right now, why don't you let me make you some porridge?" asked Lucy to Hugo, who was holding his Grandma tightly.

He glanced back over at Lucy, his nose starting to run. The fever was getting worse, and he felt dizzy. The kind look in Lucy's eyes made him feel comforted. However, Gran would be upset if he just left. He turned to look at his Gran, unsure of how to proceed.

"You feel tired, right Gr- I mean Mrs. Weasley?" asked Lucy, looking at the younger version of her Gran.

"Oh? Ah, yes, I do," she said uncertainly. She watched the little boy's face fall, and that familiar tug at heart happened again.

"Sowwy Gwan, I di'n't mean to bother you," said Hugo, stepping over into Lucy's arms as he rubbed his eyes. She scooped him up, and stepped back with her cousins.

Molly had never felt so upset. That boy was obviously sick, and hear she was, unable to help him. He looked just like Ron, it was scary. She just wanted to hold him and hug him and make him feel better.

Meanwhile, Fred and James were scowling at Lucy. She had taken the easiest one. Hugo was too sick to be stubborn and put up a fight like the girls would. With one look from Lucy however, the scowls were wiped of their faces. Gulping, they stepped forward to receive the girls.

Fred went first. He put his wand down like Lucy had, and stepped over to Molly. He walked slowly, as to not upset anyone in the room.

"Molly-dolly," said Fred gently, causing Mrs. Weasley to look over at Fred in surprise, and then at the little girl in her husband's arms.

"Yes Fred?" asked Molly, turning to look at him. This caused the twins to look over at their tanned triplet in surprise. Everyone was a little taken aback by the appearance of the boy who looked just like the twins, only tanned, and the fact that he was named Fred added to the shock.

"Gramps is a bit busy right now, how about you get him to play with you later?" suggested Fred, trying to coax Molly away.

"Why?" asked Molly, looking at Fred, frowning.

"Urm, well, he's got some stuff he needs to do," said Fred, tensing at the look he was receiving from Mad-Eye Moody.

"B-bu-but I want to p-p-play," said Molly, clutching Arthur's leg, and burrowing her face into his leg. Arthur could feel her tears on his robes. He felt a sudden pinch at his heart.

"How about you play with me instead?" asked Fred, still tensed.

"Grandpa?" asked Molly, looking up with tear-stained eyes.

Arthur felt something tug at a corner of his heart. This little girl was looking up at him with such earnest eyes, she couldn't be a Death Eater, and he just knew it. A part of him wanted to scoop her into his arms and tell her all the muggle facts he knew, but judging from the people around him, that would not be wise. Instead he bent down, as to reach eye level with her, and smiled.

"Maybe we'll play later, um, Molly, but right now your um, g-gr-grandpa has to do some work," said Arthur, choking slightly on the word grandpa.

Molly looked at him with big solemn eyes, trying to hold back her tears, and then nodded. She let go of her grandpa's leg with a slight pout. Then she ran to Fred's wide arms, and buried her head in his shoulder, put out that her grandpa didn't want to play.

Fred's demeanor visible relaxed when Molly jumped into his arms. The people from the past felt their eyes bulge as they saw the twin's look-a-like smile a gentle, caring smile at the little girl in his arms. People were used to seeing the twin's faces with flamboyant, cheeky grins, not this gentle expression, so tender and soft that it could melt any woman's heart. Fred and George shuffled a bit, unsure of how to react to their look alike displaying this expression. The watched as Fred slowly carried Molly back visible relaxed. Once they were back at the stairs, Fred sat on the stairs with Molly in his lap, comforting her from her rejection. Arthur watched the scene unfold, and once again he felt the pinch at his heart. He looked over to his wife, who was gazing sadly at Hugo, and knew she felt the same.

James cursed a long string of curse words under his breath; of course Fred would take Molly. He should have known. Molly would be easy to coax away from a grandfather that she had seen on a regular basis, one that could hold her and play with her. Lily, on the other hand, would drive him crazy before he could tear her away from Professor Snape, who was still looking dazed. He threw a panicked look at his cousins and brother, however, they had no pity. He could see Albus sniggering, and vowed that he was going to pay back his brother double. He dropped his wand and stepped forward.

"Lily-kins," began James, trying his best to keep his nerves in check.

Lily, who had been babbling away to Snape, stopped after hearing her brother calling out to her.

"What James?" said an exasperated Lily, giving him a pointed look suggesting that she was busy and would not like to be disturbed.

"Umm, I think Professor Snape is a bit overwhelmed," said James, wincing at the glare his little sister was giving him. Merlin, she was like mum when angered.

"So?" asked Lily, doing her best to imitate her mum.

Snape snapped back into reality seeing the James look alike. He began to try and get up, but Lily's hold over him was strong. Using her entire body, she clung to Snape, refusing to let him go. Snape looked at James, and felt like he was back in Hogwarts, watching James slowly draw Lily away from him, and he felt his heart pinch. However, he amended, this situation was different. Lily was dead, and James had gone with her. These children were different people.

"Well, maybe you want to give him some time, you know, to relax?" suggested James, doing his best to sound relaxed.

"But, I never get to play with Uncle Sev, like his real self" said Lily, her voice shaking, almost has though on the verge of tears.

"Well, you can play with him later, I promise," said James, trying his best to reason with his little sister.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO PLAY NOW!" howled Lily, breaking into tears as she clung to Snape with all her strength. James was bewildered. He knew Lily had developed a close relationship with the portrait of Snape behind his father's desk, but this was beyond all his expectations. Lily thought of this man as a surrogate brother and father, to tear her away would be a real challenge.

"Lily Luna Potter, good little girls do not throw tantrums," said James, trying to be as intimidating as he could, however, his eyes channeled his fear and uncertainty.

"S-So-Sowwy," said Lily, wiping her tears away. She didn't like it when people said she was a bad girl.

Snape looked at the crying little Lily; she too, was a Potter. Snape felt a familiar anger burning inside of him. He wanted to push her away, but the sight of this little girl crying for him, it shook all the bitterness inside of him. He wanted to hold her tight and stop her wails. He wanted to be there for her like he hadn't been for his Lily, he wanted to protect her. The sight of the James Potter look-a-like trying to take Lily away was rekindling old wounds Snape had not felt in a long time. He winced at the memories drudging their way up.

"Why don't you come here, and you can play later," said James, opening his arms for Lily.

Lily hesitated, and then began to walk. Snape watched her walking away in horror. He suddenly grabbed her sleeve, unaware of the action. The little girl turned to look at him, a small smile starting to build on her lips, but he let go. This was NOT Lily Evans, he mustn't confuse the two. He stood up and picked up his wand and looked away. He saw from the corner of his eyes that little Lily looked so hurt, that he felt all the pangs to his heart rising up again. However, with a new set of tears in her eyes, Lily walked over to James, and then fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I know Lily, I know," James whispered softly, patting the back of her head as she sobbed into his t-shirt, upset at being denied this rare opportunity to play with Uncle Sev.

Once the children had been rounded up, Teddy stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm, I give you my word," he began slowly.

"Oh really? And how good is your word boy?" spat Mad-Eye Moody, his magical eye spinning around the room.

"The best," smirked Teddy, and then he stopped, realizing that no one would defend him. He was the only one who could protect these children now, and he had promised their parents he would, granted their parents currently didn't know that.

"Well, I'm certain you don't mind sitting through some questions then, do you boy?" asked Mad-Eye, not taking his eye off of Teddy.

"Fine, however, there are some things that I cannot tell you, so Victoire will ascertain whether or not you can ask those questions, deal?" asked Teddy.

"Are you trying to strike a deal boy?" asked Mad-Eye, slightly amused at this boy's courage.

"MAD-EYE! Their just children for crying out loud!" cried Molly, aghast at his behavior.

"We'll see about that Molly, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked. "Severus, Floo Albus and Minerva, they'll want to see this, and get some Veritaserum while you're at it!"

"Ah, yes," said Severus. He ran out of the room, longing to be away from the crying Lily.

Teddy gulped at the look Mad-Eye was giving him, this was not going to be a simple questioning.


	5. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrogation commences of a young Teddy Lupin. What happens when a few can't keep their voices shut?

As per people's request, I'm going to keep the chapters in between 3000-4000 words starting at the next chapter.

The Truth is Out

All the members of the Order were now seated on one side of the dining room. On the other side were the people from the future. They all eyed each other with wary glances. Mad-Eye had insisted that all of the people from the future be tied up and denied their wands. Mrs. Weasley had gone ballistic when he wanted to tie up the littlest children, and had screeched that she would not stand for it, so Tonks and Lupin had been assigned to watch over them. Lily was currently telling Lupin all about her favorite toy, Mr. Snuffles, Hugo was napping, and Molly was excitedly asking Tonks to change for her.

Dumbledore walked into the room, flanked by Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, wondering if he would notice him, if he would talk to him, but alas, Dumbledore did not even glance his way. The four took a seat behind the dining table, and Teddy was brought up from the other side of the room by Mad-Eye and Kingsley to sit on a chair and face Dumbledore. Kingsley then went and grabbed Victoire, who sat in a chair beside Teddy, ready to translate the questions.

"Snape, could you administer the Veritaserum?" asked Dumbledore. Snape snapped out of his thoughts and turned to pour the potion down Teddy's throat. Teddy drank it willingly knowing that Victoire would help keep them safe.

"Teddy's going to kill us Fred," whispered James to Fred. They were both tied up and sitting against the wall on the other side of the room.

"He'll have to get in line James, Victoire, Lucy, our parents, most of our cousins, they all want us dead," replied Fred, nodding to the people in the room.

"I guess my beauty was just not meant to walk this Earth for long," sighed James,

"Alas, we are cursed to be the devilish handsome boys that died before their time," said Fred, doing his best to look dejected.

"Tell you what, I'll stuff your bodies and hang them in Dad's shop so people never forget the biggest idiots of the world," hissed Dominique, glaring at the two, shutting them up.

"Well then, let us begin these questions," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

Victoire and Teddy nodded. Their chairs were so close, that even though they their arms were tied to their sides and pressed to the back of the chairs, they could still grasp each other's fingertips for support. Roxie rolled her eyes Louis when they saw this, and they both snickered. Victoire snapped her head around and glared at her little brother and cousin. This promptly made them shut up and listen to the questioning.

"Can I ask him is name?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

"What's your name?" asked Victoire to Teddy.

"Teddy," he replied, grateful that Victoire was phrasing the questions in a way that he could answer truthfully but that didn't reveal the entire truth.

"His full name," prompted Dumbledore.

"Your full name?" asked Victoire,

"My full name is Teddy Remus Lupin," said Teddy, more than glad that the potion made him sound confident.

At this, Remus snapped his head up and looked at Teddy with wide eyes. This boy was related to him in some way or the other. How? He looked just like Remus, but with blue hair. Remus felt his throat constrict, and then felt a pat on his cheek. Lily was looking at him confused. He smiled and patted her head. He then turned to see Tonks giving him a warm smile, and he nodded, grateful that she was there for him.

"Lupin? Are you related to Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Teddy, not waiting for Victoire.

"May I ask how?" asked Dumbledore.

Victoire gave an uncertain glance to Teddy. Under the effects of Veritaserum, he was not able to help her plan the next move, nor would he be able to give her any advice. She desperately wanted to tell the relationship, but what if she messed up time. Then she felt a gentle squeeze of her fingertips. Teddy would be okay with whatever she said, and she smiled lovingly at him, ignoring the gagging sounds made by Louis, Roxanne, Fred and James. She heard a small sigh from the Order's side of the room.

"Remus is Teddy's daddy, isn't he?" asked Molly, her innocent voice carrying around the room, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Victoire snapped out of her reverie with Teddy, and gazed in horror at the innocent expression on Molly's face. Different forms of muzzling were going through her head for her.

Remus, for his part was relatively calm. After hearing Molly's outburst, his eyes had popped from his head, and he had paled. However, he dismissed the idea, it was just a coincidence he looked similar to Teddy, and due to his age, it might not be uncommon for someone of Teddy's age to be his son. However, he could feel something nagging in his mind, and refused to look at Teddy, unsure of how he would react.

"Is that true?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Victoire.

"Umm, uh, Teddy?" said Victoire weakly, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes," said Teddy, the Veritaserum controlling his reactions.

Remus snapped his head up to look at Teddy. He couldn't believe it, he had reproduced. There was a woman who had loved him enough to carry his child, and his eyes softened at the thought. However, his next thought made his eyes return to a hard angry look. What if his condition had been passed on? He was terrible, how could he have done that to a woman, or his own child. Why he had never met the child before, he thought.

"Who's your mother?" asked Dumbledore gently. Victoire was shaking, looking at Teddy.

"Nymphadora Tonks," replied Teddy, and then a look of horror crossed his face.

Tonks's jaw dropped at hearing this. She turned to look at Lupin, who was looking at her like she had grown three heads. She heard Sirius sounds of cheering in the background, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Remus. She had been developing a little bit of a crush on Remus, but this, this was not expected.

Remus felt terrible. He had made Tonks carry his child. He wanted to run from the room. She was looking at him with shock. How could she not, he had impregnated her. He was a terrible person, he hung his head in shame. He heard Sirius's small cheers in the background, but could only feel despair at the thought.

"How can you be so old when Tonks is so young? Remus has never had a child?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Wait," interrupted Victoire, determined to fix this mistake.

"Lucy, Dom, how should we proceed?" asked Victoire, determined to find a way through this mess.

"We could say the truth and then obliviate their memories?" suggested Lucy, who had seen this coming.

"I agree, but only the parts of the truth that are important and in no way explain, teach or change the future drastically," nodded Dominique. She and Lucy had seen this coming, and had agreed this was the only way through the mess.

Victoire nodded, and then she took a deep breath. She turned to Teddy, who was still squeezing her hand, and once again, she was thankful that Teddy was with her, was hers.

"Teddy, t-t-te-tell them how we got here," whispered Victoire, her throat constricting.

"We were visiting Grimmauld Place to get some books, Lucy and Rosie had to study, when James and Fred disappeared. Hugo was feeling sick, and Victoire was afraid his fever was returning. She grabbed some phoenix tears to mix in with his cold medication so that he'd heal twice as fast and not infect anyone else. She had opened the phial in the front entrance, where we had all gathered before we left to go home. James and Fred were laughing behind a coat rack, unaware everyone was with them. Victoire went to see what was hiding there, because we thought they were just sneaking around upstairs. She tripped just as they activated the time turner, spilling the tears on the time turner, enhancing its abilities. We are now stuck 25 years in the past," explained Teddy.

"Well, that's certainly something," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"You believe them Albus?" asked Mad-Eye, flabbergasted at the story.

"Well, unless the boy knows how to lie under the effects of Veritaserum, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to believe them," said Dumbledore.

Mad-Eye considered this for a few moments, and then finally relented. Mrs. Weasley was beaming, looking at the various children in the room, and she knew, they were her grandchildren. She saw Arthur smiling slightly, and the two could barely contain their joy.

"Am I correct in assuming that the various children around you are Weasley and Potter children?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Teddy.

This caused Harry's head to spin towards the children in the room. Some of them were his. He suddenly felt apprehensive, how could any of the children in the room be his? Did this mean they had won? Who was their mother? He saw Albus, who looked just like him, and knew that he was his son. He saw James and Lily, they must be his, and they were named after his parents. He suddenly felt uneasy, who was their mother? Was he a good dad?

"Oh Arthur! We have so many grandchildren!" beamed Mrs. Weasley, looking at the children.

"Yes we do Molly," he replied, taking her hand and smiling.

It was only the Weasley parents that were happy at this discovery. The Weasley children were thinking the exact same thing as Harry. They were unsure of how to proceed.

"Wonderful, Potter and the Weasley's reproduced," sneered Snape.

"May we know who's children you are?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Victoire this time.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Victoire, privately thinking, they had said this much already, what was a little more.

"Untie them Kingsley, Mad-Eye!" ordered Mrs. Weasley, upset at seeing her grandchildren tied up. "Floo Poppy Severus, that little boy is obviously very sick!"

"With pleasure," said Severus, desperate to be away.

"Well, how do we introduce ourselves?" asked Dominique, rubbing her wrists.

"Why don't the Weasley children and Harry, ask you which of you belong to them, and you can state your names, ages, Hogwarts house, and best subject." Dumbledore was very excited at the prospect of introducing the children.

"Oh don't worry sir, we're all in Gryffindor," smirked James.

"Professor Longbottom claims were the reason for his grey hairs," added Fred, wearing an identical smirk to James.

"Professor Longbottom?" asked Hermoine, surprised.

"Uh huh, he took over as Gryffindor House head when Minnie became Head Master," explained Fred.

"Minnie?" asked McGonagall sternly.

"It's what we call you, we can address you by first name," began James, ignoring the glares he was receiving from his cousins,

"Because we have special chairs in your office engraved with our names," continued Fred,

"You let us pick the color for the upholstery,"

"Saying we spend so much time in your office,"

"It's a just prize,"

"For our pranks," finished Fred, as the two took a mock bow.

"Why is McGonagall Head Mistress?" asked Hermione, as the people around her sniggered and McGonagall paled eying the two boys.

"Ah, Dumbledore retired after everything settled down, saying he was too old to handle James and Fred's arrival at Hogwarts," explained Dominique.

There was a slight nod from everyone at the table, but the doubts were felt coursing through the room.

"Enough of that, let's learn who these children belong to," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at the thought of her grandchildren.

Tonks stepped forward with Remus, curious to meet her son. Teddy, Tonks and Remus all eyed each other, unsure of how to proceed. Everyone in the room watched, the tension in the room was thick. Teddy clutched Victoire's hand, gulping. She squeezed it, and nodded at him.

"Hi mum, dad," said Teddy, his voice hoarse.

"You're…ours?" Croaked Remus.

"Uh huh, I'm not a werewolf Dad, just a regular kid, well, with my mum's traditional metamorphmagus powers," he said, smiling. They watched as Teddy's hair and nose altered color and shapes, until finally settling back to their regular coloring and shape.

"Oh sweet Merlin," whispered Tonks, and then she timidly stepped forward, as though testing the waters. Slowly, leaving Remus where he was standing, she walked over to Teddy, until she was close enough to stretch her hand and touch his cheek. Both her hands were soon running over his face and through his hair. Satisfied from her inspection, she hugged him tight. Shocked Teddy looked at Remus for guidance, who just gave a small smile. Teddy slowly gripped her back, and then he buried his head in her hair, to hide his face.

Remus was next to step forward. He was unsure of how to proceed. Unlike Tonks, he couldn't just grab the boy tight into a bear hug. This was his son for crying out loud, he should behave better. Finally he decided to get to know the boy.

"Teddy is it?" he asked uncertainly. Teddy just nodded, as Tonks continued to play with his hair. Teddy took a seat in a chair Victoire had pulled up for him, as Remus sat in the chair provided by Hermione.

"So, Gryffindor then?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes sir, I was Quidditch Captain and a Prefect, never made it to Head Boy though, McGonagall said it was because I tripped over my own two feet whenever I wasn't on a broom," replied Teddy. He was unable to say dad, it just felt too weird in this situation.

"Quidditch Captain? I was never a hand with a broom, but I was Prefect too," replied Remus.

"I know, I learned to fly from my godfather," explained Teddy.

"Who did I name?" asked Remus.

"Harry," replied Teddy, as the two swiveled their heads to see Harry.

"Me?" asked Harry, surprised. He thought for sure it would have been Sirius.

"Why not me Moony?" asked Sirius, pouting.

"He said it was because you were already someone's godfather," replied Teddy quickly.

Sirius and Harry accepted this answer, and then turned to face the other children.

"Well then, who would like to claim their children first?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

All the Weasley children and Harry turned to face the kids from the future. No one was sure how to proceed. A part of them was curious about how they ended up, but another was unsure if they would like to know.

Harry saw Ron had visibly paled looking at Hugo, and it was without a doubt that Hugo was his child. He himself already knew which children were his, but to hear it from their mouths, he wasn't sure if he was ready. Then there was the question of their mother, and once again he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the answer. His only potential love interest was Cho Chang, and looking at these children, he was sure Cho was not the mother.

He saw Hermione eying Rose. Rose looked exactly like Hermione except with the Weasley red hair and blue eyes. Hermione was apprehensively eying the Weasley brothers, as if trying to find the father amongst them. Harry looked at each of them, and then his eyes settled on the brown haired Ron, and he felt like he had the answer, course Ron wouldn't be able to guess it. Judging from Ron and Hermione's confusion, they hadn't figured it out, and at this he smiled.

Finally the silence was broken by one man stepping from the crowd.


	6. Introductions and Revelations I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to find our kids! But what happens when some nasty quesrions start to arise? Is everything happy or is there some nasty sadness hanging in the air?

"I'll go," said a voice, as the one man stepped forward to claim his children.

The man in question was Bill Weasley. He had only recognized one boy to be his child, and judging from the boy's blond hair, the mother wasn't anyone in this room. He felt nervous as he looked at the large group of children in front of him. He could practically feel his parents' happiness at his bravery, but he wasn't brave. He'd rather face a hundred Death Eaters than be subjected to meeting children he hadn't even dreamt of yet. He gulped, as Ginny quickly offered him a chair to sit down in.

"So, which of you kids belongs to me?" he asked.

"Well, I do," said Victoire, stepping away from Teddy, who seemed to be relaxing around his parents.

Bill's jaw dropped when he saw Victoire. She was just a little younger to him, and looked surprisingly familiar. She was very pretty, and since she didn't resemble him much, her mother must be gorgeous.

"My name is Victoire Weasley, I am 21, and in training to become a Healer. When I was in school I was a Gryffindor, as well as a Prefect. I hate flying, and I was top of my class. McGonagall would have made me Head Girl, but went with Millie Thomas instead, because she was more relaxed. My best subject in school was Potions, which I got an O in during both my OWLS and NEWTS." Victoire finished her introduction with a smile.

"Wow," was all Bill could say.

"Wow indeed, but I'm better Daddy," said Dominique, waving wildly at her father.

"You're mine too?" he asked, his cheeks coloring.

"Uh huh, and I'm also you're favorite child, because unlike Vic, I don't start screaming when I get angry, don't plan things so meticulously that if the owl is even a minute late from the expected time I begin to panic, and I don't have a boyfriend," said Dominique, as her sister glared at her.

"You're with Teddy right?" asked Bill.

"Uh huh, we've been together since my sixth year and Teddy's seventh, but the family was betting on our relationship. It was Auntie Ginny who won," said Victoire, smiling at the memory.

"Forget her Daddy, I'm more important!" cried Dominique, pouting.

"She's a spoilt brat, no thanks to you," said Victoire, rolling her eyes.

"AM NOT! My name is Dominique Weasley, I'm 17. I play chaser for the Gryffindor Team, and I'm head girl. I have like a gazillion friends, and my best subject is Ancient Runes. When I graduate I was going to become a Curse-Breaker," Dominque, beaming at her father.

"Head girl? Wow," whistled Bill, and then he grinned. "My kids are pretty accomplished, eh mum?"

"Oh yes," began Fred.

"Bill the perfect little boy," continued George.

"Raises two perfect little girls-

"Who mum will be so proud of-

"That our children really don't stand a chance-

"It's sad really," finished George, pulling out a handkerchief to mock wipe his eyes.

"Not quite," said Louis, stepping forward.

"I have three kids?" said Bill, surprised.

"I'm your youngest child, Louis," said Louis, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Wow, who's your- Before Bill could continue, Louis had caught sight of Hermione who was standing at the edge of the dining table. Before anyone could stop Louis, he had stepped over to Hermione.

"Hermione right?" he said, flashing his best smile, as he placed one hand on the table and leaned over close to her.

"Yes, you know me?" she asked, surprised at this beautiful boy giving her attention.

"Yes, I do, and I must say, you are beautiful, if we had met when you were younger, and I was older, I wouldn't have been able to control myself," he whispered, taking her hand.

This caused Hermione to blush a deep red. Louis began to intertwine his fingers in her hand, and never let her eyes leave his. Ron turned a deep red in anger, and everyone else in the room was shocked at the brazen attitude of this boy.

"Beauty, brains, all wrapped up in one, it's not fair," whined Louis, as he came closer to Hermione, staring deeply into her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SICK LITTLE BUGGER LEAVE HER ALONE!" screeched Rose, disgusted at Louis behaviour.

"What's the matter Rosie?" asked Louis innocently.

"YOU! YOU'RE FLIRTING! WITH MY MOTHER!" she screeched angrily.

"There are laws against that Louis," said Roxanne, amused.

"It wasn't meant to be my amour, but, you should know, we're not related by blood, we still have a chance," he whispered, taking his other hand to place in her hair. He was a few inches taller to her, and still growing. As she looked up at him, confusion entered her mind, and she couldn't think straight with this boy near her.

"What is he doing?" asked Bill, confused.

"Louis Weasley, the family dunce," sighed Victoire, "He's bottom of his class, and never spent more than an hour in his life studying. He took Divination in his owl year because he managed to charm Trelawney into thinking he's the divine seer. When he was five, he discovered he could make women do things for him by acting cute and using a bit of his Veela power. When he entered Hogwarts, he charmed as many girls as possible into doing his homework. Needless to say, he failed almost all his examinations, but he doesn't really care. You and mum have always been frightened that once he graduates Hogwarts he would live the rest of his life by charming women into loving him, and then mooch of them. However, once he became Quidditch Captain, you guys relaxed, happy he'd make a career doing something besides flirting. Don't worry, the family can escape his grasp, but right now, Auntie Hermione has no experience dealing with Louis, so she's trapped by the Veela power."

"This isn't even that bad," said Fred.

"When he was thirteen," said James.

"He charmed all the seventh year girls-

"To do his homework-

"And eventually, it led to a fight-

"In which 28 girls were hospitalized,

"And three had to go to St' Mungo's-

"Minnie said-

"If Louis asks any girl that's not family-

"To 'help' with his homework-

"That house would lose all its points-

"And Louis would serve a two month detention with Filch," finished James, rolling his eyes.

"After that, Louis realized he just loved having girls love him, so he still continued to flirt with the entire female body at Hogwarts, but declared he had enough love in him for everyone, so the girls stopped fighting, and Louis began creating his harem," said Dominique, disgusted.

"I'm not that bad, I just like to snog, but don't worry Hermione, you're special" said Louis, winking at Hermione.

"I-I-wh-wha-what?" said Hermione, her eyes wide as she gazed at Louis.

By this point, Ron's face was as red as a tomato, and he was eying Louis with a deep hatred. Everyone else in the room was eying Louis with a mixture of respect and disgust.

"LEAVE HER ALONE OR SO HELP ME LOUIS I'LL HEX YOU INTO SUNDAY!" yelled Rose, her wand out and pointing at Louis.

"Alas, we have to face so much, I'm sorry Hermione, our love is forbidden," said Louis, as he kissed her fingertips and walked away, leaving a stuttering and blushing Hermione.

"That really was a stupid idea Louis, once she learns to escape your enchanting ways, she'd never to your homework," said Roxanne, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It was worth a shot," sighed Louis, as he turned to face Bill. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Umm, you're my son?" said Bill, shocked beyond belief.

"Well, I'm your blonde twin," smirked Louis.

"Who's the mother?" asked the twins in unison, a devilish grin on their faces.

"Fleur Delacour," said Dominique, glaring at her brother.

"Fleur? Really?" said Bill, surprised, while Ginny whispered, "Oh bloody hell,"

"A part Veela," began Fred,

"Well done Bill," continued George.

"Looks like all those lessons-

"Really did eemprove 'er eenglish-

"And you got paid pretty well-

"If we say so ourselves," ended George, wearing an identical smirk to his twin. Bill made a rude gesture at the twins earning him a sharp glare from his mother.

"Alright, we have met Bill's children, and Remus's children, who else would like to meet their children?" asked Dumbledore, interrupting the twins and Bill from breaking into an argument.

"I'll go," said Harry, having seen Louis made him a lot more confident to meet his children.

"Daddy!" cried Lily, having recognized her father. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back, though he was totally lost.

"Um, hi, Lily?" he asked.

"Lily-kins, this Daddy has a few memory problems, why don't you remind him about yourself?" suggest Albus. Lily nodded solemnly at her brother, and then patted her father's leg.

"It's okay Daddy. My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm seven," she said, looking up at him expecting a big reaction.

"Seven? Wow, you're so big!" supplied Mr. Weasley, seeing Harry's obvious confusion.

"Uh huh grandpa, I can read too!" said Lily, smiling.

"Grandpa?" asked the twins in unison, their grins growing wider.

"As I was saying," said Lily, giving the twins her best glare, upset at being interrupted, "I'm seven, and my best friend is Molly, and my favorite uncle is Uncle Sev. He plays with me all day! And this is Mr. Snuffles!"

At this she held up a black stuffed dog vaguely resembling Sirius's Animagus form. Sirius grinned seeing the stuffed dog, and transformed.

"It's a big Mr. Snuffles!" cried Lily, excited, leaving her father behind to meet the big Mr. Snuffles. Sirius licked her face, and let her hug him. Lily pat Sirius's head, and began to play with the big Mr. Snuffles.

"I'm your oldest dad, my name is James Sirius Potter," said James, giving a mock bow.

"Potter, was naming your eldest son after two of the Marauder's part of your plan to have me die young?" asked McGonagall, shocked.

"Who's your mother?" asked the twins, their grins stretching across their faces.

"The one and only, Ginny Weasley!" said James, an identical grin spread across his face.

Ginny, who had watched the introductions and had been trying to find her children, James's outburst made her swivel her head to look at him, her surprise plastered across her face. She looked over at the little Lily playing with Sirius, and then gulped. She felt her face redden and looked at Harry. He too was red, and shock was written across his face. Ginny felt a little hurt looking at Harry's obvious shock, he really had no feelings for her. She still had feelings for him, and it hurt feeling rejected like this. She cheered up at the thought that they did eventually end up together.

"Me?" she croaked, finding her voice.

"Whoa, mum's young!" cried James, surprised at seeing his mother.

"You got my sister pregnant twice?" asked Ron, surprised.

"Three times, actually," said Albus in a bored tone, with a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

At this moment, Snape walked back in with Madame Pomfrey, ready to treat the sick child. Immediately she found Hugo, and with a nod to Molly, they carried Hugo to the living room to be treated. Snape resumed his seat beside Dumbledore, and looked bored. He saw the little Lily playing with Sirius, and felt anger burning in his chest.

"You're also my son?" asked Harry, surprised.

"My name's Al, Albus Severus Potter," said Albus proudly, with a hint of defiance in his eyes at anyone who judged him.

 

Snape snapped out of his jealousy to look at the boy in shock. Potter had named one of his children after him? How? Did he know? He must know, but why? Severus would never let the boy know the truth, but he had found out. He glanced at Dumbledore, angry, wondering if the man would tell Potter in the future.

"Severus? Why would he name you after Snape?" asked Ron carefully, eying the man in question warily.

"Professor Snape, Weasley," replied Snape icily.

"I don't know the exact details, but Dad says Professor Snape was the bravest man he knew, not that me being named after him makes him any nicer to me, apparently I'm just like my father. He only likes Lily, probably because she's adorable and thinks the whole world revolves around him," said Albus rolling his eyes at Lily. Lily turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother in response.

This confirmed Snape's worries, and he glared angrily at Dumbledore and then at Harry. A whole string of curse words ran through his mind. Sirius, who had been playing with Lily gave Harry an incredulous look, and then glared at Snape, before returning his attention the Lily, who was quite demanding.

"Anyways, I play Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and I'm 12, and my best subject is Care of Magical Creatures," said Al.

"Oh I forgot about that, I play Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team alongside Fred and I'm 14, and my best subject is Defense against the Dark Arts," said James.

"Well, you have to be either mine or George's," said Fred looking over at Fred.

"Right you are, I am Fred Weasley the second, and I play Beater alongside James. I'm 14 as well, so sorry Minnie, you have three more years not including our fourth year, ahead! My best subject is Charms, and Neville once said that when me and James graduate, he wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry," said Fred grinning.

"Which one of us is your parent?" asked the Twins.

"George Weasley," said Fred.

"Why'd I name my son after my twin?" asked George, confused.

"Uh," Fred started to panic, and looked at his sister for help.

"You said it was because of some bet you made with Uncle Fred when mum was pregnant," said Roxie quickly.

"Wait, you're mine too?" asked George, looking at the girl in surprise. Roxie was beautiful, and she knew it.

"Yes I am daddy, and don't worry, unlike Fred, I'm not into stupid pranks, mine are much better. My name is Roxanne Weasley. I play chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I'm fifteen. My best subject is Herbology, and Professor Longbottom says I'm a delight." Roxie flashed a dazzling smile at her father.

"Who'd he marry?" asked Fred excited.

"Angelina Johnson," said Fred, with a shrug.

"Angelina?" said Fred, surprised. He and Angelina had gone to the Yule ball together, and afterwards he had a felt a connection between the two. He had been thinking of getting serious this year with her, but this was a surprise.

"I thought Fred would end up with her," said George, equally surprised.

"I don't know the details, but Uncle Fred decided he wasn't into commitment, and instead chose a life of bachelordom instead," said Roxie quickly.

"Oh, so you guys like jokes?" said George, not pushing the subject further.

"Oh do we? Me and James have done such brilliant things over the years. We stole all the toilet seats in Hogwarts, and sent them to you, and you displayed this in the windows of your shops, Mum nearly killed us," said Fred, chuckling at the memory.

"And that was only in our first year," said James, grinning.

"We got the idea from you," said Fred.

"What about you Roxanne?" Asked Fred eagerly.

"Me, I do things differently. Using my natural charm and beauty, I convinced all the boys in Slytherin to dye their hair red and gold, claiming whoever looked best would win a date. Needless to say it was Zabini, that boy looks good no matter what he does, pity he has such a temper, I mean, when I said I wasn't into commitment, he nearly flipped," sighed Roxie.

"You date?" said George, unsure of how happy he was with his daughter dating.

"No, she doesn't date. She's Louis, female. With brains. All she does is flirt, tease, and then make boys do stupid things for her. She had all the boys in Hufflepuff sing stupid Muggle songs whenever they heard the word therefore, which ended up with Hufflepuff losing 200 house points, though, it was kind of funny, especially in Binns class, I think that was the only time I stayed awake," said Fred, with a mixture of disgust and respect.

"It was classic Fred, and it was only the beginning. Don't worry daddy, you have no idea, or if you do, you really don't care. When McGonagall sent the letter begging you to make me stop and admit I was the mastermind, I convinced you I hate boys, I'm you're favorite," said Roxie beaming.

"Psht, looks like your daughter has you whipped, Angelina doesn't have much work cut out for her," said Fred, laughing at his twin's face.

"Shut up," said George.

"Why are there two Uncle Georges?" asked Molly, confused.

"Two uncle Georges?" said Fred surprised at this reaction.

"Umm, Molly's little, she doesn't know the difference," said Roxie, her eyes widening.

"Why do they both have two ears?" asked Lily.

"Two ears?" said George, surprised.

"What's going on?" the twins asked in unison.


	7. Introductions and Revelations II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the nasty questions being answered, how does one get over things?

Roxie was flabbergasted, what was she supposed to say now? She turned to Fred, who wore an identical gobsmacked expression on his face. They had forgotten to explain the concept to Lily and Molly. Thank god Hugo was sick; otherwise they would have been caught much faster.

"Well…" said Roxie, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll explain," said Teddy, saving Roxie. "Since were going to obliviate your memories, this really shouldn't change too much anyways. Just, don't hate me when this is over."

"Teddy Remus Lupin, one more word from you, AND I will personally obliviate all my memories of ever loving you and go back to the days where I was dreamily obsessing over Thomas Wood," said Victoire, her wand drawn out and pointed at her head.

"But Vic, they deserve to know!" Cried Teddy flabbergasted at his girlfriend's response.

"I die, don't I?" asked Fred, his voice hoarse, as a small tear escaped from his eye.

"You d-

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU TEDDY AND I WILL MURDER YOU AND MARRY THOMAS WOOD AND HAVE ADORABLE BABIES WITH BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES THAT LOOK LIKE BLOODY MOVIE STARS!" screeched Victoire.

"This is why she was never made Head girl," said Dominique, rolling her eyes, "She's way too dramatic for her own good."

"DOES HE DIE OR DOESN'T HE!" yelled George.

"Why is everyone yelling?" asked Molly, upset at the change in the mood.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" yelled James, trying to lighten the atmosphere and prevent it from falling to pieces.

"What is going on in here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, walking back into the dining room.

"They won't tell us if Fred dies," said Ron, his voice cracking.

"Fred?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, her eyes bulging.

It was her biggest nightmares come true. Every day she went to sleep and the images would haunt her. She'd see her babies, dead. She'd see Arthur dead. She'd see Hermione and Harry dead. She knew what a war entailed, and death was unavoidable. She had long ago resigned to the fact that she would have to protect her own in some way or another, but this, this was it. She looked over at Fred, and for the first time in her life, she was paralyzed. She couldn't even move to embrace her own child, it was too much. She felt her knees buckle. She didn't know who brought a chair for her, but she was seated. She had taken the appearance of her grandchildren for granted, not everyone survives. The tears wouldn't appear. She had always been prone to crying at emotional moments in her life, she had bawled on her wedding day, at the funeral of her brothers', at the end of the first war, but this, this time she couldn't. She wouldn't. She would never let anything happen to Fred. Already her mind was at work. Fred would stay with Sirius in Grimmauld Place, where he could be kept safe. Deep down she knew she couldn't do that though, but her Weasley stubbornness prevented her from letting that realization surface.

The Weasley family of the present was in tears. The future Weasley family were looking away and distraught. It wasn't fair; they hadn't meant to upset anyone. This was not a part of the plan. Lucy was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief. Dominique was just sad. Roxie was crying in Louis arms, she knew all too well how her father suffered. Every year on his birthday, he'd go into a depressed state, and wouldn't speak. Her mother would just cry. On the memorial date, her mother and father would get extremely drunk, and spend the night telling tales about Fred and laugh and cry. Molly and Lily started crying seeing everyone in the room cry. James held Molly as she cried, upset at the ruined evening. Sirius let Lily bury herself in his fur to cry. Albus held a crying Rose; his cousin was too emotional for her own good, though he too felt saddened. Victoire had lowered her wand, and was distraught. Teddy just sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Remus and I are dead too, aren't we?" asked Tonks gently, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Teddy, shocked at his mother's perception.

"It was the way you acted around Remus and I, you just felt so awkward, like you had no recollection of us, I thought, it had to be," said Tonks, sadly.

"I-

"It's okay, you turned out marvellous Teddy," whispered Tonks, as big, fat droplets began streaming down her cheeks. Remus came over and held her.

"NO! They can't die, I mean, NO!" said Sirius, who had changed back and was holding a crying Lily.

Teddy just looked away, as he held his mother's hand. Victoire went and scooped the crying Lily out of Sirius's arms, and stroked Lily's back, calming her down.

"Who else?" asked Mr. Weasley, a grim expression on his face.

"Sirius dies, as do Snape and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye," said James quickly, it was like ripping of a bandage.

Snape snapped his head up in shock. Then he resigned himself to his fate. He knew he wouldn't survive. Voldemort must have learnt of his deceit. Well, it didn't matter, his death was in the future, not now. He would protect Harry, even if it meant death. He had to, for Lily. He closed his eyes and thought of Lily, and sighed. When this was over, he would finally get to be with her, the way it was meant to be. Sure James Potter would be there along with the rest of the Marauders, but he had done his part, and he would be sure to see Lily. Besides, the Marauders would owe him big time for protecting the hope of the wizarding world.

"NO!" said Harry, his voice cracking. He slumped down in his chair, and felt his tears stream down his face.

Not Sirius, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not Tonks. It wasn't fair to them. They didn't deserve this. He felt a cool hand on his back, and turned to see a crying Ginny, attempting to comfort him. He just took her hand, and they sobbed silently. He couldn't bear to look over at them right now, it just wasn't fair. Why did he have to lose everything to gain the happy future? It just wasn't fair. He had already lost so much; he couldn't bear to lose anymore. He wanted to run away, to a corner of the world and just hide, not wanting to show his emotion. Gripping Ginny's hand, an intoxicating scent of flowers surrounded him, and calmed him as his sobs died down into quiet tears.

Sirius had come over to Harry, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at the man with tear stained eyes, and Sirius just nodded dumbly. He ruffled Harry's hair, and turned back into his Animagus form. He placed his head on Harry's knee, and just sat there, letting himself mourn with Harry.

"Do I die fighting?" asked a gruff voice. They turned to see Mad-Eye. He had retreated to the corner of the room to avoid the emotional outburst and family reunion.

"You die in a fight with the Death Eaters, not the final fight, but a major fight nonetheless. You die facing Voldemort himself," said Teddy, his voice filled with emotion.

"Then I died the way any of us would 'ave wanted to go," said Mad-Eye, taking a deep breath.

They all heard Hagrid's honks as he began to bawl. Hermione ran over to Hagrid as she tried to calm him down, as he cried. Her tears streamed down her face silently. McGonagall was crying silently as well, upset at the loss of so many.

"Which of the Death Eaters die?" asked Bill gruffly, hugging Fred and George.

"Gibbon dies accidentally from one of his friends curse, Pettigrew dies by Voldemort himself," began Teddy.

"Scabior is taken down by Professor Longbottom, Neville as you know him, he takes down Nagini, Voldemort's snake as well," continued Victoire, still holding Lily, who had cried herself to sleep.

"Longbottom?" asked McGonagall, surprised.

"He grew into his Gryffindor courage," replied Victoire.

"Gran takes down Bellatrix Lestrange," said Louis smiling at his grandmother.

"I do?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"Mum does?" asked the twins, surprised.

"How?" asked Bill.

"Luna Lovegood, Auntie Ginny, and Auntie Hermione were duelling Bellatrix. Bellatrix almost killed Auntie Ginny, and Gran got mad, so she made the three step back and she began to duel Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't think Gran could do it, but she did. She killed Bellatrix moments before Uncle Harry took down Voldemort himself," said Lucy sadly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All the following characters and settings are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to KitKatlover7 and Immortalis Cruor Elf, the newest fans. I would also like to announce my new story, Time Orbs and Pregnancy, a tale of Harry and Neville travelling back in time to their parent's seventh year, and becoming teachers. It also includes Ginny, Hannah, Victoire, and Teddy!

Thank you for enjoying this so much!

Introductions and Revelations Part II

Roxie was flabbergasted, what was she supposed to say now? She turned to Fred, who wore an identical gobsmacked expression on his face. They had forgotten to explain the concept to Lily and Molly. Thank god Hugo was sick; otherwise they would have been caught much faster.

"Well…" said Roxie, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll explain," said Teddy, saving Roxie. "Since were going to obliviate your memories, this really shouldn't change too much anyways. Just, don't hate me when this is over."

"Teddy Remus Lupin, one more word from you, AND I will personally obliviate all my memories of ever loving you and go back to the days where I was dreamily obsessing over Thomas Wood," said Victoire, her wand drawn out and pointed at her head.

"But Vic, they deserve to know!" Cried Teddy flabbergasted at his girlfriend's response.

"I die, don't I?" asked Fred, his voice hoarse, as a small tear escaped from his eye.

"You d-

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU TEDDY AND I WILL MURDER YOU AND MARRY THOMAS WOOD AND HAVE ADORABLE BABIES WITH BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES THAT LOOK LIKE BLOODY MOVIE STARS!" screeched Victoire.

"This is why she was never made Head girl," said Dominique, rolling her eyes, "She's way too dramatic for her own good."

"DOES HE DIE OR DOESN'T HE!" yelled George.

"Why is everyone yelling?" asked Molly, upset at the change in the mood.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" yelled James, trying to lighten the atmosphere and prevent it from falling to pieces.

"What is going on in here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, walking back into the dining room.

"They won't tell us if Fred dies," said Ron, his voice cracking.

"Fred?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, her eyes bulging.

It was her biggest nightmares come true. Every day she went to sleep and the images would haunt her. She'd see her babies, dead. She'd see Arthur dead. She'd see Hermione and Harry dead. She knew what a war entailed, and death was unavoidable. She had long ago resigned to the fact that she would have to protect her own in some way or another, but this, this was it. She looked over at Fred, and for the first time in her life, she was paralyzed. She couldn't even move to embrace her own child, it was too much. She felt her knees buckle. She didn't know who brought a chair for her, but she was seated. She had taken the appearance of her grandchildren for granted, not everyone survives. The tears wouldn't appear. She had always been prone to crying at emotional moments in her life, she had bawled on her wedding day, at the funeral of her brothers', at the end of the first war, but this, this time she couldn't. She wouldn't. She would never let anything happen to Fred. Already her mind was at work. Fred would stay with Sirius in Grimmauld Place, where he could be kept safe. Deep down she knew she couldn't do that though, but her Weasley stubbornness prevented her from letting that realization surface.

The Weasley family of the present was in tears. The future Weasley family were looking away and distraught. It wasn't fair; they hadn't meant to upset anyone. This was not a part of the plan. Lucy was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief. Dominique was just sad. Roxie was crying in Louis arms, she knew all too well how her father suffered. Every year on his birthday, he'd go into a depressed state, and wouldn't speak. Her mother would just cry. On the memorial date, her mother and father would get extremely drunk, and spend the night telling tales about Fred and laugh and cry. Molly and Lily started crying seeing everyone in the room cry. James held Molly as she cried, upset at the ruined evening. Sirius let Lily bury herself in his fur to cry. Albus held a crying Rose; his cousin was too emotional for her own good, though he too felt saddened. Victoire had lowered her wand, and was distraught. Teddy just sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Remus and I are dead too, aren't we?" asked Tonks gently, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Teddy, shocked at his mother's perception.

"It was the way you acted around Remus and I, you just felt so awkward, like you had no recollection of us, I thought, it had to be," said Tonks, sadly.

"I-

"It's okay, you turned out marvellous Teddy," whispered Tonks, as big, fat droplets began streaming down her cheeks. Remus came over and held her.

"NO! They can't die, I mean, NO!" said Sirius, who had changed back and was holding a crying Lily.

Teddy just looked away, as he held his mother's hand. Victoire went and scooped the crying Lily out of Sirius's arms, and stroked Lily's back, calming her down.

"Who else?" asked Mr. Weasley, a grim expression on his face.

"Sirius dies, as do Snape and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye," said James quickly, it was like ripping of a bandage.

Snape snapped his head up in shock. Then he resigned himself to his fate. He knew he wouldn't survive. Voldemort must have learnt of his deceit. Well, it didn't matter, his death was in the future, not now. He would protect Harry, even if it meant death. He had to, for Lily. He closed his eyes and thought of Lily, and sighed. When this was over, he would finally get to be with her, the way it was meant to be. Sure James Potter would be there along with the rest of the Marauders, but he had done his part, and he would be sure to see Lily. Besides, the Marauders would owe him big time for protecting the hope of the wizarding world.

"NO!" said Harry, his voice cracking. He slumped down in his chair, and felt his tears stream down his face.

Not Sirius, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not Tonks. It wasn't fair to them. They didn't deserve this. He felt a cool hand on his back, and turned to see a crying Ginny, attempting to comfort him. He just took her hand, and they sobbed silently. He couldn't bear to look over at them right now, it just wasn't fair. Why did he have to lose everything to gain the happy future? It just wasn't fair. He had already lost so much; he couldn't bear to lose anymore. He wanted to run away, to a corner of the world and just hide, not wanting to show his emotion. Gripping Ginny's hand, an intoxicating scent of flowers surrounded him, and calmed him as his sobs died down into quiet tears.

Sirius had come over to Harry, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at the man with tear stained eyes, and Sirius just nodded dumbly. He ruffled Harry's hair, and turned back into his Animagus form. He placed his head on Harry's knee, and just sat there, letting himself mourn with Harry.

"Do I die fighting?" asked a gruff voice. They turned to see Mad-Eye. He had retreated to the corner of the room to avoid the emotional outburst and family reunion.

"You die in a fight with the Death Eaters, not the final fight, but a major fight nonetheless. You die facing Voldemort himself," said Teddy, his voice filled with emotion.

"Then I died the way any of us would 'ave wanted to go," said Mad-Eye, taking a deep breath.

They all heard Hagrid's honks as he began to bawl. Hermione ran over to Hagrid as she tried to calm him down, as he cried. Her tears streamed down her face silently. McGonagall was crying silently as well, upset at the loss of so many.

"Which of the Death Eaters die?" asked Bill gruffly, hugging Fred and George.

"Gibbon dies accidentally from one of his friends curse, Pettigrew dies by Voldemort himself," began Teddy.

"Scabior is taken down by Professor Longbottom, Neville as you know him, he takes down Nagini, Voldemort's snake as well," continued Victoire, still holding Lily, who had cried herself to sleep.

"Longbottom?" asked McGonagall, surprised.

"He grew into his Gryffindor courage," replied Victoire.

"Gran takes down Bellatrix Lestrange," said Louis smiling at his grandmother.

"I do?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"Mum does?" asked the twins, surprised.

"How?" asked Bill.

"Luna Lovegood, Auntie Ginny, and Auntie Hermione were duelling Bellatrix. Bellatrix almost killed Auntie Ginny, and Gran got mad, so she made the three step back and she began to duel Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't think Gran could do it, but she did. She killed Bellatrix moments before Uncle Harry took down Voldemort himself," said Lucy sadly.

"Mum, who knew you had it in you!" cried Ron, looking at his mother with new respect.

Mrs. Weasley sat there dumbfounded and enraged. Bellatrix had tried to kill her daughter, and she in turn killed Bellatrix. Mrs. Weasley looked down at her hands, and suddenly the tears fell. She would lose so much before that moment, when she could rid the world of one of the biggest evils. So much good would be lost before the balance would sort itself out.

"Anyone else?" asked Bill, curious.

"None that we know of," said Victoire, sadly.

"Ears?" croaked George.

"You lose one of your ear's in a fight, the same one in which Mad-Eye died," said Dominique.

"Any other injuries?" asked Harry, uncertainly.

"Daddy gets attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but it isn't enough to become a werewolf. You tried to make mum leave you, because you were injured badly, but she refused, she's stubborn as a cow," said Dominique with a small smile.

Bill nodded. He felt himself get lost in his thoughts. He had been elated beyond belief just a few minutes ago when he knew he would marry Fleur Delacour and have three children with her, but now, now he was lost. For his happy future he would sacrifice his younger brother, his favorite headmaster, Lupin, a good mentor of his, Tonks, a fast friend and Mad-Eye, his mentor. How would George survive, he had no idea. It wasn't fair for George, who would lose so much.

George nodded dumbly at this, before lowering his head in between his legs. Roxie knew this pose well. Often on his birthday he would assume this pose. It was his breathing technique. When the sadness became unbearable, he would lose his breath for a few moments as he cried, which would result in the use of the breathing technique, to regain his breath. This caused her to cry harder, as Louis rubbed her back.

James took the sleeping Molly into the living room with Hugo, and then returned for Lily, as everyone sat there in silence, depressed at what they had just heard. When he returned, he gripped Fred's shoulder. His best friend turned to look at him, and sighed. They had seen this scene all too well, this time though, it included those who were dead.

"Well, this is depressing. We don't need to know anymore though," said Dumbledore, the twinkle of his eye having disappeared.

"I think that's all there is to share," said Victoire grimly.

"Well then, everyone, I'm going to cast a slight memory spell. This spell will make you forget about the deaths and injuries you will receive, and this moment of sadness, and of the battles we will face, and who we will kill. Should the topic be brought up, you will remember for that moment, and then instantly forget again. It will be like it never happened." Dumbledore said as he stood up and flourished his wand.

"Suspendisse Venenanatis!" boomed Dumbledore's voice over the large crowd. His wand moved with delicate flourishes over the group, and slowly they felt the memories fade, until it was just Dumbledore who remembered.

"Well then, shall we continue?" asked Dumbledore taking a seat and smiling.

"Who's left?" asked Mrs. Weasley, much more cheerful then she was a few seconds ago.

"Lucy, Molly, Rose and Hugo," droned Louis in a bored tone, releasing Roxie from his hug.

Harry immediately let go of Ginny's hand, unsure of how it had happened. He could feel a slight tug at his memories, and ignored it. The memory wasn't of much importance anyways. He instead turned to find out which of the Weasley brother's children were next. Ginny, on the other hand, flushed as she let go of Harry's hand. She couldn't remember how it happened, but she was glad it did.

"Why don't you go Ronald dear?" asked Molly, smiling.

"Uh, sure, which one of you belongs to me?" asked Ron, uncertainly.

"I do, and so does Hugo," said Rose carefully.

"I have two kids?" said Ron, astounded.

"Uh huh, my name is Rose Weasley. I want to be a Healer like Victoire when I'm older. Everyone says I'm just like my mum, but I don't think that I'm that similar, though according to something I read in muggle study on genetics, personalities can be determined through genes," said Rose, losing everyone as she began to describe the study she had just read.

"Rose, focus," said Al, bored.

"Oh right, sorry, I get that from you dad. Mum says when you talk about Quidditch you forget everything else, though, like mum, I'm really focused on my education. Anyways, I don't like Quidditch much, and I'm best at Transfiguration. I often help Louis with his homework too even though he's three years older to me," said Rose.

"Who's your mum?" asked Ron, excitedly.

Hermione felt herself shake; she knew who this child's mum was. She sighed, wondering if she had gone mad to have married the man, but the girl was so like her and Ron, it was unbelievable. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Umm, I think you know her already," said Rose, looking away. Everyone in the room was grinning, and looking between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Ronniekins," began Fred smirking.

"We're so proud!" continued George,

"The day finally came-

"When you were strong became a strong enough wizard to charm-

"The smartest witch in the world to marry you;

"Oh glorious day!" finished George, breaking into laughter with Fred.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, confused.

"Ronald, it means that I'm your future wife, how thick can you be?" asked Hermione, exasperated by Ron's cluelessness.

"WHAT?" cried Ron, shocked, "But you were into KRUM for crying out loud!"

"Who's Krum?" asked Rose, crinkling her nose and eying her parents curiously.

"He's not important, what's more important is Hugo, is he alright?" asked Hermione turning away from Ron's heated look, and goofy grin. It was making her blush, in a much different way than Louis had. She knew with Louis it was the Veela power, but Ron? No way.

Ron on the other hand was elated. He married Hermione and had two children. Sure Hermione could be annoying, but after the Yule Ball, he begun to see her in a much different light. She was pretty, with her eyes. She was always there for him, especially when he was stuck with his homework. She was brilliant, and judging from Rose, was a bloody good mother.

"Oh, right, I have to introduce him too. Hugo's seven. He's the oldest of the midgets, and like me and dad, he's brilliant at chess. He loves it. He can beat dad every once out of three games, unlike me, but I guess I wasn't too fond of the game. Dad thinks Hugo could get even better. He loves to fly, and dad's been teaching him to play Keeper in Quidditch. He fell sick last week, and mum was nursing him back to health, the muggle way, because it makes you stronger or something, when we decided to go to Shell Cottage to play, that's Vic's house. Hugo couldn't bother to stay away, so mum gave him a potion and let him come. I guess all the excitement and the time travel reactivated his fever," said Rose.

"Oh the poor thing!" cried Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.

"What is it with women and motherly instincts?" whispered Fred rather loudly to James.

"I don't bloody no, all I know is, give them a cute kid, and they go to mush," continued James.

"But the minute we walk in,"

"Oh bloody hell, it's them,"

"We're cute too!"

"Positively adorable!" whined Fred.

"Oh really, I'd rather give birth to a baby cow than you two," said Dominique rolling her eyes in disgust

"Agreed, raising the two of you would be hell, no offense Auntie Ginny, and Uncle George," said Roxie grinning.

"None taken," said Ginny weakly, still taken aback by the sight of her son.

"Well then, Lucy you and Molly are Charlie's daughters then?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"Ah, no, we're Percy's daughters," said Lucy shyly.

"Percy?" said Mr. Weasley, his voice whipping through the air.

"Yes, he comes back during the final battle, and makes up with everyone. He was there during Uncle Fred's…" she trailed off, forgetting what the final part of her sentence was. No one seemed to notice.

"He comes back," said Mrs. Weasley, a tear running down her cheek.

"How come you and Molly are so far apart in age?" asked Sirius.

"Well, dad wasn't planning on having more than one daughter, but mum said that she wanted two kids. Because of their jobs though, they would have difficulty always being there to raise Molly. Finally Uncle George convinced them to have Molly, and since Auntie Hermione was pregnant with Hugo, it seemed like the best time. My mum's name is Audrey Meadows, and she's the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and he's the Head of the Department of Transportation, so their constantly off in different countries and balls and parties, promoting the Ministry and such. Often I stay with Dom, my best friend. Once Molly was born, she ended up spending almost a third to half her life with Uncle George at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store, and because of that loves to pull pranks. She's closest with Fred and Lily, and Hugo, and drives dad crazy with her pranks. He always forgives her though," said Lucy, smiling fondly at the memories.

"Percy's daughter likes jokes?" said Ron, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Terribly so, she once dyed his hair blue right before an important meeting. He was so distressed, Uncle George bought her ice cream afterwards because of it. Fred helps her plan them." Lucy's eyes glazed at the memory, and then she turned red realizing she had been blabbing.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Dumbledore, chuckling at the thought of Percy's hair going blue.

"Well, I'm the top of my class, and terrible at flying. I can't even get on a broom without squealing, which aggravates my mum, but my dad says it alright. I like to study, and I'm the top of my class. My best subject is Charms, and I plan to join the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad when I graduate." Lucy finished her introduction and then smiled at everyone shyly, before retreating behind Dominique.

"Percy named his daughter after me?" asked Mrs. Weasley, surprised.

"He said it was to pay you back for all the stress he caused you during the war," said Dominique, filling in for Lucy, who was bright red, her face blending in with her curly red hair.

"Well then, with the introductions done, Molly, I think it's time for dinner!" said Dumbledore.


	8. Dinner Time: Weasley-Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shocking revelation, the Weasley family and it's extended members sit down and celebrate with a family dinner.

Dinner time at the Burrow was always a huge riot. At Grimmauld Place, with thirteen children from the future, and all the people from the past, dinner was chaotic. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, trying to make sure everyone stayed for dinner. Mad-Eye had tried to leave, not used to the emotional outbursts that seemed to take place every minute, but one look from Mrs. Weasley, and he had cowered into his chair. Mudungus Fletcher had left, after being obliviated by Dumbledore himself. Kingsley had decided to stay, enjoying the chaos far too much. Bill had wanted to call Fleur, but the look in his mother's eye made him choose not to. Mrs. Weasley did however plan to call Charlie and introduce him to her grandchildren.

Everyone was gathered around the table, laughing as they passed the delicious food around. Mrs. Weasley had made baked potatoes, three turkeys stuffed with peas, onions and mashed potatoes and drizzled in cranberry sauce, two plates of roast beef drizzled in delicious gravy, a delicious shepherd's pie stuffed with beef, and for dessert, a caramel custard and treacle tart.

"So, what do you boy's do for fun?" asked George, having seated himself and Fred in front of James and Fred and beside Sirius. Both older boys had been punished by Victoire, and had been placed in charge of Lily and Molly. They were trying to get the girls to eat their vegetables, while feeding themselves.

"Well," drawled James, grinning at Fred, his brown eyes twinkling.

"We're innocent angels," continued Fred, grinning back at his cousin.

"All we do is work hard,"

"And live up to the reputation of the Marauders," finished Fred, grinning.

"So Harry told you about that?" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yes he did, mum was livid. Said he was putting bad ideas in our heads, can't imagine why, can you James?" asked Fred.

"Not a clue," said Fred innocently, causing Sirius to snort.

"Harry knew the Marauders?" asked Fred, serving Molly some juice.

"Uh huh, I'm named after two," said James, grinning.

"NO WAY! Sirius, you were a Marauder?" cried Fred and George, turning to look at Sirius as Fred gave Molly her pumpkin juice.

"Yes I was, Padfoot at your service. Remus was Moony, and James was Prongs," said Sirius, grinning widely at the boys, a grin he hadn't used in years.

"You sir," said an awestruck Fred.

"Are our idol," breathed George.

"Well," said Fred, smiling.

"You outshine the Marauders in some ways," continued James.

"HOW?" cried the twins, desperate to know.

"How?" asked Sirius, thoroughly interested. He thought he and James had earned enough detentions to set a high bar for fellow pranksters.

"You managed to drive one of the defense teachers you get crazy, and stormed out of Hogwarts, leaving advertisements for your soon to be prank store, and while doing all of this, managed to earn the respect of Peeves," said James, frowning.

"They got Peeves to respect them? I thought he only respected the Bloody Baron, and that too because he was terrified of them," said Sirius, grimacing at the memory of Peeves.

"Bloody hell, that damned ghost is the most irritating thing we've ever run into," groaned Fred.

"How?" asked George, curious.

"Every damned prank we pull has a flaw according to him. He hears us planning something, and he does the prank instead, yet we still get blamed! And he's always saying that we can't do half as well as our grandparents, well James's, and my dad, did in their time," growled Fred.

"Are you allowed to use that kind of language in front of the two of them?" asked Fred, warily, pointing at Lily and Molly.

"Oh yeah, Lily-kins, what do we not say in front of mummy?" asked James.

"Anything James said," said Lily solemnly.

"Good girl," said James, patting his sister on the head. She quickly brushed his hand away and looked at him with her best pleading eyes.

"James, where's Uncle Sev?" asked Lily.

"Umm, he's feeling a bit sick right now, Hugo gave him a cold, so he went home to rest," said James awkwardly. Lily nodded at this answer, and then tried to cut her turkey, only to find that a fork is not enough.

Sirius watched his god granddaughter struggle with the fork for a while, trying as hard as she could to cut through the turkey, and smiled at her determined expression. James and Fred were busy regaling their older counterparts with stories they had heard from Peeves. He watched Lily, and remembered the past. She looked so much like Evans, he thought to himself. He took the plate from Lily, who gazed at him in surprise, and cut up the turkey. He returned it to the little girl, who stared at him for a small moment, for breaking into a big smile. She drenched the turkey in cranberry sauce, and then munched away happily.

He had understood now, why Snivellus had run, despite Mrs. Weasley's protests. When he was younger, Snape had often tried to tell James that Snivellus loved Lily, but James had laughed it off, saying Slytherins don't love muggle-born women. Seeing the reaction Snivellus had when he saw Lily, Sirius knew in that instant he was right. James had agreed that it was odd Snivellus hung out with Lily for so long after their sorting, but had said it was simply a crush or hormone thing. Sirius now knew it to be different. For a moment, Sirius almost pitied his long time enemy, and felt a slight bit of envy. Sirius had never loved another woman so much, but he had attributed that to his youth, his attitude, and the time lost in Azkaban. Maybe when the war was over, he'd find love.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to ruin the fun, but how are we going to get back?" asked a voice from the end of the table, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Dominique, who had steered Lucy and herself beside Bill Weasley, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley.

"That's a good question, and to be honest, I'm not too sure myself," admitted Dumbledore.

"Oh god, when they find out, they'll go crazy!" cried Al, fearing his father's reaction.

"I think I can handle that," said Dumbledore, smiling. He had seen Harry snap up to look at Al, and then go slightly pale at Al's fear.

"Am I a strict parent?" asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Strict? Not at all, but you do tend to be a bit over-protective. Basically, we do anything to harm ourselves or our futures or each other, and mum goes ballistic. Dad usually just laughs and calms mom down. James has only got three howlers since he entered Hogwarts, one from Mum, one from Aunt Angie and one from Dad. The one from mum was because he and Fred tried to turn the castle pink in celebration for Valentine's day, but the potion they used was a bit too potent, and it melted parts of the Astronomy tower. They only got away with it because the rest of the castle was so bloody pink and the charm worked so well, that they decided to teach it in potions. The one from Aunt Angie was when they tried to charm all the Slytherin Quidditch brooms to fly away from the Slytherin team, but instead the brooms flew towards the team, almost impaling three kids. The one from Dad was when James and Fred almost got me and Rose killed because he convinced us and a friend of ours that the Whomping Willow was home to a banshee, and when we got there, they scared us out of our wits, and we ran out and got crushed by the Whomping Willow, and were in the hospital for a WEEK! Dad was livid. He said that pranks are funny until they almost kill your brother and cousin and their friend," ranted Al, shooting daggers at his brother.

"Oh, that's good," said Harry, weakly. Ginny was red-faced, having realised she sounded just like her mother. The rest of the table was roaring with laughter, except for Mrs. Weasley, who was tut-tutting away, trying to hide her smile.

"Peeves found faults with that?" asked George, recovering from his laughter.

"Apparently," said James dryly.

"I have an idea on how to inform your parents, but I'll need your help with it," said Dumbledore.

"Oh?" asked Teddy. He had been telling Remus and Tonks all about his first year at Hogwarts.

"I was thinking about a Time Capsule. I could hide it cleverly in my office, and inform the portraits to instruct Minerva to open it when she hears of this mess. That way, we can get the message across to them. In fact, I already have a Time Capsule that works wonderfully," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"A time capsule? That's brilliant, muggle's make them all the time," said Hermione, her eye's shining at the idea.

"Not quite Ms. Granger. The time capsule I'm talking about is similar to a time turner, but it works as a gateway to the future. For example, if I feel like I'm going to forget something, then I write myself a letter, place it in the capsule, and tap the capsule with my wand uttering the date I would like to remember the item. Then, on that day, the letter would arrive to me," explained Dumbledore.

"Amazing!" said Ron, "I should get one to remember my assignments!"

"They're extremely rare objects. The one I have works both ways; I can contact myself in the past and future. However, contact to the past is difficult. I'd need a piece of the past to connect with. It's like, if I take a time turner and go three hours behind, and when I return to my time, using the essence of the now charmed robe, I can send my previous self, three hours ago, a letter. At the same time, if I sent myself an object from the future, with the essence of the future, I can communicate to myself in the future. It's a complicated process, and few have tried sending things to the future, especially one so far away, but I've always enjoyed experimenting," continued Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What if it doesn't work Albus?" asked McGonagall, frowning.

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Dumbledore, not sounding the least perturbed by the notion.

"Oh! Are you planning on sending something from the past to those in the future?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"Exactly Ms. Granger, would we be at Hogwarts, I'd award you fifteen points!" Dumbledore beamed at the young woman, who flushed with pride at this recognition.

"Great, Hermione's smart, can I have some custard now?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, here, and I'm not smart, I'm just pointing out the obvious, if you spent any time at the library, you would be able to as well!" exclaimed an exasperated Hermione, as she handed Ron the custard platter.

"All books and no play makes little Hermione into a dull girl," chastised Ron, serving himself some custard. Harry winced at his friend's tactlessness, while the rest of the table just sighed at Ron's stupidity. Rose rolled her eyes at her parents; she was used to this.

"I'd rather be dull than dumb!" cried Hermione, offended at Ron's comment.

"I'm not dumb! You're the one who married me, over KRUM!" cried Ron, positively gleeful.

"I-I-Yo-You, Th-that is beside the point!" cried Hermione, turning a bright red.

"Don't mind him Hermione, he's just a prat," said Fred, rolling his eyes,

"A prat who's thrilled some woman took pity on him," smirked George, as Ron's glee was wiped from his face to be replaced by red ears and an angry scowl.

"HEY! Those are my parents!" cried Rose, angrily. "I'll have you know mum said she married dad out of love, and not pity or anything of the sort!"

"Oh really? And how do you know?" asked George, eying a brilliant opportunity.

"Yes Rosie dear, how do you know mummy didn't lie?" asked Fred innocently, while Hermione and Ron turned red.

"Because, she kissed dad every morning and they say I love you all the time, even when me and Hugo aren't supposed to be listening or even be around for that matter. Mum says that she used to pray for almost a year that dad would ask her to marry him, and then she'd pray he didn't because she didn't want dad to ask her because she wanted him to, but because he wanted to! She was the one who kissed him first as well! I don't know the whole story, but Uncle Harry said it was during the Final battle, and dad said something about saving house elves, and mum was really happy, and she snogged dad right there!" cried Rose indignantly.

"A YEAR! Chortled George, as he collapsed into laughter with his twin. Rose's face flushed when she realised what she had just done to her parents, who had turned bright read. The rest of the table was trying to hide their smiles and laughs behind covered hands and coughs. Sirius, James and Fred were openly laughing, while Molly and Lily looked on, confused.

"Well, at least we know that Ron doesn't change much," smirked Fred.

"I'm going to check on Hugo," said Hermione weakly, pushing away her plate, and bolting out of the room.

She couldn't have been more humiliated. She understood Rose had been defending her and Ron, but to think that she made the first move, oh sweet Merlin, help her. Deep down though, Hermione had always known she'd make the first move. It was just ingrained in her body. Ron was too dense about it, but a year? She couldn't even imagine waiting that long for a man. It had been almost two months since she and Victor had seen each other, and her thoughts hardly lingered on him. Then the blatant displays of affection. She flushed, standing in the hallway. Ron loved her that much. She had always wanted that kind of fairy-tale ending. She continued on to check on Hugo.

"I'm going somewhere too," said a mortified Ron, though anyone could tell he was still elated at Rose's words.

Hermione had waited a year for him. He was grinning ear to ear as he headed to his room. Hermione loved him enough to be showy about it. Hermione was the one kiss him, all because he supported her stupid S.P.E.W thing. He couldn't help but give a silly grin. He wondered what it would be like to snog Hermione, and his thoughts drifted away.

"I told you, she'd make the first move," said Ginny, holding her hand out to the twins.

They stopped laughing, and sighed. George counted out ten galleons and handed them out to his sister. She smiled brilliantly at her brothers, and then bounced away cheerfully.

"So, umm, how did you get the time turner?" asked Harry, trying to steer the topic away from Ron and Hermione's relationship.

"I'd like to hear this too," said Victoire, narrowing her eyes at the boys.

"Umm, well…" trailed of Fred lamely, looking at James.

"What's a time turner?" asked Molly, looking at Fred very confused.

"Huh?" asked Fred, surprised.

"It's the prank assistacator, it has another name," explained James.

"Prank assistacator?" asked Roxie, cocking an eyebrow at her brother and cousin.

"They called it that so me and Lily could smuggle it!" cried Molly proudly.

"So that's how you snuck it past mum," muttered Al.

"Well Fred, I guess we may as well use the truth," said James, and Fred nodded.

"Well, you see, an incident happens later this year," began Fred.

"And you break all the time turners the ministry owns-

"But, certain families like the Blacks, and probably the Malfoys-

"Despite the regulation control and everything-

"Own some time turners-

"And after the war, dad found some in Grimmauld Place-

"Don't ask where-

"We don't know-

"But he kept a few just in case-

"And the rest went to the Ministry to be duplicated and studied-

"And we may have found one-

"Lying on Uncle Harry's desk after the trial-

"And we took it-

"Because Uncle Harry probably wouldn't remember it in the morning," finished Fred, as Victoire turned an alarming red.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU TOTAL AND UTTERLY DISRESPECTFUL PRATS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE CAPABLE OF SUCH STUPIDITY! HOW THE HELL DID UNCLE HARRY KEEP YOU ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS IS BEYOND ME!" yelled Victoire, pausing to take a deep breath.

"Relax Vic, they're learning the lesson, slowly and painfully," said Teddy, smirking at the fear stricken boys.

"Fine," grumbled Victoire, settling back into her conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank Merlin for Teddy," muttered James, as Lily began to demand for more juice.

Snape leaned back into his armchair. He was drinking a cup of tea, and pondering the evening's events. He had mixed in a calming draught with his tea. After a horrible day at the Dark Lord's lair, he had returned to the Order to find a look-a-like Lily, who gazed up at him with such innocent eyes. It was beyond him how a child could ever love him the way she did.

He was feeling mixed emotions as he watched the fire flicker in front of him. He had never felt so conflicted. He knew he was going to die; Dumbledore had let him retain the memory. Oddly enough, he wasn't sad. He was simply determined to die having seen this through. He had lost too much to care anymore about his own life. In a way, he had felt his life ended when Dumbledore told him Lily died. Maybe that was his problem; he was still in love with a ghost. He had often wondered if he could love another woman, but, deep down, he knew he couldn't. Lily had been the only woman for him.

Personally though, and he would never tell a living soul, he was glad when she married James. The look of happiness on her face, it was enough for him. He knew if she married him, she'd have been plagued with sadness. The thought of him simply talking to Death Eaters had upset her; he couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be married to one for her. He had gone to the wedding and spied on them, intent on ruining it. However, the look on Lily's face had shamed him. He just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to Lily. That was when he had realised he'd always love her.

After that, Severus was destroyed. When the Dark Lord went ahead with his plans to kill Lily's son, he had been aghast. He knew Lily would never be spared. He could still remember Dumbledore's face when he brought the news. He could still hear Dumbledore telling him Lily was dead. The new Lily played on all his old scars. The scary part was, if she asked him to jump off a cliff without his wand, he probably would have. He'd do anything for Lily, and though this little Lily was a Potter as well, he knew that wouldn't stop him. She was just too much like Lily Evans, with her innocent trust, and the way she spoke, it was like Lily Evans was alive was when he had run. He needed to be away. He just couldn't embarrass himself, and let the world know. Not yet, at the very least. He'd do so on his own terms.

Dumbledore returned to his office, thoroughly exhausted. He leaned back into his chair, and began to write a carefully worded letter. Victoire had given him a necklace her mother had given her when she was born as proof. It was a pretty silver chain, with a small sapphire cut into the shape of a heart. The sapphire was pressed into a silver backing, holding it in place. It was goblin made, of course, and so delicate, yet strong, just like the girl. He chuckled at the children.

Dumbledore finished his letter, and placed it in the Time Capsule, and cast the spell. He was certain Minerva would be shocked. He then placed the Time Capsule on a shelf where previous trinkets from past Head Master's resided. The capsule would glow a bright red until Minerva opened it. He was certain she'd be fine.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he thought of the happy future ahead, but grimaced at the thought of all those who would die. He cursed Tom Riddle in his head, and not for the first time, did he wish that he had done something for the boy, changed him in some way. He was glad however; to know his hunches were correct. He sighed, as he went to rest. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	9. Hugo's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo's fever gets worse. Hermione decides she's going to attempt to be a mother, and Ron is confused on what his role is to Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she opened the door to the sitting room. It was a small room with two large black arm chairs, with silver throw pillows, and a large regal looking black couch with black pillows and silver embroidery of the Black family crest. A roaring fire was going in the fire place. The fire place was rather large, and crafted with the finest black marble. The carpeting in the room was a lush green, rather befitting of the regal look. The furniture was on old mahogany, so dark, it was almost black. There was one large window on the left of the room, from which two dark green curtains hung, revealing the front street. Light rain drizzled onto the window, making the street outside look soft and romantic.

Hugo had been moved in here to avoid the noise and the hustle and bustle elsewhere in the house. He lay on the couch, as Madam Pomfrey scribbled some furious notes into a book. The woman maintained her strict appearance, though very lightly in order to comfort the boy. Her head snapped up as Hermione entered, and she nodded briefly, before returning to her note pad.

"Is he alright?" asked Hermione, worried. Though she may not be a mother just yet, this was still her son from the future.

"Not in the slightest! He has strep throat, poor dear. I would give him the potion, if it wasn't for the fact that I have none. I'll have to brew some tonight, but it won't be ready until morning," clucked Madame Pomfrey, gazing at the sleeping boy with pity.

"Is there nothing we can do until then?" asked Hermione, horrified.

"I gave him a potion to soothe the fever and his throat, but until then, he's going to be fatigued, nauseas, and possible headaches and some mild stomach pain. The best you and Molly can do is comfort the boy," said Madame Pomfrey, clucking her head.

"Alright," said Hermione, as she approached the couch, and looked at the little boy.

Hugo was a tall boy for his age. He still retained his baby fat on his cheeks, and his brown hair was straight and messy like his father's. It splayed across his forehead. Hermione slowly brushed it out of his eyes, only to realise just how soft it was. He looked so much like Ron. She felt him stir slightly, and she pulled away, startled. The boy's cheeks were slightly red, and he was sweating. Mrs. Weasley had charmed some of Ron's pajamas to fit Hugo, and he lay there in a pair of blue and white plaid pajamas.

"Mama," murmured the boy in his sleep, causing Hermione's eyes to widen, and her heart to clench.

"I'll send Molly in to care for the boy," said Madame Pomfrey, getting up to go.

"It's alright, I'll handle it," said Hermione, determinedly. Hugo was her son, not Mrs. Weasley's. She would care for him.

"Alright," said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione ignored the woman's slight frown, and didn't even notice her walk out the door.

Hermione went over and gently placed Hugo's head on her lap. The little boy curled against her, and she could feel his warmth radiating outward. He was slightly warmer than regular, but that was due to the potion Madame Pomfrey had given. He was so cute. Hermione smiled; pleased she would eventually give birth to such a cute little boy.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Madame Pomfrey. She was thoroughly terrified for Hugo, her grand baby. She knew it was silly to be so worried for a mild fever and sore throat, but she had always been the one to cluck. She wondered how the poor boy must be feeling, without his parents to care for him. She knew he had Ron and Hermione, but they were just kids themselves! It would be silly to think that they'd just slide into parent roles. Well, Hermione might, because she would be determined to do this right no matter what. Ron on the other hand, well, Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure how he could ever grow up and raise a family.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Madame Pomfrey at the door until Madame Pomfrey walked in. Normally, she would have jumped up to serve Madame Pomfrey some tea, however, this was hardly a normal situation.

"Poppy!" cried Mrs. Weasley, rushing to pour a cup of tea.

"Good evening Molly, thank you," said Madame Pomfrey, as she sat down and accepted the cup.

"How is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley nervously.

"He's fine Molly, just a bout of strep throat, no doubt future Ms. Gran- Mrs. Weasley realized a muggle cure would help build his immunity better, however, in this situation, it would be wiser to give him a potion," said Madame Pomfrey, as she sipped her tea.

"Oh that's wonderful, has he taken the potion yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley, relaxing.

"No, I have to brew the potion. I rarely get cases like this to be honest. I'm usually running after student's curing their broken bones, injuries, or magical mayhem," said a bemused Madame Pomfery,

"Potter and your son are two of my most regular patients."

"Indeed, I think I've gained hundreds of gray hairs whenever I hear about one of them," said Mrs. Weasley, sighing at the thought.

"Well, I'm going to brew the potion; the boy will spend the night with his fever. I left him with Ms. Granger," said Madame Pomfrey, standing up to go.

"Hermione's with him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, I left her a potion that will help for the fever and his sore throat, he'll need to take it after a meal, and it's a mild potion. I didn't want to give him something strong, otherwise I'd have to wait for the first potion to detox from his body before giving him the cure, otherwise I'd ruin his immunity, and have a future Mrs. Weasley's efforts go to waste, and the detox would take too long for this situation," explained Madame Pomfrey.

"That's nice, she was born to be a good mother," said a beaming Mrs. Weasley, proud of her future daughter-in-law.

"She was born to be good at everything she puts her mind to," corrected Madame Pomfrey, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's true," conceded Mrs. Weasley, smiling up at her friend.

"Well, I'm off Molly. I'll be back in the morning," said Madame Pomfrey. Mrs. Weasley led her to the Floo, and Madame Pomfrey whooshed back to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley turned to go check on Hermione and Hugo. She wanted to make sure that the girl would be okay with the little boy. Seven year old boys were a handful, especially when they were sick. She should know because she raised six boys. Fred and George had been the worst. Fred had fallen sick first, and George had thrown tantrums until he lost his voice, demanding to see his twin. Shortly after, the situation had been reversed. Fred however, began pulling all kinds of tricks trying to reach George. There was a slight nagging thought in her mind, but she pushed it away.

She sighed, and turned to go check on Hermione.

However, before Mrs. Weasley reached Hermione, someone else had found her cuddling Hugo. The little boy was still asleep, worn out from the fever and the day's excitement. Hermione was playing with Hugo's hair, and memorizing his features. She was busily identifying what he got from Ron, and what he took from her.

Ron Weasley stood at the door, watching. Hermione hadn't noticed him, too busy eying her future son. Ron felt his face flush. He wanted to go in, but he couldn't. He was excited about being Hermione's husband, however, to be a father? He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Just a few minutes ago he had been in his room, daydreaming about his happy future with Hermione. Then he had left to find his mum and Madame Pomfrey talking about Hermione watching his son.

Earlier that evening, Ron remembered lying in his bed. He had been having a daydream of snogging Hermione senseless. It was right after he had been named Head Boy and she Head Girl. The two were in the Head's common rooms, sitting on the couch. She had walked in, looking, well, like Hermione. He had been lying on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine. He had lowered the magazine, and had slowly called her over to him. She had come, blushing furiously, her blush trailing from her cheeks down her neck, making him wonder how far the blush could go. Then the two had started snogging, lightly at first, adjusting to the taste of each other's lips as she climbed on top of his lap. Slowly, her mouth opened, giving him access to the crevices of her mouth. He had run his tongue inside her mouth, trying to savor the imaginary taste. He had just been loping his hand into her shirt, when suddenly the door opened, and he fell from the couch.

Fred and George walked in with Harry, grins wide on their face. Behind them, came James and Fred, along with Albus and Louis. Teddy had decided to stay with Remus and Sirius, and the girls had disappeared with Ginny and Tonks somewhere. He had blushed furiously when they entered, his ears turning bright red, as though he had been caught in his dream situation. His blush caused Fred, George, and Louis to smirk, knowing full well what had been on his mind. Fred, Harry, James and Albus hadn't taken his blush into consideration. Harry didn't understand because he thought that like his situation with Ginny, Ron was confused about how to treat Hermione now, and didn't think of Hermione beyond a sisterly relation. Albus, James and Fred never thought of their uncles and aunts or parents in some kind of sexual relationship, let alone physical. The three saw their parents and uncles and aunts kiss, but there was never any deeper meaning beyond the kiss, at least, not in their eyes, it was just too weird to develop that train of thought. Louis however, was more mature, and relaxed about this and had no qualms about sexual relations amongst his parents and uncles and aunts.

"Well, George, ickle Ronnie-kins seems to be very embarrassed at us walking in on him lying down," began Fred, grinning widely as he took a seat on the bed beside Ron.

"What ever could he be embarrassed about?" asked George, plonking himself down on the other side beside Ron.

"It couldn't be about a girl, could it?" asked Fred, wide-eyed, as he mockingly gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes twinkling with mischief and delight.

"Especially not the girl downstairs, cradling his future off-spring?" said George, mimicking his twin's reaction.

"NOT COOL! THAT'S OUR AUNT!" cried James and Fred, horrified, still standing in the middle of the room with everyone else.

"What's not cool exactly?" asked Albus, confused slightly, unsure what exactly the blush had meant.

"She's not your aunt yet," said Louis, as he lay down on Harry's bed, stretching his long limbs out, and placing his head on a large pillow, grinning widely at his uncle.

"B-B-BUT SHE'S- AND HE'S- IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" cried James, as Fred nodded fervently beside him.

"WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW DETAILS!" cried Fred aghast, as the twins broke down into laughter. Ron had turned a deep crimson red, and wasn't sure where exactly to run to.

"WHAT DETAILS?" cried Al, still confused at the lacking information. Harry was looking at the proceedings wide eyed, as the realization sank in as to what Ron was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had those feelings? I mean, I had suspected, but, you should have told me!" cried Harry, indignantly.

"WHAT FEELINGS? WHAT DETAILS? WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" yelled Al, angry at being ignored. His temper was similar to a mixture of Harry's and Ginny's, and everyone jumped at this. The twins eyed Albus with respect and slight fear, while Harry eyed him with surprise. James and Fred just stared at him, and shrugged it off. Louis was still wearing his grin, resembling a lounging, wildcat.

"Al, it seem as though Uncle Harry has neglected providing you an education," drawled Louis.

"What education Louis?" asked Al, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"The most important education," said Louis, his grin turning into a serious, straight-faced expression. He turned onto his side, and tilted his head to face Al. He lowered his voice, and continued, "S-E-X, sex my dear sweet cousin."

Al turned bright red, his eyes widened in shock. He glanced around the room wildly. His eyes settled on Ron, and then he turned a brighter red. This was apparently too much for the twins to handle, and they burst into gales of laughter. The two were clutching their sides, and leaning heavily on Ron, so he couldn't run. Ron began to imagine different scenarios he could use to kill his brothers and Louis, thinking Bill wouldn't mind too much since he was enamored by his daughters.

"Oh, sorry," whispered Al, causing Ron's face to turn into a grimace.

"It's alright, when we get back, I'll teach you all about pleasuring women, and Uncle Ron, I can always provide you with tips to indulge in your fantasies, with the women in question," said Louis, smirking.

"Shut it," said Ron, glaring dangerously at Louis. He still wasn't too sure about Louis, who seemed to see no difference between Hermione, his aunt, and other girls.

"You know," began Fred, collecting himself.

"You're a bloody git," continued George,

"While you're hear, indulging in dirty thoughts-

"You're wife to be, who you eventually indulge dirty deed with-

"Is busily caring for the product of those dirt deeds-

"Like the good mother she will become someday," said George, smirking.

"What?" asked Ron, surprised since he had thought Hermione had just run away.

"She's downstairs in the sitting room, off of the living room, why don't you go see her?" suggested Harry, awkwardly. He felt bad for embarrassing his friend like this. When Ron was ready he would tell him himself.

Ron's eyes widened at Harry's suggestion, unsure of what to say. If he said sure, the twins would take the mickey out of him forever, but he really wanted to go. What Ron didn't realise was his silence was answer enough. The twins were still grinning, as the kids from the future waited to see how Uncle Ron would react.

"Well, if you're not going, I might as well," drawled Louis, as he started to sit up. His legs stretched out from the bed. He stretched his arms, as he started to get up.

"NO!" yelled Ron, jumping up, as the twins spread apart, "I'll go."

He had stormed out, as he heard money change hands, and wondered just how much planning they had done, and who had won. That's how he had reached this door. However, he was unsure how to enter. He turned quietly, and walked away. He walked down the small hall, and the sat down. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

Hermione turned to face the door. She had heard someone leave, though when that person arrived, she wasn't sure. She saw a tall red head walk away, and was certain it was Ron. She sighed, and leaned back into the couch. Ron was probably taking his own time to adjust. She bit her lower lip, upset. It wasn't easy for a guy to learn she was their future wife, she supposed. She held back her tears, and turned to look at Hugo.

Hugo had begun to shift, and his eyes opened slightly. Hermione had been moving around a lot, stirring the little boy. He looked up at his mother, now much younger than he remembered her. He struggled to sit up. He turned to look at her, his cheeks reddening. He had been down for almost forty-five minutes, and was now awake. He didn't feel like doing much, but he couldn't sleep, not in this strange room.

"Mum?" he asked, unsure of this strange woman.

"Uh, well, I guess that's me," said Hermione, uncertainly.

"You look different," said Hugo, annunciating each word carefully.

"Don't you remember going to the past?" asked Hermione, tilting her head.

"OH YEAH!" cried Hugo, his eyes widened. He searched the room, and turned to search the room before saying, "Where is everyone?"

"They went to a different room, I came to sit with you while you rested," said Hermione. Hugo pouted, obviously unhappy with the answer.

"I'm not sick!" cried Hugo, his eyes flashing dangerously, as he placed the same stubborn expression as Ron.

"Umm…" said Hermione, at a loss for words. She had never been so good with children, and was unsure of how to keep him.

"Can I go play now?" asked Hugo, looking earnestly up at Hermione with big expectant eyes.

"Ah, how about a story?" asked Hermione wildly.

"A story? Can I choose?" asked Hugo, really excited.

"Sure thing," said Hermione, visible relaxing.

Meanwhile, Ron had calmed down, and gathered his courage. He stood up, and walked slowly to the door, taking deep breaths the entire time. He stopped just before the entrance, as he heard a little boy's voice. That must be Hugo, he thought. He started panicking. That's when he heard Hermione, her voice with an edge of panic and surprise. She's nervous too, he realized. That made him grin, and he listened in.

"Can you tell me the story of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump?" asked Hugo.

"What?" asked Hermione. Ron peered in to see her face go blank. He was surprised at her confusion, and then remembered she was a muggle.

"I'll tell you," said Ron, entering the door with a smile. He glanced nervously at Hermione, who gave him a relieved smile. He looked down at Hugo, whose eyes had gone wide with delight. He ran to Ron, and jumped into his dad's arms.

"Daddy!" cried Hugo. Ron's eyes widened, as he held the boy.

"Let's sit down," said Ron, as he sat down on the armchair. Hugo snuggled onto his lap.

"How come you're so excited to see Daddy but not Mummy?" asked Hermione, fake sniffling.

Hugo looked shocked at his mother's pain, and jumped off of Ron's lap, and walked slowly over to Hermione. He gave her a big hug, and held her for a little while.

"I love you too mummy, sorry. I just miss daddy, cause he's so busy working with Uncle Harry at the Min-itry," said Hugo softly.

"It's ok, go sit with your daddy, mummy was just joking," said Hermione, surprised at the little boy's sweetness, and she felt slightly guilty. She looked over at Ron, who just gave her a small smile, filled with understanding. She smiled back at him, happy he was on her side.

"Can I have a story now daddy?" asked Hugo, as Ron lifted him back onto his lap. Hugo snuggled against his dad. He looked up at Ron expectantly. Ron began softly telling Hugo the story, and Hermione smiled as she began to read the potion's bottle. She could hear Hugo interrupting Ron with questions and comments. He's so like Ron, she thought, shaking her potion's bottle read that it was to be taken on a full stomach. Hermione frowned.

"Hugo, are you hungry?" asked Hermione gently. Hugo and Ron turned to look at her, both redder in the face from arguing about the way the story was supposed to be told. Hugo claimed that in mummy's book it was different from daddy's version. He kept trying to interject the differences between daddy's and the book and then asking why daddy had changed it. Ron just wanted to get through the story.

"Uh huh, can I have some jam sandwiches with no crust please? Oh, and some milk," asked Hugo, still annunciating each word carefully.

"Me too, please. Anyways, why do speak each word slowly and carefully?" asked Ron, already predicting the answer.

"Mummy and Rosie say that I need to speak carefully and properly, otherwise it's bad for my edumacation," said Hugo, "And, Molly can't know all the big words."

"That's right, Ron Weasley's kids are smart too, especially if they have Granger in them," said Ron proudly. Hugo grinned widely at his father, and then demanded he continue the story.

Hermione left to get the toast, blushing slightly, but smiling. Ron wasn't unhappy about being her husband. In fact, he seemed positively thrilled. She was confused, what did this mean for her? How was she supposed to react to this? Confused and lost in her thoughts, she made the jam sandwich dazedly. She cut the crust off, and made three sandwiches. She cut them into triangles like her mum had when she was a little girl. Then she piled them on a plate, and left the kitchen, unnoticed by everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who both smiled knowingly at each other. Mr. Weasley had caught his wife and suggested she leave her children to care for Hugo. She had relented, seeing the same spark of mischief so commonly found in her sons eyes, repeated in her husbands.

Hermione returned to find Hugo and Ron enjoying their story. They both crowed over the sandwiches, though she hadn't thought them to be great.

"Thanks mum!" said Hugo, cheerfully as he munched on the second half of his sandwich.

"Thanks 'Mione," said Ron, as he scarfed down a third sandwich piece. Hugo giggled at his father's stuffed mouth and bread crumb beard.

"You're welcome, and honestly Ron, Hugo eats better than you!" chastised Hermione. However, the anger in her voice was dispelled by the beaming smile on her face.

"Mum, can you tell me the story of the Three Musketeers?" asked Hugo, as Ron finished the fourth sandwich.

"Ah, sure!" said Hermione, relieved to be doing something, "But first, you have to drink this potion."

"Fine," growled Hugo, as Hermione handed him the phial carefully. It was a small phial, about the size of a small eyedropper. Hugo drank the orange potion quickly. It had a faint taste of strawberries and toothpaste. He made a face at the taste, and handed it back to his mother. He knew arguing about it would end in a lecture of some sort, and had learnt early on to just drink or eat what he was served by his mother.

"Alright, well, once upon a time…" Hermione recited the adventures of the three musketeers, as Ron and Hugo listened wide eyed and they interjected their own commentary. Finally Hermione told them to be quiet or else. Slowly the two began to drift into a sleep. Hugo laid his head against Ron's chest, as Ron held the boy carefully, and the two shut their eyes. Hermione concluded the story misty-eyed, and turned to see the boys fast asleep. She smiled to herself, before covering them with a blanked.

"'Mione," mumbled Ron, causing her to blush furiously. Hugo snuggled closer to his father. She turned to leave, however, the sight of the two boys made her heart clench. Though her face was still heated, she knew that the picture of the two boys sleeping so serenely was enough to make her melt.


	10. The Following Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up without kids is a nightmare to the Weasley family of the future. Can anything in their lives ever be normal?

Professor McGonagall woke twenty five years in the future, and headed into her office to begin her daily duties. Over the past twenty five years, the woman hadn't changed much. Her hair had gone entirely white, and resembled snow. Her face was still stern, and lined with as many smile lines as frown lines. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years. Overall, she had grieved many, but had persevered. The young Marauders of the generation had been keeping her entertained.

She smiled entering her office. The chairs in front of her desk for visitors sat empty. One chair was a bright red, matching the Weasley hair. On the back, in faint lettering, was the name Fred George Weasley II. Beside it, a gray chair sat, with faint lettering saying James Sirius Potter. She hadn't planned to let them letter the chairs; however, the two had switched her regular chairs with these new ones. Much to their delight, she had left the chairs in their place. It seemed fitting, that the names of the biggest pranksters were written on the chairs. Not to mention the Marauders and Weasley twins had equal representation.

She took a seat at her desk, and began to write a neatly worded letter to the Potters. They had sent her a large box of fudge for her birthday, much to her delight. Just as she settled in, she noticed a strange red glow in the corner of her eye. She turned, to see the Treasury of Headmaster Delights glowing. More specifically, a small treasure chest had lit up and was glowing a deep red. She frowned, and grabbed her wand. Uncertainty enveloped her, as she considered what spell to use.

"Minerva," said a portrait hanging on the wall. She turned to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling at her.

"What is that Albus?" she asked curiously.

"I do believe it is my old Time Capsule, though I hardly remember why it's glowing. Just pull it off the shelf, and open it, whatever's inside is safe," assured Dumbledore gently.

"Time Capsule? I've never heard of those!" cried McGonagall. She listened to her old superior's words, however, and pulled the box down off of its shelf.

Slowly, she opened the box, to find letter in the box, alongside a locket and a hat that she remembered from somewhere. She picked up the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I believe you are currently Headmistress of Hogwarts, about twenty-five years in the future. What a wonderful thing! I always knew you'd be the one to replace me after my unfortunate demise._

_However, that is not the reason I wrote to you. As you can see, the locket you are holding belongs to a certain Miss Weasley, and if my instincts are correct, a soon to be Mrs. Lupin. However, I regret to inform you, I have met Miss Weasley, in my time, twenty five years in the past. This may confuse you, so let me explain._

_It seems that yesterday, if my instincts are correct, the Weasley-Potter-Lupin children took an old time turner they found from the Black household, and a certain James and Fred began turning the time turner twenty five years in the past. However, a young Miss Weasley, Victoire to be specific, was adding Phoenix Tears to a potion to cure a young Mr. Hugo Weasley. She tripped, and the Phoenix Tears blended with the Time Turner, enhancing it. They are now stuck twenty five years in the past. They are currently residing in Grimmauld Place alongside Sirius Black, their parent's teenage selves, and Mad-Eye Moody, as well as the rest of the Order who was privy to the Order Meeting the night before Harry's trial._

_Rest assured, I will do all in my power to keep them safe, and however, I too, am stumped as to how exactly to return these children to their right time. So, I will do part to research techniques for the rescue of these children. In return, I hope Ms. Granger, now Mrs. Weasley, I hear, and the rest of our lovely students will have some information or resources that can help get their children back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. My portrait can inform you how to use the Time Capsule to send letters to the past. Keep the hat, it's important._

As McGonagall finished reading the letter, she paled. This was no laughing matter; those children had finally done something dangerous. She knew the writing to be Dumbledore's. The locket was Miss Weasley's, and the hat was a gift she herself had given to the previous headmaster. Immediately she made copies of the letter, and sent them out to the various parents, and awaited their arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past, Madame Pomfrey entered the side sitting room with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione Granger, to find Ronald Weasley holding Hugo Weasley in his arms, as the two slept. They were wrapped in a red blanket that stood out against the dark black chair. The somber look of the room was broken by the gentleness of the picture. Ron was holding Hugo against his chest, his head on Hugo's, and the brown and red hair mixed together. Hugo was curled up again Ron, one fist gently clutching Ron's shirt. The sunlight from the window peered through a crack from the heavy drapes, illuminating their faces.

"Oh!" cried Mrs. Weasley, as she covered her mouth with her hand. The picture before her was just too cute,

"I don't want to wake them," said Hermione, wistfully.

"Perhaps we could wait till they wake up?" suggested Madame Pomfrey, smiling.

"I'm getting my camera," said Mrs. Weasley, rushing out of the room. As she left, Ginny Weasley entered, and gaped at the scene.

"Ron looks, well, like a father," said Ginny, breaking the silence.

"It's so cute," said Hermione, with a sigh.

"Looks like you made a good choice," added Ginny wickedly, smiling at her blush. Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and took a few pictures.

"I'll get Mad-Eye to develop them," she said, with a smile.

"I want a copy," murmured Hermione.

"As do I," said Ginny, smiling at her brother. Suddenly, she thought of Harry holding a young Al, and blushed. That had definitely never entered her mind before.

" 'Mione?" said Ron, waking up and rubbing his eye. He shifted, still holding Hugo gently; Mrs. Weasley was busy clicking pictures.

"Right here, Ron," whispered Hermione, as Hugo woke up. He was red in the face, and stared at the women in the room with big eyes. Shy, he buried his head into Ron, who just smiled, amused.

"Little bugger, isn't he?" said Ron proudly, as Hugo peered at the women.

"RON! DO NOT SAY THOSE WORDS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" cried Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.

"Sorry," he said meekly, as Ginny stifled a laugh, fully aware Hugo must already know those words.

"Here, Hugo, drink this, and you'll feel better," said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione placed a t-shirt and jeans for Hugo, and Ron, on the couch.

"Get dressed and meet us for breakfast in the dining room," said Ginny laughing at Hugo's face, as she and Hermione walked out.

Quickly, Hugo drank the potion. He felt his fever go away, and his throat stopped hurting. He felt really hungry, and began to get dressed. Ron changed too, and the three walked downstairs. A pale Harry was seated at the breakfast table, as Mrs. Weasley tried feeding him.

"Relax Harry, you have kids, so you made it through this," said Ron, rolling his eyes, as he and Hugo slid into their seats. Harry smiled weakly at him, and resumed shuffling his food in his plate. Hugo peered at all the food, and began serving himself. Ron helped him with the difficult things, like the sausages. The two began eating their very large bowls with delight.

"Blimey, he really is Ron's son," said George, grinning.

"And we thought you could do better Hermione," said  _Fred,_ shaking his head.

Hermione and Ron turned a bright red, as Rose shot them an apologetic look. She glared at Fred and James. The two winced, and resumed eating.

"Good luck dad," whispered Al to Harry as he lifted his plate to give to Mrs. Weasley.

"So Hugo, how do you like mummy and daddy?" asked George, leaning over the table. Hugo glanced up at him. He had been struggling to cut his sausage. Ron had taken over, seeing his struggle.

"Daddy's really nice! He lets me play Quidditch! And chess! I'm going to be a Keeper, like Daddy," said Hugo slowly, once again enunciating each word carefully.

"Why are you so careful with your words?" asked Sirius, surprised at Hugo's careful pronunciation of each word.

"Mummy says that words are important. She reads me lots of stories, my favorite is Babbity Rabbity and the Magical Stump, and the Three Musketeers," said Hugo proudly.

"What do mummy and daddy do all day?" asked  _Fred,_ fishing for something funny.

"Um, well daddy works a lot, so I only see him at nights and on weekends. Mummy works too, so I spend a lot of time with Gramps and Gran, and Lily and Molly. But, when were altogether, mummy and daddy read to me, but daddy always interrupts mummy, and then she gets mad, so they fight. It's funny when they fight, cause daddy makes faces and then he gives me candy to tell mummy to forgive daddy and I do, and then they kiss, they kiss too much, oh and sometimes, when Gran is mad, daddy asks me to help," said Hugo, biting into a sausage and chewing carefully.

"Does he now?" asked Sirius, grinning at Ron.

"He learned from us Gred," said George, wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm so proud Freorge," said  _Fred,_ clapping George on the back.

"RON!" said Hermione, aghast at his future self and embarrassed at Hugo's declaration that she and Ron kissed too much.

"What? I've not done anything yet!" cried Ron indignantly.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm certain our Uncles won't mind it when it's their turn to have the mickey taken out of them," said Rose, smiling sweetly at the twins, who quickly stopped laughing.

"Touché, little Hermione," said  _Fred._

"Well, doesn't matter for me, what else does he do?" asked Sirius, leaning in.

"Well, he does daddy stuff, like buy me ice cream. Oh, once, Uncle George and James and Fred made all my aunties and Gran mad, so Daddy made them pay him fifteen galleons each to use my cute abilities," said Hugo, pleased with the attention.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius, grinning as Hermione threw Ron glares.

"Uncle George gave me a candy which made me cry and then while I was crying, I said that I didn't like it that everyone was so angwy, and they got forgived, and I got candy and Daddy got rich," said Hugo.

"The usefulness of children, pity yours aren't young, Freorge," said  _Fred,_ grinning at Hugo, who smiled back. His big blue eyes were full of innocence.

"However, it seems as though Ronald has a rent-a-child service going," said George.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT CORRUPT MY GRANDCHILDREN! NONE OF YOUR HARE-BRAINED SCHEMES SHALL TOUCH THAT LITTLE BOY, AND IF I EVEN HAVE A FEELING YOU ARE USING HIM FOR SOME MAD-CAPPED PLAN, I WILL LOCK YOU UP AT THE BURROW, AND TAKE YOUR WANDS!" said Mrs. Weasley, having recovered from her initial shock and amusement.

"Yes mum," said the twins, their minds whirring with plans.

"Do grand-god-uncles count in this program?" murmured Sirius.

"Hugo, why don't you spend the day with mummy?" asked Hermione, smiling sweetly at the little boy, who was confused at the sudden outburst.

"'Kay," said Hugo, jumping off of his chair and joining his mother.

"She adapts so quickly," said Remus, entering the room. He had gone to sleep in Sirius's room, his head whirling at the news. Teddy had fallen asleep with Harry, James and Fred, having taken Ron's bed.

"Well, we have a busy day ahead of us," said Mrs. Weasley, "We need to clean out more bedrooms for the guests."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," said Ron.

"Let's go Harry, I'll bring you back after your trial," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his children and grandchildren. Harry nodded and the two walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the older Harry Potter was bringing his wife some breakfast in bed. She smiled her wonderful smile as he entered the room. Her long red hair was pulled back messily, and she was wearing a royal blue pair of pajamas with daisies patterned along them. She kissed her husband as she began to eat her breakfast. Harry was sorting through the mail on the tray. He frowned, as he saw a letter from his former House head, and current Headmistress. He read the letter and paled.

"Gin, look at this," said Harry, as he jumped out of bed to get ready.

"What is it?" she asked, as she scanned the letter. Her eyes widened at the writing and words.

"OH- MY- BLOODY HELL! I'M NEVER LETTING THOSE IDIOTS OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN! EVER! OH GOD! MY BABIES! THEIR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WAR HARRY! OH!" cried Ginny, as the breakfast tray clattered to the ground and smashed.

"Shhh, Teddy's with them, and they are at Grimmauld Place," said Harry, holding the crying Ginny.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, sobbing into her husband's shirt. Her life revolved around her children, and to think they were gone, it was awful.

"Don't worry, let's head to Hogwarts, I'm certain McGonagall has a plan," said Harry, not meeting his wife's eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. The thought of his children stuck in the war was driving him insane.

"O-o-ok-okay," stuttered Ginny, drying her red puffy eyes. She sat down on the bed, watching her husband. He was tense. His black hair had silver roots, indicating his age. He was muscular, and tall, radiating his emotions. Today, she saw his worry. His green eyes flashed dangerously, and she knew that he was terrified. She bit her lower lip, and got dressed.

* * *

The two arrived at Hogwarts, where a grief-stricken Angelina and Fleur opened their arms to except Ginny into their gathering of wallowing misery. Harry fluttered away to George and Bill, both equally worried. Professor McGonagall was talking quietly to Dumbledore's picture.

Ron and Hermione Weasley tumbled in through the fireplace with Audrey and Percy Weasley. The two couples separated accordingly. Ron glanced over at his friend, who nodded slightly. Ron was pale, his red freckles standing out on his face. His red hair was messy, and his white shirt was buttoned incorrectly. George would have taken the mickey out of him, but his children's plight was running havoc in his mind. Finally, the Weasley grandparents tumbled through the Floo, aghast at the situation.

"Is it true, Minerva?" asked Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, look," said McGonagall, showing the phial of phoenix tears and the necklace. Bill had run to collect the tears after George had shown up with a Portkey in France, informing him of what had transpired.

"OH!" cried Mrs. Weasley, burrowing her head into her husband. Her red hair had begun growing grey, and she had taken to dying it much like her daughters. Her husband was sporting a full head of grey hair and half-moon spectacles that he had balanced on his nose.

"So what now?" asked Hermione. She had grown up wonderfully. Her long brown hair had thinned out over the years, and now fell in gentle curls down her back. It was pulled in a messy bun for the solemn occasion. She had a fierce glint in her brown eyes, indicating her stubborn will. Her face was soft and round, but that didn't make her any less fearful. She was a great thinker and constantly at work.

"Albus taught me to use the Time Capsule. If my assumptions are right, then the children are stuck in Grimmauld Place twenty five years exactly the same time in the past. We can use this little box to send letters to them. We need to make several preparations, assuming we won't see them for at least a week, or even up to a year," said Professor McGonagall, upset at having to deliver the news.

A sob escaped Fleur's throat, and Audrey began to weep. Percy rushed over to hold his wife, and he ran his hand through her short brown curls. Her small body convulsed into his, and he just held her there, willing himself not to cry. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up, and looked at his family, who were all in an equal state of shock. His red hair seemed to be the only thing of color on his face.

Harry was a ghostly pale color, and seemed as though he had heard Voldemort had returned, but this was different. This time he knew that his children were in a world where the mass evil existed, and he couldn't do a damn thing to protect them. George was even worse. His children would see his twin, and he wasn't there. He couldn't afford to lose his children in this mess. He already lost  _Fred_. Even his fiery red hair seemed dull.

"Letters you say?" asked Ginny, her eyes twinkling with anger. Her brown eyes held electricity that could make the earth quake.

"I believe she did," said Angelina. Her fierce expression made her husband blanch, and immediately he felt for his son.

"Let's get busy then, I have some words I want my son to hear," said Ginny, her red hair offsetting her expression to look like she was on fire.

"Shall we?" asked Angelina. Ginny nodded, and the two angry women went to begin their Howlers.

"I'm going to join them," said Harry.

George didn't say anything. This was too much for him. He turned to see Percy looking at him. Percy nodded slowly at George, as he held his gentle timid wife, who so resembled his daughter.

"Will ze children be able to zend us letters?" asked Fleur, looking at McGonagall.

"I believe so," said the Headmistress.

"Zan I shall wait for my babies to zend me a letter, right now zey must be busy," said Fleur, with a nod to her husband.

"Babies, they're all grown up now, love," said Bill, smiling at her, "And besides, Teddy will protect them."

"Teddy iz a baby too," said Fleur softly, as Bill embraced her, and ran his hand through her silvery blond hair that would never go grey.

"I know, love," said Bill, "I know."

"I'm going to begin my research," said Hermione, a ghostly pale color. "I know a few Unspeakables who would give me some more information, and I have access to a few ministry books."

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor," said Ron suddenly. Everyone turned to face him, surprised. Over the years, Ron had accumulated a few scars, and from his temple to his jaw he had a faint thin scar. His red hair was cut neatly. He emanated power, and was a remarkable Auror, and now a Head of the Auror office; he was doing a splendid job. He had refused promotion several times now, to avoid the public eye, and to help George run his store.

"Why Malfoy Manor?" asked Bill, breaking the odd silence.

"Think about it, the Unspeakables won't just hand over their delicate time turner collection of what, three time turners? Not to mention they are still a bit wonky at times. If anyone has a suitable time turner for us, it's Malfoy," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Brilliant, get to it!" said Hermione, kissing her husband before Flooing to the ministry.

"I'm off too," said Ron.

Professor McGonagall watched them go, and prayed that the children would return soon.


	12. Letters and Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every adventure doesn't go without some punishment. It's time for the time-travellers to receive a wake-up call!

Scorpius Malfoy was the heir to the Malfoy estate and property. He sat at the breakfast table with his mother, Astoria, and his father, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius was often said to resemble his father, with his pale, pointed face, platinum blonde hair that he left messily spread around. However, he had his mother's clear gray eyes with flecks of blue.

Today was a completely normal day for Scorpius. He would eat his breakfast with his parents, then he would write a letter to his best friends, and then he would go flying. He spent a lot of time flying, and thinking up various pranks and schemes to pay back James Potter and Fred Weasley. He would spend time with his mother, doing various chores such as shopping, and just talking. In the evenings his parents would retire to their study, and occasionally, Scorpius would join them for an evening chat with tea, before bed. Needless to say, Scorpius was currently struggling to combat his boredom. Lucky for him, a solution was just about to present itself.

"Master, there is a guest waiting for you in the study," said Blippy the house elf.

"What guest? I invited no guest," said Draco, scowling. He didn't like it when his house elves let people in without telling him.

"It's the Auror, Ronald Weasley, he claims he needs to see you, Blippy wouldn't have let him in otherwise," said Blippy nervously.

"Oh alright, tell him I'm coming," said Draco, as he stood to go.

"Take them some tea Blippy," said Astoria, as she stood to go with him, despite years having passed, Ron and Draco still managed to maintain their hatred for each other.

"Is grandmother visiting today?" asked Scorpius, his mind whirring with a plan to get to his friends and away from boredom.

"Yes she is," said Astoria, as she left with her husband.

"Would you like some more toast, young master?" asked Blippy.

"No thanks, I'm done," said Scorpius, rushing out of the breakfast room and into a secret passageway to spy on his parents.

He reached the spy hole to his father's study, and grinned. His father's study had two large windows, with giant green drapes with silver embroidery falling on each side. The windows overlooked the garden, where his grandfather's peacocks strutted proudly amongst the hedges. The carpet in the study was a rich black, darker than the chestnut furniture in the room. A love seat, in a silver colour, with green pillows, sat by a roaring fireplace. In front of the love seat was two black armchairs. The fireplace held different photos of his parents and himself. The shelves on the wall of the study were filled with books about History, Defense against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and more. His father had become a curse-breaker after going free. It irked Mr. Weasley to no end that the goblins liked his father well enough, but detested him. Of course, he forgot to take in account the fact that he robbed Gringotts with Harry Potter and stole their dragon.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," said Astoria, as Blippy served them tea in ancient tea set with the Malfoy family crest adorned on every peace.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a curt nod, taking a seat on the love seat, as Astoria and Draco positioned themselves in the two armchairs.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Draco, scowling.

"Well, Malfoy," he spat, "I have a few questions, that's all."

"Relax," said Astoria, placing a calming hand on Draco's knee.

"Well?" asked Draco, taking a sip of the tea. Scorpius had a feeling his mother had laced it with a Calming Draught.

"I'll be blunt, your family has illegal time turners, right?" asked Ron, sipping his tea slowly.

"Why?" asked Draco, while his mind whirred.

"My children, adorable little gits, and the rest of my nieces and nephews have taken a time turner to god knows where," said Ron, sighing.

"Oh sweet Merlin! But it's only supposed to work for a few hours!" cried Astoria, as her hand flew to her heart. She could only imagine the pain of knowing her children were gone.

"Their twenty-five years in the past, in the war, at Grimmauld Place," said Ron, sighing as he ran his hands through his long red hair.

"Oh you poor thing," said Astoria, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"How on earth did they manage that?" asked Draco, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Phoenix tears, natural amplifier," said Ron stonily.

"We'll give you the time turner we have," said Astoria, as she left to go get it.

Draco and Ron sat in a stony silence, glaring at each other with pure hate. Ron had sworn he would never enter Malfoy Manor on his own whim ever again. Just sitting in the study, he could still hear Hermione's screams as she was tortured, just like it was yesterday. Draco eyed Ron with hate and envy. He had made all the right decisions, and was now so rich and famous that the Malfoy name was left in the dust. Of course, Ron and Harry had testified for him and his mother, but that didn't change the fact that he hated Ron.

Scorpius left the two in their silence, and ran through the passageways, fully aware of where the time turners were kept. His parents had two. If he took the first one and a bottle of phoenix tears, kept by his parents for emergencies, he'd finally get to have his adventure. Grinning raucously, he couldn't wait to turn his boring summer, upside down.

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, Harry had just returned after his trial, thrilled.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"I was tried by the full court in Courtroom Ten," said Harry grimly, as Sirius's jaw dropped.

"Courtroom Ten? Where they tried the old Death Eaters? Are they mad?" he demanded,

"Yes, but tell us what happened," said Ron.

"Amelia Bones was pretty impressed, Fudge spluttered for a while, and I was saved by Dumbledore and left to go free," said Harry, grinning.

"YES!" cried Ron and Sirius, as Hermione hugged Harry.

"He got off! He got off!" chanted Ginny, George and Fred as they danced around the room.

"That's wonderful, we should celebrate!" said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Harry.

"Well, we knew he was going free, I mean, aren't we proof?" asked Al, gesturing to himself and his siblings.

"He got off! He got off!" continued the three.

"SHUT UP!" roared Dominique, who was getting irritated.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyways, let's get cleaning!" said Lucy, snickering at the exciting thought.

The group trudged upstairs to begin spraying the Doxies and cleaning the room. However, before they so much as lifted a finger, Professor McGonagall walked in, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Minerva! What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, surprised to see her.

"I'll be leaving for my mission in a minute, but this is for the future children," said the Professor, handing three red envelopes to Mrs. Weasley, and two letters.

"Oh, thank you," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at her friend.

"Oh shit," said James, having seen the red envelopes.

"Ten galleons say their timed," said Fred, gulping.

"Howlers?" asked the twins, nodding sympathetically.

"Let's read in the dining room," said Lucy, ushering them out of the frightening study. In the dining room, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George,  _Fred,_ Bill and Mr. Weasley sat. The ones in charge at the ministry had excused themselves for various reasons to hear the letters.

Teddy, Victoire, Roxie, Louis, Molly and Lily trudged downstairs, having just awoken. They all gathered in the dining room, to hear the letters. James and Fred sat with the twins, in an odd stony silence, as they feared their parents. Mad-Eye sat beside Dumbledore, his magical eye spinning around the room. Snape and McGonagall sat on Dumbledore's left, eying the children. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Hugo had gathered on the largest couch. Hugo sat on Hermione's lap, and Ron brushed his hair. Lily bounded over, and with a pleading look, convinced Snape to let her sit in his lap. He glared sternly at the rest of the shocked room. Al and Rose took Molly and sat on the floor in front of Lucy and Dominique, while Teddy, Victoire, Louis and Roxie all sprawled along the floor. Lucy began playing with Crookshanks. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat with Bill, Remus and Tonks on the last couch, and Hagrid sat in a large armchair, enchanted to fit him.

"Well, let's begin," said Dumbledore, a knowing smile.

"Looks like the first Howler agrees with you sir," said George, pointing at the smoking letter on the table. Dumbledore quickly opened it, and a female voice began to shout.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO, THIS IS WHAT YOU PICK? I SWEAR DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM? HOW WORRIED YOU'RE AUNTS AND UNCLES ARE? AND TO USE YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW YOUR LIMITS! OF ALL THE- AARRGH! WHEN WE GET YOU BACK, I'M TAKING AWAY THE MARAUDER'S MAP, AND YOU'RE BROOMSTICK,"

"No, she's so pissed," said James, covering his face, as the Weasley brothers began to smirk at Ginny's embarrassment.

"Who she remind you?" asked Ron loudly, as Ginny sent a glare at him.

"-AND I'M NEVER LETTING YOU STEP OUT OF THE HOUSE WITHOUT DOZENS OF TRACKING CHARMS AND A LEASH! A LEASH YOU HEAR ME? A LEASH!"

"Not like it's the first time, until were nine she had tracking charms on us," said Al, rolling his eyes at Rose, who was laughing.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM MY SIGHT AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME TILL I'M GOOD AND BURIED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE DANGER YOU'VE PUT YOURSELF IN? OBVIOUSLY NOT! THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME? I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? JUST REMEMBER, I MADE THE CHOICE TO RAISE YOU, AND I CAN KILL YOU TOO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THIS STUNT WAS FUN? WHERE ARE YOUR BRAINS! NO BROOM, NO PRANK PRODUCTS, NO MAP, NEVER EVER EVER!" shrieked the Howler, as the Weasleys and Harry paled in awe at Ginny's vocal chords. The trinkets scattered around the room shook as the voice screeched.

"-AND TEDDY! Be a dear and look after that son of mine, but make sure James is in charge of Lily duty," said the Howler, as it puffed in smoke.

"Damn, she's mad," said James, muttering under his breath.

"Well, Gin," began  _Fred._

"Someone took after mother," said George.

"Poor Harry-

"She's so scary-

"Poor James-

"Don't worry-

"We've done worse-

"I HOPE NOT!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley interrupting the twins, who immediately paled and silenced themselves.

"Crap, my howler's starting," said Fred, paling as the second Howler began to smoke.

"Let's see how Angelina is," said  _Fred,_ grinning at George's worry.

"FREDRICK GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? OBVIOUSLY YOU WEREN'T, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE IN THE BIGGEST PANIC OF MY LIFE AND BE FORCED TO TAKE A CALMING DRAUGHT-

"Like it helped," muttered Fred, as the twins snickered, though George a little bit less, scared of his future wife, and worried for his son.

"A BLOODY CALMING DRAUGHT! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT ME REDUCED TO? TAKING A DRAUGHT BECAUSE YOUR STUPID PRANKS GET OUT OF HAND ALL THE BLOODY TIME? THIS IS BEYOND STUPID! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD PULL SUCH A DUMB STUNT AND NOT EVEN THINK TWICE! HOW COULD YOU USE YOUR COUSINS IN SUCH A STUPID MANNER! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU ENDANGERED YOURSELF, YOU'VE TAKEN YOUR COUSINS WITH YOU! THIS IS THE SILLIEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! WHEN YOU GET BACK, I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN! NO MORE WILL YOU HELP YOUR FATHER IN THE JOKE SHOP, NEVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME-

"The neighbors can hear you," said Fred, pouting,

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME! I RAISED YOU REMEMBER? WHY CAN YOU NOT THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! YOUR FATHER AND HIS BROTHER WERE NEVER THIS STUPID! SURE THEIR JOKES WERE DANGEROUS, PROBABLY ILLEGAL, BUT THEY DIDN'T JEAPORDIZE THE VERY BALANCE OF TIME AND SPACE ITSELF! OH GOD!

"Angie darling, I think he got it," said a new voice in the howler.

"SHUT UP GEORGE! MY HAIR IS GOING GREY PREMATURE!"

"It was already going gray," continued George from the future, chuckling.

"Glad to see you have some control," said  _Fred,_ snickering.

"FOR YOUR SAKE, GEORGE, AND YOUR SON'S SAKE! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I NEVER GET GRAY HAIR!" Shrieked the howler. There was a quick bang.

"Course Angie, Son, that was a silly idea, but I get it wasn't completely your fault. I just stunned your mother, she'll be fine, she's just a bit hysterical, I'll try and help you out in the long run, but for now, you better hope for your sake, and mine, and James, that Madame Pomfrey can brew Calming Draughts fast," said George quickly, "Crap, someone's coming, better wake your mother."

"GEORGE! THAT IS HORRIBLE PARENTING! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR SON?" cried an absolutely aghast Mrs. Weasley, as Professor McGonagall nodded sternly, as George paled.

Mr. Weasley looked torn between siding with his wife, and congratulating his son on being able to hand the situation so well. Dumbledore was smiling. The rest of the males were laughing hysterically, while Professor Snape was trying very hard to smother his grin. Even Mad-Eye was chuckling. It didn't help that little Lily had wormed her way over, and was now seated on his lap, making him look less intimidating. If he laughed now, he'd lose all credibility. Tonks was trying hard not to laugh, though Ginny was snickering. Hermione was shocked, and look resolved to warn Angelina. Roxanne was just shaking her head and smiling. Dominique and Lucy were laughing. The three youngest children were giggling. Louis had his wild, feral smile. Victoire was glaring at Teddy, though he hardly seemed to notice. The rest of the children were laughing.

"George? What happened, I saw a red light, and then it was all black!" cried Angelina.

"You passed out dear, high blood pressure, you're worrying too much," said George from the howler, as the laughter continued. This time, Tonks really burst into laughter, along with Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, you might just survive marriage," whispered  _Fred_ to his twin.

"Maybe Gred, maybe," grinned George.

"Oh George, I'm just so worried," sobbed Angelina.

Fred squirmed uncomfortable, his mother rarely cried. Everyone could tell something was wrong because James sighed, and placed his hand on Fred's shoulder. The kids from the future all squirmed, and Roxanne hugged her little brother.

"Worrying? Let me help," said George in the howler.

"Oh so this is how he's going to punish me," said Fred aghast, as the sounds of kissing came from the Howler. Everyone was caught between snickering and looking embarrassed. George's eyes popped out of his head, and he turned a bright Weasley red that was never seen on the twins.  _Fred_ burst into laughter, and clapped his brother on the back.

"The Howler dear," said Angelina, as she resumed kissing her husband.

"Right." The Howler ended, as Fred buried his face in his hands. Roxanne just rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Well, Mum, looks like the Weasley potency won't be failing your desire for grandchildren," said Ron gleefully, laughing at his brother's glare.

"Crap, the third one's starting," said Al, scared out the howler.

"I have never been so disappointed in my children, and by children, I mean all of you," said a quiet, commanding voice, as all the children paled.

"Dad," whispered Al, though everyone heard, and Harry paled, realizing he had sent the Howler.

"Do you know just what exactly you have done? No, I don't think you do. This is an absolute moronic stunt, and trust me, I know moronic plans, I've done them, remember?" said the Howler.

Harry blushed as everyone snickered.

"Next time, do us all a favor, and try doing something safer, I love your jokes, just like everyone else, but please, for your mother's sake, and the hopes that I don't go gray, do something less reckless. I'm placing Teddy, Victoire, Lucy and Dominique in charge, listen to them as well as the current adults. Please, don't do anything stupid, and don't reveal anything!" said the Howler, as it burst into flames.

"At least he's not angry," said Rose, patting Al on the head.

"That was me?" said Harry. He hadn't really believed he'd have a future, and even the children weren't really helping him, but that, that was real proof.

"Uh huh," said Lily, as she snuggled closer to Snape. The women cooed, until Snape shot those glares. It was easy to tell he was holding Lily carefully and closely, which made the glare ineffective.

"Well, that was interesting," said Dumbledore, a large smile on his face.

"Let's read the letters," said Lucy, hurrying to take the attention away from the Howlers, that were still ringing in everyone's ears.

"I'll read the one from myself," said Hermione, rushing to get the letter.

"How'd you know you sent a letter?" asked Ron.

"Because, knowing me, I would," said Hermione, smiling at Ron.

"That's true," said Ron, smiling back at her.

"Do mine eyes deceive me?" asked  _Fred._

"I think they like each other," said George obnoxiously loud.

"And to think-

"All it took was some future offspring-

"Shut it," growled Ron, as the twins, James, Fred, Louis, and Sirius chuckled.

"Read the letter Ms. Granger," said Professor McGonagall, shooting her best stern glare at the pranksters.

"Dear children, and people of the past," began Hermione, "I am so sorry about the dumping our children on you."

"Wasn't really her fault, it was those idiots," said Dominique, shooting a nasty glare at James and Fred.

"What about Vic's bloody phoenix tears?" growled James and Fred in unison.

"She was trying to help, not harm!" said Lucy quietly, shooting Dominique a look, that quelled her temper, and the boys stopped talking.

"Can I continue?" growled Hermione.

"Go ahead," said Tonks, smiling.

"Hugo was feeling quite unwell for the past few days, so I'd keep an eye on him. He's a bit fussy about his food, and doesn't like anything with hollandaise sauce, so try to keep that away from him. Rose and Al are very well-behaved, so don't expect them to be too much trouble," read Hermione, as Mrs. Weasley began to furiously made mental notes.

"Leave the two with a few books, and try and take them out for a bit, to survey the world in the past, otherwise they'll go nuts," read Hermione.

"Us too!" cried the majority of the kids.

"Padfoot can go with them, just dye his fur a russet color, and try to transfigure his shape slightly, it should be alright," continued Hermione, as Sirius beamed and looked hopefully at Dumbledore.

"I suppose we can see," said Dumbledore before Sirius could ask.

"James and Fred should not be left with the twins alone ever, it's safer. Sirius and Remus are fine. Molly and Lily are fussy eaters, but generally eat everything with some encouragement. Make sure Fred and James are watching them. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Lucy can handle things quite well, so look for advice from them," continued Hermione.

"No, Teddy and Lucy can handle things," said James.

"The veela girls just break into their temper," said Fred nodding, as the two girls shot them angry glares.

"Watch Louis carefully when you take him out, he's a handful in his own way," said Hermione, louder to drown out the rest of the comments.

"Me? How?" asked Louis innocently, as Ron aimed a glare at him.

'He's too confident for his own good, and I'm sure you'll learn that immediately," said Hermione, as Ron glared even harder at Louis, who grinned.

"Roxie's not too much trouble, but try and keep her entertained, otherwise she'll drive you mad, and make sure she stays away from anything dangerous, she just had a run in with a baby Hungarian Horntail when we visited Charlie in Romania, and the poison's just worn off," said Hermione, as Roxie scowled and muttered curses under her breath.

"How'd that happen?" asked Ginny.

"Stupid, little thing," said Roxie, not caring to elaborate.

"Anyways, I'm researching over here for any clues, but I think you'll have some luck in the past, keep in touch, Hermione," said Hermione.

"Well, that was illuminating, let's take a break, and resume our meeting at dinner. Head back to work," said Dumbledore, rising to leave.

The meeting was suspended for the afternoon.


	13. Disguises and Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Malfoy gets involved?

Scorpius Malfoy was not put in Slytherin for just being a Malfoy. No, Scorpius was cunning and sly. He knew how to devise schemes that could go unnoticed for months, if not days. Scorpius was thrilled to have finally been given an opportunity to use his brains to scheme and achieve a goal that was by no means plausible.

His best friends, Rose and Al, had gone on an adventure to the past, and he had been left behind. Not that he blamed them, but he wasn't about to let it stay that way. He had devoted his entire concentration to developing the perfect plan. After his mother had delivered a time turner to Rose's dad, he had been free to scheme to his heart's content.

He had waited until his grandmother arrived, and then, when the adults were busy conversing about the daily issues, he'd sneaked away. He had then told Blippy to stop following him. With Blippy unable to watch him, he'd turned into his parent's cellar, and began hunting for another time turner. He knew his family would have had more than one. It was unthinkable that they could only have one. After about an hour of searching, he found a second one.

He took in the detailing on the time turner with great interest. It wasn't everyday that you would find such a treasure. The time turner was silver, and seemed to be goblin made, because it still sparkled as though it were brand new. The hour glass was filled with white sand that seemed to shine. The glass was still polished and clear. He held the time turner in his hand and sat there in awe for a few moments. Finally, he'd left the dirty cellar, and escaped to his bedroom.

Once he was safely in his room, he hid the time turner underneath a floorboard beside his bed. Part one of the impossible task was complete. He then proceeded to his father's potions storage cupboard. His father would brew potions and store them in this large cupboard, that was about the size of a small bedroom really. Beside the storage cupboard was the brewery. In the brewery was the door to the ingredients cupboard. He was able to enter the cupboard with ease. It helped that his father didn't mind that Scorpius liked brewing potions, and would let Scorpius use the potions lab at whim.

From there came the tricky part. He knew his father would acquire phoenix tears and save them in the rare ingredients section of the cupboard. It was just another door blocking him from the tears. Unfortunately, the door had enough magical barriers to deter him. Nevertheless, Scorpius was a Slytherin, and once you set your mind to something, there was no turning back from it. He couldn't even touch the door without alerting his father. He knew that the door only responded to his father's touch, but, how was Scorpius going to acquire his father's touch? He left the potions lab in frustration, and entered his father's library, to begin researching.

Immediately, he stumbled upon a book about essence spells. The books stated the obvious laws governing essence spells. For instance, Scorpius would be unable to enter the room because the door responded to his father's magical energy. Magical energy is like a human fingerprint. He skimmed through the chapter, and after finding it useless, he placed it back on the shelf, and began looking through counter spells.

Then he found it. In the fourth book he searched, he found a way to break an essence spell. All Scorpius would have to do is acquire either his father's wand, without changing the wand's allegiance. Then, using the wand that's in tune with his father's energy, he'd just have to tap the door with the wand, and he'd be able to get through the barrier between him and Phoenix tears. Grinning wildly, he placed the book back on the shelf, and began plotting.

* * *

Finally, he had devised a plot that would work wonders. He went into his father's study, to see his father, grandmother and mother all chatting away. He cleared his throat, and the adults turned to look at him. With a quick smile, he walked over to his family. His grandmother smiled widely at him. His father and mother exchanged wary glances, but then smiled. Scorpius had perfected his innocent routine.

"Father," began Scorpius, as he settled into the chair with his grandmother.

"Yes, Scorpius?" asked Draco, slightly amused at his son's attempts to protect himself in case his request was denied and Draco lost his temper.

"I was wondering could I make a Polyjuice Potion?" asked Scorpius eagerly.

"Pardon?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes at his son's eagerness.

"Well, Professor Slughorn was introducing us to all kinds of rare ingredients, and describing their uses, and I was just writing an essay about boomslang skin, for extra credit, to beat Rose Weasley, you know, and then I thought, what if I managed to make Polyjuice, then I'd be top of the year without the year even having started!" said Scorpius eagerly, lying through his teeth.

"Oh look at my grandson, isn't he ambitious!" cried Mrs. Malfoy, hugging Scorpius as she beamed with pride. In her eyes, her grandson could do no wrong.

"And this is just for school?" said Draco, still not convinced. He began using legilimency to search his son's mind. It didn't help, however, that Astoria had trained her son in occulemency, and Scorpius could keep his father at bay. The two struggled in silence for a bit, until Scorpius's wall crumbled, and Draco saw the memory of his son with Al and Rose, discussing how to prank James. Al had suggested using Polyjuice Potion to become James and Fred, and then making fools of themselves.

"Alright," said Draco, smiling. He didn't find James Potter endearing at all, and enjoyed his son's little rivalry. More often than not, Draco and Astoria would make bets on which group would win their prank war.

"Thank you father! Can I enter the second storage cupboard to get the boomslang skin, for my essay?" asked Scorpius, eagerly. He was throwing a little dance in his head, at the brilliance of occulemency, and how well he had thrown his father off his track.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," said Draco, not trusting his son to go alone.

"Alright," said Scorpius, still beaming.

"I'll be back," said Draco, as he led Scorpius away. A part of him was wondering if he had made the right decision.

The two entered the second storage cupboard, which was the size of a bedroom, and began looking for the boomslang skin. Draco immediately headed towards the boomslang skin, while Scorpius searched desperately for the phoenix tears. He searched shelf after shelf, as his father carefully measured the boomslang skin.

Just as Draco was finishing, Scorpius picked up a small vial of dragon's scale powder, and dropped them into a box of doxy eggs. The two began to steam as they mixed together, and Draco rushed over to sort out the problem and rescue his doxy eggs. As Draco wrangled with that mess, while berating his son for being troublesome, Scorpius continued his search for the phoenix tears. He peaked at every vial, and nodded along as his father yelled. He plastered a shamed look onto his face, and continued searching desperately.

Finally, he found a tiny red vial labeled phoenix tears. He slipped the vial into his pocket, and turned to help his father. After about ten minutes, and forty ruined doxy eggs, Scorpius and Draco left the cupboard, with the promise that Scorpius was never allowed back inside. Scorpius however, didn't mind, because he had achieved his goal. He told his father he was going to brew the Polyjuice after he got the book from his room.

* * *

Finally, the time had come for Scorpius to accomplish the biggest scheme yet. He had secured the phoenix tears and the time turner. Without a second thought, he headed to the fireplace, and used the Floo powder to head to Grimmauld place.

Once at Grimmauld place, he went straight to the entrance way, and he felt the excitement swell in his heart. He dropped four drops of phoenix tears onto the time turner. He had figured out that each drop increased the time turner's capability, from days, to weeks, to months, to years. He had done some quick research on the properties of phoenix tears in his father's library, and had learned the potency of each drop.

Once the time turner was ready, he swallowed back his fear, and grinned. He was thoroughly excited, as he smiled smugly down on the time turner. He couldn't have planned this better. He didn't even care that he'd be in a whirl of trouble when he got back. It just meant that he'd have done it; he'd have gotten to his friends, and escaped the boring life at Malfoy Manor.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began turning the hourglass, until he reached twenty-four, and he grinned wildly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, a very embarrassing meeting had just wrapped up for the day. After the Howlers, immediate arrangements and contingency plans had started being discussed. James and Fred had no intention to take the whole planning ideas seriously, and had ended up being severely reprimanded several times by Victoire, Lucy, though in a much sweeter, gentler tone, Dominique, McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. It was dinner time, and the boys were very much subdued and antsy.

"So it's agreed, if a way out isn't found before the week is out, then we'll register them as foreigners from Beauxbatons who enjoyed the school. We can have Dominique, Lucy, Louis, Roxie, Rose, posing as Beaubatons. James, Albus and Fred can pass for Durmstrang, after we dye Fred's hair a deep brown shade. Muggles, they have they oddest remedies," said Mrs. Weasley, as everyone gathered around the dinner table.

"Hair dye isn't really that odd, it's similar to potions," objected Hermione, but Ron just shook his head at her, and patted her hand gently.

"That's the idea Molly," said Professor McGonagall, not even hearing Hermione, "And the youngest three will have to remain at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, and of course you."

"I'd be delighted to have them!" beamed Sirius, thoroughly excited at the prospect.

"Are you sure we can't take them to the Burrow?" asked Mrs. Weasley, apparently not as excited at the idea.

"No, we cannot, it's too dangerous, imagine if a stray wizard saw them? Even if it was someone who was a family friend? Lily looks far too much like Ginny for their not to be a suspicion, and Molly looks like Percy and Hugo like Ron, it's too suspicious. Not to mention we cannot expect seven year olds to lie by calling you Mrs. Weasley, they may slip and say Grandma in front of a guest or friend or something," said Remus firmly. Mrs. Weasley's face fell, but she nodded, after swallowing painfully.

"But, won't it look odd if more red-heads show up? Rose looks like Hermione's red haired, blue eyed younger sister," said Harry.

"He's right," said Hermione, who was beaming with pride.

"We'll leave the hair and dye the same, but we can transfigure her nose a little, and straighten her teeth. Then we can add some glasses, and she'll look different enough to the older students. Unless a fifth year personally approaches Rose and scrutinizes her carefully, they won't notice the resemblance," said Sirius.

"But what if?" asked Ron, frowning at the idea of his daughter being in a precarious situation.

"The nose will throw them off Weasley," sneered Snape, unaware that nobody was taking him seriously, or at least, not with the same feared reverence he had once before.

"Albus looks too much like Harry, so I was thinking we dye his hair a light brown and transfigure his nose too, maybe a buzz cut?" said Remus.

"Won't work, even without magic, my hair would be a bird's nest in give or take, three weeks," said Albus, grinning.

"Why not just transfigure his nose too?" piped Rose.

"Because, the transfiguration intended for your nose will make it sharper, more defined, and it's similar to a very faint glamour, it would look, more, pointed, more like Ron's, but still soft, so a sort of mix, and would alter your basic genes, but not change them. For Albus, however, the same spell would look odd and if anyone pay's attention, the glamours on you two would be a dead giveaway for something odd. If only you have it, anyone who's suspicious could be brushed off with a simple, I hate my real nose," explained Remus.

Rose was jotting a note down for her next transfiguration lesson, much to the amusement of Ron, Harry and Albus. Al rolled his eyes, while Ron and Harry sniggered until Hermione sent a threatening glare at them.

"James is fine, hardly anyone would really connect him with Harry, he's too boisterous, but, maybe we should find contact lenses, perhaps a dull blue?" suggested Bill.

"Dull blue? Don't you bean radiant blue?" said a horrified James, as Fred and the twins sniggered.

"Fred's hair will be brown, and we can change his eye color to green with a minor spell that I can bolster in his detentions no doubt, and we can use a muggle tanning technique with a bit of tinkering from Arthur to make the darker sun burn more permanent" said McGonagall wryly, as Fred attempted to look innocent.

"Roxie looks different from Angelina, but she still looks similar, so I was thinking we could dye her hair blonde, and leave it at that," said Remus.

"I've always wanted to be blonde," mused Roxie, smiling up at Louis.

"Louis doesn't need to change his looks, no one will relate him to Bill, and Dominique and Lucy, though red heads, don't look much like Weasleys, so I suggest dying Dominque's hair black, and Lucy's brown or black," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at his unusual godson.

"None of them can play Quidditch, so no changing the teams," warned Mr. Weasley, eying them all warily.

"Darn," muttered Al, he loved Quidditch. It was his life.

"Victoire and Teddy are grown up, so they can stay here at Grimmauld Place, and Poppy can use an assistant, so Victoire can keep up her studies with Poppy and perhaps flit between the two places," said Dumbledore smiling.

"That's wonderful," said Victoire, glad that she wouldn't be falling behind.

"At least someone will keep an eye on those idiots," said Teddy, smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back at him, her face alight with joy.

"Darn," said Fred, pouting.

* * *

Unfortunately for Snape, all his attempts at being a snarky git were severely reduced. Over the course of the afternoon, little Lily and Molly had decided that Snape was their new toy. Hugo had been terrified of Snape's glare, and stayed with Ron and Hermione, flitting between the two, beaming at the attention.

Lily and Molly had not only both ended up sitting in his lap for the meeting, they had managed to make Snape look like a man with a heart. They had both asked various questions about potions that Snape had answered with little contempt, and actual explanations, that had left all his students stunned. They had also managed to make Snape let the two sit in his lap for parts of the meeting. At one point, the two girls, tired from their excitement, had leaned into Snape to rest. They had napped for about an hour as Snape held them, trying to maintain his sneer. The final blow at his pride and at Sirius's pride was when Sirius had changed into Padfoot, and Molly had demanded that Snape pet the doggy with her. Unable to resist Lily's pleading eyes, he had pet Sirius on the head; though it looked as though he was restraining himself with every bit of will power he had, from slapping Sirius. Sirius in turn, hadn't come out from the shower for two hours. Snape had used every cleaning spell he knew on his hand, and for extra precaution, he had worn a glove.

What surprised Dumbledore was Snape's immediate attachment to Molly. For Snape, Molly was very similar to Lily. She had that same determination, leadership, and flair for mischief. Though little Lily looked just like her grandmother, she was much more subdued and a lot less independent than her grandmother. Molly on the other hand, was too independent. Snape was certain that Molly was Lily's reincarnation, as she was determined to march to her own beat, just like Lily Evans. Lily Potter seemed happy following, though she did seem independent; it seemed very much that she was babied far too much, and often he saw more resemblances between Lily Potter and young Ginny Weasley.

* * *

This newfound heart of Snape's had surprised everybody. The twins felt uncomfortable to say the least to see the formidable Potions Master not sneering, and said they'd rather have Voldemort blast the Burrow to bits, than Snape not acting like a snarky git.

"You see," began George,

"When he's a snarky git, we know what exactly, Ronniekins, were dealing with," continued  _Fred._

"This new heart of Snape, well, it's a bit horrifying-

"Because that means he's actually a human-

"Not a part vampire-

"Or a bat turned human-

"Or a cold emotionless arse-

"And that means that we could actually hurt him-

"And then mum would kill us-

"But well, we may be dead of shock, because we saw Snape giving out candy to children," finished Fred firmly, and then shuddered.

"What I want to know, is how does he like children, when it's just two seven year old girls, I mean come on, he hates everything else," said Harry, frowning.

"No idea mate, but if he does start handing out candy, I think Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes will seem tame to what Snape could cook up," said Ron, shuddering. Hugo was sitting with Hermione, so Ron could speak freely.

* * *

"I think it's wonderful that the girls are healing their rift," said Mrs. Weasley to Tonks, when the two were discussing Snape's affection for the girls in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley made tea for the meeting.

"I think it's more amazing that Snape has a heart," muttered Tonks, who remembered her former Potions Master all too well.

"Of course he has a heart, he's just, well, I have no idea really," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning as she realized how little anyone knew about Severus Snape.

"Bitter? About what?" asked Tonks, frowning at the thought a little herself. She hadn't realized her knowledge of Snape was nonexistent, despite the fact that they worked together and that she'd known him for almost ten years.

"Well," began Mrs. Weasley, "I'm a little uncertain."

"Remus told me a long time ago that Snape hated James Potter for being popular, and that Snape was bullied and a bully, but, well, I don't think school yard bullying makes a man bitter and hard," said Tonks, "Well, not fully at least. No, it's something bigger."

"You're probably right, but we have no reason to interfere," said Mrs. Weasley, as she beat the eggs for her scrumptious chocolate cake, a favorite of Albus's, Remus's, Teddy's and Roxie's.

* * *

As everyone settled in to enjoy the dinner, the portrait of Mrs. Black suddenly started screaming, or at least, that's what it sounded like, at first.

"FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE WITH A PROPER BREEDING WAS BROUGHT HERE!" cried the portrait. Everyone exchanged dark looks, and Sirius and Remus stood up, wands raised, and went to see who it was. Mad-Eye's eye was spinning wildly as he followed, his wand at the ready.

"Nice to meet you," they heard a boy, with evident amusement in his voice. They walked into the hall way, to see a blonde haired boy, evidently a Malfoy, carrying a conversation with the portrait. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, and both were wondering how a Malfoy snuck in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Remus slowly, looking at the young boy, who jumped at their voice.

"Mr. Malfoy? That's my father, I'm Scorpius, and you really shouldn't terrify someone like that, it's terrible manners. Grandmother, I'm sorry, I'll be accompanying your son and his odd friends, as you put it," said the boy in a drawl, as he shut the curtains abruptly, after shock was etched on her face. Sirius bit back a laugh, the boy was funny.

"Scorpius? Another future guest?" asked Remus.

"I'd tip my hat to you, but I have none," said Scorpius cheerfully.

"Let's get back in the kitchen," suggested Sirius, amused at the boy's antics.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged terrified glances, and then glanced at all the children. Finally, Remus and Sirius came back into the room, looking highly amused. A blonde boy was walking in with them, grinning a mischievous grin. He looked just like Draco Malfoy, expect he seemed less pampered, and a lot more light hearted.

"Hello all, brilliant weather were having today," said the boy, nodding at the room.

"Only you, Scor," said Al, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shrieked Rose, shock etched on her face, as well as anger.

"Rose darling, it's been a while since I've heard your beautiful shrieks that put a banshee to shame," he said in a long drawling voice.

"You're a Malfoy," said Ron, shock on his face. Everyone in the room was shocked at the boy.

"What gave it away? Was it my stunning good looks? Or the banshee?" asked Scorpius, with false concern on his face.

"STOP CALLING ME A BANSHEE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" fumed Rose, clearly angry at Scorpius.

"Well, I took a leaf out of your cousins book, and I was going crazy at home, the boredom was slowly killing me," said Scorpius, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"You do realize, don't you, that in this time period, Malfoy name is hated by everyone here," said Al, raising an eyebrow.

"Blame the inbreeding, it makes us reckless and mad," said Scorpius, with a shrug as he slid into the vacant seat by Albus.

"Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to introduce yourself?" suggested Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something," said Scorpius, "Well, anyways, my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and I'm a Slytherin, play Chaser for my house team. My best subject is Potions, and I'm best friends with Albus. My grandfather, Lucius, says I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name for befriending Weasleys and Potters. Then again, I've been a disgrace since I was three, because I have no manners, lack proper breeding, and like having fun, all things he disapproves of. He thought that being a Slytherin would change me, but alas, I only further tread upon the path of disgrace and shame."

"You sound a lot like me," said Sirius, grinning at the young Malfoy.

"Inbreeding, it drives us all mad," said Scorpius, with a very sympathetic nod to Sirius.

"Your friends with a Malfoy?" said the twins, incredulously.

"Oh, did I forget that point?" said Al innocently, though his innocent face was too much like Harry's.

"Are you friends with Scorpius too?" asked Hermione to an angry looking Rose.

"At the moment no, because he's an idiot," said Rose, as she slid into the seat beside Scorpius, her anger abating.

"But Rose darling, if I wasn't an idiot, then poor Al would suffer boredom at your hands," said Scorpius with faux concern. Rose smacked his head, and he laughed.

"This is weird," chorused the twins.

 


	14. The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little revelation on the future. What's the future like? Just some good old bonding between the past and future in the present.

With the arrival of Scorpius, dinner at Grimmauld Place had become very subdued. Almost everyone from the past was busy eying the boy, trying to figure out just what exactly, he was all about. What was stranger than a Malfoy appearing was the fact that most everyone from the future liked the Malfoy. In fact, Albus and Scorpius seemed to be as close as  _Fred_ and George.

"So Scor, just why the hell did you choose to come here?" asked Al, blissfully unaware of the tension surrounding him at the moment.

"Do you have any idea how bored I was?" asked Scorpius, one eyebrow raised.

"Can't have been that bad, your grand-dad stopped visiting you last year," said Al, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Wait, old Lucius hates his own grandson?" asked Mr. Weasley, surprised at Lucius's behaviour.

"He hates most everything, Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, with a shrug.

"What'd you do to be on the list of hate?" asked Sirius, with a conspiratorial grin, as he leaned across the table to hear the story better.

"It's more like what I can't do," said Scorpius, with a grimace.

"He's just a bitter old man, Scor," said Rose, finally relenting in her anger.

"Touchy subject?" asked Sirius.

"Not really. I'm a disappointment to the Malfoy name, you see. Not only do I not enjoy consorting with trolls such as Goyle, but I also don't do anything proper. I have no interest in learning about the war, and why muggles are dirty. I befriended a Weasley and a Potter, and even though I ended up in Slytherin, my snake friends are all imbeciles and nobodies, meaning they aren't former Death Eater kids, or even kids of prestigious pure blooded houses. No, they're kids of average wizards and witches. I don't use my manners, well, not around him at least, and I don't really want him to teach me how to act like a Slytherin. I don't really want anything to do with the Ministry, and I have no breeding, otherwise I'd comb my hair, and lick my grandfather's boots," said Scorpius, a trace of anger in his voice.

"Sounds like my childhood," said Sirius, with a grimace. "At least your parents like you, and I bet Narcissa is over the moon with you."

"Yeah, grandma loves me. She'd probably bend backwards and roll over for me. She won't leave grandpa, despite them not being happy together, so she's miserable a lot. She comes over most of the time. Dad's alright. I mean, he loves me and everything, but he's suffered a hell of a lot, and he's not really talkative, if you know what I mean. Most of the times when he's around, he's to himself, and mum, well, she's sweet and everything, but you can only spend so much time with your mother," said Scorpius.

"Better than me, I spent every minute I could away from my mother," said Sirius, nodding in the direction in the portrait.

"Besides, your parents are great Scor, you grandpa's an arse, but then, it's not like we care," said Al.

"Language Al," said Rose absently as she put some potatoes in her plate.

"Ah well, enough depressing crap, what have you guys been up to?" asked Scorpius, grinning madly.

"Not much, we only got here yesterday," said Al.

"Pathetic, and you're supposedly my best friend, pathetic," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up. We're not allowed out of the house," said Al, glaring at his friend.

"Why not?" whined Scorpius.

"Because Messr oh so great, there are Death Eaters and Voldemort outside this house," said Al, glaring at his friend.

"Wonder if old Voldy wouldn't mind teaching me to fly," said Scorpius thoughtfully.

"HE CAN FLY?" asked Ron, his eyes wide.

"Oh, maybe he hasn't learnt that technique yet," said Scorpius.

"Bugger, and I wanted to fly," said Al pouting.

"Language Al," reprimanded Ginny, glaring at her brothers and Harry for being bad influences.

"Sorry mum," said Al, blushing.

"Besides, how exactly are you planning to get Voldemort to teach you to fly?" asked Lucy, smiling at the two.

"Details, we'd work that out after we find him," said Scorpius, waving away the comment.

"Best kind of plan really, making it up as we go," said Al sincerely. At this, Rose smacked the two on the head.

"Ow, sorry Rose, we meant to say we'd let you work the details out months in advance," said Scorpius rolling his eyes.

"Idiots," said Rose, smacking Scorpius again.

"Anyways, I was thinking, Hermione said that you guys could go to Diagon Alley. I was thinking that tomorrow, I'd take a group of you with Tonks to see Diagon Alley," said Bill, smiling at the obvious enthusiasm.

"Perhaps Sirius could go too," said Lucy, seeing the man's impatience.

"Really?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide.

"We'd have to transfigure you're Animagus shape slightly, perhaps dye you're fur a golden brown color, and such, but I see no harm," said Dumbledore, smiling at Sirius.

"I'm in," said Sirius, grinning widely.

"Who's going with us?" asked Bill.

"Me," said Louis, stretching his long limbs, as he reached for a fourth helping of mashed potatoes and pork rinds.

"Lucy, Louis, Hugo," said Victoire, looking at the group carefully, "And I suppose Albus."

"HEY! Why can't we decide on our own?" asked James, pouting.

"Because, you, Fred, Scorpius, Louis, and the kiddies are a handful, and need to be delegated accordingly," said Dominique, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, Lucy can exercise some level of control on Louis, and the rest are generally calm people, so this will be the easiest group to break in," said Teddy with a nod.

"I'm a handful, oh you hurt me, Nikki," said Scorpius, batting his eyes at her.

"Don't call me Nikki," said Dominiqe with a glare.

"Right-o, Nicoline," said Scorpius, with a nod.

"Malfoy's kid is mad," whispered Ron to Harry, who nodded, wide-eyed as he watched Dominique yell at Scorpius for messing up her perfect name.

* * *

That night, Scorpius trudged into Fred and George's room, followed closely by Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley. James and Fred had been places in Harry and Ron's room, with Louis. Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, and Roxie had their own room. Rose, Molly, Lily, Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Teddy had decided that he was going to stay up with the rest of the adults, and talk.

"So, Scorpius is it?" asked  _Fred,_ as he leaned into his bed. George sat down beside him, crossing his legs, and eying the younger boys with interest.

"That's my name," said Scorpius, nodding.

"Are you a prankster?" asked George, cocking his eyebrow at the boy.

"Pranks? Hardly my thing. I'm more into subtle ways of making James and Fred look like idiots," said Scorpius, grinning.

"And going on bollocks adventures," said Al, as he sat down on the other bed with Scorpius. Hugo was watching them with wide eyes.

"Come sit with your uncles, Hugo," said George, noticing his nephews shyness. The little boy walked over slowly, and George pulled Hugo onto his lap.

"What about you Hugo, prankster or not?" asked  _Fred,_ admiring the little boy's shyness.

"Mummy says pranks are bad, but I like them, they're funny," said Hugo, "But not as much as Molly and Lily. They always get me in trouble cause they want to do something fun. I don't like being in trouble, cause then mummy gets really angry, and she's scary. But daddy usually gives me chocolate frogs."

"So Ron has his priorities straight," said George, nodding.

"Please, Uncle Ron just likes watching someone else having the mickey taken out of them," said Al, nodding to the two.

"So how did Ron consent to his precious baby girl befriending his arch nemesis's kid?" asked  _Fred._

"He didn't. He just goes along with it because Mrs. Weasley would kill him if he didn't. Besides, Rose has him wound around her little finger. All she'd need to do is bat her eyelashes at him, and he'd buy her the world," said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"Now, if Scorpius did something stupid, like I don't know, ask Rose on a date, then he'd die a slow painful death at the hands of Uncle Ron, and possible James and Fred. Good thing is, he and Rose are just friends," said Al, glaring at Scorpius.

"It was a bloody love potion, how was I supposed to know that some idiot fourth year wanted to get her dream man?" asked Scorpius, glaring right back at his friend.

"What happened?" asked the twins, grinning identically.

"Basically this girl kept fluttering around Damien Wood, the captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor team, and Damien was getting irritated, especially since he's been training Al here privately, and didn't want anyone to know, so she thought he was seeing someone else. The girl got super jealous, and she gave Damien a box of muggle chocolates, filled with a love potion for the first girl he saw, hoping to make her love him instead. But Damien handed the box off to me, and I forgot it was Scorpius's birthday, so I gave him the chocolates," said Al, grinning.

"Long story short, I ate them," said Scorpius, glaring at Al.

"Yes, but what happened?" asked the twins, as Hugo whipped his head back and forth between the two groups.

"He ate the chocolate, and then Rose comes in to the Shrieking Shack, our base hideout, to give Scorpius his present, and the deed is done. For the next week, Scorpius chases Rose around Hogwarts, proclaiming his love for her. He wrote twenty-eight poems and three ballads for her. He performed nine of the poems in the Great Hall. He begged Rose to be his girlfriend, and no one knew he was under a love potion, because the chocolates lay forgotten in the Shrieking Shack because I was shocked at Scorpius is behaviour, and Rose was confused and scared of him. James wrote to Uncle Ron thinking it would be funny, who went ballistic, and came down to Hogwarts with Mr. Malfoy who received a similar letter of worry from Zabini, both ready to find Scorpius, one to kill him, the other to bring him to his senses. Anyways they arrive to see Scorpius one his knee with a Rose in his hand, in the middle of the Entrance Hall, loudly asking Rose to marry him, and then the potion wore off," said Al, bursting into laughter.

"It wasn't funny! Imagine waking up after a week of god-knows-what to find yourself on your knees with a rose, a ring and your best friend looking at you like you've grown three heads. Then you see your dad faint, and your best friend's dad looking like's he's about to have a heart attack!" cried Scorpius, burning a bright pink.

"It was hilarious! Especially when you just got up, and said, well, good day Rose, my father seems to be in a coma, here, hold this, and then you hand her the rose and the ring and go try and wake up your dad, all while Uncle Ron is spluttering in some weird language all of his own," said Al, shaking with laughter as the twins joined in.

"Brilliant!" said George, as he laughed.

"What happened then?" asked  _Fred,_ after he regained his calm.

"Uncle Ron started screaming about how Rose wasn't allowed to get married, and she wasn't allowed to date, and then Scorpius just turns around and says, she's getting married? Can I be the maid-of-honor?" said Al still laughing.

"And then, Rose gets really angry, and she's like, you've been proposing to me the entire bloody week! What the hell is wrong with you! And I'm all like, what? And then, Al and Rose fill me, my dad, and Uncle Ron in on my behaviour during the week. After that, we get the chocolates, find the love potion, and realise it was one of Uncle George's products, so dad and Mr. Weasley ended up shouting themselves hoarse at you for almost killing them," said Scorpius, grinning at the memory.

"Bloody brilliant, we should work on that," said  _Fred,_ clutching his sides as he recovered.

"Glad to be of service," said Scorpius with a mocking salute.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ron and Harry's room, Louis, James, Fred, Harry and Ron were all sitting around the room. Ron seemed to be in his own happy world, and Harry was eying James with confusion and mild interest.

"So, um, what do you guys like to do?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"Pranks," said Fred and James with a wicked grin.

"Women," said Louis, not missing a beat.

"We noticed," said Ron, glaring at Louis.

"So, what are we like, you know, in the future?" asked Harry, hoping to break up Ron's anger.

"Well, Uncle Ron tends to be really funny and relaxed, unless a boy who isn't related to Rose is around her. Then he gets really tense, and he acts really stiff. It took him almost a year to relax around Scorpius. It took him even longer than that to relax around Krum," said Fred with a grin.

"And dad is pretty chill. He usually likes our pranks, but gets angry if we hurt anyone. He works a lot, and has to be really tough, considering he's a really important Auror and advisor to the Minister, not to mention the whole Savior of the wizarding world thing he has going on," said James.

"Wait Krum? Who let him breed?" asked Ron, his ears glowing a red color.

"He's still touchy about that," 'whispered' Fred to James.

"So I'm guessing the Ron and Krum relationship doesn't really improve much in the future?" asked Harry, biting back the snicker.

"Not really," said Louis, rolling his eyes.

"He's a git," said Ron, as though that settled the matter.

"If it helps, his son is five years older to Rose, so I doubt he sees her as anything more than a sister really," said James.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's dating Lucy," said Louis.

"Wait, Lucy got a boyfriend?" cried James, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"How do you know?" asked Fred.

"Krum's dating Percy's daughter?" asked Ron, relaxing at the fact that no Krum was coming near his little girl.

"I'm not sure if they are dating, but I know he's into her, because he's been writing to her from Durmstrang. Lucy says he's just a pen pal, but if he just wants to be pen pals, then I'm a hippogriff," said Louis seriously.

"Oh Uncle Percy's going to love that," snorted Fred.

"Percy's a protective dad?" asked Harry.

"Protective? Yes. But, it's more like the fact that Lucy's only been on two dates before, and never even really kissed a guy, because she's super shy and quiet. So, if Lucy enters a relationship, it'll completely disrupt Uncle Percy's regular routine," said Louis with grin.

"As long as the pumpkin head's kids stay away from mine, I don't care," said Ron, flouncing back against the bed.

"Good for you Uncle Ron," said Fred beaming at his uncle.

* * *

The young girls were sitting on their bed, eying their future mother's with awe. Rose watched her mother sort out her library, and was proud to note that she had many similar books to her mother. Lily and Molly had begun playing a game with their stuffed animals, as Ginny watched them with pride. Hermione was clearing away her books to make space for the new girls.

"So, what's the future like?" asked Ginny.

"It's a nice place," said Rose, smiling at her aunt.

"What do I do in the future?" asked Hermione, going to sit beside Rose.

"You work with house elves and other magical creatures, securing rights for them," said Rose with a smile.

"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes brightening.

"And me?" asked Ginny, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"You played Chaser for the Holly Head Harpies after you graduated, but then once you got pregnant, you retired, and became a journalist for the Quibbler's sports section," said Rose.

"The Quibbler?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised, as she thought of the rubbish magazine.

"It's not rubbish anymore, during the war, the Daily Prophet was controlled by the ministry, so Xeno Lovegood took over and began publishing the truth," said Rose.

"Wow," said Ginny, her eyes wide at her friend's father's bravery.

"Auntie Luna took over after the war, and she's been Chief Editor since," said Rose, with a nod.

"Is Luna married?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, she married Dean Thomas after the war. He runs the art section in the Quibbler, as well as overall artistic designs, and that kind of thing. She still believes in her crazy creatures, and he's alright with that. He even accompanies her and her father on trips to find them," said Rose, giggling at the shocked looks on Hermione and Ginny's faces.

"Dean Thomas?" cried Ginny, shocked.

"Seriously? How'd that happen?" asked Hermione, her eye's wide.

"Well, they got together during the war, after some bad stuff happened. Auntie Fleur was the one who helped encourage it while they stayed with her for protection, because Uncle Dean was being hunted because he was a muggle-born, and Auntie Luna because they were trying to control her daddy's magazine by kidnapping her. Daddy and mummy and Uncle Harry found them and brought them to Auntie Fleur," explained Rose.

"Wow, I'd have never seen that coming, ever," said Ginny, her eyes still wide.

"They have twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, who are a year older to Lily, Molly and Hugo. Lorcan's pretty much like Auntie Luna, but Lysander's more like Uncle Dean. He likes artsy stuff, and he's a little bit loopy, but he's really sweet. Lorcan's into Quidditch and a muggle sport called football, but he gets that from Uncle Dean," said Rose.

"I'm going to marry Sander when I'm older," said Molly, perking up at the conversation.

"Really?" said Hermione sweetly, still wrapping her head around Dean and Luna's marriage.

"Uh huh, he promised. And Lily is going to marry Lory and we'll buy a big house and we can stay there," said Molly.

"Lily likes Lory, he's nice. Lory's really good at Quidditch. He promised to teach me!" exclaimed Lily, beaming up at her mother.

"But you can't tell Freddy and Jamie, they don't want us being married just yet, so it's a secret," said Molly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Alright, we won't breathe a word to anybody," said Hermione solemnly as Rosie bit back her snickers.

The two little girls began playing again, not realizing the shock plastered across the faces of their mother and aunt. Both women were looking at Rose, as though demanding an explanation.

"Lory and Sander spend a lot of time at Potter Manor with Lily and Molly and Hugo. Fred and James are really over protective, so they've been trying to scare the girls off from boys by saying that they won't be able to play with each other when they get married and so on. I'm not sure who exactly suggested it, but Lory and Sander told Lily and Molly that they were going to stay together when they got older, and their wives would to. After that, Lily and Molly decided to marry the twins to stay together. They've told every girl in the household," said Rose, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, that's nice," said Ginny smirking.

"Don't tell Uncle Harry, James, or Fred, they'll have heart attacks," said Rose.

"Oh we won't," said Hermione, smiling at the innocence of the little girls.

"Do the twins know about the marriage arrangements?" asked Ginny.

"Not a clue," said Rose, smiling at Ginny.


	15. Diagon Alley: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Diagon Alley leads the group of time travelers to a world in the past. Meeting old faces and strange new people is exotic, exciting. A little excitement never hurt anyone!

Bill woke up the next morning, and after breakfast, was pleased to see the first group from the future ready to explore Diagon Alley. He was pleased to see Louis stumble downstairs and follow a similar morning routine to him. He'd come down like a zombie, grab a cup of hot steaming black coffee, and then sleek his blonde hair back into a pony-tail. With his coffee, he'd have one piece of toast and jam, and read the Daily Prophet, well, the sports section, but it was a start.

"Puddlemere's third in the league? Sad," said Louis, shaking his head. Louis was dressed in a button down blue plaid muggle shirt, and black jeans. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he was wearing black military style boots. His blue eyes scanned the page with interest as he sipped his coffee. His belt had a large silver buckle with the Black family crest, something Louis had nicked from Sirius.

"You support Puddlemere?" asked Bill.

"Pride of Portree actually, but Dom supports Puddlemere and we have a lot of wagers," said Louis, putting the paper down.

"So, when do you think our group will be ready?" asked Bill, looking at the door. They'd decided to head to Diagon Alley early in the morning and then spend the day there. Sirius had already secured a large amount of gold to flaunt on his future god-grandchildren and nieces and nephews and whatnot.

"Lucy's dressing Hugo as we speak, Al's sleep standing," said Louis with a shrug, "How about your half?"

"Sirius has been up for three hours, bouncing around like a child on a sugar high, Tonks is still fast asleep, but I think he's gone to wake her," said Bill.

"Sorry we took so long," said Lucy, entering the room. Hugo was walking beside her, his brown hair messy, and his blue eyes tired. He was wearing a bright red muggle shirt with a lion on it, and blue jeans. Over top he had a light brown sweater. Lucy was wearing a light blue shirt, with a flowery pattern. It had slightly puffy short sleeves, and tied around the waist. She wore grey jeans with it, and a white belt. Her short curly red hair was let loose but pushed back with a thick blue headband and her glasses perched on her nose, framing her golden brown eyes. She wore navy blue ballet flats to complete her outfit, and a silver chain dangled around her neck, with a green stone in the centre.

"Is muggle clothing a good idea?" asked Bill nervously.

"Better than robes, if we look muggle you can say were from another country and hitting wizarding and muggle tourist sights," said Lucy, as she spread jam on two slices of toast.

"I'm hungry Lucy," said Hugo.

"Here you go," said Lucy, handing him the toast. Hugo began munching carefully, savouring each bite.

"Are we leaving yet?" whined Sirius, entering the room. He had shaved and combed his hair, and showered, looking very presentable, despite the fact that he was going as Padfoot.

"Just waiting for Tonks and Al, I left Al after dressing Hugo to get ready, I hope he isn't still asleep," said Lucy nervously.

"I'll get them," said Sirius, bounding away.

"He's excited," mused Louis, and then he zeroed in on Lucy's necklace, "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, Philip sent it to me for my birthday, I was wearing it yesterday under my shirt," said Lucy.

"Philip?" asked Bill, smiling.

"Philip Krum?" asked Hugo.

"Yes, Krum," said Lucy with a small smile.

"You're dating Viktor Krum's son?" asked Tonks, entering from the door. She looked very much disgruntled. She was wearing a bright purple skirt with blue leggings and a black Hobgoblins shirt. Her hair was bubble gum pink, and she wore black boots to complete the look. Her eyes were a bright blue, matching Louis's.

"No, were just friends," said Lucy pouring Tonks and herself some coffee.

"And I'm a flying flobberworm," said Louis under his breath, causing Bill to snort, and Hugo to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy, as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Nothing," said Bill, waving her question aside.

"Let's go," said Sirius, walking in with a very tired looking Albus Potter. Al was wearing a green hoodie with the Weird Sisters logo on it, and baggy black jeans. He wore black runners that were half tied, and his hair was standing up everywhere.

"Alright, now to dye Al's hair, I have the light brown color here, it's a sandy brown color, and I got a pair of glasses that's pretty thick and big, so your eyes will look different from Harry," said Tonks cheerfully.

"Kayy," said Al, and then he yawned. Lucy was already in charge, and handed him a glass of cold milk, and four slices of toast with jam. Louis was on his fifth slice already, since he just kept taking one, spreading jam, and then devouring it.

"I'll dye his hair," said Lucy hastily, as Tonks almost dropped the open bottle of dye onto the floor.

"Good plan," said Sirius, has he wolfed down his coffee and toast.

Lucy quickly got to work, mixing the dye. She then quickly spread it through Al's hair, much to his annoyance. He waited patiently as Lucy cast a few quick spells to make the dye work faster. Then, after three minutes, she removed the dye, leaving Al's hair a light, sandy brown color. Tonks spelled the glasses to match Al's prescription, and handed them over. They were thick black glasses with square frames that took up much of Al's face. Once the two women were done fussing over his look, Al continued to eat his toast.

"Your turn Siri," said Tonks, smiling up at her cousin. Sirius practically ran over.

"The theory is, we'll cut your hair really short, so when you transform, your Animagus will have short fur, and then we'll dye you're Animagus's fur a golden brown color, and transfigure your snout and tail, and maybe cover your eyes with a glamor," said Tonks, as Lucy began shearing away Sirius's hair until he had short spiky hair left.

"I don't care if I'm a bald dog, anything to get out of here," said Sirius eagerly.

"Don't worry, now, transform please," said Lucy. Sirius willingly transformed into Padfoot. His fur, like Tonks had said, was now very short. Lucy ran the golden brown dye through his fur, leaving a patch of black around his eye, and his one ear. She let the bottom half of his legs be black as well. This way, he looked more like a mutt than a man. Tonks cast a glamor on Padfoot's eyes, changing the blue to a dull brown color, and narrowing his eyes a bit. Lucy combed Padfoot's hair, and trimmed away at his tail, before transfiguring it to appear longer.

"Well, he's definitely nothing like Padfoot should be, we christen thee, what do we christen the dog, Hugo?" asked Louis, turning to the little boy, who was watching the women work in awe.

"Umm, we christen him, Patchy," said Hugo.

"Very good, Patchy it is, let's get going," said Bill, smirking at the dog's look of utter shock.

The plan was that Louis and Hugo would be Bill's cousins from out of town, and Patchy was their dog. The three decided to meet up with Tonks and her pen-pal, Lucy and Lucy's cousin, at Leaky Cauldron. They'd put on a big show of meeting each other, and then from there, they'd go down Diagon Alley together. Bill, Louis, Hugo, and Patchy would go the muggle way to Diagon Alley, and Tonks and Lucy would apparate with Al as a side-along.

After they went through a big show of introductions at the Leaky Cauldron, they started their way through Diagon Alley. Patchy was bounding along gracefully. He was barking wildly, and breaking into sprints, before trotting right back. Hugo, who was walking alongside Bill, holding his hand, would giggle at Patchy's many antics. Louis and Tonks were discussing Quidditch eagerly, and Lucy and Bill were discussing the Ministry.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Bill, as they paused outside Madame Malkin's.

"Let's buy a few robes for everyone first," said Lucy, looking at the store longingly.

"I want to go to Fortescue's," said Louis eagerly, "And Broomstix, and Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"I want to go to Flourish and Blott's as well, and Sugarplum's Sweet Shop," said Lucy longingly.

"Can we go see the Quidditch shop?" asked Hugo, his big blue eyes wide with longing.

"I want Quidditch," said Al eagerly.

"Well, we'll go to all of those places, but first let's get those robes," said Bill, pointing to Madame Malkin's.

"I'll wait outside with Hugo," said Tonks, seeing the little boy's pout.

"And Patchy," added Hugo, pointing to the dog, who whined at the ridiculous name.

"Right, and Patchy," said Tonks, smirking.

"Well, we'll be out in a few," said Bill, as a reluctant Al, and an excited Lucy and Louis followed him in.

Inside the shop, a girl, about thirteen, was getting fit for her Hogwart's robes. Lucy immediately ducked over to the women's side of the shop, and started perusing through the robes. She knew better than to shop for Dominique or Roxie, who were both very possessive over their styles, but Victoire and Rose wouldn't mind her taste. The little girls were both tomboyish so wouldn't care as long as they could play. Lily would want something a bit more girly, but that was alright.

Bill, Louis, and Al headed over to the male's side of the store. Out of the three, only Bill had any sense as to what to look for. He perused through some carefully selected robes, as Louis and Al looked for clothes that supported their favorite Quidditch teams.

"Bill!" said a voice, causing Bill to turn around and his jaw to drop. Fleur was standing there, with a big smile.

"Fleur, what a surprise!" croaked Bill, shocked. He hadn't expected to run into Fleur in the very first shop. "Aren't you working today?"

"Ah non, ze goblins 'ave given me ze day off, ve-rry kind of zem, no?" asked Fleur, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "What arr you doing 'ere?"

"Ah, my cousins and I are just picking up a few robes," said Bill, waving wildly at Louis and Al.

"Ze blonde lookz like you, but ze ozzer does not," said Fleur, frowning as the two boys laughed over bright purple robe with gold ruffs.

"Ah the brunette is a cousin to my friend's pen pal, we ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron, his guardian is shopping on the woman's side," said Bill nervously.

"Ah, what 'ave you picked up?" asked Fleur. Bill handed her the robes he'd picked up for Sirius, James, and Fred. As Fleur carefully looked over his choices, Bill admired her silvery blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes, and the careful way she admired clothing. He admired her smile, and the way she tilted her head to the left when she was in deep concentration. He took in her soft pink robes, that suited her so well.

"Well?" asked Bill, snapping out of his reverie.

"Zey are nice, 'oo are zey for?" asked Fleur, handing them back.

"One's for my friend, the other two my mother wanted me to get for some cousins of ours for their birthday," said Bill.

"Bill, are you done yet?" asked Lucy, walking over. She had several robes in her hand, for a variety of age groups.

"Ah, 'oo are you?" asked Fleur, suddenly frosty as she glanced over Lucy, who appeared from behind.

"Ah, I'm Lucy," said Lucy, as she smiled at Fleur.

"Luzy, nice to meet you, 'ow do you know Bill?" asked Fleur.

"Ah, we met this morning through a mutual friend," said Lucy, sensing Fleur's forbidding tone.

"O', well zen, mind if I join you?" asked Fleur.

"Not at all," said Lucy brightly.

"Well zen, you two can pay for ze robes zen," said Fleur.

"Ah yeah, let me Bill," said Lucy, taking the robes from Bill's hand carelessly.

"You're paying togezzer?" asked Fleur coldly, her nostrils flaring and her eyes wide.

"Ah, no, his cousin and I know each other from school, I was picking the robes out for him," said Lucy quickly, turning red.

"Oh, can I meet zis cozzin?" asked Fleur.

"Ah yeah, Louis, Al, come over here," said Bill, waving the two boys over.

"Uh hi," said Al, looking over his aunt apprehensively.

"Hi, I'm Louis, this is Al," said Louis, placing his best smile on his face.

" 'Ello, I'm Fleur," said Fleur, shaking Louis's hand and smiling warmly at him.

"Bonjour Fleur," said Louis cheerfully, not the least taken aback by his mother.

"Ah, let me pay for your robes Louis," hissed Lucy, trying to get away.

"Ah let us go, my dear," said Louis, taking Lucy's hand and leading her away, leaving Al in a very awkward situation.

"Were you jealous?" asked Bill, raising an eyebrow at Fleur.

"Jealous? Moi? Non!" said Fleur, blushing a faint pink.

"Yes you were, you were jealous," said Bill, leaning over into Fleur.

"Az you Britishers zay, stuff it," huffed Fleur, turning a deeper pink.

"It's okay, I thought it was cute," said Bill conspiratorially, making Fleur blush even deeper, but smile.

"Zo, I am cute zen? 'Ow cute am I?" asked Fleur, her eyes twinkling as she wrapped her arms around Bill's neck, neither of them noticing Al's mortified expression.

"Wouldn't you like to know," whispered Bill huskily, as he pressed his lips against Fleur's.

"Urm," said Al. When the two didn't spread apart, he went into a very loud coughing fit, forcing the two apart. Bill was flushing a deep Weasley shade of red, and Fleur was pink in the face, giggling.

"Let's go then," said Bill, taking Fleur's hand as they walked out of the shop, followed by a still mortified Al, and Louis and Lucy.

"Hey!" cried Tonks, waving wildly. Hugo was tossing broken bread at Patchy, who was catching them in his mouth. Fleur's eyes narrowed at the sight of Tonks.

"Zis is your friend?" asked Fleur suspiciously to Bill.

"She's more my younger brother Charlie's friend than mine," said Bill.

"Nice to meet you zen," said Fleur, shaking Tonk's hand, as she sidled a bit closer to Bill, but visibly relaxed.

"Tonks, this is my friend Fleur, and Fleur, this is my friend Tonks. The little boy over there is Hugo, and the mutt's Patchy," said Bill.

"Hi," said Hugo shyly, as he buried his face into Patchy's fur.

" 'Ello 'Ugo, aren't you a zweety?" asked Fleur, as she bent down to smile at Hugo. Patchy looked over Fleur appreciatively, before giving Bill a head buck of approval.

"I'm seven," said Hugo with a nod.

"Zeven? 'Ow big!" said Fleur.

"Where to now?" asked Bill.

The group finally made it to Flourish and Blotts. After letting Tonks, Al, Louis, and Hugo drool over every broomstick in the shop, and complain about every minor detail, they had winded their way over to Flourish and Blotts. Fleur had clearly enjoyed seeing Bill acting as a big brother or fatherly figure to Hugo and Al. Lucy had been rather patient throughout the ordeal that was Quidditch, and had ended up chatting with Fleur, who relaxed around Lucy more.

"Well, I'll just peak around then," said Lucy, dashing through the shelves.

"Go ahead," called Tonks after her.

"I hate books," muttered Louis, as he scowled at the shop.

"Then wait outside with me," said Tonks, leading Louis outside, where Patchy was sitting patiently. Patchy had been having the most fun all day. He'd run along the streets, pestered old crones, played with children and generally had a good time. Louis had been mostly in check with Lucy keeping a watchful eye on him. Hugo was quiet through most of the trip, but clearly found Patchy lovable, and a solid anchor to sail back to when he was nervous, and when Bill was occupied with handling Fleur.

"Mum was pretty possessive," mused Louis, as he and Tonks sat down outside the shop.

"She's sweet, if a little dramatic," said Tonks, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah," said Louis, as Patchy barked in agreement.

"Oh shut up Patchy," teased Tonks, causing Patchy to growl at him.

Just as Louis and Tonks settled into a conversation about Teddy and all things Teddy, a gaggle of girls passed by. They must have been around sixteen, and were discussing the latest fashion label, when one stopped and pointed appreciatively at Louis. There were about four of them, all Hogwarts. The first girl said something to the one who was pointing to Louis, and then they burst into giggles.

"Hey Patchy, let's have some fun," said Louis, noticing the appreciative glances. Patchy's ears perked up, and he loped behind Louis eagerly, leaving a bemused Tonks to watch.

"Hi there, I'm Louis," said Louis, as he approached the girls. The first girl burst into giggles, and the girl who pointed smiled up at him.

"Hi, I'm Iris, this is Katie, Leanne and Robin," said Iris, smiling up at Louis, as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Who's this?" asked Katie, pointing at Patchy.

"This is Patchy, he's a sweet one, isn't he?" asked Louis, as he rubbed Patchy's head.

"So, Louis, where are you from?" asked Leanne appreciatively, as she glanced at Louis.

"France, actually, I went to Beauxbatons, est-vous?" asked Louis, turning up his Veela charm.

"Uh, we, Hogwarts," said Robin dumbly.

"Nice, Hogwarts does have a certain beauty in it, doesn't it?" asked Louis, with a wink.

"Yeah," said Iris, swooning.

"So, what subjects are you ladies good at?" asked Louis conversationally, taking a hand through Leanne's hair.

"Charms," said Robin breathlessly.

"Transfiguration," said Katie with a giggle.

"Potions," said Leanne quickly, flushing.

"Charms," said Iris, leaning closer to Louis.

"Is that so?" asked Louis, placing a hand around Iris's waist, making her giggle.

"Yeah," said Leanne, flashing Iris a glare, before returning to swoon over Louis.

"I'm not too bad at Charms, what do you think?" asked Louis.

"Yeah," said Robin, twirling her hair.

"Would you ladies like to help me out with my homework, Beauxbatons has a similar curriculum to Hogwarts, and I've always wanted a tutor," said Louis.

"LOUIS!" screeched Lucy, rushing out of the shop with Bill, Fleur and Hugo hot on her heels.

"Shit," said Louis, "I got to go, bye ladies."

"Were in trouble Patchy," said Louis as they bounded back to the group


	16. Back at Grimmauld Place: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What events are entertaining Grimmauld place while the group headed out for the day?

Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch at Grimmauld Place, backs to the door, talking. Rose had a book open in her lap, and Scorpius was sitting beside her, watching the fire. A pack of crisps was opened between the two of them. Both had woken up much earlier than the rest of the kids, and had convened in the living room to talk. They were currently unaware that they were being watched by Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Charlie Weasley, who had just arrived from the Dragon Reserve to meet his future nieces and nephews. All three were staring, open-mouthed at the Malfoy and Weasley, talking, easily.

"That's them, then?" whispered Charlie, unnerved at seeing a Malfoy lookalike in the house.

"Honestly Scor, you really shouldn't do stupid stunts like this, your poor parents," admonished Rose.

"They'll live," shrugged Scorpius, grabbing a crisp from the bag.

"SCOR! You really are a terrible child, what about your mother?" asked Rose, anger etched onto her face, as her flaming red hair burned behind her.

"Calm down fire cracker, you'll burst one day," said Scorpius, amused.

"This isn't funny!" huffed Rose, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry, and when we get back, you can tell our parents that you never encouraged me, and I'll vouch it," said Scorpius, a smirk on his face.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You are currently living in the middle of a war! You stupid git, have you ever thought how your parents must feel?" asked Rose, her eyes flashing.

"They'll forgive me," said Scorpius, discomfort showing on his face.

"Alright, fine, whatever," said Rose, biting her lower lip.

"So, what have you been doing for fun, fire cracker?" asked Scorpius.

"Stop using that stupid nickname," said Rose, a small smile playing at her lips as she bit into a crisp.

"It's a brilliant nickname, and you love it," he teased.

"It makes me sound tempermental," she sniffed.

"But your temper is what makes you a Weasley," he said, grinning.

"Watch your tongue," said Rose warningly, "And I thought the red hair was a give away."

"Don't worry, I like Weasleys, and firecrackers," he added, then turned a pale pink and looked away.

"I like firecrackers too! I wonder if we could convince Uncle Sirius to let us light some," said Rose, missing Scorpius's blush.

"Did a Malfoy just admit to liking a Weasley?" asked Remus, amused.

"I think so," said Charlie, his jaw dropping.

"Let's not tell Molly or Ron," said Mr. Weasley, discomfort on his face as he smiled. He was still on the fence with this new Malfoy.

"Did a Malfoy just blush?" asked Charlie, amused, putting the thought of a future joining of Weasleys and Malfoys aside.

"Did someone just call Sirius an Uncle?" asked Remus a grin on his face, making him look much younger than he had in many years.

"What was that?" asked Scorpius, composing himself.

"I was just saying that it's weird to be in a time when our parents are dating, I mean my mum isn't even that close to Auntie Luna," said Rose.

"Well, my dad hasn't even noticed my mum in this time period, he's still playing around with that complete cow Pansy," said Scorpius, shuddering.

"Mum doesn't like her much either," mused Rose.

"Mummy's word is law, right?" teased Scorpius.

"Looks like Hermione's just like mum then," muttered Charlie, a grin playing on his lips.

"And you're just a stupid law-breaker, so no laws apply to you," she said, shoving Scorpius playfully.

"You wound me, fire cracker," said Scorpius, clutching his heart, "I take laws very seriously, that way I know the consequences of my actions, and go ahead with them anyways."

"Idiot," Rose muttered, lifting her books to read again. A small silence ensued as Scorpius munched on his chips, and snuck sidelong glances at Rose, only noticed by Remus and Arthur, who both shared glances. Charlie was too busy shaking his head at the entire ridiculous situation.

"Good morning," said Charlie, deciding to introduce himself.

"Ah, Uncle Charlie!" cried Rose, jumping up to see the new person.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," said Scorpius, a big grin on his face.

Charlie hugged Rose, and shook hands with Scorpius as Mr. Weasley and Remus took a seat in the living room. Charlie grabbed a seat, and they all gathered around the room. Scorpius passed Charlie some crisps to eat.

"So how's the reserve?" asked Rose, curious.

"It's going good, we have about sixty dragons at the moment," said Charlie, grinning.

"I want a dragon," said Scorpius, a glassy look in his eyes.

"Tell your grandmum, she'd get it for you," snorted Rose.

"Nah, mum would kill her, remember when I said I wanted a Cerberus?" asked Scorpius, his eyebrow cocked.

"I remember that, she even got you one, and your mum nearly had a heart attack, atleast Hagrid liked the Christmas present last year," said Rose, giggling.

"You're into creatures?" said Charlie, grinning.

"Yeah, but my mum disapproves, apparently dangerous creatures are not meant for household pets," scoffed Scorpius.

"Same, just get in touch with my future self, he'll get you a job on the reserve," said Charlie eagerly.

"How are the dragons?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"I just watched a Fireball hatch this morning, and two Horntails got into a vicious fight last weekend, but otherwise it's been pretty quiet, we're trying to get some Australian Hatchbacks and Peruvian Vipertooths in next month, but we need to expand the Reserve, so it's been difficult, thankfully I don't deal with the business people, otherwise I'd get irritated," said Charlie, sighing.

"That bad huh?" asked Rose sympathetically.

"Terrible, the gits who are in charge of the place don't even bother to care about the dragons, as long as they can harvest the dead parts, who cares? Course the ones who do care often butt heads with the gits that don't so space fluctuates, it's the same on all reserves, so I can't really hate my place," explained Charlie.

"This is why you just get a pet Cerberus, put a leash on all three heads, and parade it around, that way no one disagrees with you," said Scorpius with a shrug.

"He's crazy," mouthed Rose to a bemused Remus and Arthur, as Scorpius and Charlie began discussing the finer points of trained Cerberuses.

* * *

Upstairs, James and Fred were sitting on their bed, waiting for Harry and Ron to wake up. Louis had left earlier in the morning to go explore Diagon Alley, and the two were terribly bored. They wanted to do something fun. So the two had decided that they were going to play a prank, to get some attention.

"So Jamesie, what should we do?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Well Freddie, we have no products, so we'll need to invent something," said James, grinning right back.

"Well, we need to choose a target, Vicky? Rosie? Teddy? Remy? Tonksy? Maddie?" listed Fred.

"Mad-Eye would be fun," mused James.

"But he's already paranoid, what about Lucy?" asked Fred.

"And face her wrath? Hell no," said James, shuddering.

"Tonksy and Remsy?" asked Fred.

"Good plan," said James solemnly.

"What to do?" asked Fred.

"Better plan, Auntie Mione and Uncle Ronnie," said James, grinning, his eyes alight.

"A prank involving love confession?" asked Fred, his eyes wide with anticipation and delight.

"A prank involving misconceptions?" asked James, a huge grin stretched on his face.

"Done," said Fred, shaking James is hand.

"Good doing business Weasley," said James solemnly.

"Always a pleasure, Potter," said Fred.

"Exploding Snap until everyone wakes up?" asked James, biting back a yawn.

"Sure thing," said Fred, getting the cards.

* * *

Victoire woke up and headed into the kitchen, and smiled seeing her grandmother up, and cooking. The sight made any strange place feel like home. She immediately grabbed a chopping board and began cutting the onions for the omelettes her grandmother was making.

"Oh Victoire dear, there's no need, really," admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"Non grandma, let me help, I love cooking with you," said Victoire, beaming at her grandmother.

"Grandma," murmured Mrs. Weasley, smiling, "Alright dear, just be careful please."

"Maman and I cook together all the time back home, and when I was younger and we came to the Burrow, as soon as I was old enough to look over the counter, I started helping in the kitchen, I love it, cooking I mean, I get that from my mother, Dominique on the other hand, is so very annoying, she's so boyish," said Victoire, grimacing at the end.

"Ginny's just like that, I've given up trying to get her to help me cook, she's just to tomboyish, maybe when she's older she'll get more feminine," said Mrs. Weasley wistfully.

"She does, surprisingly it's Auntie Hermione who can't cook, which is weird since she married Uncle Ron," said Victoire, giggling.

"That's wonderful, and I never pegged Hermione to be a bad cook," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming.

"No one did, but she just doesn't have the patience for cooking, she liked Potions, but she doesn't like cooking because there's no exactness to steps, and a lot of cooking is adding your own flair and style, and Aunt Hermione likes to follow things in a proper order, not guessing or eyeballing," said Victoire.

"That's true, who cooks then?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Uncle Ron, he's surprisingly good, he learnt when Auntie Hermione was pregnant with Rosie, because she wasn't eating right because at the same time a bill of hers was about to be passed, so he got irritated and started cooking to make sure she'd eat properly," said Victoire.

"Ronnie? Oh that's wonderful!" gushed Mrs. Weasley.

"Here, the onions are chopped," said Victoire, handing Mrs. Weasley the onions to sprinkle on the omelette.

"The future does sound like a wonderful place," said Mrs. Weasley, sighing with delight.

* * *

Harry woke up to a little red headed girl jumped onto his chest. He was startled to see identical green-eyes peering at him. He groaned as the little girl moved off of him and he sat up. He blinked, and a fuzzy picture formed of a small child sitting on him. Suddenly, the small child pressed his glasses onto his face, and he blinked, and saw Lily staring at him.

"Good morning daddy," said Lily cheerfully.

"Morning, what time is it?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"It's nine o'clock," said Lily, "I've been up since eight thirty."

"That's nice," said Harry groggily. He saw Ron was dead asleep beside him, and that James and Fred had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, a game of Exploding Snap surrounding them. Those might have caused the booms in my dreams, he thought wryly.

"Unca Ron got up earlier and went to eat, grandma said I could wake you," said Lily, looking at her father expectantly. Harry stared at her blankly for a few minutes. "I did good, right?"

"Uh yeah, good girl," he said, patting her head awkwardly. She beamed at him.

"What are we going to do today daddy?" asked Lily, as Harry sat up straight.

"I don't know, clean I s'pose," said Harry, as he attempted to flatten his hair with his fingers.

"Don't do that, it'll just get messier, let me!" ordered Lily, as she climbed around him and began patting his head with her small hands.

"Uh thanks," said Harry, turning pink.

"Why are you and mommy sleeping different beds?" asked Lily innocently, causing Harry to turn a deep red.

"Because um, well, Uncle Sirius likes boys to be in one room and girls in another," lied Harry wildly.

"Oh, but your married," said Lily, confused.

"Yes, well, Uncle Sirius likes it this way, marriage doesn't count," said Harry.  _That and I'm not even married to Ginny yet, I like Cho._

"Who's Cho?" asked Lily, causing Harry to almost have a heart attack.

"Cho?" he said in a strangled voice, wondering if he had said her name while dreaming or something.

"Last week when we were eating dinner mummy said someone named Cho was getting married again, and you said that was good for her, but mummy kept on talking about her, who is she?" asked Lily, plopping back down in his lap after 'fixing' his hair.

"She's an old friend of mine," said Harry, beetroot red.

"Why are you red?" asked Lily, her brows knitted in confusion.

"No reason," said Harry, and before she could continue pestering him, they entered the kitchen. So far, only Victoire, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Charlie, Rose, Scorpius, Molly, and Lily were awake. Ron had been knocked out cold, or so it seemed, and his own sons were oblivious to the world.

"Oh good morning, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, as she ushered him and Lily into a seat.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"I'm making omelet's for breakfast, what would you two like?" she asked, beaming especially at Lily.

"Daddy can you make me one?" asked Lily, her big green eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Uh, sure," said Harry, smiling a little at the word daddy.

"Oh no, it's no trouble, you just woke up!" admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"Nah, I cook all the time in the mornings when I'm at the Dursleys," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes narrowing.

"I make my own breakfasts," lied Harry smoothly, "It's my own responsibility."

Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious, however she let it slide, occasionally glancing at Harry from the corner of her eye. He heard her mutter various things under her breath, which included "too thin," "fattening," and "blasted Dursleys." He winced, realizing she'd feed him until he couldn't breathe, and then grinned, knowing that between her food and Hogwarts food, he'd need to use some of Dudley's larger old clothes.

"What do you want in your omelets Lily?" asked Harry.

"Umm, I want cheese and ham and grapes and strawberries and pineapple and treacle tart!" she said excitedly.

"That's a lot for one omelet, how about just cheese, and ham?" he asked, smiling at her downcast expression.

"No treacle tart?" she said, her lower lip forming a pout.

"After dinner," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at Harry and her youngest grandchild.

"Alright," said Lily with a sigh that made Harry smirk. She reminded him of Ginny in that way. He smiled thinking of Ginny's antics and expressions, and then stopped, and frowned, thinking of Cho.

"Hey there Harry," said a cold voice, entering the kitchen from the living room, followed closely by a chattering Scorpius and Rose, they sounded like Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Huh?" he spun around from cutting the ham to see Charlie, looking angrily at him.

"Hi Charlie," said Harry, feeling odd at the glowering he was receiving.

"So, I hear you knocked up my sister, with three kids," said Charlie, his glowering now justified.

"Well, Al did have to get it from somewhere," said Scorpius, snickering at Harry's pale expression.

"Get what?" asked Harry, trying to avoid Charlie's heated glares.

"The madness," said Rose lightly, as she slid into a chair, Scorpius following her closely.

"Bet he'll find a girl with eleven older brothers, all with terrible tempers and fierce protectiveness, maybe this set will include two dragon tamers, cursebreakers and aurors," said Scorpius airily.

"I'm going to pretend, Potter, that you never engaged in any illicit activities with my baby sister, ever, and that your children are uncanny clones or something," began Charlie, however, before he could continue, two redheaded girls ran to Charlie shrieking.

"Uncle Charlie!" shrieked Molly and Lily, fastening themselves onto his legs, effectively knocking him over.

"Uh, hi," said Charlie, as the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Charlie we missed you!" said Molly, her eyes glittering with an uncanny air of mischief found commonly in the twins, which made Charlie gulp nervously.

"Guess what Uncle Charlie, I'm going to grade two when the Muggle School begins, and do you know muggles like dragons too? I was thinking of introducing my friend to one," said Lily calmly, but she had the same mischievous expression in her eyes.

"Well, you'd need to get one for that," said Charlie, uncertainly.

"But I can! Remember," said Molly, and then she whispered something in Charlie's ear, that made him pale considerably, as everyone watched on in amusement.

"So, can we play dress-up after breakfast?" asked Lily, a vindictive smile on her face.

"Whatever you princesses want!" said Charlie with fixed cheerfulness.

"YAY!" cried Lily, hugging Charlie around the middle.

"What'd they tell you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing," said Charlie, intriguing everyone even more, however, they let the subject drop, and Harry continued to make Lily's omelet, silently thanking his daughter, who seemed to distract Charlie's glares.

"Here you go Lily," said Harry, placing the omelet in front of Lily. She began to eat carefully, while chattering to Molly about something. Then both girls turned and stared at Harry. He felt a little unnerved as he bit into his sausage, and watched them.

"Who's Cho?" they chorused after he swallowed his sausage.

"Cho?" asked Charlie, his glaring renewed.

"She's a friend from school," said Harry quickly, turning bright red.

"Like Uncle Neville?" asked Molly, cocking her head to the side as she watched him curiously.

"Er, yeah," said Harry, not meeting the girl's eyes.

"Cho?" repeated Charlie, his eyes narrowing.

"How come mommy doesn't like her?" asked Lily, her nose scrunched up.

"Because mommy's not her friend," said Harry simply, desperately hoping that Mrs. Weasley and Victoire, who were busy cooking enough food to feed all the dragons on Charlie's reserve, could not hear them talking.

"But I thought you had all the same friends," said Lily, aghast at the thought that mommy and daddy's had different friends.

"Mommy has friends from work that daddy doesn't know that well, right?" said Harry, fishing wildly. However, the two girls nodded at this, and returned to eating. Charlie's glares were now burning several holes in the side of Harry's head, and the rest of breakfast he decided that he was never having children, as Rose and Scorpius bickered beside him.

* * *

Hugo woke up to find himself in a strange room from where he slept last night. It was spacious, but a little dark. The walls were dirty, and the window looked like it hadn't been dusted for several years. He glanced around to see two empty camp beds, and two identical red heads sleeping in separate beds. Normally, when Hugo woke up, he'd go straight to the kitchen, so, that's what he intended to do. He clambered out of bed, and stepped on someone's wand, and to his amazement, it turned into a chicken. A fake wand! He picked up the wand turned chicken, and decided to return it to his Uncle George. But, which was which? After careful contemplation, he decided that they were the same, and he walked to the nearest red head, and placed the chicken in his arm. The red head hugged the chicken, and Hugo smiled, glad to be of help.

That's when Hugo took a good look around the room. It was pretty messy. He frowned as he saw all the mess around the room. His mother would be really disappointed if his room was ever this messy. Lots of strange things were crammed around the two beds and under the drawers and sprawled around the trunks. The camp beds hadn't been made, and there was very little space for walking. The game of exploding snap from last night was still spread around the room. Then he remembered his mother's words, always be helpful at your friends houses, and always clean up after yourself. Since he helped make the mess, it was only logical he helped clean too, right?

So, after eating some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties he found under a camp bed, he began to clean. He made neat little piles in the room of everything that looked similar, since he didn't know where they went. He found several fake wands, which he placed around his uncles, returning their toys like a good boy. Then he noticed that the blankets weren't fully covering his uncles. They must be feeling cold! Immediately, he set to work laying the blankets carefully, and tucking his uncles in, like a good boy. His mother would be so proud when she knew that he had been helping his uncles not catch colds. However, whenever his uncles moved, the blankets would move too, no matter how hard he tucked them in.

He left them after getting frustrated, and began searching for more strange items. He found some Nosebleed Nougats scattered around the room, some Puking Pastilles, some strange things that resembled the doxies he'd seen in his mother's room, and even an early headless hat. He noticed a sticky saying that the charm didn't work because the hat didn't disappear, but the head did. He placed this hat on his Uncle's head, and watched it disappear. He giggled to himself, and continued his cleaning. Merlin, his uncles were messy. That's when he stumbled upon it.

He found a small tube, completely white, that read Crazy glue. Sticks anything together. It was a muggle product. Amazed, he proceeded to test it out by sticking a puking pastille on the floor. After several seconds, the pastille wasn't removable from the floor, like magic for muggles. He then noticed that several things had a nasty habit of rolling around, so, an idea occurred to him. He stuck all the nosebleed nougats to the floor. Then the odd products, and the bowl of doxies he'd made. He stuck the plant pots to the floor, and so on, until everything was stuck to the floor, or camp bed, or the tops of the trunks. He even glued everything on the side tables directly onto the tables, mesmerized as the glue became clear. Even his uncles wands were now fixed in place. He glued the sheets of the camp bed together, so they wouldn't get messy. When he ran out of the first bottle, he found a second, unopened bottle underneath his uncles bed. Then he heard a squeak, and turned to see a fake wand fall from their place by his uncles sleeping figures, onto the floor, and turned into a rat. Scowling, he set to work sticking all the fake wands on his uncles bed sheets.

As if on cue, another brilliant idea stuck him. To prevent his uncles from catching a cold, he could make the sheets stick to the bed! Then no matter how much his uncle's moved around, the sheets wouldn't, and they'd stay warm! Carefully, as to not wake his uncles, he began gluing their blankets to the bed. All the way around, even by their feet, until they were carefully cocooned by the blankets that didn't move. He smiled, proud at his work. He had even glue the top of the blanket where the heads stuck out carefully until their shoulders or back, even on their shirts, so that the blanket wouldn't move. Needless to say, they were trapped without even magic to help them, of course, Hugo hadn't realised that tiny flaw in his plan.

"All done!" he said proudly, impressed with his own brilliance, and how he had managed to help his uncles. Then he felt his hunger gnawing at his stomach, and dropping the muggle glue, he left his uncles, well trapped in their beds, to find some breakfast that wasn't old candy.


	17. Diagon Alley: Part Two

Diagon Alley: The First Trip Part Two

"You are a shameless git Louis," said Lucy scathingly as they walked down Diagon Alley. Lucy had purchased several books from the past for herself and Rose, since they liked similar books. She had left the store to see Louis flirting shamelessly with girls from the past in hopes of getting them to do his homework. After that she had blown up, in a temper that nobody could have predicted, reminding them all of Molly Weasley when the twins did something stupid.

"I apologized to them and you a million times, and Patchy approved," said Louis, rolling his eyes.

"It was funny Lucy," said Tonks with a laugh. Fleur looked reproachful, and suspicious.

"I deedn't know you ar' a part Veela," said Fleur, surprising everyone.

"Er, I'm not. Veela's can only be female," said Louis easily, though Lucy exchanged a worried look with Bill, a look that Fleur didn't miss.

"Do I look stupeed? I grew up wit' zo many Veelas, you zink I do not know one when I zee one?" asked Fleur, her nostrils flaring. Hugo looked nervously at his auntie, and then at Lucy's is ashen face.

"But he's a dude and a Weasley cousin," said Al nervously.

"Zo? Eet eez odd, I suppose zat a male Veela exeests, but eet eez not ztrange, it does 'appen sometimes. And ze Weasley's are fay-moose for zey're male potency, zo I suppose zat Louis 'as a lot of sisters before 'e was born," said Fleur, looking at them suspiciously.

They all stared at Fleur in wide-eyed shock, even Hugo, who knew that something bad happened. He knew his auntie wasn't supposed to know what happened, so he nervously buried his head in Lucy's leg, and watched curiously.

"Zo my question now eez, why deed you not want to tell me? Bill?" asked Fleur, trying to regain her proper English pronunciation after having let her French accent slip.

"It's a long story, and you wouldn't believe it anyways," said Bill honestly, unable to lie to Fleur's beautiful blue eyes that glared at him, with the hint of orange burning in the background.

"Well, why don't we talk now? Somewhere private, non?" asked Fleur casually, though her anger was evident in every syllable. Bill exchanged a nervous glance with Tonks, and they trudged to the Leaky Cauldron, Fleur's temper rising every step. After requesting a private room, they cast a few choice charms, Lucy adding new ones, to the door to keep the privacy. Fleur's temper faded in surprise at all the protection and lengths they were going for this secret.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" asked Lucy quietly to Tonks. Hugo was now sitting with Patchy at the table, looking nervous at the change in the mood.

"Bill wants to, you can see it in his eyes, and if she doesn't believe us, well I'm pretty good with memory charms," said Tonks offhandedly. Lucy shivered, but nodded, as she moved to check the room for any holes or spies as an extra precaution. Bill and Louis were spelling the windows and adding illusion charms.

"Why are you all zo paranoid?" asked Fleur indignantly, however, a bit of fear escaped her.

"Take a seat Mu-Ms. Delacour," said Louis slowly, as Fleur slid into a chair nervously.

"Are you zome crazy group or something?" asked Fleur feebly trying to inject some humor into the tense mood.

"My name is Lucy, like I said before, my last name is Weasley," said Lucy slowly.

"You are alzo a Weasley?" asked Fleur in surprise.

"So am I, and those two are as well, though, the glasses git beside Hugo is an honorary Weasley, and his mum is the Weasley, not his dad," said Louis cryptically.

"But Bill told me only heez sister eez a Weasley girl!" said Fleur in surprise.

"She is," said Tonks nervously.

"But zat eez impossible! Ze leetle boy eez atleast twelve years old! He cannot be 'er son!" said Fleur.

"Believe it Auntie Fleur, because it is possible, since I'm not from this time, I came from the future," said Al, and then winced at the likelihood of the story.

" 'Ow?" demanded Fleur.

"My sister, Victoire, was using Phoenix Tears in a strep-throat potion for the little boy, and the glasses git's older brother, another glasses git, was playing with a time turner. She dropped the tears on the time turner, and bam, were in the past," said Louis.

"And you expect me to believe zis?" asked Fleur with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the truth, we confirmed it using Veriteserum a few nights ago," said Tonks. Bill was remaining silent, knowing Fleur's temper.

"We? You and Bill were togezzer one night?" asked Fleur angrily, and both Louis and Bill bit back their snorts; it was so like Fleur to be more upset at the idea of Tonks and Bill shagging then at the ridiculous story.

"Yes, with others," said Bill quietly, trying to hide his smirk.

"Who?" asked Fleur.

"Remus Lupin, his parents and siblings, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Moody, and another auror," said Tonks quietly.

"Why were you all togezzer?" asked Fleur.

"We're part of a group fighting Voldemort," Bill paused while Fleur winced a little, "And we were at Headquarters."

"And ze time travellers just appeared zere?" asked Fleur sarcastically.

"Essentially yes," said Lucy.

"Zis is mad," said Fleur, seeing their serious expressions.

"Well, if it helps, I'm your future son," said Louis innocently, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"You are? Zis is mad," said Fleur again, shaking her head.

"We can prove it if you like, he's your son, ask him questions only he would know, and he'll answer them," said Lucy. Fleur eyed Lucy carefully, and then looked at Louis.

"What eez my worst memory?" asked Fleur throatily.

"Being tortured at the Triwizard tournament by Krum, and then his apology and tears almost three days later," said Louis quietly, knowing that his mum's memories only get worse.

"What eez my favorite couleur?" asked Fleur again, making no movement to agree or disagree with Louis.

"Blue, after dad's eyes, and mine, before it was because of your eyes, but then you liked dad's more, because they're more sparkly, whereas yours and my older sister, Vic's, are a darker shade of blue, Dom's are more like dad's though," said Louis confidently.

"What eez ze reason I joined ze Triwizard Tournament?" asked Fleur confidently despite her red face, knowing that no one, not even Bill knew this.

"Because you were tired of all the bullying and prejudice about you being a Veela at Beauxbatons, so you joined the tournament in hopes of showing that you weren't some soft petty little girl that couldn't handle a few bruises, and you never regretted losing either, because you almost lost Gabrielle in the second challenge despite the danger not really existing, and because of Cedric's death and Krum's guilt, and Harry's broken childhood," said Louis quietly. Fleur stared at him impassively for a few minutes.

"You are not a Legileemens, I'd know, I am an Occulemens, and yet, you knew zose answers, zo you are truthful, zo, I already knew zat because Bill cannot lie to me as I have zeen before, and ze story was so crazy it had to be true," said Fleur with a smile at the end.

"So why ask the questions?" asked Al incredulously.

"Because, it would zeem ridiculous if I just went along wiz it," said Fleur with a shrug. Bill and Louis burst into laughter at that, it was just so Fleur. The group then ordered their lunch, and began to eat. Bill caught Fleur up on everything that had happened so far. Patchy whined, obviously wanting to eat like a man then a dog.

"No Sirius, what if someone sees you? Or worse, the charms don't work? We can tell Fleur later," hissed Lucy quietly.

"So, what's the future like? I mean, what's the ministry like?" asked Bill to Lucy, while Tonks, Louis, Hugo and Al debated the finer points of Quidditch moves.

"It's rather good. After the war, things were a mess. Kingsley was named Minister, and he took it all in a stride. A lot of rebuilding had to be done, worse than the last war because by the time the war ended, Voldemort had the entire ministry under his control so it was running on blatant corruption," said Lucy with a shudder.

"Zat bad?" asked Fleur in shock. She believed Voldemort was back thanks to Bill, however, she didn't realise he'd get in so much power.

"It was terrible, twice as many lives were lost this time around because he had full ministry control. Till today they don't have an exact number, because many muggleborns fled, and since they went undercover and in disguises and never returned, you don't know if they died or disappeared or what," said Lucy sadly.

"Wouldn't they have come back though?" asked Bill.

"Not many did, because after Voldemort was defeated in this huge battle, a lot of Death Eaters fled. Since Azkaban was in their control at the time, they stationed Death Eaters there, and those ones escaped as fast as they could, not even bothering to curse or kill any inmates because they were terrified. It took ages to round them all up, almost twelve years, I think. Uncle Harry wouldn't rest until he had them all in Azkaban. Susan Bones, now Macmillan I suppose, was in the Wizengamot, taking her aunt's seat, and family seat I suppose, and she demanded that they all get a trial, so the process was rather slow. At the same time, a lot of Death Eaters were inducted in the next two years, just kids and ignorant fools who thought that they'd be on the winning side, especially after he took the ministry, the entire ministry was in his control and almost all the people working for him were for him, the few that weren't didn't have a choice," said Lucy sadly.

"Was Percy-

"Dad would never, ever, have stooped so low. My mother was a muggleborn, and he saved her life. When he found out about the muggleborn registration committee, he immediately went and warned as many people as he could before the law passed, and he hid her in his own house, despite everything that could have happened," said Lucy immediately.

"Zat is good, he 'az been zo worried for eez leetle brozzer," said Fleur sympathetically, tugging one of Bill's red locks in her hand, and he smiled at her, a little wider than usual, knowing his brother would make the right choice in the end.

"I know, Dad regrets leaving till this day, he never forgave himself," said Lucy heavily.

"So, what does everyone end up doing in the future?" asked Tonks, having started to eavesdrop. Immediately everyone turned to look at Lucy.

"Well, dad's still a cursebreaker, but mum became a housewife, partially because she had three kids in the span of like, four years, and partially because Gringotts was in such a mess after the war, and dad had some trust with goblins so they let him help rebuild," said Louis, not elaborating that the goblins disliked the Weasley's after Ron helped Harry break-in.

"Zat sound lovely, I 'ave always wanted to be a mozzer first," said Fleur with a smile.

"Uncle Charlie hides in Romania with his dragons, and he has like a different girlfriend every time he returns home. Gran says it's because he couldn't settle down properly after the war, and that he blamed himself for a lot of what happened, wishing he could have been there for everyone sooner instead of in Romania," said Lucy sadly, knowing her Uncle Charlie blamed Tonks and Fred's deaths on himself for not being there faster.

"Idiot, tell him that he should get over himself," said Tonks with an eye roll.

"I will," said Al with a grin, "Uncle Percy didn't want to work at the Ministry ever again after the war, but Aunt Audrey told him to get his ass moving, and he became the Head of the Department of Transportation, which was actually swamped with people trying to return, and flooing to see one another, and what not after the war, so he was busier than ever."

"And my mum became the head of the International Magical Cooperation the year after Molly was born, because she's fluent in a lot of languages, and because she has this effect on people that just want to agree with her, and that department was really busy regaining the trust of foreigners after the war," said Lucy.

"Uncle George runs Wizards Wizarding Wheezes, and Uncle Ron helped him with that for the first ten years, while doing his Auror job," said Hugo as he scooped some fries into his mouth.

"Auntie Angie helps Uncle George with that, and coached some Quidditch for kids on the side," said Lucy.

"Uncle Ron was shifted around a lot, he ran the Hit Wizards department for a little, then became an Auror under Uncle Harry and did a lot of field missions, bringing in Death Eaters and what not, while helping Uncle George run the shop, and now he took over for Uncle Harry in the Auror department about three years ago. He complains a lot that he's mostly got desk work, but since he's a natural strategist, and pretty good at weighing people's capabilities and sensing when they're overworked, he's marvellous at delegating tasks and running the department. Auntie Hermione is the Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which she immediately renamed to the Department of Rights and Privileges of Magical Creatures, and she's been actively promoting rights for goblins, centaurs, house elves, merfolk, werewolves and every creature under the sun that definitely exists," said Lucy.

"Ron's the head of the Aurors? That's rather impressive," said Bill.

"How'd he run the Hit Wizards?" asked Tonks.

"Since so many people were 'escaping,' the Hit Wizards were working alongside Aurors, and Hit Wizards are a small department anyways, so it was more like a team of wizards that would work for the Aurors investigating large Death Eater nests, those were dark days, Teddy remembers them best. He told me that between Auntie Ginny and Auntie Hermione's worries, it was hard to be cheerful, especially knowing what they were facing," said Louis with a shudder at the end.

"Mom said that back then it was like daddy's team of eleven against one death eater or twenty," said Hugo, and all the adults shuddered at that.

"And for Dad, it was like using thirty or so fully trained wizards to hunt fifty or sixty escaped Death Eaters, and enforcing the law and increasing the protections for muggles," said Albus.

"It was a huge strain on him at the time, especially since both Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron were running their own departments and teams, dad told me that they probably only saw each other once a week at best altogether during those times," said Louis.

"How many Death Eaters were there by the end of the war?" asked Bill softly.

"There were about thirty or forty with the mark, but about a hundred or so in his army that were fully loyal to him and many more that were following him out of fear, and at least one or two imperiused blokes, that's why everyone caught was given a trial," said Lucy sadly.

"Bloody hell, no wonder the ministry was in their control," said Tonks wide-eyed.

"Anyways, Uncle Harry is now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The public wanted him in that job since the beginning, but he refused because of the strain it would be. He only took the job recently because there was less field missions to do, and Kingsley personally asked that he take over since the dude running the department was a little too relaxed, and he was a bit obstinate about making a lot of reforms because he was old and he crossed Kingsley a lot, but he was fair, and good at his job," said Louis.

"Mum was a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies and even played for England in the cup, but lost in the semis to Ireland 330-80, and then when she became pregnant, she took over for the sports section in the Quibbler," said Al cheerfully.

"Wow, you seester and brozzers are just as amazing as you are," said Fleur with a smile.

XXX

After the hearty lunch, the group was making their way down Diagon Alley. Hugo was now tired, and Bill was carrying him in a piggy-back, as Hugo rested his head on Bill's shoulder.

"How come you're so tired?" asked Bill.

"He was up really early, I mean at like three or four in the morning," said Lucy.

"I woke up cause I wasn't tired, then I cleaned the room and then I went to find Lucy or Vic or Gran for breakfast but she was sleeping, so I slept with Lucy and then I had to wake-up," said Hugo tiredly.

"Poor zing," said Fleur sympathetically, as she rubbed Hugo's back.

"I know the twins sleep like the dead, so if you were cleaning they'd hardly notice, but how didn't you?" asked Tonks to Al.

"Me and Scor slept in the living room, the twins had this look on their faces that reminded us of James and Fred, so we didn't want to wake them, and for future reference, me and Scor are pretty heavy sleepers too," said Al with a laugh.

"Oh look, a camera," said Lucy excitedly.

"Oh look, a broomstick, that's more wonderful Lucy," said Louis with a smirk.

"No you idiot, I was thinking we could buy it and take some pictures for when we get home, or even just to send to mum and dad," said Lucy wistfully.

"Well then, let's get it," said Tonks, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her inside.

The shop was called Magical Memorabilia for the Moments, which sold cameras, souvenirs for London's magical world, and albums. The shop itself was rather small. On the shelves were albums of different sizes. The cameras all had different advertisements flashing beneath them. The black man at the counter was a thin, weedy man, with a large thick grey mustache, and a bald head. He flashed a bright smile at Tonks and Lucy, and then returned to discussing the finer points of flash cameras with boy at the counter.

Lucy headed over to the cameras, and began to look for a good one. "One Flash catches it all!" or, "Can Levitate and Time itself for the perfect Family Photo!" were some of the slogans written beneath each camera. Lucy picked up different cameras and eyed them.

"Which one should I get?" asked Lucy to Tonks.

"I like this one," she said, picking up a small camera that could time itself, control the flash brightness automatically, and levitate. It was called A Flash Capture 20, and her dad had the newest model of this type in his house. He used it all the time, capturing pictures of his family. She knew vaguely about his separation from the family, and that he still blamed her Uncle Fred's death on himself, which was why he hated working overtime.

"Let's pay for it then," said Tonks cheerfully. Lucy let Tonks handle the money while she looked out onto the street. She saw Gambol and Japes Joke shop, and inwardly she sighed. The world right now was so busy and full, just like hers. Yet, if you looked closely, you could see the undercurrent of disruption in the way people looked at the papers, in the way they went out of their way to keep the Slytherin support minimal or maximum, in the ridicule her own uncle was facing right at this moment. It just felt so wrong, that she suddenly felt so lost.

XXX

The day drew to an early end. Hugo had gotten tired and Al was ready to return to his friends. Everyone agreed that for Lucy's sanity that Louis needed to be brought back to Grimmauld Place. Only Patchy didn't want to return. Fleur kissed Bill goodbye after he promised to clear the situation with his parents and let her see the other children soon. They all made their way back home in the late afternoon. They stopped at Fortescue's for ice cream before going back.

"Are you alright Lucy?" asked Louis quietly. Tonks was talking animatedly to Hugo and Al about her days at school, and Bill and Patchy were keeping a close eye on him and Lucy, eavesdropping most likely.

"I feel so lost," she said quietly as she pushed a cherry around in her chocolate and banana sundae with hot fudge sauce.

"I do too," he replied easily as he scooped a bite of cherry and vanilla ice cream covered in strawberry sauce into his mouth.

"How come?" she asked.

"This place, this world, it's so harsh, and unreal, it's like, even though they're in a supposed time of peace, the war is brewing around them," said Louis quietly.

"You feel it too?" she asked surprised.

"Course I do, I reckon Al and Hugo don't see it because they're innocent buggers, and they're parents talk about the war well, never, but you and me grew up in houses with parents who either still suffers from the war, or who can talk about the war easier than the rest. Lucky for me, I didn't get the short end of that straw. I can see it, you know, the effects of the war. I keep looking around the corner for things that exist in our time, and then I see the things from this time. I look around and see a place that has no memorials to the war. I mean this shop doesn't exist in our time, and here we are, eating ice cream," said Louis solemnly.

"It's weirder than that, I'm so used to seeing people look alert and well, happier, and unprejudiced. I mean, that one guy was wearing a Ravenclaw robe, and he threw dirty looks at this Slytherin girl despite the fact that she was at least two years younger to him, or the pureblood kid who was discussing his heritage loudly in Flourish and Blotts and how his family had always been Hufflepuffs and how he might even be related to her through some obscure manner, and how sad it was that people didn't have such rich heritages as his," said Lucy furiously, her cheeks burning a blotchy red and tears springing into her eyes.

"I saw that, the girls I was flirting with, not one was a Slytherin and we're all Gryffindors in our family, but I mean, I've snogged so many girls from all the houses, and I know so many girls that have large groups of friends from all the houses, even a few late Death Eater kids, and it's just weird to see a group of four and not one Slytherin," said Louis.

"Things really changed in the future, huh?" asked Bill quietly.

"It was slow, I mean in Teddy's time he still got flak for being a werewolf's kid, but the younger kids when he was prefect and Quidditch Captain really looked up to him, despite being a 'mutant' and a 'half-breed spawn' even the Slytherin kids, even a few Death Eater kids, well, at least Goyle did, thank merlin he got his mother's brains, I couldn't stand dealing with a kid as thick as his father, I tutored him in charms later on, he's not smart, but he's not thick as a brick either," said Lucy.

"That's really," said Bill with a whistle.

"A lot of kids like Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, they grew up after seeing the dirty aspects of Death Eaters, and tried to instill better values, I'm not saying they all did, but it was different, even the prejudiced kids started seeing the 'light' after learning about the war, learning the harsh realities from their friends or even classmates, and those that don't, well, not many don't, it's hard not to after the entire school is forced through sit through the memorial and listen to speeches made by people who lost family to the war, or who were even forced to be on the wrong side in war," said Louis with a catch in his throat.

"I'm guessing you know a lot of people in those stories," said Bill sadly.

"We know most of the people making the speeches," said Lucy with a sad smile.

"Let's go back," said Bill, and he stood up to pay for the ice creams, melancholy thoughts running through his mind.


	18. Back at Grimmauld Place: Part Two

It was now almost lunch time, and everyone was gathered around in the kitchen. Charlie and Scorpius had been inseparable. After discussing the finer points of Cerberuses, they had moved on to discussing the uses of Chimaeras. Rose had finally snapped, and was now helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with Victoire. Dominique and Roxie came downstairs having just awoken looking quite disgruntled.

"That bloody house elf," muttered Dominique as she walked in. Charlie glanced up at the girl and almost fell his jaw drop. He managed to control himself when he remembered they were his nieces.

Dominique was wearing a loose black tank top, in which the sleeves slightly slipped off her shoulders. She wore tight red shorts that accentuated her curves. Her messy red hair had been combed back into a neat short pony tail. Beside her, Roxie was wearing a baby-doll blue nightgown that just reached half-way down her thighs. It was low cut and gave her an innocent sexy appeal. Molly and Victoire both gave them disapproving glances at their outfits.

"DOM! ROXIE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?" asked a livid Victoire.

"Clothes," said Roxie, rolling her eyes.

"Not appropriate clothes," hissed Victoire.

"I didn't have anything to change into," said Dominique warily.

"Well, transfigure you're bed sheet if you have to," said Victoire, struggling to control her temper.

"But it's just family who we're with," said Roxie, placing her hands on her hips as her brown spiky pixie cut accentuated her stubborn chin.

"Yes, and tell me, what if Professor Snape walked in, or Professor Dumbledore? What if Sirius was here? Or your fathers? What if Professor McGonagall saw you in that?" she hissed.

"Oh," said Dominique, exchanging a glance with Roxie.

"We'll get dressed than," said Roxie, and the two girls turned and rushed out to get dressed.

"Absolutely no sense those idiots have," muttered Victoire, as she began cutting the tomatoes for a salad.

"Well, they listened to you," said Rose, pulling her red hair back into a pony-tail. Just then, Ron stumbled in with James and Fred. He looked highly disgruntled.

"What's the matter daddy?" asked Rose. He looked down at his daughter and then mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Rose was startled at his red ears and then she saw James and Fred's smirk. What had they done? She narrowed her eyes and planned to watch them resolutely.

 

Earlier that morning, after Harry had been dragged out by Lily, James and Fred had awoken to set their prank into motion. The first thing they had done was sneak carefully into Hermione and Ginny's room, where the two were still fast asleep. They had rummaged through Hermione's bag before finding some letters addressed to Krum. They had then gone to Lucy's room and found her stuff on her bed. They thanked their stars that Lucy and Victoire were awake and not in the room. After grabbing some of her letters that she exchanged with her Krum, they slipped out.

"Alright, remember, cut out the love parts, and the parts that sound romantic," said James to Fred. They began scanning the letters. Not caring that Lucy would kill them, or that Hermione would hex them, they began to tear the letters. Finally they had gathered enough little phrases. They had gathered, I miss you, Love from Hermione, Viktor we should, Do you miss, and thinking about your suggestion in Hermione's handwriting. They had also gathered in Krum's hand writing, since both Krum's wrote identically, When can I see you, do you miss me, love your smile, beautiful you, and I love.

After, they placed these stringed up phrases in a few books they'd seen Auntie Hermione read. They placed them in random pages as book marks. For an added touch, they'd even added a strand of Hermione's hair in the book page, or a rubbed a bit of her deodorant on the little clip of words. When Ron had awoken, he'd been surprised to see two mortified teens holding a clip of paper and rereading the words.

"Whassamater?" he asked groggily.

"We found yours and Auntie Hermione's love notes," said Fred with a disgusted face.

"Do you usually keep them in your books?" asked James, showing him some defense book with a torn note bookmarking the page. Frowning Ron took the torn note and read it.

"Thinking about your suggestion?" he read incredulously. It sounded so dirty. His ears turned a deep red. He turned to see two mortified looking fourteen-year olds staring at him open-mouthed.

"She writes that stuff to you?" asked James, his eyes the size of saucers.

"No," said Ron, frowning as he reread the note. It was definitely Hermione's writing. A little taken-aback, he placed the note back in the book and stamped out to get dressed, wondering who on earth she would write that to.

The two mischief-makers exchanged glances.

"Think he's suspicious yet?" asked James.

"Oh he's definitely confused," said Fred, "The question is, how suspicious is he?"

"It won't work until the two aren't talking to each other," said James airily.

"How on earth did we miss the target for Slytherin?" asked Fred as they began changing into a sweater and jeans.

"Because, this is our most devious prank of the year, otherwise they're usually dungbombs and other rowdy, eye-popping delights," said James, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

"Well, stage one is a go," said Fred robotically. Just then Ron re-entered, his ears a flaming red as though he had possibly reached a conclusion.

"Whassamater?" asked James innocently.

"Nothing," said Ron disgruntledly. His thoughts wondering if Hermione was still in touch with the ruddy-pumpkin head. The two pranksters exchanged smirks, knowing that phase one of their master prank was a go.

 

Fred woke up feeling highly disgruntled. He stared at a fake rubber chicken he was holding. When he tried to lift his arm, for some reason, it didn't work. Frowning, he tried to move his body. He could only slightly move it. He was pressed together by his fake wands and blankets. Alarmed, he began thrashing, however, all he managed to do was move things around a bit on his bed. The quilt would not lift from the bed. His neck could barely move, and he couldn't turn his face. Alarmed, he began to yell. Unfortunately, the chicken's head entered his mouth from all the movement, and was stuck. To prevent himself from choking, he stopped yelling and tried to free his mouth from the chicken.

Across the room, George Weasley woke. He felt odd, as though he was surrounded. Slightly lifting his head, since the blanket prevented him for some reason from moving more, he saw that he was swarmed by his fake wands, a few tester headless hats, some canary creams, and puking pastille bags. Stunned, he moved his free arm to shove everything off his bed. His other arm was stuck beneath the quilt. He swat at the wands to no avail. Instead, they transformed into their respective animals, engulfing him even more. He reached out to the table for his wand, only to become alarmed when it became wouldn't lift. Grasping at it to no avail, he froze. Then he began yelling.

"FRED! JAMES! GET IN HERE!" he howled, sure this was some sort of prank. However, unfortunately for him, everyone had moved downstairs to the kitchen. After yelling himself hoarse, he realised he was on the second floor to the room in the far left, with no one to hear him.

"Kreacher is hearing the unnatural freak blood-traitors yells and is coming to see what is upsetting the devil's spawn," said Kreacher, as he popped into the room. He was astounded to see the blood-traitor was trapped amidst his own mess.

"Kreacher, please get someone, anyone," said George, a hint of pleading evident in his voice. Kreacher however, was stunned. When he went to lift a puking pastille of the floor, it was stuck. Just like his mistress's portrait.

"The blood-traitor's brats are stuck," said Kreacher, "After befouling the most ancient Noble house of Black with their unnaturalness they are now forever to perish in the house, oh what would my mistress say!"

"Please Kreacher, help me and Fred out of this mess, and you're mistress won't be unhappy," pleaded George, not at all looking forward to being stuck.

"Oh but the blood-traitor brats are finally gettings what they does deserve for helping the whelp Black who so broke his mother's heart in his goal to destroy my mistress's house, no Kreacher does not help," said Kreacher with a malicious grin. George's stomach sank at the look on Kreacher's face.

"Kreacher come on," said George.

"No talking," said Kreacher. With a snap of his fingers, George was effectively silenced.

"Good luck unnatural beasts," said Kreacher. And then with a pop, Kreacher disapparated, leaving George and Fred stuck in their beds.

"Bugger," mouthed George, beginning all kinds of plots to free himself.

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, drama was at work. Ron was sullen, and was refusing to talk to Hermione, who in turn, was ignoring Ron. Rose was confused watching her teenage parents argue. Something had gone wrong, and she'd bet everything that it had to do with her cousins. Lunch was now being served. The girls, Lily and Molly, had been playing quietly so far, and hadn't bothered Charlie yet, but he seemed to be throwing nervous glances at them. Then suddenly, in the somewhat calm kitchen, a crash was heard in the living room.

"BLOOD-TRAITOR! ABOMINATION! FREAK!" shouted a voice they all knew too well.

"SORRY! I TRIPPED!" cried an aghast voice.

As if on cue, all the kids chorused, "Teddy."

"I'll go help him," said Victoire, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Help, pah, more like scold and then snog him," said Roxie with an eye-roll.

"So Teddy's dating Victoire?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, and they're so romantic and ew about it," said Dominique with a gag.

"I think it's sweet," said Rose stubbornly.

"That's because you read romance novels and whatnot," said Roxie, "In reality, they are way too corny."

"Exactly, kind of like my parents," said Dominique, pulling a face.

"Or mine," said Roxie.

"So are the two planning on getting married?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Marriage? And Victoire? I'd rather swim with the Giant Squid," said Dominique, horror-struck.

"How come?" asked Charlie, grinning slightly.

"Because, Vic will make Lily and Molly flowergirls, and Hugo ring-bearer. The rest of use girls are bridesmaids, Teddy's the groom, his best mate the best man, while Lucy's Victoire's maid of honor, the rest of the cousins are Teddy's best men, we'll parade down the aisle, and we will spend months rehearsing, to the point where Fred and James will finally crack, hire a real priest at the altar, and get them married during a rehearsal," said Roxie with a shudder.

"I don't get it," said Charlie, furrowing his brow.

"Basically, Vic will go overboard. She has this dream of a perfect life in perfect order, and despite Fred and James's best efforts, it stays perfect. I mean, James announced her relationship with Teddy prematurely at the station, she flipped. Then she got her job, but the acceptance letter was a day late than she expected. Fred nicked the letter from the owl before she could read it, and then she spent a week freaking out that she didn't get the job, despite the fact that it's perfectly normal that the acceptance letter could come a week later, but it wasn't 'in time'" said Dominique, rolling her eyes at her older sister's craziness.

"That sounds, er-

"Insane? Crazy? Completely improbable? Stressful?" supplied Roxie helpfully.

"All of them," said Charlie with a laugh.

"Sorry about the portrait," said Teddy, as he walked in holding Victoire's hand.

"It's alright dear, take a seat," said Mrs. Weasley warmly, ushering Teddy to the table.

"So what have you guys been up to all morning?" asked Teddy to Remus as he walked in. Remus smiled at his son, his face looking much younger.

"Well, I had guard duty," said Remus, and Teddy nodded, knowing what Remus was guarding after catching up with the Order late last night into a meeting. Using his metarphmagus skills, he'd sat in on the meeting in disguise. They didn't want to alert the entire order of the time traveller's existence.

"Ah, and you ladies?" asked Teddy, seeing the large spread of foods that Mrs. Weasley was preparing.

"Oh we began with breakfast, but everyone was waking up at different times, and now lunch is almost ready," said Victoire, turning a slight pink when she saw Teddy smirk.

"Can't leave the kitchen, huh Vic, like mother like daughter," he teased in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut it," she said.

"Fleur likes to cook a lot?" asked Mrs. Weasley, surprised.

"When we were little and all the cousins slept over, I think mum never left the kitchen. At one point she got so irritated that she transfigured the dining room table into a bed and just slept there, after vowing never to have any more kids, Louis was eleven at the time and had been begging for a brother to play Quidditch with since I don't play, but Dom schooled him at the time," explained Victoire.

"Yes, and as I recall, weren't you the one who swore off cooking and children because you refused to end up like you're mother?" asked Dominique, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Dressed now in a leather jacket, red tank top, and tight black skinny jeans, with her silver hoop earrings, she looked quite intimidating, however, Victoire glared at her.

"It was just a phase," said Victoire through gritted teeth.

"And you swore you'd never ever be like grandmother either because being a housewife was so boring and you wanted to have adventures!" chimed in Roxie, with a mischievous grin that matched her father's. Her pixie-cut black hair was let loose around her head. She was wearing a blue dress with a floral print that had no sleeves. She looked as though she belonged on the beach instead of at Grimmauld Place.

"It was a phase, and if I'm half the mother my mother was and grandma was, then I'll be proud," said Victoire stubbornly.

"Oh dear, it's quite alright, when Ginny was thirteen, I tried to force her to learn cooking, and she yelled the house down that she refused to be a stay-at home mother like me, and that she was going to marry a man that cooks and that she refused to be anything like me," said Molly, as Ginny flushed a bright crimson. All the future kids stared open-mouthed at her, especially her son.

"Aunt Ginny!" exclaimed Teddy, shocked. He'd never heard that story before.

"It was just a phase," muttered Ginny.

"It's okay, Daddy cooks," said Lily, patting Ginny's thigh.

"Great," said Ginny weakly. Harry chose this moment to enter the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Ron.

"Did you ever scream at your mother that you never wanted to be like her mum?" asked Rose to her mother, curious.

"Huh, no not really, I mean being a witch and all, I never had the opportunity to do things the muggle way, so my mum and I got along famously and she taught me things that I'd need for the muggle life-style, but never forced it on me," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh, that's good, I wonder if I'll ever fight with you," said Rose, and then she returned to cutting the garlic cloves for the lasagna Mrs. Weasley was making.

"As I was saying, it's perfectly normal for girls to fight their mothers," said Molly, "Lots of girls do at some point, only to find themselves grown up and desiring to be their mothers. I was at constant odds with my mother when I was younger."

"Really gran?" asked James and Fred in unison.

"Oh all the time," said Mrs. Weasley fondly, her eyes glazing over.

"Like how mum?" asked Ron, sitting down beside Ginny. Harry sat down on beside James, and Hermione at the opposite end of the table from Ron, near Remus and Teddy.

"Oh just normal things," said Mrs. Weasley blushing.

"Tell us Gran," said Rose eagerly.

"Well, when I was younger, it was just me and my older brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Fabian and Gideon loved to pull pranks, and I was always they're target. So I had to retaliate of course. It drove my mum mad. She swore that I'd have children who constantly got in trouble just like me. I swore right back that I hoped they did, and I refused to be a stick in the mud mother like she was," Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly, and her eyes grew wet as she reminisced.

"Fabian and Gideon told me, Sirius and James all about the things they'd get up to, particularly in retaliation to you," said Remus with a laugh.

"Did they now?" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"It shocked me, to think my old baby-sitter was capable of such a thing," said Remus with a laugh.

"Oh now really," said Mrs. Weasley, blushing.

"Tell us!" said Charlie, Ron, James, Fred, and Ginny in perfect unison.

"Later," said Remus, as Molly glared at him.

"Lunch is served," she said stiffly, still glaring at Remus.


	19. Back Together Again

After lunch, as Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to clean the kitchen, she frowned looking at the door. The twins had not yet come downstairs. She knew that they had probably stayed up late, but really, this was quite improper behavior. How could they just sleep all day?

"Where are Fred and George?" she muttered angrily to Victoire, who was also looking worried.

"Maybe I should check on them," said Victoire, getting up to leave the kitchen, when Kreacher walked in, looking quite pleased.

"Kreacher! Have you seen the twins?" asked Victoire, forgetting that Kreacher was still a bitter old elf. To everyone's surprise, he answered her.

"The blood-traitor brats apparated out in the morning. Probably left to buy more things to destroy my mistress's precious homes, oh if she knew what Kreacher had to put up with," moaned Kreacher.

"THE NERVE OF THOSE TWO!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. She couldn't believe it. They'd snuck of to Diagon Alley or god knows where. "OH JUST WAIT UNTIL THEY GET HOME! I'LL GIVE THEM THE SCOLDING OF THEIR LIVES! THEY HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THINGS ARE?"

"Gran, chill out, they probably went to join dad, Auntie Tonks, and Lucy to watch the kiddies," said Dominique, rolling her eyes at her grandmother.

"Very well, but they still should have informed me!" cried Mrs. Weasley, calming down slightly, but still muttering angrily to herself as she cleaned the kitchens.

Around mid-afternoon everyone had settled in to do their own thing. Victoire had escaped with Dominique and Roxie to talk to their Gran about the past and future. Ron, Harry and Hermione were busy discussing the oddity of the entire situation in a drawing room. Molly, Lily and Charlie were busy playing Dragons. James and Fred were talking with Scorpius and Rose about Hogwarts, and mostly teasing the two. That left Teddy and Remus.

"Hey dad, what you reading?" asked Teddy, entering a small sitting room. Remus was propped on a chair, with a big red book, that looked worn out over the years.

"Hm? I'm reading 'A History of Dark Arts: Are they Dark?' by Jordan Noir," said Remus pleasantly, setting the book aside.

"Isn't that in the title? Dark Arts means that they are indeed dark," said Teddy, confusedly.

"To someone raised with those values, they are indeed dark, however, it isn't until you understand the theory and uses behind a spell that you can understand whether it is truly dark," said Remus in his professor mode.

"That's true, it's the intent behind the magic, not the magic itself that makes it what it is" said Teddy, remembering his grandmother telling him that.

"Wise words, Andromeda said them to you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked curiously.

"When I told her I was a werewolf, she said that just because I'm classified as a Dark creature, it doesn't mean I'm a dark soul, and then she proceeded to offer me some French onion soup," he said with a smirk. Teddy raised his eyebrows, having never heard this story before.

"She didn't tell me it that way, she made it seem more heart-felt," said Teddy with a smirk, knowing that his Gran probably buttered it up for him.

"Andromeda probably wanted you to understand the impact and the entire importance of those words," said Remus wisely, "But in all reality, I was just sitting in her living room with Sirius, the full moon was in three hours, and Sirius said we had to leave. Andromeda said to stay and eat some dinner, and of course, Sirius couldn't resist. Almost an hour until the moon rose, and I had to leave, but Sirius wanted to keep eating. He just said, calm down wolfie, I'll side-along you five minutes before the moon rises if we get late. Of course I panicked, and was awaiting Andromeda's threats, judgement, hatred. Instead, she asked if I was a werewolf. Dora was at the table too, so I was waiting for her to dive in front and protect Dora, but she didn't. She just said, 'Remus, stop looking like you've been sentenced to the gallows. Mope in front of Sirius. Just because you're classified as a Dark Creature doesn't make you a dark soul. Now, do you want some French onion soup?' I had never been so shocked in my life."

"What did mum say?" asked Teddy, eagerly latching onto every word.

"Tonks was only about four or five, so she didn't truly understand the dangers of werewolves. She asked if I would be her wolf, since Siri was her doggie. She wanted a wolf because dogs were too mundane," said Remus with a laugh.

"Yeah, grandma always said that you were her and mum's favorite," said Teddy with a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how old were you, when, er, me and Tonks disappeared?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"A few days old, I was born April 29th, you were gone May 1st," said Teddy, his hair turning a dejected white color, and drooping limply at his sides.

"I'm sorry," said Remus quietly. He didn't know why he wasn't in Teddy's life, just that it wasn't by design. He assumed it was death, but the memory seemed so vague that he couldn't be certain.

"Don't be, I mean, I didn't understand until Lily was born, and I realised I wanted to marry Vic," said Teddy with a shrug, a resigned look in his eyes.

"Why when Lily was born?" he asked, curious.

"I was about, fourteen when Lily was born, before it was James and Al, and at that point it was like I was just becoming a big brother, and I'd give my life for them, they're my little brothers, but I never held them as newborns, and I guess I never really understood how in just one moment you'd do anything for a baby, I mean, when James and Al were born, I was just a kid myself, I didn't see that innocence you want to protect, just some snot-nosed brats that were taking away my Uncle Harry," said Teddy wistfully. Remus smiled at that, but his eyes were sad.

"Yeah, I felt that way when Harry was born," said Remus, smiling.

"Is this weird? I mean, knowing you're marrying my mum, and having a baby, and everything," he asked slowly.

"It's weird, definitely something even Sirius and James couldn't accomplish when we were younger, but I'm alright, it gives you a new vigor to fight for the future," said Remus.

"So, er, how's the book?" asked Teddy quickly, looking for a conversation topic whilst mentally scolding himself for not saying anything.

"It's definitely putting a lot more emphasis on the positive uses for dark spells, but then, what do you expect from the House of Black?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, what chapter are you on?" asked Teddy.

Remus flipped through the book before answering, "'Chapter Twelve: The Avada Kedavra, Murder or Mercy?' What a title, don't you think?"

"I'd prefer to say murder," said Teddy.

"I would too," said Remus, placing the book down.

"So," said Teddy, filling the awkward silence, "Uncle Harry said you taught Defense, did you ever do any research? I mean I tried looking through you're old belongings, and gran said that you were a professor through in through, so I always wondered, I mean Uncle Harry never knew, and-

"Teddy, relax, it's an honest question," said Remus, smiling, "And yes, I did. I published most of my research too, under the name of Romulus Susi, the last name's Finnish for wolf."

"Really?" asked Teddy, almost bouncing with joy at a connection to his father, "What did you research? Dark creatures is what Uncle Harry told me you used to talk about and that you were great at teaching and charms but you never were a potions brewer according to Gran-

"Teddy, relax," said Remus, laughing. His deep voice rumbled with laughter, and Teddy flushed a deep red, his blue hair turning red.

"Sorry, gran says that I get like mum," said Teddy.

"Yeah, Tonks does do that when she's nervous," said Remus, chuckling, "Sirius too, I think it's a Black thing. I mostly did try and promote dark creatures in an unbiased manner and create awareness, but I also did research on the usages of spell and the creation. I spent twelve years alone, I had a lot of time to research and study spells, even create a few. I've published quite a few books, but I never took the money for myself, since I never dreamed of having much of a future. Most of the money went to charities, and buying me some Wolfsbane for the month."

"I'll have to search your books when I got back, I tried looking for anything connected to you, but there are a lot of researchers, and in various texts and stuff, it gets lost," said Teddy, almost apologetically.

"It's alright," said Remus kindly, "So tell me about you're work."

Teddy launched into a descriptive analysis about his job and everything he learned for it. He devoured the advice Remus gave him.

"You know Rosie, isn't weird that your parents dated other people before getting together?" asked James loudly, noticing Hermione reading a book nearby.

"Don't call me Rosie," hissed Rose angrily.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dated other people?" asked Scorpius, slightly surprised. James grinned at Hermione's blush at being called that.

"Well, yeah, your dad dated that journalist, Parkinson, remember? The awful one who makes up gossip for her articles," pointed out Fred.

"Yeah, but that's different, my parents had an arranged marriage, Rose's were out of love, I always assumed they were together since ever," said Scorpius with a shrug.

"No, mum dated Viktor Krum, you know the Quidditch Player for Pride of Portree and then the Bulgarian team?" asked Rose, dealing out a hand of Exploding Snap.

"Seriously? That's so weird," said Scorpius, taken aback. Fred watched Hermione's blush grow deeper.

"Yeah, and Uncle Ron dated Lavender Finnigan now, Aven's mum," said James, a dreamy look entering his face. Fred jabbed him in the stomach.

"They were pretty passionate too, according to dad, dated for a year, bought romantic presents, the whole cheesy deal, people even assumed they'd get married one day," said Fred, stretching the truth as thinly as possible.

"That's not how dad put it across," said Rose, frowning. She didn't see her mother's furious face and slight hurt in her eyes, since Hermione was sitting behind her.

"Yeah, but your dad's married now. Besides, he loves your mum, he'd never trade her for a second, but I guess about now he's fantasizing about Mrs. Finnigan, not your mum," said James. The pranksters watched Hermione stomp out, looking furious. Rose turned to see the door slam shut.

"Who was in here?" she asked. Hermione had entered after them.

"I think it was Uncle Harry," lied Fred smoothly. Rose looked at the two suspiciously, but shook it off, not wanting to interfere in their mad-capped schemes.

"We're back!" called Bill, as they entered the kitchen. Hugo was cradled in his arms, looking tired. Patchy was sitting obediently on the floor. Lucy had apparated herself and Al, while Louis and Tonks had side-along apparated.

"Oh you're here, where are the twins?" asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning as she entered the kitchen. She was followed by Victoire, Dominique, Charlie, Lily, and Molly. Roxie had apparently begun comforting a distraught Hermione.

"What do you mean, 'where are the twins?'" asked Tonks, frowning.

"They're here, aren't they?" asked Sirius. He had just changed back to his regular form. Then he saw everyone staring at him. Remus looked like he was going to laugh. "What's the matter?"

"Your hair," choked out Al, bursting into laughter.

"My hair?" asked Sirius, lifting a pot to check it out. He gaped at the sight. It was dyed blonde and brown in various places. He had never looked so odd. His eyes still held a thin glamor making them brown instead of his regular blue. Combined with his Azkaban escapee looks, he passed as a freak.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled.

"Oh calm down Sirius, where ARE MY BABIES?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, flying into a panic.

"Why's everyone yelling?" asked Molly to Hugo, who was now on the ground beside his two cousins.

"I don't know, they do that a lot," said Hugo with a shrug.

"Snuffles looks weird," said Lily, making a face at Sirius. Lucy had removed her camera and passed it to Roxie, who entered the kitchen with Hermione.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione. Roxie was taking a picture of Sirius and Remus laughing at him.

"Fred and George are missing," supplied Charlie, looking worried.

"I thought they went out?" said Ron, entering the room with Harry. Hermione sent him a withering glare, making him blanch and take a step back.

"THEY'RE MISSING!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

"Has anyone checked their room?" asked Harry.

"No," said Teddy, grinning wryly. Trust his godfather to bring back the common sense to the situation. Immediately everyone flooded upstairs to check on them.

Fred had finally chewed through the rubber chicken. Using the majority of the day, he had created enough room and a massive pain in his neck and mouth, to see across the room. George was looking morosely at him. He mouthed something Fred couldn't understand, and since his arms were trapped under the blanket, he couldn't move them. Hoarsely, he tried speaking.

"George?" he choked out, spitting bits of rubber onto the floor. George nodded in response.

"HELP! HELP US! WE'RE IN HERE!" cried Fred, his voice still hoarse from lack of use, and his jaw aching from the strenuous task he had just put it through. No one answered. He tried again. This time he heard a thundering of footsteps. He yelled out louder.

"IN HERE! WERE TRAPPED!" cried Fred, thrashing wildly under the blanket, tugging it as best as possible. Unfortunately, it was very loose in the middle, despite being glued tightly at the edges sealing him in. He saw George reach for his wand, only to have it glued on the table.

"FRED! GEORGE!" cried a voice. He turned to see the entire group of his brothers, sister, their friends, Sirius, Remus, and the time travellers enter the room. They're jaws dropped at the site. He heard a flash, and saw his niece, Roxanne, taking pictures of his predicament. No Christmas presents for her in the future.

"What happened?" asked Remus, bringing order to the situation.

"Well, George's been silenced and we've been glued in, I couldn't talk because a chicken was blocking my mouth," he said, looking at the remnants of rubber chicken.

"Did you chew on that?" asked a disgusted Dominique. No presents for her either.

"Yes, me and my brother have been viscously pranked, well done mini-me and Marauder spawn 3 point 0," said Fred sarcastically.

"We didn't do this," said James, as he and Fred collapsed into laughter.

"Oh my goodness, everything's been glued down," said Mrs. Weasley, as she tried to brush some things off of the bed.

"I found the device that did the deed," said Sirius, picking up the bottle of glue.

"We charmed it with a few different sticking charms, not a permanent one, not yet at least," explained Fred, "We wanted something muggle to sell to muggle-borns for the shop."

"Well, that's a blessing, now which one you did this?" asked Bill authoritatively, looking around at the group in his menacing stare.

"It definitely wasn't us," said Fred, holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Well, whoever it is shall pay," said George, the silencing spell having been lifted by Tonks. Victoire was searching the group for a shifty look, or a guilty face, when she saw Hugo. He was being nudged by Molly and Lily, and was bright red, looking almost in tears.

"Hugo? Do you know something?" asked Victoire, bending down to meet the younger boy's eyes. She'd always had a fond spot for the youngest of the Weasley bunch.

"I did it," he whispered, but it was audible enough for everyone to hear. They all stared at the red-faced little boy who looked exactly like Ron did when he was sorry.

"Why? Did someone ask you to?" asked Victoire, taking his hands.

"Mum did," said Hugo, looking depressed. Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, who's own jaw had dropped and she looked terrified.

"I never asked this of him!" she squeaked at the twins menacing glares, as Remus and Bill gently used a cutting curse to pry the twins out of their beds. Mrs. Weasley had rushed to get food.

"Hermione, how could you?" admonished Fred, sitting up finally, his stomach growling. He reached for his wand, only to find it stuck to the table.

"And here we thought you were a smart girl," said George, shaking his head.

"No it's not like that!" cried Hugo, looking absolutely in tears and panicked. Lily grabbed her friend's hand, and Molly took the other.

"Then explain Hugo dear," said Mrs. Weasley, entering with a large tray of food for the twins. They jumped up and started gobbling it. Roxie was clicking away in the background, between her laughs.

"Mummy says that at a guest's house, we always have to be helpful, so I wanted to help clean the room, but I didn't know where everything went, so I started making piles of things, but it got loose, and when I tried tucking them in to help avoid a cold, they kept shoving the blankets away, so I found the magic sticky stuff for muggles, and I stuck everything together to the floor," said Hugo, looking down.

"Oh you poor thing! Come, let me make you some hot cocoa, it's tea time anyways," said Mrs. Weasley, leading him, Lily, and Molly out of the room. Victoire followed with Dominique and Hermione and Bill.

"Damn, we can't prank him," said Fred sadly.

"Or his mother," said George.

"Ah well, his father can suffer," said Fred with a shrug.

"OI! WHY ME?" asked Ron angrily.

"Cause, someone needs to pay, we've been stuck here for ages, and our wands are useless," said Fred with a pointed look.

"Just place a heating charm on the room, everything will free itself," said Lucy, looking around the room. "The glue stuff will unstick."

"Are you sure?" asked George.

"Positive, it's still muggle, right? Molly did something similar to dad," said Lucy with a wave of her hand.

"Well, than, we can clear out and I'll place the charm," said Remus, smirking at the twins.

"Amateurs, getting pranked by a considerate seven year old," said Sirius with a smirk at the twins.

"Hey Sirius, nice hair," said Fred sourly.

"Suits your whole crazy thing," added George.

"Totally mass-murdering chic," continued Fred.

"Oh it's on, Moony, we're getting them," said Sirius, clutching Remus's arm dramatically.

"I don't think-

"Oh we can handle you," said George, rolling his eyes, cutting off Sirius.

"This is really a bad example for the chil-

"Oh you think so? Do you?" asked Sirius, narrowing his eyes, once again cutting off Remus.

"SIRIUS! Try and act like-

"You're going down good gentleman," said Fred pompously.

"Bring it," said Sirius.

"We want in!" cried James and Fred.

"Sorry kiddos, this is a vengeance battle, you need to prove yourselves to be allowed into our realm," said George.

"Ron, you and your family are excused," said Fred.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Ron to Harry, who snorted.

"We need a referee and judges though," said George.

"Now what would your mother say, this is abs-

"We'll ref!" cried James and Fred, practically bouncing out of their seats and cutting of Remus's attempts to lecture.

"No, you're judges, take advice little crickets," said Sirius, "Teddy's ref for the future kids, Tonks for the past, and Charlie acts as go between."

"Who else wants to judge?" asked Fred.

"We will," said Al, grabbing Scorpius, who was looking excited.

"Alright, and a fifth," said Sirius, "To make things fair."

"This is a really bad-

"I will," said Ginny, looking enthusiastic, still not giving Remus time to talk.

"The rules are simple, Anything but bodily harm goes. Pranking hours are from noon to midnight, nothing earlier, and nothing later. Only at each other, and the judges decide the days winner through votes," said Tonks, grinning widely, her hair turning a vivid pink from her curly blonde.

"And with that, let the games, begin," said Teddy, grinning at his horror struck dad.


	20. Awkward and Apprehensive

That night, the dinner table was filled with tension. Mrs. Weasley eyed her twin sons apprehensively. They hadn't looked this happy since, well ever. The mischievous glint in their eyes made her feel apprehensive. The same look was mirrored in Sirius's eyes, making her very nervous. However, it was not just those pranksters that made her nervous. Hermione had been switching from glaring at Ron, to looking dejectedly at her food. This look was so different from the joy that had been glistening in her eyes since the time travellers had appeared.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one who saw Hermione's mood change. Rose Weasley was stunned at the cold, frostiness her mother was emitting to her father. Her father looked equally bewildered. He switched between looking apologetic or angrily at her, to glancing confusedly at Harry. Rose was busy trying to remember when her mother's mood changed. However, she couldn't for the life of her come to a conclusion. Then a sudden bang came to her mind.

The door slamming shut behind her as James and Fred told her about Lavender Finnigan and her dad. Her dad's disgruntled expression at breakfast. Both times, James and Fred were around. She narrowed her eyes at the two. This was their fault. And she'd be damned if they didn't fix it.

Roxie entered laughing with Louis. They glanced around the table. Two spots were open, one by the twins, and another by Mr. Weasley and Bill. Louis shrugged and started walking over to his dad, hoping to get to know him better. However, a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could.

"Wha-

"I'm sitting there," said Roxie, and then flounced past him. Louis raised an eyebrow, slightly curious. However, he had a suspicious feeling that he knew what was going on. So he went and sat down by his Uncles Fred and George.

"Why is Roxie avoiding us?" asked Fred, as soon as he sat down. Louis looked across the table at his cousin and best friend, and sighed.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me," he said vaguely, serving himself some mashed potatoes, "And besides, what gives you that idea?"

"Well, you'd think she'd want to sit with her dad and his twin, wouldn't you?" asked Fred quietly to him.

"Look, don't ask me what's going on through her head," said Louis.

"Come on, you're her best friend, you're her support system, whatever, I could tell on the first night, so what's going on with her?" asked Fred.Louis realised that his Uncle George was listening beside Fred.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what exactly is going through her head, and I'm not revealing her secrets, but if you talked to her, she might explain," said Louis firmly. And then he turned and struck up a conversation about Quidditch with Charlie.

Louis's words however, had not left the minds of the twins. As everyone retired for the evening, and Sirius dragged Remus off to begin planning the pranks, they decided to confront Roxie. A disappointed James and Fred had agreed been dragged off somewhere by Rose. The twins had sprung their trap, and now waited patiently in the side drawing room.

"Dom, you in here?" asked Roxie as she entered. Suddenly the door snapped shut behind her. She was surprised to see her dad and his twin had been hiding behind the door. She blinked twice and then scowled.

"Welcome Roxanne," chorused the two. She folded her arms and glared. Both boys were surprised at how much she looked like Angelina.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To talk," they said in perfect unison that Roxanne couldn't help but wonder if it was rehearsed.

"About what?" she asked, incredulous.

"Why you're avoiding us," said Fred easily.

"I am not," she said stubbornly, not meeting their eyes.

"Yes you are Roxanne," said George, in his most fatherly tone possible. Needless to say, he sounded ridiculous, just like he always did when he tried to parent her. That made her shift uneasily.

"Am not," she muttered, feeling like a little kid.

"So why are you avoiding us?" asked the two, moving to block the door.

"Am not," she said quietly. However, she recognized the stubborn looks in their faces. Fred often used it in interrogating her. This time, it was doubled.

"Come on Roxie, you can tell us anything," said George quietly. Roxanne felt a blush rise on her pale cheeks. Why couldn't she have her mother's dark skin?

"It's-You-I-You're gone in the future! Gone! Not Around!" she yelled out. Both exchanged looks over her head as she collapsed on the seat.

"Roxie, I don't get why that means avoid us now," said Fred gently. Dumbledore's spell made the notion of not being around simply something un-important, something that was unavoidable yet for some reason, not bad. They couldn't understand why he wasn't around. It was like knowing something bad, yet not knowing when or why. But the bad of the situation seemed unimportant. It just didn't feel very bad at all.

"Because, you're not there! You're not there for him! Nobody says it's a shame that the Weasley boy's not around, they say, it's a shame the twins broke apart! Because without one, you don't have the other! And when people are being wistful, they talk about you, and every story about you involves my dad! And I know that the smiles he has now, they took years to get back on his face. The loss of his brother still stings! And I don't want that sadness that creeps around my family every time it's April Fool's day, or that wistful look at James and Freddie, or to feel like I lost something, because I never knew what that something was! I don't want to know how bad things are for my dad! Not now, not ever!" she sobbed blatantly now, all control lost.

"I'll be right back," murmured George, but Roxanne was beyond listening, her hysteria taking control.

"AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU DISAPPEARED! YOU WEREN'T AROUND! AND I KNOW IT'S NOT YOU'RE FAULT, BUT IT IS! BECAUSE IF YOU HADN'T GONE, THEN THEY WOULDN'T HURT SO BAD! AND I CANNOT- NO WILL NOT HURT THEY WAY THEY DO, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO CARE FOR YOU!" she sobbed and yelled at the same time.

"Hey now, calm down," said Fred reassuringly, trying to pat her shoulder, however his hand was swatted away by her.

"DAD CAN'T SMILE ON HIS BIRTHDAY OR VIC'S BIRTHDAY BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE! HE CAN'T MAKE A PRODUCT WITHOUT THINKING OF HOW EXCITED YOU WOULD BE! YOU TOOK A PART OF HIM WITH YOU, AND I CAN'T KNOW WHAT THAT PART WAS! I CAN'T KNOW HOW BAD THE PAIN IN HIS EYES REALLY IS, BECAUSE I CAN'T CARE FOR YOU! BECAUSE IF I DO, THEN I'LL HURT JUST LIKE THEM, AND I DON'T WANT THAT! NOT NOW, not ever!" her sobs wracked her whole body as she shouted, her voice shaking as she curled into herself.

"Back, got some chocolate off of Teddy," said George.

"Great," said Fred, sounding relieved.

"Here, Roxie, have some chocolate, it'll help you calm down," said George, handing her a chocolate frog. Numbly she began eating the chocolate. She then stared at the card for a few minutes.

"Who'd you get?" asked Fred cautiously, hoping her outburst of emotion was over.

"An Order card," she murmured softly.

"A what card?" asked George blankly.

"It's from the future, it details all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, both first and second, who lost their lives, Uncle Harry pushed for it to be made, not that it was hard, it's like the Battle card," she said, showing them the card.

It was a single card, but as one person left the frame, so did their information. They watched Fabian and Gideon Prewett move into the card, replacing Dumbledore. The information showed their birth and death date, their professions, their contribution in the order, and then their ultimate demise. They watched, slightly sickened, slightly awestruck, as their twin uncles waved up at them brightly, from what looked like the Great Lake. The picture showed them to be almost a few years older to them.

"Whoa," said Fred quietly.

"Can you choose who you see?" asked George, a little awe-struck.

"Yeah, pass it here," said Roxanne, wiping her eyes. She held the card in her hand for a few minutes, "Who do you want to see?"

"Um, Harry's parents," said George, not wanting to choose someone who was alive at the moment. It felt a little gruesome reading about how his uncles had died at the hands of Antonin Dolohov.

"Alright, may I see the Potters please?" she asked the twins who were now shoving each other in the frame and laughing. They watched as the twins nodded and walked off, to be replaced by Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They waved merrily at the group, a smile plastered on their faces. They too, stood in front of the great lake, waving and laughing. Mrs. Potter's red hair fell easily around her face, and Mr. Potter would turn from facing the group to smile down at her.

"That's pretty amazing," said Fred quietly. The two had seated themselves beside her to look the card on either side of Roxanne.

"Do you want to see someone from this time?" she asked softly. The two started and then looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure," said Fred awkwardly, "Do they show only dead people?

"Yeah, it's a tribute card, so, yeah," she said, feeling a little bad for this.

"Snape then, I don't want to see anyone we like dead," said George, making a face.

"Alright, may I see Severus Snape?" she asked the card. Mr. Potter made a face but let himself be lead off by Mrs. Potter, causing the group to laugh softly.

On walked Snape, looking less scary than ever. He was still dressed head to toe in black, but looked decidedly relaxed. He'd turn to the camera, but didn't smile. Most of the time he's just look out onto the lake.

"Is that really Snape? He looks, well, like a good guy," said Fred, horror-struck.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" said Roxanne.

"How do muggle-borns learn from these? I mean, they don't know who died and who didn't," said George quietly.

"May I see the montage?" she asked the card.

Snape just nodded, and he walked off, to be replaced by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. The couple waved brightly at the three, making George and Fred slightly sick to see them, well, as members of the dead. Tonks was hugging Remus around the waist, her hair a bright bubble-gum pink. Remus would catch her hand, and then wave at the group, and then the two walked off, to be replaced by Marlene McKinnon. She smiled at them and stood alone in the frame, like Snape had. Her soft blonde hair cascaded around her. She was nineteen when she'd died according to the information, but she didn't look older than seventeen. She left to be replaced by Mad-Eye Moody, who looked gruff and paranoid as ever. His blue eye was whizzing around in its socket, before settling on the front.

"May I stop here?" she asked the card. Mad-Eye remained frozen on the card. She tucked it away having seen their pale faces.

"That's, wonderful," said Fred, in an oddly choked voice.

"And terrible," added George, thinking of the blonde, who wasn't even older than nineteen when she died. Her whole life had been ahead of her, but she'd been offed, just like that.

"Yeah, it kind of is," she said softly.

"Look, Roxie," began Fred softly.

"We don't know you, we don't know what happened to you in the future, or even ourselves, but we do know that-

"I would never leave behind George just like that-

"And no matter how much it hurts me-

"It wouldn't matter because-

"My twin was doing what's right for you and the rest of the future-

"And even though it hurts you, we still want to know you-

"To love you, and care for you-

"Because we're family, and we go through good-

"And bad together, so don't cut yourself off-

"From the good that we had to offer the world as the Weasley Twins," said Fred resolutely.

Roxie stared at them for a few minutes, before succumbing to tears again. This time, she let herself sob into George's shirt as she muttered apologies to the both of them. Fred rubbed small circles on her back until she had calmed down.

"Let's get out of here, we've already given Sirius and Remus a head start on those pranks," said George once Roxanne had calmed herself.

"Coming Roxie?" asked Fred, as they turned to go.

"Yeah," she said, smiling a wobbly smile at the. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and her eyes were red and puffy from sobbing her heart out.Fred offered her his hand and she took it, smiling at him.

"Just between you and me, Angie and Georgie, the got together not because I wasn't in the picture anymore, right?" asked Fred quietly to Roxanne.

"No, mum says that you and she were too alike, go-getters, determined, out-spoken and loud, quick to anger, and that everything that drew you together also drew you apart, and you guys broke apart this year, and then sometime in the next two years, she'd meet up with you guys on occasion, and realised that everything that made you and dad a perfect team worked for her and dad as well and she grew attracted to dad, and you agreed to support her relationship goals. She said that if it hadn't been like that, she'd never have married dad because there would always be that elephant in the room," said Roxie reassuringly.

"I am not an elephant!" harrumphed Fred, but his grin took away from the anger.

Rose had dragged James and Fred away from Sirius and Remus in a fit of anger. The two had seen her temper, and had decided to avoid being made into punching bags. Meekly they had followed her away, knowing she was close to exploding. Once inside a spare library that had been made inhabitable, she whirled around and glared at them. She disarmed them quickly.

"What did you do?" she hissed. Albus and Scorpius were behind her, and were sniggering at the fearful expressions plastered on their faces.

"Whatever do you mean-

"Oh rose of the heart?" asked the two, nervous.

"Explain to me why in the matter of twenty-four hours, my parents went from ecstatic and a little awkward to hating each other's guts!" she hissed, sparks shooting from her wand, which was being brandished threateningly in front of the two.

"Why are you blaming us?" asked James, rather bravely.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you two idiots ARE RESPONSIBLE!" she yelled. The two braced themselves, apprehensive at whatever curse she'd throw their way.

"Well, we er, may have, erm," began Fred, sensing Rose wasn't going to curse them just yet.

"Tricked the two, into er, believing a few lies," said James quickly.

"Like that they loved different people?" she whispered threateningly.

"Something like that," said Fred quietly. Unfortunately, Rose heard.

"So you convinced my parents, who are responsible for conceiving me in the future, that they will never be loved the same way they love the other," she said, stressing each syllable angrily.

"You make it sound a lot worse than it actually is," said James feebly.

"And pray, tell, what was the point of this!" she said, glowering dangerously as more sparks shot out of her wand.

"It was phase one of a master prank," said Fred resignedly.

"So you did all of this, made two people extremely hurt with each other, for a prank!" she shrieked.

"Again, what is with you and acting like we're criminals!" cried James. However, as those words hit his mouth, he was hit with a Tickling Charm.

"Isn't that funny James? Now you're laughing too, just like I am," spat Rose at the boy who was bent over the ground, laughing and pleading for her to remove the charm. To their credit, both Al and Scorpius had been quietly laughing until now. Their gales of laughter filled the room.

"Please Rose, take off the charm, my ribs hurt," moaned James.

"Why though? It's funny, see, their laughing, tell me Fred, when were they supposed to laugh," said Rose dangerously.

"Erm, phase two," he said quietly.

"And when was phase two going to happen?" asked Rose, narrowing her eyes at him.

"After they had a huge row," said Fred meekly, as she pointed her wand at him.

"Can you not make it now?" she asked, slightly hysterical.

"Well, no, you see, there's a prank war so we didn't want to go-

Fred edged away from the hysterical girl, however, it was too late, and he was hit with the charm. Now he joined James on the floor, in hysterical laughter.

"Rose, we're sorry, we'll fix it," cried Fred.

"Yes, you will. Because if you don't, I'll show you all the self-defense magic my dad taught me, and then you're dads taught me, and then, if you still don't, I'll show you all the curses and jinxes my mum and her books taught me," she said angrily. Then she placed their wands on the floor, underneath an arm chair, and turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to remove the charm?" yelled James after her.

"Nope," she yelled.

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are, fire-cracker?" asked Scorpius as they left James and Fred to desperately crawl over to the arm chair, whilst laughing, and retrieve their wands.

Tonks joined Teddy in the kitchen after dinner as she was grabbing a glass of water. Teddy grinned at her.

"How was your day?" he asked politely.

"Oh hectic, you have your hands full with that bunch, don't you?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted.

"That's good, you're not lonely then," she said quietly to him. Teddy grimaced at the reminder.

"Isn't this weird for you? I mean, learning about me?" he asked.

"Oh it's a whole lot of weird, but it's kind of nice, I mean, I wish you were younger, like Hugo, because right now I feel like you're Remus's younger brother, not my son, but I do like knowing that you'll be happy, and that everyone will be alright," she said quietly.

"It's not really alright, it's more like, we made our way through it all," he said, "We survived."

"That's good enough for me," she said cheerfully. She screwed up her face, and turned her bubble-gum pink hair a bright blue like his, except she made it long and curly.

"What was that for?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Now we look alike!" she said brightly.

"I could have just changed my hair," he said with a grin.

"Nah, I like that you look like Remus so much, but with blue hair, it's like a perfect blend of Remus's stability and my craziness," she said, beaming at him.

"That's what Uncle Harry always said," he replied, smiling at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice. The two turned to see Remus walk in. Teddy was amused as his mother turned a bright red that had nothing to do with her metamorph skills.

"Blushing much?" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

"Shut up, or I'll ground you for life," she growled back at him, and he laughed. It was nice, bantering with his mother.

"Not much," he said to his dad, thrilled to get a family moment. He was unaware that Lucy was sneaking around with her camera, capturing images for the trip.

"Water anyone?" asked Remus, as he poured himself a glass.

"Nope, I'm good," said Teddy easily. Tonks mumbled something and then nodded 'no', to make herself clear.

"So, what were you talking about?" asked Remus.

"Just our day," said Teddy, "Has Sirius driven you crazy yet?"

"Yes, but he's not fully to blame," said Remus, raising an eyebrow at the two, who laughed in response.

"Sorry for letting Siri loose on you," said Tonks vivaciously.

"You should be, however you are going to repay me, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, what's the cost?" she asked easily.

"A date," blurted out Teddy. The two turned to stare at him, and Tonks turned a bright crimson, as a faint pink blush crept into Remus's cheeks.

"No, that's ridiculous, Tonks doesn't like me that way yet," said Remus awkwardly.

"I don't mind," said Tonks, and then she quickly began studying a spoon.

Remus stared at her for a few minutes, before his lips curled into a smile.

"Really?" he asked, bemusedly.

"Sure, when?" she asked quickly, still examining the spoon.

"How about tomorrow night?" said Teddy quickly, not wanting either to back out just yet.

"I'm alright with that," said Tonks.

"Fine by me, now, if you'd excuse me, I'd better go see that Sirius doesn't blow up the house with his ideas. He is sorely tempted to, in hopes of escape," said Remus, and he turned to go. Tonks stared after him as he left.

"You owe me one, mum," said Teddy with a devilish grin.

"I conceived you, did I not?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Touché," he said solemnly, but the grin never left his face.


	21. Hell

Henry Youngman one said, "What is a home without children? Quiet." I read this quote a long time ago, before I was pregnant with Rose. At that time, I had just miscarried, and had devoted myself to furthering my misery with quotes like these. In fact, the silence in the house at that time had been piercing and heart-breaking. The lively feeling a baby to come was gone. At that time, I never thought I had suffered anything worse. I would easily have taken several more hours with Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manoy to give birth to that wonderful baby. I had cried for weeks after. I thought I would never suffer something that heart-clenching and terrible when Rose was born.

I now realize just how wrong that idea was. After fifteen years of marriage, I had two children. I miscarried twice, once before Rose was born, and once after. Maybe the miscarriages made me more protective of my babies, but I have always been paranoid. Not as bad as Ron, who wanted a large family like his own, but paranoid nonetheless.

Both my pregnancies had been difficult due to the trauma by body had suffered both from the hands of Dolohov when I was fifteen, and Bellatrix when I was seventeen. After the first miscarriage, the healers suggested I adopt a child because my body would not handle pregnancy well. I hadn't taken that well. It felt like I had somehow failed as a woman and I hate failure. My pregnancy with Rose had been horrible, and I was on bed rest for almost four months. Then Rose was born, and she wasn't crying. When she didn't cry, I felt my entire heart shatter. Ginny later told me I had started screaming and wailing, begging her to cry. I probably had, but I just blacked out during that period. Ron had been outside, and heard my screams. Harry told me he had started panicking and shouting too, fearing the worst. And then, miraculously, she began to cry. It was louder than both me and Ron, and we both managed to hear it. That sound, I'll never forget it until the day I die. It probably saved my life.

I remember the healers told us that after my second miscarriage, carrying a baby to term would be impossible. Then a miracle happened, I was pregnant with Hugo. The healers had to remove my uterus after the delivery because my uterus had moved down into my vagina from all the strain, but my body would not have ever survived another pregnancy.

However, that had not been a main concern at the time, since I had another problem on my hand. Hugo had been born premature. By this I mean, he was born after 34 weeks of pregnancy. He was in the hospital for a month. Even today, I believe that he didn't need to have stayed in so long, and that the healers kept him that long simply because he was the child of two thirds of the Golden Trio. However, that did not dull the pain of watching my baby be placed in his own room and not be able to hold my baby for the first two weeks of his life.

After these tumultuous and strenuous pregnancies, came childrearing. Ron had been wonderful during my pregnancy with Rose. He had cooked for me, baby-proofed everything with Harry's help, and had even built the room for her all by himself. When Rose was born, he was so eager to do everything for her. He had even gone to the extent of taking a personal favor from Kingsley and worked only five hour shifts. He never wanted to be away from her. I couldn't fault him for it though, because I had spent most of my maternity leave in her room, just watching my little miracle child, and wondering how any child could be so perfect. When Hugo was born, our family had just been perfectly complete.

I treasured every moment we had with our children, and that empty silence created by that first miscarriage was a long forgotten echo from the past. After that our house was alive. Rose's accidental magic had always involved some kind of explosion. Harry used to joke that it was because her temper was a mixture of mine and Ron's. Not that it isn't, mind that. She was loud, bossy, and full of fire and energy. Her presence in our house was like electricity; it surged through the walls and foundation, and made our house dance with laughter and liveliness.

Hugo was the quieter child, always in awe of the world. Unlike Rose, who seemed to be a blend of Ron and my louder qualities, Hugo had taken the softer ones. He had a curious mindset that often ended up with some kind of mess, a wanting to please, and the ability to talk for hours about something trivial that he loved. Even after Rose had left for Hogwarts, the house was always alive with some kind of chaos Hugo had created because he'd kidnapped some frogs from the Burrow and let them loose in our living room to see what would happen, or his accidental magic had struck, and he had summoned or banished something and it had broken.

Summer holidays, and even if the children weren't home, they were still always there, always solid, just a fireplace away and with a trusted, responsible adult, usually a family member. So, when you hear that you're two miracles are in a place you can't reach them, a place where danger and prejudice lurks at every corner, and dark magic can be overlooked by a nice sum of gold, that echo of misery returns to your house. But it becomes much louder than an echo. It becomes a roar, a thundering silence that pounds in your head, in your heart, in your ears, and consumes you.

I would give my soul to a Dementor to have my children home again. I'd take months with Bellatrix, Dolohov and Voldemort if I could just have my children return home again. That feeling of helplessness, the inability to protect your babies, it drives a person mad with grief. That same grief begins to push you to do something.

Arthur, Ron, Harry, Percy, and Bill have been hounding the Unspeakables Kingsley put on the case. I myself, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and even Ginny, have gone through volumes of books, in hopes of finding anything that will help our children. George, though, has been caring for us with Molly.

I think it stems from the fact that George doesn't want to think about this situation. The idea that Fred is alive, and with his children in some alternate past cannot be easy for him to think about. Then the idea that he could lose either of his children in the same war he lost his brother must be driving him mad. So he makes himself do difficult, mundane tasks for us, like cook, and clean, and avoid any form of trying to get the children back so that he doesn't need to talk about what he's lost, and what they can gain. It's not that he doesn't suggest ideas, but he speaks of it about other children, not his. I always said that Weasley men cannot deal with their emotions.

Yet, the strangest ally of all was Malfoy, his mother, and his wife, Astoria. I can still remember their entrance.

"WHERE IS HE?" cried a voice. All the women were seated around a table, books strewing about, while George and Molly busied themselves in the kitchens making a soufflé, fondue and several kinds of tarts. Once again, our husbands were at the ministry, probably bothering the Unspeakables.

"Who's there?" asked Audrey, getting up. In walked McGonagall, however, before Audrey could move to see. She was followed by a blonde man I knew all too well, and a woman who's face sometimes still hung in the background of nightmares from the past, and a small, petite brunette woman who looked ready to faint any moment.

"Mr. Malfoy believes that Scorpius has disappeared, and that-

"No, he has disappeared, professor," said the small women, her big eyes wide with fear.

"They believe young Mr. Malfoy is gone, and that-

"POTTER! WEASLEY! IT'S THEIR FAULTS!" cried Malfoy, his eyes crackling with anger, as he yelled at a table of women. Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, so she then wrapped her arms around the petite women.

"And why do you think it's our husbands, or our children's, faults?" asked Ginny coolly, but she was fingering her wand, a dangerous combination.

"Ever since he became friends with your children he's been doing wilder and stupider stunts! BECAUSE OF YOUR GODDAMNED GENETICS!" yelled Malfoy, pointing his finger accusingly at me and Ginny. Unfortunately, I couldn't really disagree with that statement.

"Can you tell us what happened, Malfoy?" I asked, conjuring some chairs for the four. Professor McGonagall, however, spoke first.

"I need to go to a Board Meeting, I can't cancel it, otherwise suspicions would be raised. Mrs. Weasley, I leave this to your care," said Professor McGonagall to me. I nodded as she left.

The small women-who's name escaped me-slid into a chair, looking terrified. Narcissa sat down beside her, gripping her hand, though, whether it was to support the woman, or herself, I still don't know. Malfoy rejected the chairs, and began pacing as the small woman recounted the events.

"Scorpius informed us that he wanted to make Polyjuice Potion for a prank he and Albus were planning yesterday afternoon. After he collected the ingredients from Draco, he retired to his room for the day. It's not unusual for him to stay in there when he's plotting or writing letters to Rose and Albus, so we assumed everything was fine. However, at dinner time, we went into his room, and found he wasn't there. After searching the entire house, we knew he couldn't be home. Draco thought he may have gone to visit the Potters, or the Weasley residences, in hopes of spending time with his friends, since he doesn't know about your situation. Draco, mother, and I have searched the entirety of Diagon Alley, of your neighborhoods, everywhere for Scorpius, but he's nowhere to be found," said the small woman.

"Astoria then questioned Blippy, our house-elf, if he had seen Scorpius do anything suspicious, and Blippy confirmed that Scorpius had been planning something about reuniting with his friends, but he himself, could not understand how," said Narcissa.

I looked between the two women, feeling extremely sympathetic. I could understand just how difficult losing a child is. However, something didn't add up. From what Rose and Albus had shared about Scorpius, he wasn't a fool. He would never have left the house and not returned if he couldn't.

"Why haven't you contacted Aurors?" asked Angelina a bit sharper than she must have intended.

"Well, we were going to, but the Blippy said he was headed after Rose and Albus, and since both their fathers are Head Auror and Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, it seemed more prudent to come directly to them," said Astoria. I noticed despite her fear, she hadn't broken down crying. She was a lot stronger than she appeared.

"Was Scorr-pius planning on leaving ze 'ome to zee Rose and Al earr-lier? Or was eet a spur of ze momen' decision?" asked Fleur.

"It was spur of the moment, I had promised Scorpius that he could visit the two when they went shopping in Diagon," answered Astoria promptly.

"Did you check the Floo's?" asked Audrey,

"No, for that we'd need to file a missing person's case with the Aurors," said Narcissa.

"I'll have Percy do a quick check," said Audrey, standing up and sending her Patronus, a gazelle, after her husband.

"Thank you," said Astoria, smiling for the first time. Malfoy seemed to be ignoring everything that was going on, and was muttering something under his breath.

"What are you thinking of, Malfoy?" I asked.

"The phoenix tears were missing, why would he need those from my cabinet?" asked Malfoy, not realising he had spoken that aloud. Immediately I exchanged a sharp glance with Ginny. The boy couldn't have done what I thought me may have.

"Malfoy Floo has been used to go to Diagon, Potter Residence, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in the Past twenty four hours," said the owl patronus that returned. It resembled Hermes, Percy's first owl.

"Grimmauld Place," I said quietly.

"You didn't happen to have an extra time turner, did you?" asked Ginny quickly.

"We had several, Abraxas used to collect them," said Narcissa, looking slightly paler at the implication.

"Do you know if any are missing?" asked Angelina. Immediately Draco summoned their elf, Blippy, and had the elf check the hiding places. Within ten minutes, we had confirmed it. Scorpius Malfoy had gone to the past. Astoria finally fainted.

After that conclusion had been drawn, Malfoy had given us access to the Malfoy Library, a vast collection of books from all eras. Books rare enough that they might be the only copies in existence, theoretical enough that any and every possible conclusion to be drawn about magic existed within their pages, and diverse enough, to hold information that may have to do with our problem. Three days had passed since our children had disappeared. Finally, we hit a conclusion.

Audrey had suggested the Time Capsule and it's method of creation, which me to further research it, until hitting a conclusive point. After sharing my discoveries with the Unspeakables, we agreed that we may have the children back within three to four days more. It seemed surreal that something as big as time travel could be solved within a week's time. Yet, here was the proof in front of us.

After staying up all night and working out the kinks in the plan, the Unspeakables had requested a meeting with the entire family in McGonagall's office at noon. Dressed sharply, I entered and rushed to Ron's side before they got here. He held me in his arms. There was no need for words, we both just felt our tensions droppings, and excitement elevating.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Messrs Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy and your wives, am I right?" asked a tall, dark, almond-skinned man, with a crooked nose, light gray eyes, and the trace of an accent from the Middle East.

"Ah, yes, that's us," said Percy. The man had just Flooed in from the ministry. He nodded to Percy and moved to the front of the room. McGonagall sat at her desk, ready to help. The portraits had dropped all pretense of sleeping.

"My name is Khalid, not that you don't know," said the man, a twinge of annoyance as he glared slightly at the men who had bothered his team's investigation.

"Khalid, could we skip the introductions and you explain to us how we can retrieve the children, please?" asked Angelina, as George wrapped his arms around her waist. Khalid nodded.

"Very well, Mrs. Granger Weasley informed me of the rare Time Capsule, which after further investigation, can be used to send people back and forth in time," said Khalid.

"But how?" asked Bill. Khalid glared slightly at Bill.

"Please let me explain, and then ask your questions," said Khalid. "As I was saying, using a combination of potions, the first being the Draught of Living Death, we would induce the children or group to retrieve the children in a magically induced comatose state of death. That would trick the Capsule into believing they are corpses that are being transported, and would not change their molecular structure and treat them as objects stored for centuries. The idea of Living Death however, means that in the twenty-five years they would be travelling through the capsule, their bodies wouldn't alter, decompose, or anything really, until they are awoken with an antidote. Both the potion and its antidote take several months to settle, however, I have requested a large vat of the potion for the large group we are transporting.

That is however, only the first step of the process. You see, your children have gone to a time where they didn't exist, thus breaking theories involved with time travel, yet none of the laws. This makes it difficult to exactly determine the effects of their adventure, however, we can assume that it follows Howlton's Principle of Dimension and Time and thus creates a split in the universe. By then looking to Venchenzo's Study of Universal Shifts and Splits, we can assume this second split created forces our timeline into one path, and the other time onto a second path. However, time turners were originally made to create a loophole in time. That being said, if the loophole isn't closed, than time itself would shift and create a different path. However, there is no real confirmation whether an alternate universe would be created, or whether those in the shift would essentially die or disintegrate. It would have no effect on your lives directly or your memories, but creates a fluctuation in the layers of time and space, which would create a large tsunami or earthquake on our planet due to the vibrations, and it would strike anywhere.

To avoid such a thing, we need to close the loophole directly by doubling your memories and replanting them in your bodies of your past selves. They would override the previous memories, not erase. To erase the memories through Obliviation would disorient them and create mass confusion, and do exactly what we hope not to do. In addition, the team that would return would need to clear the area of every possible sign of the time travellers. Even a single hair or drawing or stain would need to go, because it can possibly resurrect the overridden memories. You yourselves would not retain those memories because once the loophole closes and goes back to normal time, those memories do not return, they will be naturally Obliviated.

So, to recreate all the memories, for every one of you, even those not directly involved we need three days. On the fourth day, we will begin the mission. Any questions?" asked Khalid.

"So, we could technically try and save them?" asked Harry, a slight hope in his voice.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot save them for yourself, but for a you that would exist in another dimension, not parallel, but not the same, perpendicular almost, if you wish to see it that way-

"But we could save them and know they survived elsewhere?" asked George, his voice cracking, and Angelina now wrapped her arms around him, silently supporting him.

"It would be one possible life saved, or thousands, if not millions, lost if the theory fails," said Khalid sternly.

"We understand, Khalid, but we don't have to like it," said Audrey softly, as Percy buried his head in her neck, a silent sort of submission.

"Very well," said Khalid, "We begin preparations today, so enough time wasted. Let's go."

I watched the first group go with Khalid, and turned to look at Ron. He had a far-away look in his eye, most likely thinking of Fred. I buried my head in his shoulder and just sobbed. Why did life offer you something that could never really be yours? Why did life have to give us decisions that would torture you until the day you died? Maybe there is no heaven and hell after you die, Life is hell itself. It gives you all these happy moments and things, but makes you suffer for them and even after you get them. Life is one of the biggest forms of Hell.


	22. Plans and Pranks

"Psst, Louis," whispered a voice into the room at six a.m. Louis Weasley got up, and gave his most feral, threatening glare at the whisperer. He was surprised, however, when blue eyes met his with a worried look. His anger instantly vanished.

"It's six in the bloody morning, Roxie, what the hell do you want?" he asked back, trying to keep his irritation low.

"I know. Can you come with me for a moment?" she asked softly to him.

"Why?" he asked, his curiosity overriding his sleepiness. Roxie sounded oddly serious, a trait she hardly ever liked to flaunt about.

"It's important," she said simply. He got up stretched his limbs. Then he gave himself an admiring glance in the mirror. At sixteen, he was easily the handsomest man out there, with his lean hard abs, carefully chiseled muscles in his arms and legs, and long blonde hair. He was Venus, in male form. In fact, he was positive Venus had made him as her perfect mate, except, she'd surpassed herself, and now nobody would ever reach his beauty, not even Venus.

"Where to?" he asked, breaking the silence of the room. Around him, the remnants of an Exploding Snap game laid around the room. James and Fred had challenged his Uncle Ron's and Harry to a late night tournament.

"This way," said Roxie. Louis shrugged, grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. Then he followed Roxie into the dark hallway. The elf heads glared down reproachfully at the two as he walked. Finally they entered a small library.

The previous night, Roxie had found a struggling James and Fred in here, gasping for air as they tried to reach their wands that had rolled under a shelf. She'd heard them out and helped them escape. Then she'd lit a few lamps, and begun working. Louis narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the room. Books of various kinds lay splattered around. Notes and parchment were strewn across the room. A pale blue blanket lay on a couch, indicating Roxie had slept here for the night. Some light entered the room through a dirty window.

"What's going on Roxie?" asked Louis, taking a seat in an armchair, curling himself up like a cat would. His blonde hair was loose around him like a mane. He rarely let it loose, preferring to tie it back. Only for Roxie would he not do his hair.

"What do you think of our parents?" she asked suddenly, surprising him.

"They're great, why?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, about them now, and in the future," she said coldly to him.

"They're, well, different. My dad's handsome for one thing. People don't cringe when they see him, or look at him sympathetically. He eats his steak well done, something I thought I inherited from an obscure relative. His temper seems to have abandoned him at birth, instead of being in tune with the lunar calendar. My mom seemed a bit giggly, a bit younger, less sad, if that's what you mean," he said.

"What about my dad?" she asked softly.

"Well, he's happy, there aren't dark shadows in his eyes, he's still calm, fun-loving, radiant, but it's brighter, almost instantaneous, something that you'd never want to look away from, something you can't help but marvel at. How someone could just be that happy, that cheerful, that infectious with laughter. It's like his own mini-miracle, him and Uncle Fred. Without Uncle Fred, he's not, he's just something that once was, something that used to burn brightly, but his flame dimmed, and even though he has you and Freddie, it's still not the same, because that glow he has with you two, it's not infectious, it's soothing, like a blanket of warmth, instead of an ever-lasting firecracker," said Louis in his calm cool tones.

"Is it wrong for me to wish he'd never change from that?" asked Roxie quietly.

"No, it's not, it's wrong for you to hate him for changing," said Louis, and Roxie winced.

"Bastard," she said at him.

"I know," he said back sardonically, "But let's cut to the chase, just what do you want from me, Roxie?"

"I spent the past night researching, and well, Dom's been doing a lot of research on how to get back, so I knew where to look," began Roxie slowly. She moved to stand by the window, her back to Louis. Her petite frame was blacked out by the light, her eyes scanning the street.

"What's your point, Roxie?" asked Louis, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I know how to save them all," she said simply. Louis shot up straight, his eyes widened, and he stared at her in utter shock.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Shh!" she hissed back, "Do you want to get caught?"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he hissed at her.

"I do, look, time is like a straight line, by messing with it, you create curves that have no support according to most Time theories, but in this book it suggests that the vibrations instead of harming the original time line, support the second time line-

"And if they don't? You could wipe out thousands of lives!" hissed Louis.

"This theory is a lot more accurate, it's recent! I spent hours researching! It will work!" said Roxie pleadingly. "Read it!"

"I won't understand a word of it, you know that. Are you sure?" asked Louis tiredly.

"Positive," said Roxie stubbornly.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Louis.

XXXXXX

"Let's prank Ron and Hermione! Brilliant," said Fred scathingly at James.

"It was your idea you prick," argued James.

"It was yours," said Fred stubbornly.

The two were currently sitting in a small drawing room that had been recently cleaned, trying to plan a prank that would resolve Hermione and Ron's current issues.

"Maybe we should give up pranks," said James randomly.

"Great idea, let's tell Rose, she'd be proud, and we'd still have to fix this," said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, we'd still need to fix this?" asked James.

"Idiot," said Fred with no bite.

"Damn. If only those two could see that they both love each other and only each other," said James.

"Anybody who sticks around them long enough can tell," said Fred, rolling his eyes. The two sat in a silence for a little while.

"Sticks, sticky, stuck, stick together," babbled Fred suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"Have you lost it?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"No, stick together! Think!" said Fred, bouncing up and down like a sugar-high toddler.

"Stick together? You don't mean-

"I do," said Fred solemnly.

"You're a mad man, I knew I hung around you for a reason," said James, breaking into a grin.

"I can't wait," said Fred with relish.

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up with a shriek.

"Bloody hell, shut up!" said the red head lying beside her, turning over, grabbing her pillow, and using it to cover her ears. To her surprise, as his hand grabbed the pillow, her own hand dangled with his, and was used to help cover his head with a pillow. And then she saw it. A metal chain dangled between the two, cuffing her hand to his. And she screamed again.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ginny, getting up groggily. Then her eyes popped open, and a little o shape appeared in her mouth. On the other side of the room, Molly, Lily and Rose awoke with a start.

"What's going on?" asked Rose, her eyes bulging from her head. Lily and Molly could not apparently grasp the situation, and so stared on in confusion, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"What's going on!" shrieked a thoroughly distressed Mrs. Weasley, barging in with Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Charlie and Bill hot on her heels, wand in their hands. They were followed by an assortment of children, at the lead was Harry.

Finally, Ron got up groggily and looked around. He stared at the group, and then at Hermione, and then at his bare torso, and he began yelling bloody murder. He jumped up and fell out of the bed, pulling Hermione down with him, and she landed on top of him.

"RON!" she shrieked.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE FUCK IS HERMIONE IN MY BED?" he yelled stunned.

"YOU WERE IN MY BED!" she shrieked back at him, rolling off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Ron, his eyes bulging from his head as he stared at Hermione, who was clad in a yellow button down set of pajamas. The top few buttons of hers were loose, and her hair was tied back. He couldn't help but admire her for a few seconds, as his face turned red.

"RON!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, looking stunned out of her mind. She collapsed slightly into Mr. Weasley's arms from finding two teenagers in a bed together. Almost everyone's eyes were bulging at the scene.

As if on cue, a dam broke out, and everyone started babbling at once. Mrs. Weasley could be heard berating the two, while Sirius was laughing his ass off with the twins, James and Fred. Dominique looked at the two in faint disgust before prancing away with Lucy, who looked shocked. Bill and Charlie seemed torn between amusement and incredulity as they stared at their completely stunned younger brother. Hermione had turned a deep shade of red, matching Ron's hair, and Ron's ears and neck had turned so red you couldn't differentiate between his hair and ear and neck. Harry had collapsed onto Ginny's bed beside her, and was staring at the two as though he had never seen them before. Albus and Scorpius were seated beside Rose, and were trying desperately to calm her down. Victoire and Tonks seemed to be trying to ascertain Charlie and Bill's tempers.

"QUIET!" yelled Remus and Teddy in unison over everyone, effectively silencing everyone. The two stared at each other in mild surprise, and then shrugged it off.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, care to explain the situation?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow mildly.

"He was in my bed!" shrieked Hermione, dangling an accusing hand at him, as his hand flew with hers.

"I NEVER CAME INTO YOUR BED! I WAS SLEEPING AND YOU STARTED SHRIEKING!" yelled Ron back angrily.

"Care to explain the handcuffs?" asked Sirius, trying to keep a straight face.

"Can't you tell?" asked Fred.

"They were experimenting," said George with a grin.

"With a little bit of the kinky stuff," said Fred, and the three burst into laughter, whilst James and Fred stared in shock.

"NOT COOL!" the two yelled, as Rose looked ready to faint. Hermione started spluttering and looked ready to burst into a rage or tears, and Ron looked much like Rose did, his face a deep burgundy.

"THAT'S NOT IT! IT-WE-THEY WERE ON WHEN WE WOKE UP!" cried Hermione frantically to Mrs. Weasley, who had turned a stark white.

Teddy, on the other hand, was busy searching the sea of faces. He noticed Hugo had arrived, and was now having the situation explained to him by an equally confused Molly and Lily. He scoured past Rose and Albus and Scorpius, and landed on James and Fred. There was something about their disgusted expressions that looked, well, smug. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"James and Fred?" asked Victoire beside him, her own blue eyes narrowed at the two.

"You or me?" he asked back.

"You, I'm going to sort out Rose, Scorpius and Albus only seem to be aggravating her. Too bad for a quiet morning," said Victoire simply, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, before moving over. He watched her go with a small smile, and then turned to face the two.

"James, Fred, do you have any idea about this?" asked Teddy, raising an eyebrow at the two. Everyone turned to face them, as the two shot up, looking completely stunned.

"Us?" the two said in unison, "Never!"

"Oh? But it does seem to be right up your alley, a prank," said Teddy sarcastically.

"You did this?" asked Ron and Hermione, in dangerously low, glowering tones. The two didn't notice the flash of a camera clicking behind them.

"Of course not!" said the two. Teddy walked over to a flustered Ron and Hermione, and stared at the cuffs, and was not amused when he found the signature WWW on the cuff on Ron's wrist.

"These are WWW products, care to explain that?" asked Teddy in a calm, dangerous tone.

"We have got to make those soon," said Fred admiringly.

"Let's see what they can do," said George.

"Well," said James, drawing out the 'e' in well.

"That is fishy," said Fred earnestly. Behind them, Sirius, Fred, and George were snickering into their hands.

"You two did this?" asked Molly faintly, a bit of relief entering her as the blood rose to her face again.

"We may have," said the two in unison. Rose sent the two a completely incredulous look, mouthing the words, 'This is how you fix it?'

"Should I even bother asking why?" asked Teddy, feeling a growing head ache.

"It was fun," said the two with a shrug, and a wink in Rose's direction, and Ron and Hermione's.

"TAKE THESE OFF!" roared Ron angrily, missing Hermione's hurt and equally angry look.

"Well, we would if we could," said James in an irritating drawl.

"But you see, it requires a key," said Fred.

"GET TO THE POINT!" shrieked Hermione.

"The key is err, lost," said James sheepishly.

"What do you mean lost?" asked Teddy, before Ron or Hermione could.

"Well, it's not lost per say, we made the cuffs using some transfiguration," explained Fred.

"Some charms," added James.

"Two old WWW bracelets," added Fred.

"Some string," added James.

"And a lot of concentration," said Fred solemnly.

"But we haven't made the key yet," said James with a broad grin.

"WHAT?" cried the two in shock.

"Why not?" asked Teddy.

"Because it's harder to, but the cuffs are indestructible if that helps," said James brightly.

"Mostly because you'd have to amputate an arm at the distance it's being held at," said Fred with a grin.

Hermione fainted.

It was now breakfast time, and a highly disgruntled Ron and Hermione were attached at the hands. Ron seemed unable to eat properly, and Hermione was doing her best to ignore him while trying and failing to read a book that held a few spells that may work on the bracelet. Both James and Fred were currently in trouble for their prank with Ron and Hermione, and were not allowed to judge the prank war.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that everyone get up together today so that they could do a head count, and say goodbye to the group heading out to Diagon. Mrs. Weasley would take James, Fred, and Molly, whilst Professor McGonagall took Scorpius and Dominique, now with pale blonde hair. The two would meet up at the Leaky Cauldron with the kids, and then make a big show of joining up.

Sirius had opted out of the trip to antagonize Remus about his upcoming date, much to Remus's displeasure. Harry was sitting beside him, since both Ron and Hermione were in foul moods. He was teasing Remus and Tonks, both, who were ignoring him, unlike Charlie who was almost in tears with laughter.

Mrs. Weasley laid out a platter of English muffins, before turning to kiss Arthur goodbye. Arthur waved jovially to the group, before disappearing into the fireplace, on his way to work. Bill left a few minutes after for his job. He kissed his mother, as well as Victoire and Dominique good bye. Louis just gave a shrug bye as he chomped down on some sausages.

Just as Bill left, there was a startled yelp. Fred turned to see his twin had suddenly turned into a six year old. Fred stared at his twin for a long time. Then he burst into laughter.

"S'not funny! Change me back Sirius!" cried George angrily.

"Well, what's my score?" asked Sirius to Ginny, Albus, and Scorpius.

"Seven out of ten," said Scorpius, "You only got one twin, you used food which could affect anyone else, and it was rather juvenile."

"Eight out of ten," said Ginny, "It's original, but what's the time limit? And like Scorpius said, food can affect anyone."

"The time limit is until I hand over the antidote," said Sirius with a shrug, as he pulled out a small vial of pink potion. He handed it over to George who drank it, and grew back.

"Asshole," said George under his breath. "How'd you get it past mum?"

"Paid off Tonks," said Sirius with a grin at the bubble-gum haired woman, who snorted into her scrambled eggs in response.

From across the table, both James and Fred cried out. They too, had shrunk down to look like two year olds. They now sat in clothes far too large for them. Unlike George, they were unable to spring back into their clothes, and now the clothes were hanging off of them.

"Damn the muvvins!" shouted Fred.

"We're kwids again!" said James, shocked.

"Oh crap, I didn't realise you two would eat it," said Sirius, surprised.

"When do we change back?" asked Fred.

"Why do they have a speech impediment?" asked Dominique, having dropped her fork in shock.

"Er, well, the potion is a Shrinking Solution that affects the body, so mentally they are fourteen, but right now, they're about two years old, so their motor skills, and physical capabilities are of toddlers, but I can fix that, I'll brew the antidote, takes about twenty-four hours," said Sirius easily.

"Why'd the first one take so little time?" asked a horrified Hermione, having realised the implications for sooner that Ron.

"I only brew the antidote for one, which was a serious design flaw, if someone had helped," here he glared at Remus before continuing, "So the time doubles since I'm increasing the dosage."

"But we're stuck!" shouted Fred, trying and failing to grab his glass to take a swig of water. His toddler hands dropped the glass onto the floor.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll fix you up," said Sirius apologetically.

"What about us?" asked Hermione, glowering at Sirius, as she lifted her and Ron's chained hand.

"You're er, stuck, until those two are fixed, so until tomorrow," said Sirius apologetically.

"WHAT?" cried the two, jumping up at the same time.

"Where'd Albus go?" asked Scorpius suddenly, looking for his black haired friend.

As though from the silence, they looked to a chair, with a bite-size amount of English muffin left over. It was at the end of the table, where Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill had been sitting. Mrs. Weasley walked over first, peered over at the seat, and a baby in a large red t-shirt was laying on the seat. With emerald green eyes, he glared up at her, and then, he began to wail.


	23. The Magic of Baby Albus

Albus Severus Potter had long ago resigned himself to being his brother and cousin's target. He wondered if the reason his parents dressed him in yellow so much when he was younger was to symbolize the fact that he was the ultimate target for his James. He had of course been encouraged by his dad to fight back, which was a lot harder than it looked. Nevertheless, he conceded that pranks were not really his thing.

However, that wasn't to say his parents didn't have loads of pictures of him suffering some new form of torture at the hands of his older brother. There were pictures of him at age three; covered in flour James had set up to fall on him. Then again at age six he was now screaming his lungs out because his hands were glued to the broom and he hadn't learnt to properly land yet. Pictures of him at age nine dressed elaborately as a little girl since James had managed to convince him he was turning into one from spending so much time with Rose. Yes, Albus was no stranger to surprise, fear, and humiliation.

His parents, teachers, and their friends would share a multitude of stories depicting his uncles and grandfather's pranks, and he had nearly wet himself each time he saw James and Fred's identical Cheshire grins, and their glances towards him. Yet, he would thank his stars when the prank did not yet have the gusto to strike him down on all three foot stools. Most of the times, he suffered surprise alongside one of the other two emotions. He had truly believed no prank could achieve all three for him. That was before today.

Albus's favorite food was his gran's homemade English muffins. He never knew why, since his mother liked quite a few things, and his father loved treacle tart, just like Lily. James ate anything, and had no preference. Yet Albus had liked English muffins and lemon drops, the latter having made his father blink twice when he saw Albus carrying some around.

When the platter of English muffins had been served, Albus had reached over and shoved one in his mouth, managing to finish the whole thing. He savored the delicious, soft warm muffin in his mouth, until, something tasted off. He had frowned, and then swallowed. And his fate was sealed. Ten minutes later the whole world was spinning around him, and his clothes became huge, swallowing him.

 

"Oh!" cried , clapping a hand over her mouth at the sight. Immediately she picked up the small wailing baby, who was thrashing his fists around furiously.

"HOLY SHIT!" roared Scorpius, falling off of his chair in laughter.

"It's not funny, and watch your language!" reprimanded Rose, before she burst into giggles beside him.

"A-bus is a baby too!" cried James excitedly, clapping his pudgy baby hands together.

"How old is he?" asked Ginny with concern, approaching the small, wailing child.

"He looks about nine to ten months," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips.

"Oh, he's adorable," said Hermione, having dragged Ron and Harry over to peer at a now calmed down Albus.

The baby stared up at them with bright green eyes. His glasses were on the ground and unnecessary for him. He reached his small, pudgy little out to grab Harry, but it resulted with him smacking him on the nose.

"Hey, that hurt!" said Harry, mock glaring at his son. It was a lot more embarrassing looking at Albus and seeing himself as a baby. It made him feel like he really was a dad.

"I think he wants to go to you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, handing Albus over to Harry.

Like always, Albus watched his dad blink in surprise, and then stare at him. Awkwardly, he took Albus into his arms, supporting his rump with one arm, and his back with the other. He curled into his dad, feeling a lot safer with him. It was his dad's magic. Whenever he was scared of something, he'd run to his father. His dad was his hero, and everything his dad said was pure magic, made to make him feel better. Just being in the same room as his dad calmed him as a child, and even now, twenty-five years in the past, he still felt safe with his dad, even if his dad wasn't a grown man yet.

"Aww," cooed most of the women, and a mocking James and Fred. This was causing Harry to blush, as Albus ignored them.

"Shadassa!" cried Albus. He was trying to say shut up.

"I guess his vocabulary is still developing at this point," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at the cute boy.

"Sirius?" asked Remus quietly to his friend, as the women gathered around to coo at the baby.

"It's nothing, excuse me," said Sirius, fleeing from the room, looking stricken.

"I guess we can't go to Diagon today then," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips in worry.

"Why not?" cried James and Fred.

"Albus is a baby at the moment, and just because mentally he isn't, doesn't mean he isn't physically, and the same applies for you! I can't handle two toddlers and a baby in Diagon, alongside a seven year old!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Why would you need to take Albus? I can take care of him!" said Ginny stubbornly, gazing fondly at the baby.

"Yeah right," snorted the twins, Charlie and Ron.

"What are you on? I've had plenty of dolls in the past!" cried Ginny stubbornly.

"Mary Lou, the doll you had when you were nine. I believe you left her by the window in Ron's room, she fell through," said Charlie mockingly.

"That was once, and how was I supposed to know a crawling doll would crawl out the somewhat open window? I was nine!" said Ginny, blushing slightly.

"Polly the talking dolly," began Ron, "You used to do her hair every day, then you cut it all off when you were eight, and accidently nipped her ear. When the doll started screaming in pain, you threw her in the fire!"

"That was an accident! I was shocked!" said Ginny, turning an even deeper red color.

"And let's not forget the best dolly of all," began Fred with a wicked grin.

"Oh you aren't talking about Ronda, are you?" asked George, causing Ron and Ginny to turn a bright red.

"Ronda?" asked a mildly amused Rose, having seen her father blush.

"Ginny was five, Ron was six, we were eight," began Fred.

"Percy was the dad, Ginny was the mum," continued George.

"Shut up," hissed Ron.

"We were the adorable twin older brothers," continued Fred.

"And Ronda was the baby girl," said George.

"It was dinner time, and the twins were flying, daddy was at work," said Fred solemnly.

"So Ginny made Ronda some dinner," said George.

"She ended up serving Ronda cold dough with peas stuffed inside of it and chocolate frogs," said Fred, snorting at the end.

"Ronda was throwing up all night," finished George.

"Of course, that was the straw that broke the camel's back, before that she had dressed Ron in some of my old clothes, done his make-up, snipped his hair, and tried to read him a book, but because he wasn't listening smacked him with the book three times," said Mrs. Weasley with an eye roll, remembering the disaster that had struck the one day she'd been sick.

"Who let you be a mum?" asked James in horror as he stared at his now stark red mother.

"I'll do fine mum! I was a kid all those times," said Ginny firmly.

"Well," said Molly, staring at the horror-struck Albus.

"We can help her, you know, we helped bring up all those idiots," said Victoire, pointing first to herself and Teddy, and then the rest of the youth of the next generation.

"James is a red-head, and he has freckles, so say they're Weasley cousins you're babysitting, and Molly can stay behind, and an older child, like me can take her place," said Roxie, after passing her now full roll of film to Lucy.

"I suppose it's alright," said Molly, seeing the younger children bouncing with enthusiasm at the idea.

"Wah da dubadou mada?" babbled Al loudly. He was asking What about me?

Despite all her worrying, Remus mused, they had convinced Mrs. Weasley to go and take the kids out too. Dominique, Scorpius, James, Fred and Roxie were now under the care of McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. The two formidable witches would watch them like hawks for sure, and they'd need that eyesight in dealing with the rather rambunctious group. Now it was up to him to deal with Sirius.

"Sirius?" he asked, entering Sirius's mother's room.

He found his long-time friend seated cross-legged on an old bed, staring out of the window, looking haunted. His face had that similar haunted look that Remus had seen when he first came to Grimmauld Place. His long black hair, not cut atrociously from his trip to Grimmauld Place highlighted the remnants of his good looks. His eyes were sunken into his face, highlighting the deep shadows, which meant only one thing; Sirius was not sleeping properly again. His pale, waxy skin stretched across his face, and contorted at his grimace, the lines burrowing into his face aged him to look ten years older than he was. It hit Remus then; he and Sirius were still only thirty-six years old.

"Remus?" whispered Sirius hoarsely, his head swiveling to look at him. His blue eyes looked devoid of the life that had entered just twelve hours ago at the idea of pranking. How many years had it been since they pranked?

"Impaled on your sword, Padfoot?" asked Remus gently, walking over to sit beside Sirius on the bed. Buckbeak looked up lazily from his corner where he slept, before ducking his head back down to sleep. He was used to Remus and Sirius's frequent chats.

"I-He-It was like James was alive, and he was holding baby Harry, and Lily was right around the corner. I know the ages were all screwed up, and that it wasn't, but Remus, it was," said Sirius helplessly, looking at Remus with the remnants of the Dementors effects in his eyes.

"I know Sirius, I saw them too," said Remus quietly. The two stared out of the window in a mutual, grief-stricken silence.

"Will we ever remember them and smile?" asked Sirius out loud suddenly, sounding rather like the scared eleven-year old boy who had to inform his parents of his sorting, rather than the grown thirty-six year old man.

"Someday perhaps, but it's still fresh, it's still too soon, more for you than me, I had thirteen years to grieve, and then it lessened because I got back an old, long lost friend, but it hurt more, because I lost another, old, long lost friend, and it hurt doubly hard, because those thirteen years felt like a reminder of my failing to my friends," said Remus sadly.

"I want to smile when I think of them, I really do," said Sirius quietly. His face still stared at the street, where a teenage girl with long blonde hair was running after a brown-haired boy.

"I remember the first time I smiled thinking of them, it I smiled at those days. It took returning to the place we were at our strongest to really smile. Harry was in my compartment, you remember me sharing the story? That night I watched his friends hover around him at dinner, and I thought of us, the Marauders, and I smiled. Not long, because it brought unpleasant thoughts, but I saw so much of the both of them in him, around him, that I couldn't help but feel they were there," said Remus with a sad, wistful smile.

They watched the blonde girl catch the boy, and start hitting him. He laughed in response before grabbing her around the waist and planting his lips on hers. Then he took her hand and they began walking down the street.

"Do you think they smile when they see us? From wherever they are?" Asked Sirius, looking at the sky.

"Lily was always smiling, and encouraging the rest of the world to as well, I doubt she wouldn't be smiling at us now," said Remus casually, but his voice cracked towards the end of that sentence.

"And James would laugh at me, say I've gone soft," said Sirius, his own voice cracking as well.

"Want to know what I saw when I saw Harry holding Albus?" asked Remus quietly, his voice barely controlling his emotions.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"The week after Harry was born, Lily was sleeping, and I'd come in. It was right after a mission, and I had just seen the Bones, they were all dead. I didn't think anything could make that sour taste of death leave, and then James called me into the nursery. Harry had just woken up and was wailing. I watching him lift Harry and coo over him, and I wanted so badly for James to have that, I wanted to protect that part of their lives more than anything, that family. It felt like a drug you know, watching them coexist in that peace. It made me feel like whatever horrors I saw elsewhere, there was a place just filled with warmth…" said Remus his voice drifting away towards the end.

"I remember the day Harry was born, you and Peter weren't there, on missions. James was panicking. We came just as they took Alice out to her room, and then Lily was sent in. James was reciting thousands of scenarios that could go wrong, and Lily was screaming at him to shut up, and I remember laughing at the both of them. While they were inside the delivery ward, I wandered around for a bit. I remember seeing all the newborns and wondering what my soon to be god-child would look like. James told me he wanted a boy, and Lily said she'd love the child regardless of gender, but we both knew she wanted a boy too. I wanted a boy because it's easier to relate to a boy then a girl. I couldn't buy a girl a Chudley Cannons jersey; she'd want a Harpies one-

"That's not entirely true," interjected a slightly amused Remus.

"Whatever, and then the Healer came and told me the baby was here. She led me to the room Lily was sharing with Alice, and I remember walking behind the Healer trying to glimpse her arse. I totally forgot whether her arse was hot when I walked into the room, and James was holding Harry. He didn't notice me walk in, he was that entirely mesmerized, and I had never seen him looking so, peaceful, ever. That expression made me scared, what face would I show to this baby? And then Lily asked me if I wanted to hold him, and I remember saying 'Sure, why not?' and James handed Harry over. He was so tiny, fragile, and he just looked at me with big green eyes. There wasn't a single scar on his body, he was so untouched by the war. I wanted so bad to keep him that way, untouched," said Sirius, breaking down slightly.

"I know Padfoot, I know," said Remus, sadly.

"So, when did you say you could really smile?" asked Sirius in a monotone voice.

"Not for a long time," replied Remus heavily.

Ginny sat cross legged on her bed, highly amused. After convincing her family she would be a good caretaker for Albus, she had whisked the baby away from the boring adult conversations between Charlie, Lucy, Teddy and Victoire, and headed upstairs. Hugo, Molly and Lily had announced they were putting on a play in the evening for everyone, and were now rehearsing. The twins were bouncing around in their room, planning a return prank towards Sirius and Remus. Harry had been dragged off by Hermione and Ron to attempt to remove the handcuffs, which still made her laugh. Louis had disappeared to god knows where in the forsaken house, but it was nice, the peace of the moment.

Albus stared at his fourteen year old mother in suspicion. Whenever James pulled a prank or harmed anyone, they said he got it from his mother and grandfather. Now he was trapped with the she-devil, harmer of dolls and children apparently, in her bedroom. He had discovered he could no longer walk but he could crawl. Not that he was fast enough to escape his mother. Then again, even in her older years, she was still speedy, and he could run then. He also knew he wasn't verbal, considering no one understood what he was saying, though it seemed very clear to him. They acted like he was a real baby, not an almost teenager stuck in a nine month old baby's body. Sirius Black was going to pay.

"Well? Are you going to play with the toys the twins stole for you?" asked Ginny, pointing to her brother's old baby toys. Fred and George had apparated home to get some old baby clothes and toys for Albus before disappearing to their room.

"Abada bada," said Albus in return. I'm not a baby he tried to get across.

"Oh come on? Look, the tiny magical snitch, that no longer floats, but makes a good game of catch. It stopped working when the twins were done with it, they ripped the wings off," said Ginny, holding a slightly and dangling in front of his face.

"Naba," said Albus, pushing it back at her. This was really ridiculous he thought, as he said no to her.

"Fine, how about paralyzed Mary Lou? Hermione told me that a cousin of hers liked dolls as a child, despite being a boy," said Ginny, holding a doll that looked like a sticking charm gone wrong, since her legs were attached back to her hip the wrong way around.

This time, he just picked the snitch up and threw it back in her face.

"Oh now you want to play catch," she growled as he giggled at her.

He cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, now Mary Lou, and I was nine when she got this way, Bill really did a bad job off sticking her back together, but he wasn't really paying attention I suppose," said Ginny with a frown, as she tossed the doll to the side.

Albus rolled his eyes, and began crawling towards the window. He wanted to see the street, when suddenly, a hand pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't! No getting near windows!" hissed Ginny, "They'll never let me have kids if you fall!"

"Bubabada!" screeched Albus in protest. 'But-but-but!' he was screeching at her. He tugged at her hair in his pudgy little hands to get free. He wanted to look out the window, and nobody was going to stop him!

"Ow! You little monster!" growled Ginny, pushing Albus on his stomach to tickle him.

"Stadapa!" cried Al loud, 'Stop!'

"Is everything alright in here?" asked a voice. They both turned their heads to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking bemused.

"Yessir," said Ginny, as Albus shook his head violently no.

"I think he disagrees," said Harry, pointing to Albus.

"He's a little demon-child," said Ginny, scowling at the baby.

"Nabadaba itssa erara," cried Albus, pointing at Ginny as he said 'No it's her!'

"What's he saying?" asked Harry, staring at Albus with laughter in his eyes.

"I don't know," muttered Ginny, "How come you aren't with Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't want to be caught in the crossfire," he explained with a little smirk.

"I don't know how you put up with them, if it was me I'd shove them in a broom closet," said Ginny.

"What?" cried Harry, blushing slightly.

"What? A good snog and they'd get over themselves," said Ginny blatantly, now bouncing Al on her lap. There was an awkward silence in the room, filled with Albus's babblings.

"This isn't weird for you? I mean-

"No, it is weird, especially since I've been sending letters to another guy all summer, only to know I marry the guy I had a weird obsessive fan girl crush on as a little girl," said Ginny with a grimace. Neither noticed the incredulous looks Albus was sending at her.

"Wait, you're dating someone?" asked Harry, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, and he's really sweet, we met at the Yule ball, and I thought, why not? You know?" she asked with a small smile.

"That's great, really, I mean, I was worried things would be weird, especially since we've just started talking to each other and everything," said Harry, relaxing slightly. Once again, neither noticed Al's babbles and incredulity.

"Let's not think about the idea of getting together, let's just pretend these kids are ours with different people, so Al is mine and the guy I'm talking to, and he's also yours and Cho Chang's," said Ginny with a smirk, ignoring Al's almost shrieks of babbling, "Oh hush devil-child!"

"You know about Cho?" asked an incredulous Harry.

"Woda chacha? Woda ma babafenana?" shrieked Albus in protest, 'Who's Cho? Who's mum's boyfriend?'

"Girls talk," said Ginny simply.

"This is way too weird to think about," said Harry, shaking his head as he turned red.

"This is the weirdest thing you've had to think about? After everything you've done in the last four years?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"Surprisingly yes," he replied back, in equal sarcasm.

"Then you've not lived with the twins long enough," said Ginny, and the two dissolved in laughter.


	24. Love and Loss

Albus Potter was convinced. His parents were morons when they were teenagers. After getting into a heated argument about which broom was better, the Cleansweep Six or the original Nimbus, they were now refusing to talk to each other. As for him, well, he had gone from being squashed in his mother's lap, to being pressed against his dad, to winding up on the floor with a broken snitch. Yes, his parents were absolute morons.

"I'm bored," whined his mother.

"Well, go get the Cleansweep Six and hover around for a bit," said his dad sarcastically.

"After you take the original nimbus and shove it up your arse," she replied with an eye-roll.

"You better watch out or I'll tell Ron you have a boyfriend," he teased with a smirk.

"That's cheating! You can't do that! Ron will tell Fred and George, who'd tell Charlie, who'd tell Bill, and then somehow it'll work its way to Percy, and then I'll be locked in a large tower with no access to males ever again!" cried Ginny horrified.

"I didn't realise you needed a man so badly," said his father mockingly.

"Oh shut up," said his mother, blushing scarlet, "If I get locked in a tower, you can be damn sure I'll take Cho with me."

"That's not funny," said his dad, blushing.

"Badadada," said Albus, crossing his pudgy arms. 'No, it really isn't all that funny for me either.'

"Well, I think we have reached a stalemate," said his mother.

"I believe we have. What now?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we either fight it out, which we've been doing all morning, or we go find Ron, and fight it out with him," said Ginny, "Or start a fight between him and Hermione and bet whether they snog or not."

"Am I that boring to talk to that we need Ron and Hermione?" asked his dad, bemused.

"Yes, you are, I really wasn't missing anything in the past few years," said Ginny seriously.

"Tadabada," said Albus, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. 'You were a bloody fan girl.' He was still reeling from that discovery. How could his mother, Miss-I'll-blast-off-your-face-if-you-piss-me-off, be a bloody fan girl? It was like discovering that I don't know, there was a superhero in his muggle comics that was afraid of the color yellow or even wood. That would be bloody stupid.

"Let's go!" said Ginny, grabbing Albus. She grabbed him around the waist, and then stumbled to hold him up properly. It ended with her holding him around the stomach with one arm and the other used to mess his hair up 'lovingly.'

"Are you sure you should hold him like that?" asked his dad curiously.

"He's fine, right kiddo?" asked his mother.

"Badada!" he cried, stretching to be released from her grip. 'You should not be allowed near kids!' It ended with him almost toppling out of her arms, until his dad caught him.

"I think he wasn't," said his dad, grabbing Albus and awkwardly holding him under his butt with one arm, and across his chest, binding his arms to his body with the other. He felt like a prisoner.

"He doesn't look too happy right now," said Ginny with a smirk.

"He's fine," said his dad with a shrug.

"Alright, let's go to the Hermione and Ron!" said Ginny, bouncing ahead eagerly.

Hermione was livid at her current situation. First she had been thrust into an embarrassing and awkward situation in the morning that she was certain would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life. Now she was stuck with the source of her misery, the bane of her existence, one Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had struggled to get dressed with a blind-folded Ron beside her, and then to pull a blue scrunchie around her all too bushy hair.

Her anger was bubbled with her inability to hate him. The Lavender-Brown-loving prat. She hated how she noticed the way the light hit his face when he leaned into the couch. Or the way he'd change his expressions based on a mere thought. He was such a goofball. Why was he adorable when she was angry? It made her even angrier with him. However, her current main source of annoyance was his inability to sit still while she tried to read a book.

"Can you stop shifting?" she asked angrily.

"Can I help it if you're made of stone?" he retorted back at her.

"Merlin help us all if you become an auror, you have absolutely no patience," she snapped.

"Guess what, I do become an auror, Hugo said so," he snapped back at her.

Neither noticed the spies at the door. Three teenagers and a baby were currently sneaking peeks at the two on the couch. They had a direct view of the couch that was pressed against a wall.

"They're arguing already?" hissed Harry to Ginny.

"Please, I'm surprised they were silent this long," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you be quiet, I'm trying to hear," said Louis. The three of them and Albus peered in through the doorway at the bickering couple.

"Well Hugo's seven, they all think their dads are heroes, just wait until he's older," she said viciously. There, that would put the Lavender-lover in his place. Let him feel her pain too.

"Badadada?" asked Albus wildly. 'Since when was Aunt Hermione so damn vicious?'

"That's below the belt!" said Ginny hotly.

"Should we intervene before things get really heated?" asked Harry, worried.

"Relax," said Louis easily.

Ron looked like he'd been slapped, and then he narrowed his eyes, "So you just marry bums and losers than? Guess that's all you could get, Vicky must have opened his eyes and realised how horrible you truly are."

She felt her eyes tear up at those words. How dare Ron say those things to her! She wanted to bolt from the room and cry. She didn't realise the tears were spilling down her cheeks. He really and truly thought she was ugly and mean and horrible. How could he say those things to her? All her worst fears sprang to life. Ron only kept her around because she was smart and he could bum his homework off of her. He was just like all other guys, looking for some dumb pretty bimbo. How could he?

"That ass! Oh let me at him!" said Ginny, as Louis held her back.

"Ron!" moaned Harry, burying his head in his hands.

"Relax! If you interrupt them now, everything will go to pieces," said Louis angrily.

"Batatada?" asked Albus wildly at all the older kids. 'Why were his uncle and aunt crazy too?'

"It's already in pieces!" hissed Ginny.

"Just watch, if they start attacking each other with fists or wands, then we interrupt," said Louis.

"Are you insane?" asked Harry.

"Rich coming from you," said Louis.

"Pardon?" asked Harry.

"Never mind, it's a future thing," said Louis, "Just watch."

"Hermione?" asked Ron in shock. Hermione never broke down crying in front of him because of a fight ever. Except for the troll occasion, but even then she cried away from him.

"Fine! I'm not pretty at all!" she shrieked in a shrilly voice, "I guess you only ended up with me because Lavender is worth more!"

"Lavender? What the hell does Lavender have to do with-OW Hermione! I'm attached to you, remember!" cried Ron, as she shifted to run off. She ended up being pulled back across his lap.

"Oh bloody hell!" sobbed Hermione, and she began hitting the cuffs with the thick book she had been reading earlier.

"OW! Hermione, you hit my hand!" he yelled as she accidentally hit his hand.

"I HATE YOU!" she said, and began hitting him all over with the book. He fell back across the couch with her seated on top of him, as to get better leverage. His hand went up with hers as she used both to hit him.

"Do we intervene now?" Asked Ginny to Louis.

"Not yet, give them a few minutes," said Louis, waving away Ginny.

"Hermione, get off of me!" yelled Ron, raising his arms to grab the book, unwittingly dragging her own backwards.

"OW! You're hurting me!" she cried, as he threw the book across the room. The two were panting after that tussle. Hermione's hair had started to fall free from its scrunchie. She was still seated atop of him, both her knees locking him in place beneath her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked incredulously.

"You are a complete and utter prat and I hate you!" she yelled at him.

"You were the one who started it! You've been mad at me all day yesterday and then today and I have absolutely no idea why!" he yelled back.

"It's all your fault for marrying me because you couldn't get Lavender!" she shrieked, still crying furiously.

"Lavender? Why the bloody hell would I want to marry Lavender? I've been in love with you since first year!" he yelled back at her.

"About bloody time," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Shh, it's getting good," said Louis at her. She then noticed the camera in his hand.

"Why are you taking pictures?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You'll see," he replied wickedly.

"Wadasa?" asked Albus wildly. 'What just happened there?' He was never going to turn into a teenager. They were bloody insane. First his parents, now this. He made a mental note to tell Rose about this sudden development later. Maybe she'd brew him a potion to just skip puberty.

"What?" asked Hermione, her tears stopping in their tracks as she stared down at him. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Hermione, you're pinching my skin!" he moaned at her.

"Say that again!" she demanded, nearly shaking him.

"Say what again?" he asked, looking up at her like she had lost her mind, which, she thought, she must be losing to be in this situation.

"That you're in love with me!" she cried frantically.

"What? No way! I'm not!" he said, paling.

"But you just said you were!" she hissed angrily.

"You heard wrong," he said stubbornly.

"You love me," she said, letting him fall back in a thump as she clapped her hands over her mouth, his own hand dangling limply along with hers.

"No I don't," he said quickly.

"But what about Lavender? I thought you loved her!" she said in numb shock, not listening to his desperate protests.

"I don't love her either!" he said hotly.

"But why? She's pretty, and girly, and she's popular, why wouldn't you like her?" she asked him.

"Because she's not…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Not what?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"It doesn't matter, I like someone else, that's not you, or Lavender, but she's a mental case," said Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked angrily.

"Are you on your period? Is this why you're flipping out? George warned me about it with Angelina," said Ron incredulously.

"Oh shut up and tell me why you didn't tell me you loved me earlier and why you didn't ask me to the yule ball," said Hermione.

"I didn't tell the girl I love that I love her, and it's not you, because she was going with another guy by the time I realised I wanted to go with her to the yule ball. And I didn't realise I loved her until after seeing her at the yule ball with the ruddy pumpkin head, and then the more I thought about it, the more I realised I'd loved you-her for a long time," said Ron awkwardly, turning a bright red under Hermione's heated stare.

"Oh!" she said softly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah whatever, she's dating another guy now who she sends love notes to," said Ron angrily, propping himself up slightly.

"What? No I'm not! I haven't sent Viktor a letter in a week, much less love notes!" she said, shocked.

"You haven't?" he asked, confused.

"Who told you that?" she asked, pushing him down on the couch again.

"Hermione!" he groaned again.

"Why'd you think that?" she asked.

"I saw your notes!" he said.

"I never wrote anything like that!" she said angrily at him.

"But it was there! Addressed to Krum and in your hand writing!" he said angrily.

"OH! A few of my notes went missing the other day. Someone must have taken them and used them as forgery!" said Hermione in realisation, "Who gave them to you?"

"James and Fred-

"I'm going to kill those two!" she growled.

"Get in line," said Ron with his own growl, realising he'd been duped.

"So, you love me?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

Ron turned his head to meet her eyes. Her soft brown eyes stared at him with a spark of curiosity and a hint of something else. He couldn't identify it, and it made him nervous. He was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and that her hands were pressed on his chest as she pinned him down below her. His own legs had been straightened out at some point and he was safely tucked under her. He noticed her brown curls bobbing around her wildly, giving her that passionate, heated look he loved seeing on her after they fought. Her chest was heaving slightly from all the emotions that they had run through. Her pale pink t-shirt had ridden up slightly along her waist and he could see some pale flesh exposed, and he gulped nervously. She licked her lips in anticipation, and he suddenly felt his pulse quicken.

"Ron?" she asked softly, but it felt like a yell as his thoughts raced. All his fantasies were running through his head, and unlike in his fantasies, there was something lodged in his throat, preventing all his smooth lines from coming out.

"I-I-Please," he said, unsure of where it came from, or what he was really asking.

"Please what Ron?" she asked him gently.

"I-Isn't it obvious?" he pleaded weakly.

"Say it for me," she said pleadingly, biting her lower lip in an almost seductive manner.

He raised his free arm and brought it up to her waist to cover that torturing section of bare flesh. His eyes locked with hers, and he felt the words escape his mouth in answer to her silent pleas, "I love you Hermione."

"Really?" asked Hermione, a smile fluttering across her lips, even better than when she was biting her lower lip.

"Yeah," he said quietly back at her.

"I love you too, Ron," she said, flushing a bright pink that trailed down her cheeks and neck, disappearing tantalizingly down her body.

"Like love?" he asked softly to her.

"Love. Ever since third year when you left me alone, and then when you came back and started taking care of me, I realised I needed you by my side," she said to him.

"I was first," he said with a smirk, taking her handcuffed hand in his, "I've loved you since second year when you were petrified and I realised you weren't around, but then again, I didn't realise I was in love. I just thought I missed you. When I started thinking about it I realised it."

"I guess we are one of those couples who need handcuffs then," said Hermione with a giggle.

"So we're a couple?" he asked brightly, and a little embarrassedly.

"Ah, I guess we are," she said.

Now it was her turn to feel acutely aware. She saw his face brighten and his blue eyes light up with joy at her pronouncement. She suddenly realised that she was straddled on top of him, her legs around her waist. She realised that her shorts revealed her legs, though he probably couldn't see them. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, and she could feel Ron's large hand on her skin, his fingers pressed gently onto it, holding her with such care that she felt so treasured. She felt his hard, taut chest under her hand. His heart was beating in sync with hers. She felt her blush deepen.

As if a sudden spark ignited between the two, she began lowering her head, her eyes unwavering as she stared into his blue ones. His hand that had been entwined with hers came up to caress her cheek. She felt her hand pressed against it, and his hand overlapping hers. She felt his hand move around her waist, holding her close, as their noses touched each other. She shut her eyes, and let him guide her to his lips. And then it happened.

Ron Weasley had oftentimes imagined his first kiss. He'd wondered from Charlie's tales whether it would be intimate. Whether he would feel a thrill run down his spine. This was ten times better than those paltry, pathetic tales Charlie had once regaled him and the twins with. Her lips were soft and warm as they met his. The sweet, peppermint taste of Hermione mesmerized him. He felt that he was clumsy, and yet the moment felt so right. Her lips pressed gently on his. The moment was perfect.

"About bloody time!" said Harry, feeling his face flush as he watched his friends most intimate moments unfolding before him.

"I feel like a pervert," said Ginny, blushing herself, and curious to hear the entire story from Hermione's perspective later that night.

"Then avert your eyes," said Louis, busily snapping pictures.

"Why are you photographing this?" asked Harry wearily, a little bit fearful of the teen.

"You'll see," said Louis, "Where's Albus?"

They all looked around only to see that he was gone.

Albus Potter had to congratulate himself. He had managed to wriggle free from his father's iron grip and escape the mad hormonal teenage soap operas. He was now crawling eagerly across the hall, in search of a paradise free from them. When he ran into him. The man who was the source of his current frustrations. Sirius Black.

"Where are you scuttling off to?" asked Sirius, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk at the kid.

"Bada," said Albus, "Nowhere".

"Just like Harry was as a baby, always crawling away from a bickering James and Lily," said Sirius fondly, and he lifted him up. To his surprise, Sirius actually held him very comfortably, unlike the morons he called parents.

"Badada?" he asked curiously, "How'd you do that?"

"I have experience with kids you know, I practically brought up your dad, well, when he wasn't being sheltered by Lily and James from me," said Sirius, and then added a short bark of laughter. "Come on, let's go grab a drink!"

"Oh ba," said Albus, groaning. "Oh No."

"Don't be all sad, I'm a great drinking buddy," said Sirius with a grin.

They walked into a large, empty sitting room. Albus found himself placed on the couch as Sirius grabbed some stuff from a drawer. Great, now he was going to deal with old people drama. Why couldn't they just give him a toy broomstick and let him hover around like other toddlers? Better yet, why did he have an abnormal love for English muffins?

"Here, it's just some chocolate milk, I keep some for when I need to fool Molly. Mudungus has been filching it for me. You can enjoy that, while I enjoy a butterbeer, Molly will kill me if I'm hung-over in the afternoon," explained Sirius, handing him a transfigured bottle filled with chocolate milk. To his intense surprise, he was actually hungry. Greedily, he grabbed the warm chocolate milk from Sirius, and found himself seated on Sirius's lap, drinking from the bottle.

"You look just like Harry did as a kid," said Sirius reminiscently, "He was mischievous, playful, and full of life. We really needed that during that time. I thought he was the cutest kid in the world. You look just like he did, innocent, pure, and good. It was like a miracle in a time I thought miracles didn't exist."

Albus cocked his head up as he eyed the man. So there was more to the man than the reckless, prankster he portrayed. He wondered if that meant James had depth to him, but then shoved it aside. His brother was as deep as a puddle.

"I wondered a lot during those times. Reggie was dead. He was my younger brother, I don't know if you know. I wondered if I could have saved him all the time. I was wild back then. I went to muggle parties and got trashed, slept around and then flew out on my bike. Those were the days. Lily would always say I'd land myself in big trouble because I didn't think, and she was right. I never thought. If someone told me there was a party downtown, I'd slip in despite having to go on a mission the next morning. Sure I joined the Order, but I was wild even with responsibility.

I remember once at a party, this kid shoved me. He must have been twenty-something, I was nineteen or twenty. He had three big friends behind him, but I picked the fight anyways. I was getting slugged badly, so I drew out my wand and sent a cutting hex. Long story short, I got hauled up by the muggle police for slicing a kid's arm. The Aurors, I later found out, were occupied by an attack near Upper Flagley, which was how I narrowly missed being sent to Azkaban for muggle-baiting. Of course, I healed him and they were convinced he was lying, but they still wanted to keep me over night, so I obliviated the two cops and the kids, and stole the cop bike. That's how I got my bike," said Sirius with a lazy grin.

"Badada?" asked Albus, "What?"

His dad's godfather was way more insane than he had been portrayed to him.

"Yeah, when James found out he was livid. He actually hit me over the head. I laughed it off, but James was furious. Remus was too. James eventually gave in, but Remus gave me a long lecture on responsibility and the dangers I put myself in. When Lily found out, well, by then she was pregnant with Harry, since I had avoided telling her. It was a drunk night that I regaled the story. She hexed me and kicked me off of hers and James's couch. So I ended up drunkenly walking around late at night somewhere in London near Trafalgar Square. I picked up a pair of hot best friends and slept at their place. I used a Zonko's product to do it. Luckily they thought it was a gimmick, so I didn't need to obliviate them," said Sirius.

"Aba da boo?" asked Albus, in shock. "Are you insane?"

"Those were the days. Being able to do things and get away with it. What I wouldn't give to turn back the clock twenty years, and just do my life over again. When I see you, and the rest of the kids, it's like seeing ghosts from a time long ago. Stuck in this house, it's like I'm being forced to do what I avoided doing the entire first half of my life, think," said Sirius with a scowl.

"So-y," said Albus sadly, feeling bad for the older man. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault kid, I'm just being sentimental," said Sirius with a sad smile, "Hey, let me tell you about the time I locked Remus in a broom closet with a really cute Hufflepuff prefect!"

"O-ta!" said Albus, happy to help the man relive his glory days. "Okay" It was the least he could do to wipe that sad, wistful expression of his face.


	25. Visiting Diagon Again

James could hardly contain his excitement as he bounced in his Gran's pram. Some lady in the Order had offered them a pram of her sister's, and Mr. Weasley had cast a few charms after hearing the story to hold both James and Fred. The downside to being toddlers seemed only to be the restraining of the pram. The two boys could hardly contain their glee as they got of the Knight Bus and were strolling down Muggle London towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were practically straining against the restraints, that to their dismay, were charmed to be unlocked by a wand. Yet, James could not help but feel over enthusiastic as they strolled towards the cauldron. To his surprise, his gran yanked the pram into a muggle shop and into the handicapped bathroom.

"What's the matta?" asked Fred, and then grimacing at his toddler voice. Though better controlled than most toddlers' they found they occasionally slipped into the elocution of the average toddler.

"Listen you two, when we go into Diagon, you are not fourteen year old boys, you are two years old, two and a half really, and that makes you practically infants," said Mrs. Weasley seriously.

"We know gwan," said James, rolling his eyes.

"That's precisely something that could raise suspicion!" snapped his gran, and for the first time, James could see how worried this entire thing was making her.

Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked like she had recently dropped a lot of weight. Her hair was thin, and the start of gray hair seemed to be hiding under her shocking red hair. She looked slightly crazed and far too old for a woman in her late forties. He suddenly wondered just how much his gran underplayed her own needs to make everyone else happy and safe. It must have been hard to hide her panic from her family, only serving to make her snap more at them. A surge of respect and pity rose in his belly for her.

"We'll be fine Auntie Mo-wy," said Fred quietly beside him.

"That's better, now let's get going, and remember, behave yourselves," said his gran sternly.

"Yes Auntie Mowy," they both chorused, and went back to bouncing up and down as they strolled out of the bathroom.

Minerva McGonagall dusted herself off as she appeared out of the Floo. Immediately she turned around to look at her charges. The young Scorpius Malfoy was drenched in soot and was waiting for Dominique to siphon herself off patiently. All three had identical platinum blonde hair that belonged to the Malfoy's. On Dominique, it only enhanced her resemblance to young Fleur Delacour. In fact, had Minerva been unaware, she would have assumed Dominique to be Fleur Delacour.

All three were dressed in the best fashion like a true Delacour student. Roxanne had chosen to wear simple silver robes that fell to her knees. She glanced around the entire room in awe. Obviously the Leaky Cauldron changed. Young Mr. Malfoy was dressed in elegant black robes that had been shrunk down from Grimmauld Place. They had silver piping and Sirius had muttered something about it belonging to his brother Regulus. The Black Family crest had not been on the robes thankfully. He looked like a child of the Black family regardless, and it made Minerva slightly nervous. Even placing big, thick black wired glasses on his face didn't seem to be much use.

However, the biggest attention catcher was Dominique. At seventeen, she looked like a model, and she obviously didn't care. Her short blonde bob had been turned into stylish waves and she wore a red had like the ones from the thirties, which set off to the side with a little netting hanging down to give her some allure. Her lips were done in bright red and she looked like a starlet. She wore a tight black blazer and pencil skirt with black ankle high boots. All the pieces had been discovered from the Black household. Apparently that was how she had kept herself busy. Under the blazer she had worn absolutely nothing, and was revealing quite a bit of bosom. The girl smirked when she saw all the eyes settle on her. Obviously she liked being the centre of attention.

"Dominique, can you clear off young Scorpius please?" asked Minerva, before the girl began striking a pose.

"Hmm, of course Professor," she said airily, and flicked her wand easily at the boy.

"Thanks Nikki," he said cheerfully, with a smile that was so out of place on a Malfoy heir that any fear of being caught and questioned escaped from Minerva's mind.

"Don't call me that," said Dominique lazily, still basking in the attention.

"Minerva!" cried a voice, and she turned to see Molly Weasley enter with the two babies.

"Molly, what a pleasant surprise, who are these youngsters?" asked Minerva easily to Molly, as the three children began to 'coo' over the babies.

"These are my nephews, Fred and James Weasley. Who are your charges?" asked Molly, glancing disapprovingly at her granddaughter's choice of attire.

"These are Dominique and Roxanne Fontaine, they attend Beauxbatons, however, they're father is considering moving to England. Young Ms. Dominique would be completing her NEWTS in France of course, however, she wanted to see some of the English sights that she didn't see during the Triwizard, and young Ms. Roxanne would switch to England to take her OWLS since it is more convenient. As well, their cousin, Mr. Scorpius Leroy is very close to his cousins and wanted to come along. Dumbledore thought it would be prudent if I went with them and explained Diagon as well as Hogwarts to them," explained McGonagall coolly.

"Oh how wonderful, mind if I accompany you? I have some chores I need done, and the toddlers are a handful," explained Molly.

"Not at all, let's get going, shall we?" asked Minerva.

And with that, the large group swept out of the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.

The first place the group went was to Flourish and Blott's first. Roxie immediately disappeared into the theoretical magic section, which though odd, went unnoticed. Dominique was soaking her glamor up by going straight to the counter where the largest group of people was, and asking the assistant clever questions about books. The poor fellow was tongue-tied and blushing. The entire crowd stared after Dominique, who was enjoying her game far too much to be bothered at the idea of staying undercover.

Professor McGonagall had to pick up some books for Transfiguration and a few books for Madam Pince to place in the library at Hogwarts. Molly Weasley was looking at a few books for her grandchildren with obvious pleasure. That left Scorpius outside the bookshop with Fred and James, who were even more unnerving as small children.

"So I say we use tha stuffs in tha bwood pops-

"No! NO! That stuff won't work! We can use ve-om fwom the de-il snay to put in the poshion-

"But that won't make the 'sloshion!"

And on the two would argue, making Scorpius very nervous for the fate of Hogwarts. He tuned out and began staring at the sky. He wondered briefly what Rose would say if she were hear. She'd probably yell at the two to shut up, after she stopped running around the entire book store. Al would just glare at his brother and begin making plans to defend himself. Probably he would invite Scorpius to bunk in the Gryffindor dorms to avoid the obvious prank headed towards his common room area.

"Do you two ever shut up?" asked Scorpius wearily at the two.

"No," they said, before returning to arguing about random ingredients to create random effects. Any passerby would pronounce them child geniuses. Anyone who knew them would say child menaces.

Scorpius began scouring the crowd of passerby's for familiar faces. He saw what looked like Thomas Nott's grandmother flurry by in a rush. He also saw a few familiar looking faces but he couldn't place them. The crowd was so different. There was no familiarity between people. A sense of mistrust lingered in the air, and there was an obvious tension hanging around the edges of the alley. Even though historians said that during this time of the war, the few seeds of doubt in the community created some split, it was rather peaceful; it seemed more like the doubters were ostracized. Very obvious family grudges were still in the air. Tensions were still standing in the community. Not that it had disappeared in the future. But it was somehow lessened, and it was a lot less forbidding.

He sighed, and leaned back against the window, wondering how long it would take for this monstrosity he called waiting to end.

Narcissa Malfoy walked proudly down Diagon Alley, unaware that in less than three years, she'd never be able to walk down Diagon again without shame coloring her cheeks. Despite her snobbish outlook, her insides were wracked with thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts she'd rather not think about. Like the fact that the Dark Lord had returned. Like the fact that despite Lucius's insistences, she knew he was hiding something from her and the Dark Lord. Something that could endanger their family. Like the fact that Draco was currently pushing himself to be more like a Death Eater. Something that horrible was crowding her family. No, instead she thought of the old days. When Draco idolized her, not Lucius. When Draco was a baby. Yes, those days when nothing was wrong.

Oh who was she kidding? If the Dark Lord lost this time around, she couldn't fathom a way out of Azkaban. If the Dark Lord won, then they would survive. Draco was old now as well. He would be put on trial. The Dark Lord had to win for Draco to survive. She'd do anything for her son. Her gorgeous little boy. No child was as perfect as her son. She swiveled her head, almost gloating at the fact that she had the most beautiful child and nobody else did. Not even that boy sitting by Flourish and Blott's that looked just like her Draco could be as perfect as her son.

Wait, what? She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes focusing in on that boy. He was dressed in an impeccable, old set of black robes with silver piping. He was wearing hideous big thick black glasses, but even that couldn't distract her from the undeniable identity of that boy. He was somehow her kin. Those robes were familiar as well. Despite being simple and rather expensive looking, she knew that style. The cut, the way they fell on the Draco-look-a-like's body. The way the sleeves were a bit too big, like they were hand-me-downs. She knew those robes. Her eyes widened when she placed them.

Those robes had been Reggie's! She recognized Madame Pompadu's cuts anywhere. The brilliant seamstress had made all the robes for the Black family when she was younger. In fact, the old lady had died right after sewing Narcissa's wedding dress. But it was possible that those robes had been filched from the old family house right? Maybe Pompadu had made some robes for another well-off pure-blood family. It was possible, since she'd been the height of fashion at them time.

The boy began to stare at the sky, and she slowly began approaching, an unfamiliar longing to deny the boy's heritage entering her stomach. Could Lucius have fathered a child with someone else? It was possible. The boy looked just like Lucius. From this angle, she could tell he was younger than Draco. He looked just about twelve years old. Then she saw it. Her breath hitched. It was a small splatter of blue paint, just droplets hanging on the back of the robe. Hardly noticed.

That thumb-print had belonged to Reggie when he was younger. She remembered that incident well. He'd gotten his hand on muggle paints and had splashed a large ball of paint at Reggie's head. Like an egg, it had dripped down slowly from Reggie's head, and a few droplets smattered on the robe's collar, forever staining it. Thankfully Reggie had the good sense to jump out of the robes before they had been even more damaged. They had been his favorite, however, and he'd kept them safe in his room.

How had this boy gotten a hold of them? How did he have her brother's robes? More importantly, why did he look like Lucius? She knew he was a Malfoy child, there was no way around it. But how? Why? When? Her mind seemed to be wiped blank as these thoughts swirled in her mind. He looked just like her Draco, but at certain flashes she saw things that were different. Who was this child?

"Scorpius," said a drawling voice, and she stared in shock as a beautiful young seventeen year old girl walked out of Flourish and Blott's. She was dressed in all kinds of pieces that had belonged to her Aunt Walburga. The red hat though, had been hers when she was much younger. It had been her favorite. How had the girl gotten a hold of that?

"Dominique," he said breathlessly, and then a faint blush touched his cheeks, as the girl lazily waved to a few boys across the road. She was a veela!

"Throw this out for me, will you Scorpius?" she asked, handing him a cup. He obliged, shaking his head furiously as though he had water in his ears.

Quick on her feet, she summoned a trash can towards her in the alleyway, just poking out of the alley. She ignored the stabs at her chest of the name Scorpius. She had longed to name Draco that when he was born, but Lucius had ignored her pleas and gone with the Dark Lord's suggestion of using D as the first letter. Despite it all, he had still let her name their son Draco, and she'd been pleased. But this kind of betrayal seemed to cut deeply into her heart.

Thud. Thud. Thud. His steps drew nearer. Her heart pattered in her chest. She sucked in her breath, and watched. Then he appeared, and saw her. He froze. His grey eyes widened, looking shocked.

"Who are you?" she hissed, dragging him into the alley by his robes. Her entire body was shaking with anger and betrayal. He just stared at her in shock, as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" she asked again, ignoring the way his hair fell like Draco's. His nose was a bit too round to be a Malfoy nose, probably belonged to the other woman.

"Ah-

She suddenly realised that she was almost shaking a twelve year old boy, just like her Draco. She released him, and then stared at him, breathing heavily.

"Who is she?" she asked, her thoughts changing, as tears formed in her eyes unwillingly.

"Who?" he asked, positively stumped.

"The other woman!" she sneered at him angrily.

"What woman?" he asked, still nervous and staring at her.

"The whore Lucius slept with to father you!" she almost sobbed.

"My mum's not a whore!" he said suddenly, and she marveled at how his voice sounded like Draco's before it changed.

"Who is she? Why? How'd you get my clothes? Your sister! How'd she get them?" she spat at him, her voice shaking with anger.

"We-I-Look this is all a misunderstanding gran," said the boy.

"Gran?" she asked, looking like she'd been slapped.

"Well, shit," swore the boy.

"How? Draco? But that's not possible! He's just a baby!" said Narcissa, her head spinning. She needed a drink, and a chair.

The boy snorted, "Only you would call a fifteen year old a baby."

"He's a child! You can't be Draco's!" she said, stunned.

"Look, just search my mind, go ahead," he said, staring into her eyes with those adorable grey eyes that made her heart melt.

"Legilimens!" she said weakly, and began sifting through the memories.

Ten minutes later, Scorpius was facing his young gran who looked shell-shocked.

"We survived, you're my grandbaby," said Narcissa, staring at him in awe. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by his gran. For a thin, prim lady, she had a death-grip.

"I may not survive if you keep hugging me!" he choked.

"Oh you beautiful, precious little baby!" she squeezed him tighter as she exclaimed those words, kissing his forehead.

"I thought I was the son of a whore," he muttered, only to be squeezed harder in return.

"A whore? A bastard! Oh my poor little grandbaby! I'm so sorry!" she said, and finally she released him, glancing at him with worry-filled eyes.

"It's fine gran," he said, and now he understood. Women who hadn't gone through menopause were definably insane. That's why grans were so amazing, they were just so chill. No hormones messed their system up.

"Oh let's go shopping! I want to buy you some clothes! And a few books! Maybe some lovely new diamonds, well, for me, after all the stress I just went through. Oh and we could buy you a leather belt with a diamond buckle! Oh and some toys! Maybe a new broomstick, but I suppose the brooms of the future are wonderful," said the woman, positively ecstatic.

"Gran, I got to head back, they'll notice I'm gone," he said nervously, though he really wanted to stick around with his gran.

"Oh phooey, screw them, let's go!" she said determinedly.

"Gran, they are my guardians at the moment," he said, amazed at being the voice of reason.

Her face drooped, and she hugged him again, "But I just met you! Oh that awful Weasley woman! She gets seven babies and her grandbabies, and I don't even get to spend time with my little angel!"

"Gran, you get me all the time in the future," he reminded her.

"But I want to celebrate now!" she moaned, whining much like a child.

"Gran, I can't," he said stubbornly, feeling terrible. He hated saying no to his gran or his mother, and now he was doing just that.

"I have to forget you, don't I?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, you do," he said softly.

"Fine, go, I'll obliviate myself," she said, I think they're looking for you anyways," she said, and he heard a yell for his name. He gave her a sad look, and then turned and left, feeling miserable. He vowed to make it up to his gran later.

She watched her grandson leave, and then stared at her wand. Without a second thought, she apparated away, despite the ache in her heart to go squeeze her grandson to death again.


	26. Visiting Diagon Again Part Two

Roxie was getting impatient. It seemed like every bloody store they passed had something or the other that people wanted to see. Enough was enough, she needed to get away from the group for a few minutes to begin phase two of her plan. However, the getting away part was difficult. McGonagall was watching them like a hawk, and Molly Weasley had almost gone berserk at almost losing Scorpius, and was probably just a step away from putting them on a leash.

"I'm hungwy," said Fred in an impossibly cute voice that made Roxie want to strangle him. Trust her little idiot of a brother to interfere in her plans by wanting to make another pit stop.

"Me too!" cried James, his big brown eyes looking pleadingly at Molly Weasley.

"Oh alright, we can stop for a bite to eat," said Molly Weasley, looking elated at their adorableness.

"But The Leaky Cauldron's on the other side," said Scorpius, surprised.

"Mr. Leroy, there are far more eateries in Diagon than just the Leaky Cauldron, and though it is one of the most famous landmarks in wizarding Britain, I assure you that there are plenty of other places that can satisfy your appetite," said Professor McGonagall with a hint of amusement.

"Oh that place over there looks nice," said Dominique airily, pointing to a quaint café down the road called Fawcett and Matilda's.

"It's a lovely place, targeted for couples and families," said Molly Weasley in agreement, "Arthur and I had a lunch date there when I told him I was pregnant with Charlie."

"It's pretty old," said Scorpius unthinkingly.

"It's owned by the Fawcett family, Matilda is Mr. Fawcett's wife," said Professor McGonagall, "Both were lovely students, both were Hufflepuffs, and their daughter now is in Ravenclaw, lovely girl."

"I don't believe we've ever seen it before," said Roxie with a sudden frown as they got closer.

"Why is that?" asked Scorpius quietly to Dominique as Professor McGonagall went ahead to get a table.

"I think it was replaced by an antique store. The building looks relatively older and I don't really recognize the framework, so my guess is that it was demolished during the war, or the Fawcett's sold it off," said Dominique with a shrug.

"Oh," said Scorpius quietly, not sure if he wanted to know what happened to the Fawcett's, in fear that his family might crop up somewhere in the story.

The three stood quietly in silence, taking in the atmosphere of the tiny restaurant. A few couples lingered towards the edges of the café. A plump, brunette witch was talking to Professor McGonagall at a podium. The café was split into two with magical hedges with daisies growing to create an aisle leading to the bar and a podium where the plump hostess stored the menus. A kitchen door looking a bit like a saloon door was stationed by the bar. Only about ten tables were in the tiny café, and one witch who looked to be about sixteen with long black hair was busily taking orders from a small family. The café was rustic and old looking, and large windows overlooked Diagon Alley. Four large planters were in each corner of the café holding large Flitterblooms.

"Got us a table, come along now," said Professor McGonagall, steering the group to a table for six by the windows towards the left of the café.

"Food! Food! Food!" clapped the toddlers cheerfully, unaware of the rustic, long-forgotten and almost ghostly atmosphere radiating around them,

Percy Weasley stared at his girlfriend, or now, ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. The two were seated by an obnoxious Flitterbloom at the back of the café Fawcett's and Matilda's.

"Percy, are you alright?" asked Penelope, her eyes wide and watery as she looked at him.

Her blonde hair fell in those perfect, round curls around her face, and was neatly pulled back with silver bobby pins. Her nails were perfectly manicured. Her red robes were neatly pressed. Her eyelashes held just the right amount of mascara to look sensible, and her cheeks just the right hint of blush to give her a rosy look. He knew without a doubt that her toe nails were pedicured and high heels would match her robes with perfectly. The woman in front of him screamed perfection. Any other man would probably feel a great loss at losing her.

"I, it's not really sinking in," he said.

"I'm really sorry Percy, I am, you know I loved you," she said, wiping her wet eyes neatly with a handkerchief. He had to admire her for that. It was so elegant and lady-like, and yet, he hated her for it. She was too composed. She didn't feel a loss at losing him. Much like he felt no loss in losing her.

"When did we lose each other?" he asked aloud, a little surprised at his sudden bravado.

"I don't know," she said.

"We could try to make it work, I can try and fix what we lost," said Percy hopefully. He felt guilty to let her go like this. She was the first woman he'd slept with, that counted for something, right? She had been the first he'd ever loved, and it felt wrong of him not to try to salvage the remnants of that love.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Penelope, "We haven't had sex in three months, and I know you've been busy, with the Crouch fiasco, and then moving out-

Percy left his face blank, but he felt a strange guilt. When had he stopped telling Penelope everything? He'd lied to her about his argument with his family, and instead told her he'd moved away from the Burrow to gain independence.

"-And you're promotion and work and my new job in the Administrative Registration Department, who are we kidding? This isn't a relationship anymore, it's a farce," said Penelope sadly.

"Just because we've been busy doesn't mean we won't go back to the way we were," said Percy smoothly.

"Percy, please, don't make this harder on, us," said Penelope, just stumbling over the 'us'. He knew she meant me.

"Are we still friends then?" he asked, unsure why he was feeling relief of all things.

"Of course," said Penelope with a smile.

"Well then, I'll get the check." Said Percy cordially, and Penelope nodded.

"I should go, I'll be late for work, bye Percy," said Penelope, and she got up with ease. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he saw her eyes were wet.

"Goodbye Penelope," said Percy formally, a sad smile on his face.

He watched her go and was more than surprised when he saw her meet up with another man. The man took her hand comfortingly, and the two left the scene. He felt an odd discord and sense of loneliness. He'd lost his family already to Harry Potter, and now he had lost his girlfriend to another man. He really had nothing left in his life but his work. It was an embittering feeling.

"Right this way now," called a voice, breaking his thoughts, and he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall leading his mother to a table with three blonde children.

"Alright, settle down dears, can we have two seats for toddlers please?" asked his mother warmly to the waitress.

"Of course ma'am!" said the waitress, who ran to get them, since she couldn't do underage magic.

Then he felt his eyes widen and his jaw pop open. His mother pulled out two red-headed toddlers from a stroller. One looked exactly like Fred and George, but with tanner skin, and the other, he couldn't place, but he had a little bit of Weasley in him for sure. How was that possible? All of Percy's cousins were older than ten by now. Ginny was the youngest Weasley to be born! Even the cousins old enough to have kids that age weren't married yet. Let alone those that might hadn't sent any sort of birth notification, and Percy prided himself on being the one sibling who knew the entire family, asides from Ron and Ginny, but those two only knew because being the youngest and well-behaved, they were dragged to all the parties.

"Ugh, it's so good to sit down, don't you think Mrs. Weasley?" Asked the most beautiful blonde girl he'd seen. He was startled to recognize her as Fleur Delacour. She looked similar, but with a thinner nose, a more Weasley nose almost, and blue eyes that he'd only recognized on his brothers. Her blonde hair seemed a bit dull, and almost artificial, unlike the Delacour girl. And her clothing seemed to be right out of a gothic wardrobe influenced with the 1920's muggle styles, something that only hit wizarding fashion in the early 80's, according to Penelope. Fleur Delacour would never wear those.

"Oh it's no problem, order whatever you like, we have a lot to do, Roxie dear, what would you like to eat?" asked his mother kindly and warmly.

"Anything is fine," said the girl indifferently. Again Percy was startled to see his brother's eyes pasted on her face.

"Yeah gran, anything is fine," said the toddlers with an adorable smile.

He had to leave, if his mother saw him now, it wouldn't be good. But his mind was exploding with confusion. Should he confront them? Could it be that maybe Bill had kids? If Bill had kids, why hadn't he told him? Maybe those little red-haired kids were Bill's. That's why his mom cared for them. He felt sick. It was another family secret, another sibling secret. Something Potter probably knew before he did. He got up with a flash and headed towards the counter, in a daze, when BAM!

He knocked himself into a small girl and tripped taking her down with him. The two landed in a crumpled heap in the aisle, just below the hedges leading to the door. He felt his elbow knock into the girl's shoulder with a sick thud.

"Ouch," said a girl. He rubbed the back of his head, and was startled to see a petit brunette girl on the ground in front of him, and the entire store staring at the two. Or at least, two giggly waitresses and a few customers trying to catch sight of the noise.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, offering her his hand.

"Ah, no, my fault, I'm awfully clumsy," said the girl with a bright smile. She had short, curly brown hair that framed a small round face, a button nose, and big brown eyes that danced with laughter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, remembering the sick thud of his elbow meeting her collarbone.

"Fine," she winced, and rubbed her neck as the two stood up.

"I'm sorry, really, my name is Percy Weasley, and I work for the Minister, if you want some compensation for your injury-

"What? That's ridiculous! It's just a bruise, there's no need to be so worried," said the girl with a slight laugh, as she looked at him with amusement.

"Ah, well then, I'll be on my way," he said, determined not to flush. This was ridiculous, the girl was treating him like a fool!

"Alright, and my name's Audrey, Audrey Meadows, I work for the Internation Magical Trading Standards under Holden Starfalks," said the girl teasingly, "If you need compensation for your injuries, you know where to find me."

"Right, well then, I'll be on my way," he said stiffly.

"Mr. Weasley, the check!" called out a voice, and now he really did turn red. He'd forgotten to pay! How humiliating, he looked like a cheap man, who couldn't even pay for a meal!

"Right Dorothy," he said, "Coming."

The girl-Audrey, raised her eyebrow at him, but just smiled and turned to get a table. He was startled beyond belief. This was not his day. Oh it was so not his day.

"Percy?" asked a voice, as he reached into his wallet to grab a few dozen sickles to throw on the counter.

"Hello mum," he said in a strangled voice, unsurprised by the speed at which his mother reached him.

"You look horribly thin," said his mother, her lips pursed, and tears welling in her eyes.

"Good seeing you too mum, I've got to go," he said, trying to escape.

"Come sit with us," said his mother, a fire in her eyes so like the twins when they got a brilliant idea.

"I have work to attend to," he said carefully.

"Nonsense, you had the day off, remember? I had your father give me your schedule so I could come visit you again," said his mother airily.

He frowned, it almost sounded like his mother planned on giving up. Was that it? She'd abandoned him because now Bill had kids and she had Potter to replace him.

"Yes, well, I have things to do at home," said Percy.

"Please Percy, I think you'll enjoy having lunch with me," said his mother firmly, her eyes watery as she stared at him, clutching his shoulders firmly.

"I have business to attend to," he said through gritted teeth.

"Percy, do you want to meet you're nieces and nephews?" asked Molly Weasley in such a quiet voice, it was barely a whisper.

"I never knew they existed," he said coldly in response.

"Neither did I, until two days ago, one is George's son, the other Ginny's," said his mother in a relaxed manner.

She stamped on his foot to his surprise, to keep him from crying out in shock. What on earth was his mother saying? George had a kid? GINNY HAD A KID? That was impossible! Ginny would only be thirteen! He'd never even seen her as pregnant, and she was just a baby! And George knocked up some chick!

"Come to the Burrow tonight at six, if you want more answers," said his mother, and then she turned and hugged him, and walked away.

Percy bolted from the café as fast as he could. It was ridiculous, his sister and brother should not have kids! Nieces, his mother had said. What nieces? He'd only seen the Delacour girl who looked somewhat Weasley-ish, but she was far too old. Was his mother losing her mind? It was impossible! The Burrow at six, a voice whispered. As he reached the end of the street, he looked towards the café. Six o'clock, and everything would become clear again.

"Molly! How could you?" hissed Minerva to her colleague and friend.

"I had to Minerva," said Molly with a sigh, as she glanced towards the street where Percy was practically running, "He's my son, and if this will bring him home, than I did the right thing."

"What are you going to tell Arthur? Or the kids? And what about Percy's own daughters?" asked Minerva quietly.

"Hang on," said Molly, as she waved over a waitress.

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress pleasantly.

She watched the kids order warily, still glancing at her in surprise. They were trying their best to ignore her conversation, she knew, but she was smarter than that. They wanted to know what had made her do such a ridiculous thing.

"I'll have one chicken pot pie for the two of them, and for myself, I'll take the creamy fettuccini pasta," said Molly absently.

"Coming right up," said the waitress, and she turned to leave.

"Minerva, I'll deal with my family when the time comes, but I have to have them altogether, or I'll explode," said Molly firmly, closing the topic.

"Gran, can I just pop into the store across the street?" asked Roxie timidly.

"Alright," said Molly, "but be right back!"

"Of course Gran, I just want to see if they have something I need," said Roxie, and off she went before Molly could contemplate things further.

Roxie was glad to be out of that mess. Having plenty of experiences with dumping guys for new ones, she knew that her Uncle Percy had just experienced that, they'd all seen him when they sat down. Gran had pointed to a pretty blonde girl that was apparently her uncle's girlfriend. Then she'd gone all throw caution to the wind and tried to get Uncle Percy to come over. Well, tonight should be interesting to say the least.

However, enough thinking of that stupid stuff. She had to move one. Her parents could show up any day now, and if this plan was to work, well then, she'd need to get all the necessary supplies. Walking with quick steps, she entered the store Lucy had told her about. It was the same place Lucy had bought that camera.

She sidled around the store, looking for what she needed. It had to be here somewhere. Then she bumped her shoulder into someone.

"Sorry," she said and was surprised at who she saw.

"It's fine," said a cheerful voice.

"Ah, alright," she said, her mouth dry.

Standing in front of her was a younger Mr. Creevey. Mr. Creevey had worked for her father when she was younger and then he'd gone to become an Auror. Dennis Creevey. She remembered him quite well. He often came around for dinners on holidays. Being unmarried and an older man, she'd always harboured a small crush on him. He was bright like her dad was, with that same spark of sadness that seemed harder on him, because he was so lonely with no wife or kids like her dad.

"Collin Creevey, pleased to meet you?" said the man, and she was startled.

"Collin?" she asked, and then her eyes widened, but he didn't notice as she shook his hand.

"Yeah, I like to take photos, I know this store like the back of my hand, are you looking for something?" he asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Alright," said Collin, and he turned to go.

She watched him approach a younger boy. He was only a second year, and the way he looked at Collin was with admiration. He was so innocent and untouched by war. She felt like a stranger, watching a scene from the past play out. The little boy tugged on his brother's sleeve, trying to go somewhere else. The older boy shoved his brother slightly, and babbled away, obviously pleased with his younger brother's adoration.

That was Collin Creevey, the older brother of Dennis Creevey. He was the hero Dennis Creevey used to tell her about sometimes. He was the one who made those dark, sad shadows hover around Dennis Creevey. She could understand why. Collin was so bright and cheerful, someone people couldn't help but like.

She tore her eyes away to complete her purchase, blinking back tears. It was silly, she hardly knew Collin. Yet, it was so unfair that he'd die. He'd leave another brother to mourn him forever. Just like her dad.

Enough, she ordered herself. Concentrate on the mission, that's how you save lives.


	27. A Lupin Kind of Love Story

"Hey Vic," said Teddy, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. It was midafternoon, and the house was silent. He'd seen Sirius earlier wrapped up with Albus regaling the boy with stories. Rose was busy annoying Lucy with some drivel. Charlie was watching the little kids, and Harry, Ginny, and Louis were searching for something or the other. Ron and Hermione had disappeared a long time ago. That left Teddy and Victoire free for the first time in ages.

"Teddy." She said, smiling up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. He grinned at her.

"We're alone," he breathed into her ear, making a smile flutter across her lips.

"So we are," she said huskily into his ear.

"Want to make out?" he teased, and grinned as she blushed a bright pink across her pale cheeks.

"Teddy!" she hissed, a mirth dancing in her eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I haven't spent any time at all with you since we got here, I'm lonely."

"Where's your dad and mum?" she asked in mild surprise.

"Working, lousy gits, you'd think they'd want to spend time with me," said Teddy with a pout.

"Idiot, I bet they're dying to be with you right now, I know I've missed you, and I see you all the time," said Victoire, turning around to nuzzle her nose into Teddy's chest.

"Then let's go on a date!"

"What? But we can't go out! Not without an escort!"

"Who says we'd leave Grimmauld Place, just leave the details to me Vic, I'll woo you off your feet all over again!"

"I can't wait then," she said, smiling up at her boyfriend, before leaving, her hips sashaying flirtatiously at her boyfriend.

"I can't do this! He's so mature! He's going to think I look ridiculous! He'll hate me! I'm not going!" said Tonks, as she glared at Lucy.

"That's the thirteenth time you changed your mind about this date," said Lucy boredly.

"Well, I'm serious this time!" said Tonks ferociously back at Lucy.

Tonks had gotten off her shift at four and had asked Lucy to help her get dressed for her date with Remus. That was two hours ago, and she was supposed to meet Remus in the front hall at seven. Teddy had mysteriously disappeared, and she had no idea whether or not she was actually doing this, going on a date with Remus. However, Lucy had found her and told her that Remus certainly thought it was happening, and he and Teddy were planning it out before he left for work.

"Don't you want to know why you ended up with this guy?" asked Lucy, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure I do! I mean, he's definitely attractive, with those amber eyes, and he's so suave and mature and calm, I mean, impossibly calm! I don't even think he'd flinch if I don't know, aliens rained down on him while he was in the heat of battle! He'd just keep doing what he was doing!" said Tonks angrily, "And I'd totally flip out and be like, whoa! Aliens! And then I'd get excited and try and morph to match them-

"I get it, you and Remus are opposites," said Lucy laughing, "But maybe that'll work for you?"

"But I only just met him! I mean, what if future me has this life altering moment in which Remus saves her life, and then we ride off into the sunset, and while driving conceive Teddy along the way? What if by dating him, I ruin that moment where he takes me into his arms and in that calm voice proclaims his undying love for me?" asked Tonks.

"Well, from what I know of your story, it was you who chased down the man and practically dragged him along into the sunset-

"Wonderful, I forced the man to marry me at wand point!" said Tonks angrily.

"Oh it wasn't that way! He loved you and that's why he tried to protect you from his wolf side-

"What? Is he insane? Because that's totally hot, not the protection part, the insanity part, insane guys just have this bad boy edge, but I think he has it covered with his prankster youth. But really, I'm a trained Auror, I know the dangers of werewolves, I can handle it," said Tonks in surprise.

"Tonks, that's not the point! Who's to say the future is certain? I mean, anything can happen, aren't I proof of that? If someone told me time travel to this point was possible, I'd call you crazy! Nonetheless, here I am! Now, don't let the whole concepts of what ifs ruin this moment for you!" said Lucy firmly.

"Has anyone ever compared you to your grandmother?" Asked Tonks warily at the younger girl.

"Yeah, all the time, now sit down while we figure out how to do your make-up!" ordered Lucy.

"But what I don't get is why did Teddy orchestrate this date?" asked Tonks to Lucy.

"Possibly because he wants you and Remus to act less awkward around each other, and relax, and then he'll feel more like a member of the family than an awkward time traveller," said Lucy with a shrug as she brushed out Tonks's hair.

Remus paced in the front hall. How on earth had he let himself been convinced by Sirius and Teddy that this was a good idea? Tonks wouldn't want anything to do with him! Sure he'd somehow married her in the future, but right now she was young and happy! She didn't want to go on a date with an old man like him! She was probably only doing this out of pity for him! Before he could continue, he heard someone coming into the hallway, and he turned around to stare in shock.

Tonks had abandoned her usual polka-dot leggings and skirt for a tight, leather pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and legs in a sensuous way. She was wearing a purple tank top with some arbitrary band logo blazoned across it. In her hands she held a black leather jacket for when it got cold. Her boots had been charmed fire-truck red. Her lips were done in a similar bright red that gave her a look of sexiness. However, her eyes were dark and twinkling with mischief as she smiled at him. Her hair her was a trademark bubble-gum pink.

"Wotcher," she said with a grin.

"You look fabulous," he said after a minute, feeling even shabbier.

He was dressed in a pale blue shirt and a dark brown coat. The coat was his best coat and even then it was slightly faded. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were slightly frayed at the ends from the days when he was a member of the muggle society.

"Not too shabby yourself," she said with a grin.

"I should hope so," said Remus with his own wry grin.

"My mum says I look respectable when I'm blonde, but who says I want to be respectable tonight?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Shall we get going to dinner than?" asked Remus, holding out his arm, and ignoring the tingly sensation running through his body at Tonks flirting with him.

"Lead me away," said Tonks, taking his arm.

"Alright, keep your eyes closed," said Teddy.

"I can't help it Teddy, you have your hands covering my eyes," said Victoire with a laugh.

"That's beside the point. Now hush," said Teddy with his own grin as he led his girlfriend into the small sitting room Hugo had slept in when he was sick.

"Can I open-

Before Victoire could finish her question, Teddy had uncovered her eyes to reveal a small table with a green tablecloth. Two tall black chairs with green upholstery were by the table. A silver candelabra lit with pretty blue flames illuminated the table with a soft glow. The setting sunlight shined in through the window adding to the soft romance of the room.

"It's beautiful," said Victoire, turning around to face Teddy.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you," said Teddy.

"It's not our anniversary, or my birthday, so why is thoughtful Teddy making an appearance?" asked Victoire.

"Mostly because this entire situation has me so high-strung and I feel like everything I knew is slowly spinning out of control, so I need this moment, with you, where everything is normal again, you know?"

"Alright, but next time someone says I'm the crazy one in this relationship, you get to tell them that I'm just the tranquilizer to your crazy side," said Victoire with a smirk.

"You look beautiful, did you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Don't lie, I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans that are a bit too tight, and a red Weird sisters t-shirt that belonged to your mother. My hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, and I haven't slept properly worrying about this situation-

"And your still beautiful, now, shall we take a seat?" he asked.

"Alright, so what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, for this occasion, I must call in my waiters," said Teddy, and he clapped his hands.

"Waiters?" asked Victoire, leaning back into her chair.

"We're here!" cried Molly, as she, Hugo, and Lily stumbled inside, all wearing oversized aprons and carrying some paper and a quill each.

"This is part of your plan to make me die from cuteness?" asked Victoire, as the seven-years olds glanced up at her with big smiles.

"I'm a devious man, and I was getting tired of you, instead of breaking up, I decided to commit murder," said Teddy.

"Damn me and my tendencies to attract smart guys, who needs break-up drama?" asked Victoire.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Hugo.

"No Hugo, we need to give the menus first," said Molly with a huff.

"My apron's too big! Teddy, can you shrink it please?" asked Lily.

"Sure thing, where are the menus by the way Molly?" asked Teddy as he shrunk down Lily's apron.

"Hugo, where are the menus?" asked Molly.

"I thought you had them!" said Hugo in surprise.

"Oh, now I get it, this is your way of saying I've put on weight," said Victoire with a roll of her eyes.

"Here they are!" said Lily, pulling out a drawing from a pocket.

"I have one too!" said Molly, digging in her pocket.

"I thought I was going to give the menu," said Hugo with a pout.

"Thanks," said Teddy, taking the paper from the two.

"You drew them while we drew the other stuff," reminded Molly.

"Oh, right," said Hugo with a nod.

"So, should I get pasta with garlic toast, or mashed potatoes with chicken?" asked Victoire.

"Pasta! Can we get pasta Teddy?" asked Lily.

"No, we're the waiters, we don't get to eat with them," said Hugo.

"But I want to eat too," said Lily.

"We can eat the potatoes and chicken, right Teddy?" asked Molly.

"Er-

"But I want pasta!" said Lily.

"Alright, we'll take the potatoes and chicken for ourselves, you guys can have the pasta," said Victoire, handing them back the menu.

"Alright!" said Hugo chirpily.

The three ran out to get the food. Victoire turned to look at a laughing Teddy.

"This was not your best idea," said Victoire, "But it's the thought that counts."

"Just wait until we get the meal, I'm still debating whether or not they'll be able to bring it to us without dropping it, or worse, eating it. I spent an entire afternoon ordering it via owl. Dom would kill me if she finds out that the food she owled from a café for us wasn't eaten," said Teddy.

"You sure know how to romance a girl," said Victoire with a laugh.

"So, this place, where'd you find it?" asked Tonks.

She and Remus were currently seated at a bar table, each with a glass of whiskey in their hand. The place offered chicken wings and the waitresses and waiters didn't seem too friendly. A few guys were playing pool in the corner. It wasn't a classy upbeat place like she had thought, but the music was good, and the booze was flowing, so she didn't mind.

"Believe it or not, when you spend five years of your life in a drunken stupor, you wake up outside, in and around some of the strangest places. This place turned out to be a real gem when I found it," said Remus.

"You know, I never imagined you as a shady pub dweller," said Tonks, as she took another swig of her whiskey.

"I thought about taking you to a classy French restaurant, then I realized I'd have to make awkward conversation, and considering we only just found out we had a kid, that conversation would dry up quickly. Besides, Teddy told me that you spent most of your nights in places like this after training," said Remus.

"I was wild back in my day. Now look at me, I'm twenty-three with a kid, I think I just burnt out," said Tonks.

"Oh I don't know, you seem too cheerful to burn out fast, want to order some food, or is witty banter enough to keep you company?" asked Remus.

"You're too sweet, no wonder jerks like Paddy take advantage of you," said Tonks, "And why interrupt our conversation to watch me devour chicken like there's no tomorrow?"

"I think I've been taking advantage of my friends far too long," said Remus with a grin.

"Oh, why's that? And if it's some sad bullshit about them accepting you because of your violent tendencies once a month, than I should warn you, that's not going to make me swoon," said Tonks with a laugh.

"Actually, it's mostly because I know they always tried to feed me when I look thin, studied really hard to keep me from killing myself while I was trapped in a box, and generally tried to force charity like old clothes and food and rent on me when they knew I was falling behind because I kept losing my job and laws kept getting stricter for me," said Remus with grimace.

"Damn, I'm totally swooning, waiter, can we have another glass over here of whatever whiskey this is?" Tonks yelled at the waiter.

"Careful, I have to take you home," said Remus with a teasing smile.

"So, why are we so open with me? Sirius said I'd have to pry you apart using my feminine wiles and incessant gabbing," said Tonks.

"I think the fact that we have a kid together makes me less scared to open up," said Remus, "But that may just be the alcohol talking. For all we know, I'll start bolting with my tail in between my legs in another drink."

"Is it really alright to be so open about things in a muggle pub, that's definitely shady?" asked Tonks, looking around curiously.

"They'll most likely think you're a drug dealer and I'm getting my fix, hell, I've heard conversations in here that make us seem tame by comparison," said Remus with a shrug.

"So, five years drunk? What was that like?" asked Tonks curiously, as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Mostly depressing, but I really can't remember much of it. I woke up Mondays, searched for a job, did some odd jobs for money until Thursday, promised to make a difference, but by Friday something would have reminded me of my friends and then I'd be wasting my money away on booze from Friday to Sunday. When I was in a real rut, I er, made fake money, then I'd feel guilty during my hangover and try and work it off at whatever shady place I stole from at the time," said Remus.

"That's harsh! What made you snap out of it?" asked Tonks in surprise.

"I'd like to say I had an epiphany, but it was just an ordinary day, and I was walking down the street when I saw this kid, who could have been Harry. I mean, I used to owl Harry birthday cards all the time, actually, now that I think about it, I must have sent Harry at least fifty birthday cards for his second and third birthday because when you're drunk, dates really don't matter. Anyways, I saw this kid, with black hair and glasses, but when he turned around, he had brown eyes, not green. In that instant though, I felt like I had been cheated of something. I mean, five years, and I hadn't even seen the kid, so I went to Dumbledore and asked if I could see him. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, said I wasn't capable of taking care of myself, that I needed to clear out my grievances, and that Harry was happy and fine where he was," said Remus.

"And then you got sober so you could see him?" asked Tonks.

"Merlin, no! I went to see James and Lily's graves at Godric's Hollow. I left them with some flowers. I think I spent the entire time just cussing Sirius and life and Greyback. After that I tried sobering up and then I saw year mates of mine with their kids, and I just realised, I'm going to be thirty in like, another few years. I'm nothing in life. I never thought I would be anything because of my condition, but I mean to be thirty and be alone and depressed was scary, so I started getting cleaned up, trying to improve things for myself. I thought about trying to visit Harry, but, I couldn't bring myself to. I mean, I was the deadbeat alcoholic that was touching thirty with nothing to say was his, so I moved out to Finland," said Remus.

"I doubt he was happy, the kid didn't seem fond of his relatives, and I swear, the amount of pictures of their son in that house, I don't think the Dursleys were too fond of Harry either," said Tonks.

"Yeah, well, he should have been happy, he was supposed to have his parents, or Sirius around, and when it was my turn, I kind of failed because I was too busy moping," said Remus with bitterness tainting his voice.

"Oh honey, if life was so easy to point out rights and wrongs then people would be so simple and nothing fun in life is simple. So what did you do in Finland all those years?" asked Tonks, not wanting to mar her date with depressing memories of the past.

"Mostly research, they have great libraries up there, and they didn't know about my, er, condition, so they just let it be. I just wanted to forget everything, and England wasn't the place for me. I had no place I really belonged, the rat took it from me in just twenty-four hours," said Remus.

"You always have a place where you belong here," said Tonks, "God, I sound cheesy."

"Thanks, but I do have to dock you marks for delivery," said Remus with a smile.

"You're terrible professor. Maybe I should just leave with the guy in the tank top behind the bar, he seems thick enough to not keep up banter with me so I won't end up feeling insulted," said Tonks with a stern glare.

"Tell me, do you often flirt like this on dates or just ones where it's all about booze?" asked Remus.

"Hey now, only when I'm insulted do I look for other men to keep me company," said Tonks.

"Ah, duly noted," said Remus with a nod as he tried not to laugh.

"Let's get some wings over here, at least then when you laugh at me, I can have something to hit you with that isn't my drink," said Tonks as she called over the waitress.

"Thank you for letting me open up with you by the way, it's been a while since I talked about things," said Remus.

"Oh what's a wife for? Though I refuse to go respectable in my hair color!

"Oh I would never dream of asking that from you."

"You're a quick study. Perhaps marrying you was a brilliant plan of mine."

"So does this mean I'm not professor anymore?"

"Sorry, you've been demoted."

After getting through dinner, Victoire and Teddy were now finishing up their date.

"Thank you for tonight Teddy, it was wonderful, minus the part where Lily felt the need to pour juice on Hugo and we had to clean him up," said Victoire.

"The munchkins were excited, besides, they have more entertainment planned for us tonight, well, for everyone, but they really did want to help," said Teddy.

"So, is this the part where I get a goodnight kiss?" asked Victoire, as he walked her back to the living room where the family was gathered, unaware of the dramatic night that was just getting started.

"Of course, I've been waiting all night to woo you with my kissing skills," said Teddy with a dramatic pose.

"Are you really alright?" asked Victoire as she leaned up to kiss him.

"After tonight, I'm recharged to take on the world again, thank you," he said, as his lips met hers.

"So, back to Grimmauld, I'm glad we cut our date short, not that I wasn't having the time of my life, but, three glasses of alcohol and a plate of wings, and I'm drunk enough to ignore the fact that I'm dating my future husband and I know this before we even started dating, but sober enough to realise that I can't start dancing to the Weird Sisters music that's always on in my head. Plus, I really want to get to know Teddy before he leaves and turns my brain to mush," said Tonks with a smile.

"Well, I can honestly say I had a good time tonight. I doubt that in the future I'll be as open as I was, but I don't know, maybe the idea that we have a kid made things less painful for us," said Remus as they stood on the porch.

"I'm glad you had a good time," said Tonks with a smile, "It's alright to relax once in a while and just be happy, Sirius forgave you a long time ago for not doubting him, and Harry doesn't feel any resentment towards you. You're a good man Mr. Wolf."

"You amaze me with your ability to be so casual about my condition. You're a good woman Tonks, you deserve a lot better than me," he said morosely.

"Oh don't go doubting yourself, the waitress in the red tanktop was ogling you all night," said Tonks as she came closer.

"The men ogling you all night far outnumbered the one girl who was curious about an old man like me," said Remus.

"You know, I hardly noticed, the guy next to me was definitely a lot more fun," said Tonks as she sidled closer.

"Who, the guy in the navy blue hat that smelled like grease?" asked Remus, his voice lowering as he moved closer.

"Mm, not the guy I was thinking of," said Tonks as she closed her eyes and leaned in…

BANG! BANG! FLASH! BANG! BANG! SPRAY! SPLASH!

"What?" screamed Tonks, as the door burst open and the two were ambushed by a bucket of water.

"Dammit, the twins," said Remus, pulling out two W's from the bucket that had left them drenched.

"In one minute, I'm going to go hex their butts off," said Tonks angrily.

"Why in a minute?" asked Remus.

"You know, it's really cute that you have less experience than me in the dating department, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you," said Tonks with a smirk.

Before Remus could respond, Tonks wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips onto his. She felt his sudden shock at her bravery to continue their kiss, before he relaxed and kissed her back. It was a warm feeling spreading throughout her body, slowly and surely she could feel her inhibitions fade and light dizziness take their place. Neither of them noticed the wetness of their clothes or the flash in the background.


	28. A Turbulent Ride

Molly Weasley sighed. She was being a fool, she knew she was. It was 6:10 and Percy had not shown up. She knew her son was stubborn, but he was curious. She sat in her yard, waiting for him. This idea was absolutely ridiculous. If Mad-Eye had any inkling of what she was up to, he’d have detained her himself. Perhaps she should have at least told Arthur. Then again, Arthur was stubborn. He’d have told her to leave by now.

 

She sighed. If Percy didn’t show by 6:30, she’d leave. She only hoped that your son would confront his curiosity faster. Again she looked towards her clock at Percy’s hand. She’d brought it out to watch. It would spin, and then stop. Then it would spin again, and stop. Finally, the hand spun, and landed at home. She looked out towards the yard, to see her son, standing at the edge. He made to leave, before turning around. Then he made to leave again. After a few minutes, Molly found her voice.

 

“PERCY!”

* * *

“PERCY!” cried his mother’s voice loudly in the background.

 

She’d seen him! Oh dear, now he’d have to go. Not that he wasn’t going to, but well, no, he was going to.

 

He should just leave. This was some ridiculous plot. The Minister would be most disappointed when he learnt of Percy’s betrayal. Yet, those two children seemed to run around in Percy’s head. Those identical Weasley children. And the fact that his mother genuinely believed they were his siblings children.

 

He picked up his heavy feet and began to amble down the hill towards the house. The first thing that struck him was the fact that it was almost empty. Where were his siblings? Where was his father? Why was the yard so unruly? His mother never would have let the yard to go so unruly. His mother seemed thrilled though, to see him, and he felt a pang of guilt.

 

“Hello mother,” said Percy stiffly as she rushed to embrace him. 

 

“Oh, Percy, I’m so glad you came!” she gushed, as she kissed him on both cheeks, and again Percy felt that stinging guilt. If only his father would see sense, then his mother wouldn’t suffer like this. She already looked like she’d thinned too quickly.

 

“Yes, well, I wasn’t sure I’d be welcomed back, where are my brothers and sister? Where is father?” asked Percy, trying to detangle himself from his mother.

 

"They’re away right now,” said his mother, looking slightly abashed.

 

“Away where? And where are the children you were going to explain to me right now?” asked Percy, feeling his temper flare up as he stared back at his mother. Was she going to hide things from his again?

 

“Oh where do I begin?” asked Molly, biting her lower lip.

 

"Perhaps the moment where George impregnated someone and Ginny conceived a child? Maybe the moment where my siblings have a significant other?” asked Percy sarcastically.

 

“Percy, take a seat,” said his mother, pointing to the kitchen.

 

Warily, Percy entered the kitchen, once again noticing that it was barely used. There didn’t seem to be any fresh stains on the tables. A light layer of dust went unnoticed on the stove. His mother would have flipped if she saw it on a regular day, but that seemed to further Percy’s suspicions. What on earth was his mother up to? Where was his family?

 

“What’s going on? Where is everyone?” demanded Percy.

 

“One story at a time,” said his mother airily.

 

“Well, I don’t have all day mother, the Minister is an important man, and I have work to do,” said Percy stubbornly.

 

“Alright, what do you know of Time Travel?” asked his mother, looking at him with big brown eyes.

 

“Time Travel? It’s highly dangerous and can result in inexplicable consequences! The ministry bans everyone from meddling with it! Why, what does that have to do with this?” asked Percy, suddenly suspicious. 

 

“Everything,” said his mother with a sigh.

 

She then proceeded to spin a ludicrous tale of children from the future having appeared out of thin air one night. Apparently these children were all his future nieces and nephews and some were even his own kids. She’d apparently been helping take care of them and they’d had pleasant chats about how great the future would be once You-Know-Who was gone. He listened to her in stunned silence.

 

“Mother, that’s completely ridiculous,” said Percy once she was finished.

 

Was she joking? Time travel! As if anyone could really come twenty-five years from the future! And the idea that You-Know-Who was back was even more ridiculous! He admitted the idea was so ludicrous that it had its merits, but in all seriousness, it wasn’t possible!

 

“But it is Percy, and the children, oh they’re wonderful,” gushed his mother, looking at him as though he’d been delivered the best message in the world.

 

“First off, where are these illustrious time travellers? In fact, where is everyone?” asked Percy.

 

“They’re at an undisclosed location with the rest of the family. I cannot say, not because I don’t want to, but because it’s under a Fidelius,” said his mother.

 

“You moved to a Fideliused house? Is it registered with the ministry?” asked Percy, in shock.

 

"That’s not important Percy,” said his mother, “It’s important that you know this information.”

 

“Mother, the entire idea is entirely preposterous! Whoever these people are either liars or no good scum! How can you believe them?!” asked Percy angrily. Again his mother was taking the words of liars over him!

 

“Percy, it’s real! I saw them questioned under Veritaserum myself,” said his mother gently.

 

“Oh I bet, and was it Dumbledore who administered it? It’s probably just a lie that Dumbledore made up to sway you and father to his side!”

 

"Percy! Listen to yourself! You used to idealize Dumbledore! Now you’re acting like he’s some sort of manipulative villain!”

 

“That’s because he is! He’s just using all of you to boost his power!”

 

“Percy!” admonished Molly, looking thoroughly upset, “Listen to yourself! You’re father isn’t a gullible man, Harry was traumatised-

 

"Oh don’t even get me started on Potter! He thinks he can just say whatever he likes and nobody will reprimand him! He thinks because he’s got success he can just do what he likes, befriend whoever he wants, and take over families. He thinks that he can just replace anyone!” said Percy angrily, his frustrations pouring through.

 

He didn’t know why the words kept being spilled from his mouth. It was like a verbal vomit that he couldn’t control, just like when he’d snapped towards his father. All the anger and frustration that had been churning inside him was washing over his mother, making her go rigid in horror. He felt a hollow satisfaction as she stared at him.

 

"Percy, who does Harry want to replace? He’s not some power-hungry lunatic who’s allied with Dumbledore!” said Molly, a sob in her throat.

 

“He doesn’t need to want anymore! He’s already replaced me! Now he can move onto bigger and better things!”

 

“Percy, oh Percy, you silly little boy,” said his mother, approaching him and grabbing him a hug, making Percy go rigid in shock. “Nobody can replace you! Harry doesn’t want that from you, you’re siblings don’t prefer Harry, and we still love you.”

 

“They hate me,” said Percy, now his own tears building up, “They’re never happy for me. They think I can’t do anything, mother. They treat me like I’m a moron. I was finally going places. I have the best job out of anyone my age! Yet they still treated me like a fool! They didn’t think I deserved it! Even father started to believe them! They chose Potter over me! They should have supported my promotion, not Potter’s lies!”

 

“Enough of that! You’re sibling love you Percy, just as much as I do. I know they may not be the most, endearing, towards you all the time, but they love you Percy. Sit down, here, wipe your eyes,” said Molly, conjuring a handkerchief for her son.

 

Percy sat down on a chair, his own sobs wracking throughout his body. His mother always got him to spill his guts to her. She bent down on her knees, looked at him, her warm hands taking his between them as she looked directly at him.

 

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, you’re father has always been proud of you. I have always been proud of you. You’re siblings, they’ve always been proud of you too! The first thing Ginny told Luna Lovegood when she met her was about her older brothers. She talked about Bill and how he babysat her, and told her stories. She talked about Charlie who took her on adventures and was rambunctious. She told Luna about the twins and they’re pranks and how they made her laugh. She talked about Ron and how they fought, and how they played together. And she talked about you, and how you taught her to read, and would sit through hours of playing tea party and dollies with her.

 

Ronnie always got excited when you wrote. He would tell me all about the wonderful things Percy described about Hogwarts. You’re narratives were always the most descriptive in regards to Hogwarts. Bill was very straightforward, and Charlie was never a writer. You gave Ronnie an entire world to look forward too. Your older brothers adored you from the day you were born and I distinctly remember Bill’s fondness of reading with you, and Charlie sitting with you while the two of you wrote stories about Dragons and Warlocks from the moon. Even the twins adore you. I know they pranked you quite often, but they were always the first to remember you, always the first to rush to pull you out of your room.”

 

“So then why did they push me away?” asked Percy angrily, though the intensity had faded.

 

“Percy honey, they never pushed. You both tried to pull each other in opposite directions. You became devoted to studying and ambitions and they wanted to have fun. I don’t know when you began pushing each other away and instead of helping each other, but somewhere both you and your siblings forgot how to communicate with each other. I can’t mend that for you Percy, you need to mend it for yourself. I know that you all love each other, but you need to verbally tell them that,” said Molly seriously.

 

“I wanted to have fun too, I just wanted to make everyone proud,” said Percy sniffing like a child.

 

"Oh Percy,” said Molly, looking like she could cry, “Everyone was always proud. Look, just trust me. Come tonight and meet the children. I promise that they’re real, and it’s not an elaborate scheme. Have fun tonight, if not for me, than for you.”

 

Percy stared at his mother’s warm brown eyes. Her words had been like milk, warm and soothing as they enveloped him. He truly wanted to believe her, but a new feeling filled him. Fear. What if they didn’t want him there? What if no one forgave him? He’d been so terrible to his father.

 

"B-b-bu-

 

"No buts young man. Let’s get going. I have the address here, just memorize the address and we can apparate there,” said Molly as she stood up and passed him the address.

 

In curly, decorative handwriting, the words “Number 12 Grimmauld Place” were scrawled on the page.

* * *

Twenty-two years was a long time. A lot happened in twenty-two years. Two wars had taken place in twenty-two years. A child grew up from a boy to a man in twenty-two years. Anniversaries passed, birthdays went by, and the world shed its skin to bring in a new era.

 

In perspective, however, twenty-two years was a rather short time. Feelings from the past never changed. Old memories never died out. Twenty years and nothing had changed for Andromeda Tonks. Her daughter was still dead. Her husband was still gone. A romance that had never been told was never to be documented.

 

They’d been so young when they met, and so young when he’d swept her off of her feet. Just fifteen, prefects the two of them. Patrolling Hogwarts and dancing around each other in a strange, awkward dance the two had yet to learn. Three years later, and the two had run away from her family, the war, and were in a hotel room celebrating their first anniversary.

 

She could still remember their first anniversary. The two had been in a dingy motel room, having just been kicked out of their apartment. Ted hadn’t been able to pay the rent again, and her job had once again been cut because a mysterious source had donated some money to the shop owner who suddenly didn’t need an extra helper. Despite everything, the horror, the unhappiness, Ted had come to her in that room that night with a bottle of cheap wine and a carnation flower wearing a cape from some muggle hero he adored. He was saving the anniversary. He’d made her smile even when hope seemed so abysmal.

 

Twenty two years ago the two had planned to celebrate their twenty-seventh anniversary come July. She still remembered as Ted gave her that final kiss that horrible night during the war. He’d promised to he’d come home again to her for good. He’d swept her in his arms and kissed her with a passion that can only be attained after thirty years of love, and twenty-seven years of marriage.

 

She could remember Dora holding her as Ted apparated, still smiling at her with that horrible boyish grin. That grin that made her so uneasy for him. That grin she had built her world around.

 

Losing Ted had made everything dark in the world. She’d cried herself to sleep on so many nights. She thought nothing could hurt so badly. And then Dora died. Dora, her sweet Dora. Dora was just like her father, loud, childish, and loyal. Dora was her baby.

 

She could remember hearing Remus and Dora arguing that night. Remus apparated away, still smiling to Dora, and she felt the chills fill her body. That smile and promise he’d given to return so identical to her Ted’s. She knew that Dora felt that same horror as Dora collapsed as Remus disappeared into the night. And she knew Dora would go after him, fight alongside him. And then Andromeda was alone again.

 

Except, Teddy was there. She remembered holding the small baby all night long. Her own body limp as she sat in the chair, waiting. The hours had passed in silence. Tick after tick went by on the old clock Ted had bought a long time ago. The ticks slowed down, indicating the charm wearing off. Dora didn’t come home, and Teddy was silent, waiting for his mummy with her. Then the doorbell rang, and she knew, they were gone.

 

Dora would have just barged in. But the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. The ringing echoed in her ears. And Teddy started to cry. It could have been anything, the clock’s charm finally wearing out and the ticking stopping, the wailing baby, or that horrible bell ringing that set off Andromeda, but soon she was crying as well. It was over, and her entire life had been wiped out.

 

However, Andromeda prided herself on being strong. She’d gotten up and raised Teddy as best as she could. She’d restarted her life at the age of forty-five. She let her love and daughter rest in peace instead of clinging to their memories. She had Teddy who needed her. Life had moved on, and Andromeda’s pain had been locked away.

 

Until now. Having returned early from her vacation upon hearing that Teddy had gotten into trouble, she was faced with that dreaded grief filled box in the recesses of her heart. It was gnawing at her, begging to be unleashed and to destroy her all over again.

 

“He’s where?” asked Andromeda stonily again to Harry, the godfather to her only grandson.

 

“He’s currently in the year 1995,” said Harry back.

 

“How will he get back?” asked Andromeda, her mind numb as she pictured her family in the year of 1995.

 

“We’re going to fetch them using a time turner-

 

“We? Who’s this illustrious we?” demanded Andromeda.

 

“Myself, a few members of the family, an Unspeakable called Khalid and a partner of his. In total, only five members can go including me,” said Harry.

 

“Oh? And so four places are open?” asked Andromeda, her heart rate quickening at the thought.

 

“Yes. Angelina’s trying to convince George to take a spot, Percy wants to go and make his amends-

 

“So, there are no requirements?” asked Andromeda.

 

“Well, you obviously have to be competent with a wand, and be emotionally ready to handle this,” said Harry.

 

“Are any of us?” asked Andromeda with a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Are you sure you want to, Dromeda?” asked Harry quietly to the woman.

 

“She’s my daughter, Harry. She left in such a hurry that night. I never got to kiss her, she just ran after him. I want to kiss her one last time,” said Andromeda, a hitch in her throat.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to say goodbye? She’ll be solid, Dromeda. She’ll be real,” said Harry, a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“That’s why I need this. I need to know that she knew-that she knew everything I ever wanted to tell her,” said Andromeda, clutching at her ends of her robes.

 

“But can you say goodbye?” asked Harry.

 

“Can anyone say goodbye? A goodbye, what a terrible word. I’ve spent the last twenty years of my life thinking about all the goodbyes I never said, all the words I should have told her, and how it never should have happened. I can’t spend the next twenty regretting not taking this opportunity to get those words to her,” said Andromeda.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell Khalid that you’re our second member,” said Harry.

 

Andromeda nodded; glad the conversation was finally over. She stared out into the sunset, as the shadows poured into the room, adding to the sombre mood. As the sun rolled down, she felt it take her heart with it. What tomorrow would bring, only time would tell.

* * *

“George?” asked Angelina, finding her husband cleaning out the Gryffindor Common room.

 

“Oh hello Angie! I was bored, so I got a house elf to give me a bucket!” said George with false happiness.

 

She watched in bewilderment and sadness as her husband scrubbed the windows over and over again with a sponge. His entire body straining to do the task as he manually pushed the sponge back and forth across the windows. Moonlight poured into the dark room. She waved her wand at the fireplace to get it started.

 

“Enough off that, come sit with me,” said Angelina, vanishing the bucket lazily with her wand.

 

“But I’m not done!” said George angrily.

 

“Oh you were done a long time ago hon, any more sparkly, and that window would have blinded me,” said Angelina sarcastically as she lay down on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

 

It was so strange to be sitting here again. A place filled with the fondest of memories. A place that reminded her of a time so long ago. A time when her husband was just a friend, and his brother a boy she daydreamt about. A time when her biggest concerns were Quidditch and homework. This place was like a chapter she’d left behind so long ago.

 

“Shall I rub your feet oh gracious one?” asked George as he flopped down on the couch, lifting her legs across his.

 

“Fred and I kissed for the first time on this couch,” said Angelina to George.

 

George stared at her for a moment, “I know, Fred told me the next day.”

 

“I remember, I was there when he narrated the entire story for you at breakfast,” said Angelina as a faint blush formed across her dark cheeks at the memory.

 

“No, he told me the story from his point of view in History later on,” said George quietly, realising what his wife was up to.

 

“That was twenty-six years ago. God, I’m so old,” said Angelina making a face at the ceiling.

 

“If you wanted to talk about Fred, you could have mentioned it without bringing up your first kiss,” said George with a scowl.

 

“Oh please George, don’t change the topic into an argument,” said Angelina to her husband.

 

“It’s late Ange, it’s almost midnight, we should sleep,” said George, trying to get up, but Angelina was too quick for him.

 

Her years of training children to play sports, combined with her natural reflexes and athletic ability gave her the ability to jump onto George’s back effectively banging the two across the floor. George groaned as he took his wife’s weight on his.

 

“You didn’t want to sleep five minutes ago,” said Angelina angrily.

 

“We’re not having this discussion,” said George, trying to get her off of him as she pinned him below her.

 

“He’s your brother! You’re twin! And you’ve spent the last twenty-two years mourning him. How can you be so flippant now? Harry told me you hadn’t even bothered to ask if you could go! So we are having this discussion George, and we’ll have it now,” said Angelina.

 

“At least get off of me,” said George as he tried to get up.

 

“Just one reason George, name one reason why you’ve been so passive. I poured my entire soul into helping you twenty years ago, and I have spent twenty bloody years trying so damn hard to keep you from losing your sanity after losing him! I spent twenty bloody fucking years holding your hand at those god damned memorials and now your goddamned son has put himself in a position where everything I’ve worked so hard at trying to keep is just teetering at the edge! So no, George, you are not getting up! I am not going to let you finally snap after twenty years of finding a balance!” said Angelina as her frustration caused her to press George’s back down further into the ground.

 

“Fine! Because it’s not the same! I can’t just go there and say, hey, you died, and I lived. I can’t go there and watch him be happy and smiley while I spent the last twenty years living on this edge! It took me three bloody years to get through a day without feeling like I should have died too! It took me the last fifteen years to fill all those memories and voids with you and the kids! It took me twenty years to get to this point where I was finally okay with being alive and not having to wish he was around to see Fred pull a prank, or Roxie annoy the hell out of you! I can’t just go face him again! I can’t Angie, I just can’t,” said George, as Angie rolled off of him and lay down beside him as the tears he’d held back poured into his hands.

 

“I know George,” said Angie softly from beside him.

 

“So then don’t tell me to face him again, don’t tell me I should go. Because I can’t go and see him and come back the same father and man I am right now,” said George with a slight whimper.

 

“George, if you don’t go, then what? We continue acting like this moment never happened? Like the kids never met Fred and don’t know how much you’ve lost? Like you never had a chance to say goodbye? I know you’re scared, and I know you think you aren’t ready for this, but you’ve been so happy these last ten, fifteen, years. I know you’ve missed him, but it hasn’t been all bad. Yet, you can’t let him go, not like the rest of us have. I thought you’d never get a chance to really let him go, but this is that moment, George. It’s the moment when you can say everything, let yourself finally let go. It’s a moment where you can give yourself a chance to cry one last time. Don’t do this for me or the kids, do it for you George, and do it for Fred,” said Angelina softly to him.

 

“But what if I don’t come back? What if saying goodbye to Fred means saying goodbye to George as well?” he asked, his intense blue eyes meeting hers.

 

“Then we say goodbye to the both of you. But we can’t stay like this forever, in this limbo of grief and happiness,” said Angelina simply, her pulse racing.

 

“Do you really mean that?” asked George quietly.

 

Angelina stared at the dying embers in the fireplace, George’s hand taking hers as the two lay on the floor side by side, before saying, “I do, George, I really do.”

* * *

Percy got home late that night. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, shocked at how the night had gone. It had been a turbulent ride. The night had gotten progressively wilder as events escalated into a one big rolling inferno of happiness, of fun, of love. He turned over and grabbed the empty red journal sitting on the night table that he’d gotten to write down his to-do lists for his job, and tore out all the pages, until it was empty of all work-related memos. And then, he grabbed the quill he kept by his bed.

 

She has red hair, big brown eyes framed by glasses. Her name is Lucy. She’s the quieter one. She loves you, thinks you’re intelligent. Molly’s the younger one. She’s filled with mischief. She’ll give you gray hairs. They’ll love you, they’ll forgive you. They think the world of you.

 

And he continued to write, filling the page with detailed descriptions of his two daughters, before turning it to write about his mother, his brothers, his sister, and most importantly, his father. Slowly as dawn crept into his room, his journal was filled with the things he'd long forgotten, and memories he would make in the future.


	29. One Night for Eternity: Part One

**One Night for Eternity**  


Tonks stormed through the dark, musty halls of number twelve Grimmauld Place. From head to toe she was soaked in water. Her tank-top thankfully was dark, and didn’t reveal anything. Her leather jacket was soaked with water, as were her pants and some water sopped into her boots, making the insides feel squishy. She would have used a drying charm, but her own anger and excitement propelled her forward. Behind her, an amused and slightly dazed Remus followed soaked to the bone as well. They moved to the living room, and peered through the door.

The once forbidding and cold living room of Grimmauld had been transformed overnight with the arrival of the time travellers. A large, roaring fire blossomed in the hearth. The old, dirt and dank couches that once suggested an infestation of mites and other creepy crawlies had been cleaned out and semi-upholstered to look comfortable. The old, dirty hardwood floors had been cleaned and waxed, before throwing a large, blue rug all over the floors to make them comfortable to be seated on. The old portraits that glared down at everyone had been moved from the room. The dirty curtains had been taken off, allowing in the light from the streets and moon. The window itself had been cleaned to sparkle. The once scary artifacts the crowded the room had been completely removed and packed away. To any outsider, the room seemed like a homey place for a large family.

All around the room, various people were scattered. In one corner, Ron and Hugo were playing chess, as Charlie held Hugo on his lap in a chair and provided encouragement. Hermione sat beside Ron on a love-seat, amused and still shackled to his wrist. Beside the on the ground, Ginny and Rose had cornered Albus, and were attempting to play Peek-a-boo, much to Albus’s chagrin. Scorpius held his best friend in his lap, looking both embarrassed and nonchalant on the issue, though his cheeks turned pink when Rose cooed at the two. In the center of the room, a large game of Exploding Snap was taking place between Louis, Roxie, Harry, Sirius, the twins, Lily, and Teddy. At the other corner of the room, Molly was settled in Mr. Weasley’s lap, and the two were reading the Marvin the Mad Muggle comics together. Victoire sat beside the two, and put on different voices to entertain Molly. On the other side of the room, Bill, Lucy, James and Fred were tossing a red ball between them on the ground. Fleur was watching happily from her couch, as she and Dominique conversed. Mrs. Weasley must have been in the kitchen, for she wasn’t there.  


“They look so happy,” whispered Remus in her ear, “I can just dry us off and we can slip in quietly.”

“Not a chance, Professor, bad kids need to be made an example off,” she said, and then as an afterthought, “Will I get detention for this, Professor?”

“Detention?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “I thought you were the teacher.”

“I’m just a naughty prefect looking for more time with her favorite professor,” she said with a flirty wink, before entering the room, wand bared. Remus stared after her, his jaw slack.

With a shake of his head, Remus followed Tonks in. Tonks had moved directly to the Exploding Snap circle, and her face was sober, missing any of the flirty cheerfulness she’d had a moment ago. Raising her eyebrow delicately, she looked down at the twins.

“Do you know what happens to kids who ruin a date?” she asked in a dangerous voice.

“Are you going to hex us?” asked Fred easily.

“Worse,” said Tonks, towering over the seated twins, “I’m going to make you take responsibility! You are going to make me another perfect moment! You have until midnight, and I want it to be special.”

“What?” asked George, staring at Tonks as though she’d lost her mind.

“You heard me, a good-bye kiss is what tests the spark in a relationship, and Remus is too shy now, so you’re going to fix it. You can’t shove him at me, but you have to set the mood, make it perfect,” said Tonks menacingly.

“You didn’t kiss her over a little water?!” asked Sirius incredulously to Remus. By now the room had gone entirely silent and they eyed the situation curiously.

“Err-

“No he didn’t! I didn’t let him because the mood was ruined!” said Tonks dramatically, plopping herself down beside Sirius, “And I was so looking forward to testing my future husband’s pecker out!”

“The horror! You two had better fix this situation!” said Sirius to the twins, laughter in his eyes.

“Well, since that’s sorted, err, let’s return to the previous situation,” said Remus uneasily.

“Not a chance!” squealed Dominique, getting up and grabbing Remus by one arm, as Roxie grabbed the other. Behind them came an amused Lucy, and a curious Molly. Not wanting to be left out, Ginny, Rose and Lily followed curiously.

“Err-wait-what?!” said Remus as he was dragged to the far side of the room and plonked down on a couch. By now, almost all the girls had moved to sit around him, some out of curiosity, others at excitement. Only Victoire, Tonks and Hermione hadn’t gone. Everyone else eyed the scene curiously.

“Tell us everything!” demanded Roxie immediately, and at once the confused girls in the crowd understood. Ginny left to go back to playing with Albus, Fleur went and seated herself on the ground by Bill, and Rose rolled her eyes, but stayed.  

“What-me-why?” asked Remus, confused and looking horrified.

“Tonks will tell us her view later, we want yours, silly!’ said Dominique with a squeal.

Around the rest of the room, Charlie, Sirius, and Ron were snickering. Most others looked amused and sympathetic to Remus.

“B- But I-What? Isn’t it my choice?” asked Remus, “Why don’t you bother Tonks?”

“Oh relax Professor Hubby, I’m going to be writing a newspaper article and publishing it in Witch Weekly, which title sounds better, The Basic Guide to Dating your Werewolf Professor, or A Hundred in One Ways to Charm the Socks off You’re Future Husband When Your Future Kid Appears?” asked Tonks cheerfully.

“The first one, the second sounds like a mouthful for sure, but it could be the subtitle for sure,” said Sirius with a mock air of solemnity.

“Is it story time?!” asked Hugo, jumping of Charlie’s lap to sit beside Lily and Molly and look up at Remus with big eyes.

“Story time!” cheered Dominique, “Tell us the story of the first date!”

Before the bewildered Remus could reply, the fireplace expanded. Everyone turned to see the orange flames whip into the air, and turn bright green. The large, fireplace grew tall and large. From within the flames, a woman appeared, coughing. Her red hair was covered in soot, and her plump face was ashy. Immediately, she angrily conjured a napkin to wipe her face, and looked around curiously.

“Molly!” cried Mr. Weasley, as he got up from his chair, “There you are! I was getting worried. Did you get whatever it is you forgot at the Burrow?”

“Yes, I did,” said Mrs. Weasley, with a bright smile, as she turned to the fireplace.

It still stood, large and looming as the flames licked the area. It whipped around the stones, as everyone glanced curiously at the fireplace. The flames danced around, as a figure whirled through. He was tall and lean, with soot in his hair and covering his face. He coughed as he clapped his hands to his knees and wheezed. His horn-rimmed glasses tipped down on his nose. His gasps for air were the only thing that filled the room, and a yelp, followed by a flash went off.

“Daddy!” screamed Molly, rushing over on her feet, and bowling the man over.

Percy cried out as he was run into by an over-active seven-year old girl. He fell on his back, as the little girl clung to him excitedly. He glanced at her in shock, his eyes wide as his glasses fell to the side of the room. Besides her outburst, the rest of the room was silent. All the Weasleys were staring at the boy, and then their mother, in complete shock. Percy, on the other hand, was distracted from the family reunion as he glanced at the child seated on top of him with mischievous brown eyes. Her freckled face and red hair so resembled his own, that he was amazed as he gazed at the little girl.

“Molly, maybe you should give dad some space,” said Lucy in shock, as she rose to drag away her younger sister from the potential chaos threatening to break the air.

“But I haven’t seen him all of three days and a million minutes, Lucy!” said Molly stubbornly, as she glared at her sister.

Percy turned to stare in shock at Lucy. She had softer brown eyes, brown hair, and looked much older than Molly at seventeen. He stared at the horn-rimmed glasses, her soft, worried expression, and her nervous look at Percy, and he realized with a start that she was again, another relation to him. He stared with his jaw slacked at the scene before him of the two girls. It was harder for him to recognize who Molly and Lucy looked like besides him, and he began grasping for his glasses.

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?!” finally came the angry voice of Ron Weasley.

Everyone turned to where a pale-faced Ron sat, with Hermione gently stroking his arm. Beside him, Harry shuffled uneasily. Across the room, all the Weasley boys were glaring at their brother. Arthur looked winded as he stared at his son. His face was pale, and he was clutching his wife’s shoulder tightly. The father and son eyed each other, as Percy pulled his soot-covered glasses on. Immediately, he took them off, and began to wipe them down with his robe. His face was red, his ears burning as he sat cross-legged on the ground before his father.

“Tonks, let’s get dinner started! Come Sirius,” said Remus urgently, pulling the two, “Harry, join us!”

Before they could respond, Percy cleared his throat and glanced at his future family. The younger children stared on in confusion. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius had a vague look on their face. While they knew some of the story, they’d never really heard the full truth. James and Fred, in toddler form, were both glancing around in surprise. They had more of an insight then the younger pre-teens, however, they’d never fully understood the tenseness of the situation. Everyone held their breaths, watching the moment.

“Percy,” breathed Mr. Weasley softly, looking to his son.

That seemed to shake something in Percy, who immediately stood up. Molly was knocked backwards as he did, and flustered; Percy caught her arm and managed to save the girl from tumbling. She was looking around at all the angry stares, and uneasy glances. The little girl could tell her father was in some kind of trouble. Even the idea that her daddy had knocked her over wasn’t phasing her. Molly clung to her father’s leg, staring at everyone with wide eyes. Why were they glaring at her daddy?

"I- I- I'm sorry!" Burst out Percy suddenly, barely aware of the small hands clinging to him tightly.

This made Molly turn to stare at him in confusion. Why was daddy sorry? Had he done something bad?

"You had better be," growled Charlie, glaring at his brother.

"How- why- what?" Croaked Arthur, staring wildly at Percy.

"Isn't it obvious? Mum told him about all of us, and how we get to see our future kids, and he came to confirm it," said Ginny scathingly.

"Leave Percy alone! Let him talk," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"I- I messed up! I- I walked away when- When I should have been here!" Choked Percy.

"Saw it isn’t so, Gred! Prefect Percy screwed up!" Said _Fred_ scathingly.

"Making his mother cry, his father heartbroken, and abandoning his family for his job. Now he's come crawling back just to have some fun!" Said George, as he gazed at Percy curiously. His voice was still laced with venom, but it seemed less harsh.  

Immediately, the future children gaped and gasped in horror. The younger ones all stared aghast at Percy Weasley. How could their uncle, the one who constantly preached togetherness and to support your siblings, have caused so much harm?! He couldn't really have done something so vile? They knew he'd left, but- had it really been this bad? Lucy Weasley flinched at each word, and ended up staring shamefacedly at the ground. Dominique rushed to her best friend's side, and bit her lower lip as she eyed Percy warily.

"I- I know," acknowledged Percy, "I- I really messed this one up. I- I was jealous- And bitter- I’m sorry!”

Now it was little Molly’s turn to flinch as she stepped back from her father’s leg. Her little hands let go, and she stared up at her daddy. What was he saying?! How could he have been the one who was wrong? Did- Did that mean he’d really left behind his family- just like that! Daddy couldn’t have!

“So you left us behind?” asked the twins in unison, though they looked curiously at Percy, the venom fading from their voices.

“Jealous? Of what?” asked Bill, troubled.

“I- I said horrible things! I should never have called you some of the things I said, father! I was terrible to you! I-

“What did you call grandpa?” asked Louis curiously. He didn’t really care about Uncle Percy’s betrayal so much. What did it matter? He’d made it back in the end, after all.

“Awful things! I really messed up! I’m- I’m sorry,” said Percy desperately, his face red as he dodged Louis’s question.

“Percy- Of course I forgive you! Welcome back, son,” said Arthur, moving to embrace Percy in a hug.

Everyone else glanced uneasily at Percy, as he hugged his father. He seemed genuinely sorry, but tenseness hung in the air. It seemed like something was lingering in the air. Everyone glanced at each other with uneasy looks. The Weasley siblings cautiously approached their brother. Mrs. Weasley was wiping the tears from her eyes-

“That’s it?! He called Arthur a lounging, underachieving deadbeat and that’s it?!” asked Sirius incredulously, staring at the Weasley’s in shock, as Percy flinched at each word.

“He what?!” cried James and Fred, jumping in shock, as voices filled the room with shock and outrage.

“I- I never meant any of it!” argued Percy, stepping away from Sirius nervously, “I- I was angry, and I said things I shouldn’t have-

“Enough,” said Arthur in a calm, stern voice. “I forgive Percy, he’s apologized, and he knows where he went wrong.”

“Yeah,” echoed the twins, though they stared at Percy in mild confusion.

“Yeah,” said Bill, clapping Percy on the back with a grin.

“Yeah,” said Ron, looking at Percy with a sudden sort of recognition, and confusion.

However, as all this happened, nobody noticed a tiny girl’s horrified face. She was pale and frozen, and now had stepped away to the corner of the room. Her little red head bobbed in shock as she stared miserably at her father. He couldn’t really have said those mean things to Grandpa? How could her daddy have done that?! He- He was horrible!

With that, Molly turned on her heels, and slipped out of the room, as quietly as she could. Nobody noticed her leave as they began to shrug off the shock of Percy’s comments, and the shock of the quick acceptance from his family. The time-travellers merely began to accept the change, and Lucy gave a relieved sigh.

“Well! I’ll start on dinner than!” said Mrs. Weasley with an excited smile as she rushed to the kitchen, her face glowing. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.

“Weasleys, a mad lot I tell you,” said Sirius with a shrug, and a little envy, “Let’s celebrate now. Remus, get the butterbeer! I’ll put on some music!”

“This is how he celebrated everything back when we were in school,” said Remus with a wry grin, as he moved to grab some drinks.

“I’ll help you,” said Ginny easily, leaving Albus in Scorpius’s lap.

“Zo weel I!” said Fleur, getting up and causing Ginny to grimace slightly.

“Excellent, let’s get the drinks than, shall we?” said Remus, nodding to the door.

“Oh! That reminds me!” said Tonks, digging into her jacket pocket, “While Remus and I were out, and we picked up some antidote for the boys!”

“Yes!” cried James and Fred, as they waddled over to her. Albus yelped excitedly and clapped his hands as he rolled off of Scorpius and began to urgently crawl over. This earned a few coos from the women in the room.

“I’ve got just enough for two, boys. That’s all that was left, but if you two divvy it up, then it can hold you off. Fred and James will age up to about ten years old, and Albus to seven, I think,” said Tonks, as she handed the bottles to the toddlers.

To Albus is horror, James and Fred began to greedily gulp their potions, until Tonks cried ‘hey!’ and then pulled the bottles back. The two boys began to grotesquely stretch as their limbs elongated. Their necks grew. The torso began to inflate and their legs moved outwards. The clothes they were began to rip apart at the seams and their hair grew longer. By the time they were done, and their bodies settled, two twelve-year old boys grinned down at him. Despite the fact that they were nude, they were unashamed.

“Sorry about that Albus,” said Tonks, glaring at the boys as Sirius roared with laughter, “There’s still some left for you. I think you’ll end up around- three or four maybe?”

“Poor wittle Aw-bus!” said James condescendingly down to his little brother “Thanks for taking the hit little brother!”

“Thanks Albie-poo!” said Fred cheerily, as he pet the baby on his head.

Albus stared up with wide, horrified green eyes. This really couldn’t be happening to him right now. He barely cried out when Tonks lifted him into her arms. With some gentle coaxing from Tonks, he sipped the bottle. Like James and Fred, his limbs began to stretch and his clothes tore at the seams. Sirius had already ushered the two pranksters away to get dressed. Unlike James and Fred, his limbs only stretched so far, his neck grew so little, and his torso only doubled. He was now a naked three year old.

“Let’s get you dressed, kid,” said Tonks, leading Albus away as he turned bright red at being nude.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Remus had led Fleur and Ginny away to Sirius’s cellar. Inside the cool room, the three glanced around in awe at the sheer amount of booze that had been accumulated over the years by the Black family. Remus was less impressed than the two girls since he’d been down there before, but it was still awe inspiring.

Rows of liquors were shelved against the walls. The shelves were made of the finest oak. Kegs and casks of liquors rolled around the floor. Despite the layers of accumulated dust and grime, the webs spun by spiders, and the occasional rustling, the bottles still shone down. Each bottle was shelved according to the date it was brewed, and by type. As the three strolled between the shelves, they found themselves staring at everything in awe.

“Zis eez magnee-feecent!” said Fleur in shock, as her hand stretched out to lift a large bottle of Whendor’s Wine off the shelf.

“Sirius has been getting his liquor from here?” said Ginny weakly, “No wonder he never runs out!”

“Nah, he saves this stuff for the really good days, or really bad,” said Remus as he glanced around, “The collection was his dad’s. It’s probably the only thing of his parents he hasn’t bothered to remove.”

“Eet must be worth much!” said Fleur as she shined the bottle. The wine was over a hundred and fifty years old. It was a special brew made sweet.

“Probably as much as this house, but then, most of the Black’s things are,” said Remus in agreement, “Would you like to try that wine? I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t mind, but we’ll ask him nonetheless.”

“Bien sur!” said Fleur with a beaming smile, as she held the large bottle between her delicate hands.

“Where’s the butterbeer in this?” asked Ginny, ignoring Fleur stubbornly.

“In one of the kegs, I believe. Should we take one, or two?” asked Remus as he grabbed a barrel and rolled it over.

“Eez eet like ze wine?” asked Fleur curiously.

“Everything over here is at least twenty years old,” assured Remus, “The butterbeer was always brewed the finest.”

“We’ll take two, since there’s so many of us,” said Ginny with a nod.

“Great, can you grab a bottle of Firewhiskey while I charm the two kegs to float together?” asked Remus, “It’s just around the corner.”

Ginny nodded, and flounced away without waiting for Fleur. The French girl nodded to Remus demurely, and then set the bottle down carefully atop one of the kegs to follow the red-head. The two girls turned around the shelves, and an awkward silence hung in the air between them. The girls glanced at the shelves of Firewhiskey, not saying anything between the two of them.

“Do you know which to choose?” asked Ginny finally, turning to the older girl.

“Ze older brews tend to better,” said Fleur politely, “Eet eez common knowledge.”

Ginny frowned a bit at those words, and turned, “Well, I don’t really drink, so I wouldn’t know. Which brand, or is that common knowledge too?”

“You British put much by ze Ogg’s bottle, but ze better brand is always ze Jogar’s,” said Fleur, moving past Ginny with a flourish to search for a bottle.

“Let’s just take Ogg’s then,” said Ginny, moving to get ahead of Fleur to find the bottle.

“But Jogar’s eez much better!” argued Fleur, just as Ginny found a nice bottle of Ogg’s Finest Firewhiskey.

Before Ginny could retort, a large, blue-grey beetle bug flew out from behind the bottle, and headed directly to the bright white of Fleur’s hair. Fleur gave a scream, as the beetle-bug, the size of her very head, came for her. She fumbled to get her wand, as Ginny cried out in shock and dropped the bottle. The charms on the bottle caused it to just roll by lifelessly rather than shatter. Ginny screamed, confusing the large bug, and turned to Ginny.

Fleur grabbed her wand finally, and as though she regained her senses, turned to see the bug flying at a screaming Ginny. Ginny was grasping her wand, and waving it at the bug, but no words seemed to come out. Her hand shook as she cried out, until Fleur yelled, “Stupefy!”

The bug fell to the ground, lifeless. Ginny calmed down, clutching her heart. She grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, and used it to roll the stunned bug to the side. She stared at Fleur, and gasped out, “Thank you!”

“Non!” screamed Fleur, pointing to the cellar, where another large bug was floating out. This time, Ginny was quicker, and grabbed her wand and yelled, “Stupefy!”

The jinx hit the bug square, and it laid stunned in the cellar opening. Ginny took the bottle of Firewhiskey, and shoved the bug and the bottle back in, to lock them back. She stared at Fleur when she was done, and weakly said, “Jogar’s then?”

“Wh- What eez zis!? Bill said you ‘ave cleaned ze ‘ouse!” said Fleur in shock, as she and Ginny began to move away from that side of the cellar.

“The parts required for living, yes. Down here, not so much,” said Ginny with a little shudder.

“Are you okay? Ze bugs deedn’t touch you, right? Bill weel be un’appy eef zey did! Eet’s dangerous down here!” said Fleur angrily, “Non! C’est terrible!”

“I’m fine. The things never touched me, are you okay?” asked Ginny, glancing at the blond girl.

“Fine. Ze bugs never touched me,” said Fleur dismissively, “Look, ‘ere eez ze Jogar. I’ll get eet zis time. Do you ‘ave your wand ready?”

Ginny at first had been annoyed at Fleur’s insistence to get the bottle. Did she really think that Ginny wouldn’t be able to handle whatever would fly out of there? She’d been prepared the last time, hadn’t she? However, her surprise changed to curiosity when Fleur asked if she had her wand ready.

“I have it ready. Are you sure you don’t want me to get the bottle?” asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

“Non. You have better aim zen I do, eet eez better eef you get ready,” said Fleur dismissively, as she moved to the shelf, leaving Ginny smiling slightly, and then frowning.

“Alright, I’m ready,” called Ginny, as she aimed her wand at the hole. Fleur nodded, and with a determined expression, grabbed the bottle from the cellar, and pulled it out. Nothing happened. The two girls paused, and kept their wand steady.

“Shall we go then?” said Ginny to Fleur.

“Oui,” said Fleur, as the two girls back around the corner they’d come from.

Remus was on the other side of the cellar. He had enchanted the two kegs to float together. One keg floated directly atop the other. He was busy trying to float the two kegs up through the cellar door. He turned to see the two girls, and smiled. Ginny held the Firewhiskey as Fleur grabbed the wine. The two traipsed back to Remus looking mildly shaken up.

“Was everything okay?” he asked.

“Just peachy,” said Ginny with a snort. Her eyes met Fleur’s, and to her surprise, the two ended up bursting in laughter together. Remus stared at the two, and shrugged.

* * *

 

Back upstairs in the kitchen, to Mrs. Weasley’s delight, many of the girls had gathered to cook together. They’d agreed not to make a giant dinner, and rather, make simple finger foods to pass around. The table would fit the crowd, but it wasn’t as fun as sitting altogether.  

The girls in the kitchen included Roxie, Dominique, Victoire, and little Lily. They were busy chopping vegetables, buttering rolls, and making sandwiches. Teddy and Percy sat at the table with Lucy. Percy and Lucy were trying to have an awkward conversation about the future. Percy had swelled with pride to know he’d return to his family. Lucy was awkwardly dodging questions about her mother at the moment. That’s when Hugo entered, frantic.

“What’s the matter, kid?” asked Teddy, as Victoire spoon-fed him some of the sauce she was making to taste.

“Molly’s gone!” cried Hugo urgently.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: So, I really apologize for not updating, in centuries. I really don’t have many excuses, but I’ll go ahead and try. School. Ugh. Since September, school has been really busy, and it’s not letting up. Summer. I should have updated then, but it was like things just started to happen one after another, and time flew by. Writer’s block. This was actually really bad. I couldn’t figure out where to take the chapter. Nonetheless, I know now. Original work. That’s right, I’ve started an original story that’s currently being published on Wattpad.**

**On the brighter side, this chapter is the longest I’ve written, and the next part will be up soon. I’m working to update all my fanfics, and I’m here now, on AO3 for good. All my stories will be published here! I’d like to give a shout out to eskimorock, teflonbilly and trilonias for helping push me to finish this chapter. As well, AESHANO5, v1cky84, and Writer’s Block Help! For giving me a bunch of suggestions to help me forward the story!**

**Finally, I got twitter! Over there, you can nag me and follow me as I put up periodical progress updates and such. Follow me now @GNovella57 or @GNovella- I still don't know how this works. The first is what I use to log in, the second the name on the account itself.**

**Here’s the tentative schedule of how I’ll be updating things:**

**Week 1- Time Travelling Holidays**

**Week 2-Another Fanfic and Chapter of Original**

**Week 3-Probably Time Orbs or Fighting for the Future**

**Week 4-Fanfic and Chapter of Original**

**Week 5-Time Orbs or Fighting for the Future.**

**This is subject to change depending on school. To explain why that’s such a pain, just look up the International Baccalaureate program.**

**Please do try and check out my original story, Among the Elementals. I’ve been putting a lot of effort. It’s a fantasy, below is the link and summary to the story! I’d love some more feedback and fans over there.**

**Summary:** **Set among many layers of our universe, within it's realms, strife is carrying out. Lord Byron has robbed the warring Dark and Light Elves of their freedom. A renegade band of Rebel Elves, of mixed races, set out to Earth, to stay within the Second Realm, that long since shut out magic, including their very own. However, what happened the night they arrived remains a mystery to all, and their princess was lost from their hands. With no symbol of hope to rally their people, the rebels are in chaos. The only clue they have is that she is somewhere on Earth. Can they find her before it's too late? And what of the strange occurrences disrupting the Realm of Elementals, or Earth? A chain of events has unleashed, and nobody knows where it will end.**

<http://www.wattpad.com/story/2151262-among-the-elementals>

 

 


End file.
